From Ninja to Pirate till I See You Again
by CaffineFreePepsi
Summary: On the run for his life, pursued by enemies and friends alike, Naruto joins up with theif Nami and is on the journey of a life time. To find One Piece or die trying. rated T for mild cursing
1. One Little Girl

**From Ninja to Pirate Till I See You Again**

**by: CaffineFreePepsi**

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece **

**a/n: I'm bored and was watching one piece, this came to me, enjoy**

bold**- **kyuubi talking

italics- thinking

( )- author notes

**Chapter one: One Little Girl**

Naruto was awoken from his deep and peaceful sleep by a frantic pounding at his door, blond hair mussed, blue eyes half-closed. His stumbled out off his futon and placed his bare feet on the ground. He was wearing green pajama pants and a white and green long sleeved top. He stumbled down the narrow hallway that separated his bedroom from the living/kitchen room and that held the door going into the crammed bathroom and the one going outside. The whole apartment was painted a light blue, there were wholes in the walls from his training, the only room that could be called roomy, was the living/kitchen room with his wide open windows, it's greenery that hung from the window garden boxes, it's soft couch, broken though it was.

But Naruto ignored it all and stumbled to the door, opening it he found the Hokage Tsunade, who he affectionately called baachan, a busty blond woman who wore her long hair in two pigtails, wearing a Grey tank top, black Capri, black healed sandals, and a green trench coat that said the word gamble on the back. She was out of breath, her eyes were wide, she looked frantically all around as if expecting an enemy to pop out of no where. Behind her stood assistant and the niece of the man she loved, Shizune. Shizune was a thirty-year-old woman who wore her hair cut to her chin. She wore a loose black yuuka and the same black sandals as her master. In her arms she carried a little pink pig by the name of Tonton.

"Naruto!" She whispered shoving her way past him and into the small hallway;. She pushed him into the living room, followed by Shizune who closed and barricaded the door. Both were still out of breath, he tried to get them to sit down, tried to get them a glass of water at the least, but Tsunade gripped his arm as s if it was the last thing that anchored her to the world of the living. Then, suddenly she let go of his arm, turned, and ran from the room. When he caught up to her his room was in shambles, a bag sat at her feet half-packed.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Tsunade-baachan?" he shouted, running up to her as she tried to stuff scrolls of powerful jutsus Jariaya had given him during their three years of training into the bag.

She looked up at him, tears running freely down her face, "I don't want you to die, baka." she broke from his grasp and continued her mission.

"Baachan? What do you mean?" he felt, rather then heard, Shizune step into the room behind them. "Shizune! What the _hell_ is going on? Answer me!"

"We were in a meeting with the elders," Shizune began, "at first it was about the Akatsuki and Team Snake problems, but it eventually led to you." she stepped away from him and pulled his regular clothes from his dresser. A pair of orange pants, a black tank top, and a Orange and black jacket that held his symbol, a swirl, on the back. "They proposed we lock you up, when Tsunade-sama disagreed they agreed with her and said that would stop the Akatsuki from gaining the Kyuubi," the kyuubi, was the nine tailed fox that was sealed within Naruto by the Yodaime Hokage, "that we should kill you and thus Kyuubi," Naruto's mind went blank, after all he had done. Hadn't he fought Sabaku when the sound and sand attacked Konoha three years ago? Hadn't he risked his life to try and bring Sasuke back to the village? _Hadn't he?! _Didn't it mean anything to them? All he had done!

"I won't... I won't," Tsunade cried, beginning to stuff his clothes into a bag, "...lose another precious person. You must leave. _Now!_ The Anbu will be coming for you in the early morning hours." His village his home. But still he agreed, he couldn't die, not here, not now, he still had his goals after all. He bent down and dragged from under his bed a book, a book of pictures that contained all of his most precious memories. He placed it atop the bag Tsunade was packing before taking the clothes Shizune offered him and going into the bathroom and changing. They risked their lives for his, the least he could do was... there was nothing he could do now.

"OK, baka," Tsunade said as he came back from the room, she had packed everything he would need to survive out there that had been in the room. She picked it up and walked towards the kitchen/ living room combo. Shizune and Naruto could hear her doing the same in there that she did in Naruto's room. A sweat drop formed on Naruto's and Shizune's head as they listened, soon though they blocked out the noise. Naruto went to his dresser and tied his kunai holder around his leg, he stuffed in a few scrolls Tsunade had forgotten in there and attached his shuriken holder to his right leg. With the air of one who did this daily, he tied a bandages around the other leg. Behind him he heard Shizune pick up the mess Tsunade caused and heard her mumbled 'No need to broadcast that you ran'. He stepped from he room and followed Tsunade's trail. His bathroom door was open, his toothbrush and hairbrush missing, he knew she already packed them. "Your ready, now go!" she said, running from the room carrying his pack. Shoving it into his hands she shoved him towards the door. "When it's safe for you to return we'll send someone for you, ask them... ask them... what the bet was that you won my necklace from. And...and... Take Tonton!" as if from second though she took the said pig from Shizune and also put him into the blond boy's arms, ignoring Shizune's shocked cries of 'Tsunade-sama'. "He'll be able to warn you if there are enemies about." She pulled him into a hug then. "Don't die Naruto, become stronger, stronger then any this village has ever seen and stay safe. Stay safe." Then she pushed him out the door and Shizune and her got back to making the place look normal.

Naruto looked sadly at the door for a few moments, Tsunade's prays of 'stay safe' still ringing in his ears. Then he turned and with a flash of his blond hair he was in the air and on his way to the main gates of Konoha. He passed Sakura's house, sending wishes that they won't interrogate her, passed the Hyuuga compound, wishing for them to stay safe as well, passed the Nara house, the Yamanka flower shop, Kiba's place, Shino's, all his friends, leaving his wishes with them and promises to return. He hoped they understood. Soon enough he was at the gates, he used all the skills he learned from years of running from the villagers who were intent on killing him to get over the gate undetected. Soon enough he was ninkuin, a missing-nin. From now on he was running for his life, running from those he cared most about. _I'll be the best, Like there never was. I'll make you want me back! _was his promise as Konoha slid from his view.

"Get back here you monster!" one of the anbu squad that Konoha had sent after him shouted. It was the forth of the day, they were weaker then the other three, but stronger then many shinobi could hope to be. It didn't help that Naruto was exhausted.

He had been on the run for almost a month now and there was barely a moment in which he got to rest. _You would have thought they would be glad the demon was gone_, Naruto couldn't help the thought from forming. He was running on empty, there were three enemies behind him, and it took all that he got to keep ahead of them. Luckily they were now at the boarder of the fire country, once he crossed they would have to get permission from the feudal lord in that country before following him and by that time he'll make sure he...

One of the shinobi from behind hi flung a shurikin, lucky for Naruto the nin's marksmanship wasn't the greatest, it grazed his shoulder before embedding itself into a tree a few yards ahead of him. _Damn, it seems I have to fight_. Though Naruto was no longer considered a shinobi of the village of Konoha, he still didn't want to fight someone of his former home and accidental end up killing off another of the limited numbers Konoha already had. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

But he had to.

When he reached the shurikin that was embedded into the tree he spun around and sent a volley at the anbu. The volley of weapons hit the anbu with no regrets hitting them in places that would knock them unconscious or temporally paralyze them. Naruto drew a sword that he took from a anbu a few days after leaving Konoha. The conscious man looked up at him scared. "Pl..please...mercy!"

Naruto planned all along to give the men mercy, but he wanted to strike fear in his heart, wanted him to know what it was really like when death was closing closely on him. "You wish mercy from one you would show no mercy to?"

"O...Orders...we were following orders," tremors wracked his body at they cold look the fifteen year old boy gave him. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for the answer to his unasked question, though he believed he knew already, "Danzo... Danzo's orders." They were Root. It didn't surprise him, why should it? He had once tried to have Sasuke killed. He was a threat to Konoha now that he wasn't there. And according to the two elders, Koharu and Homaru, he must be eliminated. He knew it was Danzo who suggested that they kill him, he knew that it was Koharu and Homaru who wanted to lock him up. He wouldn't, couldn't, allow them to.

"No!" A forth, hidden, anbu shouted attacking Naruto with a sword. Carelessly Naruto allowed the man to push him further and further back. Soon he was at a cliff and out of the tree. Far below him was the river that cut through the valley of the End. The two statues of the first and second Hokages watched them in what, as it seemed to the anbu, approval about what was about to happen.

With one final push the anbu sent the boy that held the Kyuubi over the edge. Down and down he fell and before he could gather chakura in his feet to soften his fall and make sure he didn't go under the water. The anbu that pushed sent the same volley of kunai and shurikin at Naruto that he had sent at the three anbu, this time with the intent to kill. He plunged head first into the water, shurikin and kunai sticking out of him.

There was a flash of bright light before everything went dark around him.

Rika of Shell Town stood staring at the beach. She was only six-years-old and if her mother, Ririka, found out she was here alone on the beach so early in the morning she would freak. But it happens her mother was in the next town getting their supplies. One of their neighbors was supposed to be watching her, but the old woman was very easy to slip by.

Rika had brown hair that was tied into two cute little pigtails. Today, like always, she wore a blue and purple stripped dress. She carried a purple bucket in her hand as she looked for shells, shells that she and her mother could use to decorate the tavern they owned and ran. then she saw it, the most beautiful shell ever.

It was a little bigger then the side of her hand. It was purple and blue stripped like her dress. It was shiny and perfect, not a blemish on it. It would look beautiful in their apartment. But the tide was about to come in and it was right there, and she couldn't swim. It was too perfect to resist. She ran to it never seeing the wave coming towards the shore till it was too late. Till it pulled her in and under. Clutching the shell to her chest she tried to swim, but, to her at least, it was pointless. She couldn't swim one handed even if she was one of the best swimmers.

"Help!"

Naruto came to on a beach. In some deep crevice of his mind he wandered how far the river carried him. He found he could breath easier. Did he have that many holes in him? He looked down, all the shurikin and kunai were gone, probably pulled out by the river's current, and the wounds were healed.

**Better thank me kit,** the Kyuubi said to him from its' cage deep in his mind. **If I didn't use my chakura to soften our fall, we would be dead. **

_So that was the light? _he questioned sitting up and looking around. The soft, sandy ground where he lay was covered in shells of bright colors, but there was no river that he could see. Surely if he was unconscious and in the ocean, he would be dead. Right?

**We fell into another world, kit. Another world, imagine what we can do here. **Naruto ignored him and sat up straighter. He could of sworn he heard someone scream for help.

"Help!" the person's voice came again. A child he realized. Naruto stood up quickly and looked around, when he saw her, bobbing in the water, flapping her tiny arms.

**Kit! What are you doing? **The Kyuubi shrieked at him as he stripped off his clothes till he stood in only his boxers. Without regards for his own safety, and ignoring the Kyuubi's, he jumped in doing swift strong strokes towards the girl. **You can walk on water you BAKA!**

Ignoring the Kyuubi he swam as fast as he could towards the girl, disregarding how chilly the water was, how cold he was. Only thinking about the tiny girl in the water who might not make it very longer. "Hold onto me!" he shouted over the ocean's waves as he reached the girl. She did as she was told.

**BAKA! Get on top of the water!** the Kyuubi screamed in terror against the cold water that seemed to seep into his cage. Naruto sent a mental shut up at him, but did as he was told.

"Don't be afraid," he cautioned the girl, but found out she was unconscious. On top of the waves, barely able to keep his chakura steady and keep himself up on top, he ran to wear his clothes lay. He shrugged on his orange pants when he reached there, gathered he stuff in one hand, and wrapped his orange and black jacket around her and set off to where he hoped civilization was. TonTon trailing behind.

"My baby!" came a shriek as a woman of medium height, short brown hair like the girl's cut to the chin, wearing a green dress, as she ran forward from the gate of the town where she stood by a cart and took the girl from Naruto.

"She was in the water," he explained as the woman began to lead the way through the town. "I heard her scream and..."

"You jumped in," she cut across him leading the way into a dark tavern, "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. You saved my baby."

"Is there anything else I can do? Anything at all?" not knowing he shivered from the cold, not caring all he wore were pants that were bright orange. It didn't matter right now, what mattered now was the little girl might die. **Too bad your not a medic nin, kit. **

_Shut Kyuubi! _the Kyuubi snickered as the young mother lead the way behind the tavern counter and lied the child onto a bed.

"You've already done so much..." she began to turn him down but noticed the worried look on his face, "... will you fetch the doctor? He lives two streets down, just tell him Ririka, just turn right outside, he lives almost right below the Marine base." Instead of wasting precious time asking what a marine was he ran out. Using his chakura enhanced speed he was at the doctor's house in minutes. There was a long line from the end of the street to the beginning.

"Sumimasen. Sumimasen." he said pushing his way through the line till he was at the top. "It's an emergency!" he shouted angrily as several men and women tried to stop him. Then the doctor appeared. His hair, what was left of it, was white and thin, cut close to his head. His eyes a deep blue color. He was a tall thin man.

"What is going on?" he screamed. Everyone, besides Naruto, begin to talk at once. Naruto didn't waste his breath, but tried to find away at the man. "Silence! One at a time!" everyone froze, Naruto included, then a man, taller and more muscular then Naruto picked him up by his underarms and hoisted him in the air for all to see.

"Yoshi?" the doctor questioned and looked closely at the boy. "Name boy?"

"_My name doesn't matter_! The little girl... the little girl... she was in the water. You have to go to Ririka's. You have to help her!" the man laughed and Naruto had to work to make sure the Kyuubi didn't take over.

"I like you, boy. Straight forward and to the point. Like me grab my medical bag and we'll go," the man disappeared back into the house, Yoshi dropped Naruto onto his butt, muttering 'Lucky brat' before disappearing, soon the whole crowd was gone. When the doctor came out the two set out to Ririka's at a fast pace, Naruto's making sure his matched the doctor's and he wasn't going at his normal chakura enhanced speed.

The doctor left them four hours later after looking at her. "She would be fine," he said. "She might have a small cold, but it should go away in a few days times. You did the right thing Ririka changing her straight into her pajamas. Boy, yous should change too or you'll get pneumonia,"

Naruto laughed, "I've never been sick a day in my life."

"There's a first time for everything." and he left.

"I can never thank you enough, she would have drowned if it wasn't for you," Ririka told him, tearing up a little. "She's all I have left. Is there anything I can do for you? In return?" as if on cue his stomach growled. "I'll go make us some soup, the guest room is down the hall, to the left. Dress in something warm, you must be freezing."

Ririka and her daughter lived comfortably in a three bedroom apartment above their tavern. The walls were light and cheerful colors. Ririka's daughter's room was a cherry yellow with curtains of white and a red carpet. The hallway that led out was painted a fore-sty green, the carpet was a darker green. There were five doorways leading off. One was an open one and lead into the kitchen, another room that was painted yellow, though a darker one, beyond that he knew that led into the living room a room where the walls were a deep red the carpet a soft white, pictures of the girl and her mother and a man Naruto assumed was her father hung along the walls, shelves lined with nick-knacks and shells. The other three doors were closed, but he found the guest room alright. Ririka had already placed his stuff inside. His black tank lay on the bed, his pack sprawled on the floor.

Without thinking he sat down on the bed, pulled his sandals off and his pants, dragged over his pack and dressed in clothes considerably more warmer than the ones he had on. He dragged on a pair of thick black pants and a white t-shirt. Over the t-shirt he zippered up his jacket. He left the room with his stuff slung over his shoulder. "There's bread on the table. Help yourself." she called from the stuff. He put his stuff by the door to the living room before he took one of the four seats at the table. "You'll be leaving then," she had noticed his stuff at the door as she turned around carrying two bowls of soup. "You should stay, you need rest. Before he left the Doctor made me promise to take care of you. It looks like you haven't slept in days."

**Smart woman. **Naruto didn't answer the Kyuubi, but stood up and took the bowls of hot soup from her. Placing them on the table he said, "There are men who are after me, I have no idea when they will catch up to me, some of them will kill any one who gets in between us. I can't place anyone else in danger any more, I have to continue to move."

"Your not a pirate," Ririka said, commenting, "your too kind. There are no wanted posters of you, what could someone your age have done?"

"I was born far away from here, in a village called Konoha." the woman shook her head,s saying she never heard of it. "The day I was born a great monster, " **Who are you calling a monster, Kit?! **Naruto ignored him and continued on. "Attacked our village. The monster was unstoppable, nothing anyone could do would stop it. Not the Hyuugas, not the Ucihias, not anyone. Till a great man, only known to my generation as the Yodaime Hokage came and sealed the beast in a new born baby...me. konoha recently ran me out and are sending men to kill me and I'm being hunted by a group known as Akatsuki. I won't have anyone else get hurt because of my problems." **Why did you tell her Kit? **_Because..._

"Thank-you for being honest with me, but that does not change that you should stay here. I know Rika will wish for you to stay."

"I do," a small voice came from the doorway. "Oniichan, onegai, stay!" she ran forward and clutched at Naruto's hand. "Onegai?" he eyes were big and round and he couldn't look away.

**Onegai, kit? Look how adorable she is. **_You just want the rest. _**If we don't sleep soon we'll die! **_Stop being over dramatic, we sleep. _**Barely. **Secretly Naruto had to agree with the Kyuubi. "Maybe... Maybe I'll stay for the night." **Yes!**

"Great I'll take your bag to your room," she ran to the bag and dragged it from the room. It wasn't that heavy so Ririka and Naruto just sat there staring after Rika in shock.

"I guess that settles that," Ririka said as Rika rejoined them a moment later. "Except that we have yet to know your name."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, Naruto, welcome to the family." **Yes, Kit, welcome to the family. **_Shut up, baka!_

How did you like the first chapter. I'll update if you'll review.

find out if Naruto stays or goes in the next chapter and what's going on in Konoha

**Next Time: The Decision (unless I change it)**


	2. The Decision

**From Ninja to Pirate Till I See You Again **

**by: CaffineFreePepsi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto **

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews people, I've got 3 as I write this and in case you noticed, I have bad spelling and grammar ) I'm joshing, i know i have bad spelling, at least when typing, because that's my problem. **

**Chapter 2: The Decision **

"Has anyone found Uzumaki?" the elder Koharu asked Tsunade a month after the fact that Naruto had run for his life. Tsunade smirked at her and shook her head slowly, from side to side. Koharu scowled at the Hokage, she knew it was Tsunade who had warned Naruto to run for his life, the only thing she lacked was proof. "How can one demon spawn be so hard to find?"

They sat, one behind the Hokage's desk, the other two in front of it. The walls were painted a pale yellow, the floors were plain varnished wood. Book shelves lined the walls behind the Hokage's desk, books about medicines, jutsu's, and other ninja techniques. Papers were piled mile high on the desk, some in the "out" bin, most in the "in" bin.

"Maybe because he's one of my top ninjas at stealth." Tsunade commented, sitting back in her chair, looking at the two elders in front of her. "Maybe because he has years of experience, almost as long as he's been alive, in running and hiding from those who wish to kill him. Maybe..."

"Maybe he's hidden here in Konoha," Homaru, Koharu's old teammate, said as if they were talking about something as mundane as the weather. "It would make sense, the Hokage adores him. Why? I don't know. But she still does." he smirked and moved closer. "Where did you hide him Tsunade?"

"That's Hokage-sama to you, ojisan." she said, drawing up to her fullest height as she stared down the two elders. "Why would I have any idea where one ninja is at all times?"

"Strange, though, isn't it?" Koharu commented lightly, making the Hokage raise an eyebrow in question. "That the day the Kyuubi brat disappeared so did your pet pig Tonton."

"Yes, it is," she agreed, sticky and cold sweat sliding down her back. They had been asking her the same question for a few weeks now, "but Tonton often disappeared on his own when we traveled. He'll come back when he wants to."

"Hmm, of course," Homaru said ending their conversation as a knock sounded on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in," he called, the door opened and Shizune led three cloaked figures in, one shaking, the other two standing firm. Shizune left a moment later, giving Tsunade a pointed look.

"Hiashi-san! Hinata! Neji! Why are you here?" Tsunade asked, shaking as well as the figure as the three let down their hoods. The shaking one was a girl of around fifteen, she had midnight blackish-blue hair that reached her waist She wore blue Capri with a kunai holster was tied around her right leg, a bandage under it, to stop it from cutting off her circulation. She had on a black net shirt, over it was an over large purple and white jacket. Around her neck was tied her leaf headband. But her most distinguish feature was one she shared with her two other companions were the white eyes of the Hyuuga clan that held a tint of violet.

The other two were almost identical except for their ages. They both had chocolate colored brown hair that was tied back loosely behind them and of course the usual Hyuuga eyes, white with hints of violet. Neji, the younger of the two men at sixteen, wore the traditional Hyuuga robes of grey and brown. The leader, Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga clan, wore white Hyuuga robes, a brown jacket lay over his shoulders. He carried a cane in his left hand.

"Didn't you summon us here?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked, curiously.

"No, I didn't, but..." she glared at the two conspirators before her.

"We did, Hiashi-sama," Koharu admitted. "It's concerning the Ky..." a glare from Tsunade made her swallow what she was going to say, "...Uzumaki Naruto." instantly the three Hyuugas tensed, each had something to be grateful to him for. "We have reasons to believe that he may be hiding here in Konoha." The two elders were no longer facing Tsunade and, she just couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes at their backs as if telling the Hyuugas how crazy they were. Hinata smiled lightly at her antics, Hiashi and Neji smirked. "We were wondering if you could use you 360 decree vision and search for him. Tsunade! Stop rolling your eyes!"

"Maybe you should have the 360 vision," Neji commented lightly, smirking, "Koharu-obaasan." she was not amused.

"Neji-san!" Hiashi scolded, though secretly amused at how open his nephew as gotten in the past years. "Of course we shall do what we can for the sake of Konoha, Koharu-Obaasan, Homaru-Ojisan." Ignoring the snarls that had appeared on his daughter's and nephew's faces. He nodded sideways at them and without further ado the three activated their bloodline limit. They searched to their limits to catch any sight of the blond idiot, but, thankfully, their was not a hint of him.

"A Hyuuga's eyes can see through all disguises, there is no sign of that Baka anywhere," Neji couldn't help but say with the relieve evident in his voice, a smirk on his lips.

Identical scowls appeared on the faces of the two elders, a smile of triumphant appeared on Tsunade's. Soon after the two elders left leaving Tsunade alone with the two Hyuugas. "You would think, after countless Anbu came back beaten up from Naruto, they would clue in that he was no longer here."

"W-where is N-naruto, T-Tsunade-sama?" Hinata stammered out at the blond Hokage.

"I have no idea, we got a scare earlier today when an Anbu squad of four came and said that Naruto fell into the river at the Valley of the End, but they were unable to find his body, so he's alive, somewhere."

"Hopefully that's not only wishful thinking." Hiashi commented, "I have a strange feeling that we will need him sometime in the future." everyone silently agreed.

"Oniisan! Do you really have to go?" Rika asked Naruto early the next morning as he was about to set off. Ririka nodded her agreement from besides her daughter. Ririka and her daughter were seeing Naruto off at the edge of the town.

"Most unfortunately, but I'm sure will meet again," he assured mother and daughter, bending down, smiling his foxy grin, and ruffling up Rika's hair.

"When?" she whined clutching at his hand. "I haven't thanked you for saving my life. How can I thank you if your not here?"

"Simple." he stared up at the dawn sky, the smile falling from his face. "Live. Live to your fullest. enjoy the life you have her with your mother and be grateful for all your here. Enjoy your time in this world to your fullest." his wide smiled reappeared as he looked back down at the girl. "I'm going to do the same, till I can go back home again. To my friends, to my family.

"Ja ne!" he waved, hoisting the pack onto his back and whistling to Tonton, who fell onto his heels as he started back soon.

"Ja, Naruto-Oniisan! _Doumo_!" he just laughed and waved. "If you get hungry, don't eat Tonton, OK?"

"Hai!" he did a quick turn and bowed to the girl. Soon the mother and daughter was out of his line of vision. "Now, to find a ship."

"You know it's a sign of insanity to be talking to yourself," a voice said from the shade of a large palm tree. He raised an eyebrow and walked over, underneath the tree lay a girl around his age. Her hair was orange and cut short, it went just to her chin. She wore a yellow skirt and a blue and white stripped t-shirt. She wore thick brown boots. "Hey that's a nice necklace there!" She spoke of the necklace he normally wore underneath his jacket, but he wore the black pants again and his usual black under shirt and his jacket was slung over his shoulder, leaving it revealed. "Might be worth a bit."

Eyebrow still raised he dropped his pack down on the ground and settled besides her laying down on his back. He closed his eyes and let his features relax. "It might." he admitted.

"Where did you get it?" she was eager to know... a little too eager for Naruto's taste.

"Won it in a bet." she gave him a skeptical look.

"And you didn't ask how much it was worth?" clearly not believing him.

"The price was originally why I took the bet, I've just forgotten since then." she scoffed and opened her mouth to say something. Naruto, as if sensing what she was about to ask said, "I won it from Tsunade-baachan almost three years ago, when I was twelve." she nodded, still not fully believing him. "You have a boat?"

She smirked evilly, believing Naruto couldn't see her, but he felt it. "Yes. Do you need one?" he nodded, reaching out a hand and stroking Tonton who had just come and lay by him. the girl made an amused face and wondered if this could be any easier. "I'll make you a deal, I'll give you passage on my ship if you'll give me your necklace."

Naruto stood and dusted himself off. Picking up the pack he said, quite plainly, "No," and began to walk off. He walked three steps before the girl ran and caught him by the arm.

"Why the _hell_ not?" all she could think was that she had to get that necklace, never mind that he had almost a foot on her and had unknown fighting skills. "You said you only wanted it for the money. What's the difference in trading it in for a boat?"

Naruto smirked at the girl. "I believe I said, at _first _I only wanted it for the money," he shrugged as if it made no difference either way, "let's say my mind's changed since then. I couldn't, in good conscious, hand somebody their death." the girl looked at him confused, loosening her grip, allowing him to break free and move forward. "Come on, Tonton." the pig moved forward.

"W-wait!" she ran and caught up to the two again and walked besides him, towards the beach and, hopefully, more boats. "What do you mean? "Hand somebody their death"?"

"My necklace was once the necklace of the founder of my home village. He passed it onto his granddaughter, the woman I won this from, she gave it to her brother the day he turned twelve. Soon after he died in a raid on the village. She fell in love with a man a year or so later. She loved no one since. He too was given this necklace and died in a battle with enemies. She trusted no one else with the necklace, till me, at least. When I was twelve, I was in the middle of learning a... fighting technique... let's say... anyway this technique was developed by an amazingly strong man and was a high rank tech. She bet me..." he began to laugh her, "she bet me... that i couldn't master it in a _lifetime_, let a alone a _week_."

"You mastered it in a week." awe was evident in her voice as they continued towards the beach. Naruto just nodded, smirking lightly.

As they reached the dock area on the beach,s several miles from Shell City, the girl got the evil gleam in her eyes. "Can you show me?" Naruto shook his head. "Onegai? _Onegai_?" her eyes become round like a puppy's. Naruto just laughed and shook his head some more. "OnegaiOnegaionegaionegai_onegai_!" but it still had no effect from Naruto. "_Jeez_! What are you? Cold-hearted? Ignoring such a kawaii girl like me!"

"Experience," he laughed, remembering all the torture Sakura had always put him through with those eyes. "Lots and lots of experience. Puppy-dog eyes mean nothing but trouble."

She smirked and stuck a hand in front of his face. "Watashi wa Nami desu. And you?"

Smiling at her, he shook her hand. "Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu."

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto, I decided that you'll be my bodyguard in exchange for passage on my ship."

He snorted at her. "What could a girl like you need protection from?" _Tonton didn't squeak and warn me when Nami's smell came in sight, so she can't be dangerous. _"Unless your going to wait till I'm asleep, kill me, and take my necklace?" His instincts told him that wasn't so, he just wanted to see her reaction.

Nami snorted. "Nah! I've given up on the necklace for now." _You'll just have to wait and see why I need protection. _"Besides, I could use the company," she waved him forward past all the other ships finally stopping moments later in front of a rather small and rickety old one.

Naruto glared out at the girl through the corner of his eyes. _She wanted to trade this junk heap for my necklace._ "I already have supplies and everything. So? So? What do you say?" he sighed and turned to face Nami. She looked so innocent and sincere, looking exactly like someone you should trust. The very reason why he didn't trust her. Too innocent and too sincere and yet...

"'Kay, the two of us are companions now, for better or worse."

"Baka!" she shouted him hitting him upside his head. "We're just traveling together, not getting married." Naruto just laughed picked up Tonton and jumped into the boat, causing it to rock with his and Tonton's sudden combined weight. Nami, shaking her head at his antics climbed in besides him. "Onward to Cocoyashi!"

"Where?" Naruto asked, leaning over the side off the boat and untying them from the dock.

She looked at him like he was crazy. " My village, I need to grab something," she shook her head sadly from side to side, but then shouted, "To Sea!"

"To Sea!" he agreed, pushing them from the dock as Nami let down their sail. So, began their journey.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Naruto asked Nami for the umpteenth time for the day. The two had been on sea for almost two weeks, their food supplies were quickly dwindling, and both their tempers were high. "Are-?"

"Yes!" Nami shouted. She was staring through binoculars out at the sea. "There it is!"

"Cocoyashi village?" Naruto scrambled to come and sit besides her, taking the binoculars from her.

"No, a ship. I'm gonna get us some more food." _And treasure, _she added silently, having yet to tell Naruto about her side adventure. "Lean over like you dead." Naruto did like he was told, sticking his tongue out in a comical fashion. "No, baka, like this," she too leaned over the side, kept her eyes open just a slit, and moaned, looking extremely pathetic.

**She's done this before, **the Kyuubi muttered awakening from the deep nap he had been in since before they left Rika and her mother. **Who is she? **

_Dumb fox, she's been our companion for weeks now._ Nami waved him on, telling him to do the same. Reluctantly he did. "Too bad your not a girl," she muttered lowly. Naruto smirked, did the hand signs for a henge, and became a girl with long flowing blond hair wearing clothes almost identical to what Nami was wearing today. Black leggings and a green tank top, except Naruto was wearing orange shorts and a white tank top.

Nami stared at him wide-eyed and mouth open. _It's better not to ask. _"Remember to follow my lead."

In minutes the ship pulled alongside theirs. It wasn't overly large, medium sized, a pirate sign hung from the sails. The crew wasn't that big either, only consisting of three men. "W-water. Onegai. W-wa-ter," Nami pleaded allowing her head to fall back and letting her breath to rasp out. "O-onegai." Naruto just lay there breathing heavily.

"Maybe if we save them, we can play with 'em, a bit," one of the pirates commented to the others, laughing the three jumped onto Naurto's and Nami's ship only to hit the main mast hard. Nami's staff was out and she was smiling evilly again and Naruto was once again a boy. Quickly Naruto dug robes out of his bag and tied them to the mast.

**The two of you will work great together! Imagine all the... **The Kyuubi began to joke only to be cut off from a loud, and rude, shout of triumph from Nami.

"_Yatta_! Naruto look at how much treasure they have!" Neither Naruto nor the Kyuubi had felt or seen the girl climb over the edge and onto the larger boat. Naruto looked up and over at the girl. She had a large crown on her head and necklaces of rubies, and other precious and semi-precious jewels, around her neck. In her hands was an overlarge sack. _Just who is this girl? _Naruto asked the Kyuubi, he was responded by a large wave of curiosity about her.

"Naruto! Grab out stuff and get on board!" Naruto picked up his bag and Nami's six with ease,

"Gomen nasi," he muttered to their prisoners, "I'll drop in some food for you," a minute later Naruto did what he promised, dropping it at their feet, a kunai on top. "Ja ne!" he waved to them, not even wondering for a second on how they would get to the knife in the first place. When their old ship left his sight he turned to Nami and watched her, expecting her to volunteer an answer about why they did what they just did.

"I thieve from pirates, those guys were pirates," she shrugged it off. "I'm greedy OK. i never had money when I was younger and I want it now that I'm older." Naruto knew there was more to the story then she was letting on, but decided to let it go for now, knowing she'll tell him when she trusted him more. "Are you going to leave me?" A pirate, Naruto knew, was the sea version of bandits. Though he never before today encountered pirates, he couldn't blame Nami from thieving from them, as long as they had stole it first.

He decided to go with the truth and said, "I don't know. I might then again, I might not."

"Wee, you better make up your mind fats because..._ Land ho_!" Naruto joked around, teasing Nami and her thieving "hobby", as the island of Conomi came into view, Arlong's park,a and beyond that, Cocoyashi village.

so, how was it? shh, don't speak, review and tell me.

the Kyuubi didn't speak much in this chapter, but he will in the next, most likely. Thanks to all who've reviewed last chapter if I haven't thanked you already.

oh, and if anyone wants to be my beta pm me and um... we'll do whatever beta's and author's do!

oh votes so far:

Allahee4life said someone from one piece like Nami or Vivi, but if you want a specific pairing you'll have to tell me who

for reference I won't do slash though, whether it's male/male or female/female, I can't write it

**Naruto/Nami- 0 **

**Naruto/Vivi- 0 **

**Naruto/Sakura- 0 **

**Naruto/ Hinata- 0 **

**Luffi/Nami- 0 **

**Zoro/Nami- 0 **

**Luffy/Vivi- 0 **

**Usopp/Kaya- 0**

so, please people vote on who you want and if any one has a pairing I don't have up just tell me, 'kay? I'll try to please everyone.

Next Time: **Nami and Nojiko: A Tale of Thievery** (yes, I'm putting Nami's tale in the next chapter what happens you'll just have to see)


	3. Nami and Nojiko: A Tale to Thievery

**From Ninja To Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Naruto and One Piece, but I don't**

**A/n: thanks for all the reviews, thirty-three as I began this and the voting isn't shabby (see the results so far at the end) and I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my computer's been crashed, some kind of virus wiped everything out on my computer and then we couldn't get the internet up and running, besides my parents are lazy and don't wish to spend alot of money. Someone asked me if Sanji is going to be in it, the answer is yes. **

**bold- **kyuubi talking

_italics_- thinking

( )- author notes

**Chapter Three: Nami and Nojiko- A Tale To Thievery**

Naruto jumped excitedly from the boat laden with their bags and the treasure, Nami quickly scuttled over the edge of the boat and onto the deck besides him, Tonton under one of her arms. "Finally, a chance to stretch."

"Just not for long, Naruto," Naruto finishes his stretches and begins to set off down the main path towards the village. "Not that way, baka!" she pulls him off the path and through some thick green bushes onto a smaller less cared for dirt path. "This way, my family's home is this way." they start up the path in silence for several moments. "I'm not allowed in the village anymore. I was exiled five or so years ago." Naruto just nods ad she gives him an extra large smile, but he sees the pain beneath it. "It's something silly really, but what can you do?"

"I've been exiled to, same thing. Just a dumb, silly thing out of my control. People never understand dumb silly things that are out of someone's hands and just blame the person anyway. I learned that at a pretty young age." Nami let Tonton down on the ground as they started up a slightly higher ground.

"Wha...?" Nami began to ask before a blue haired girl came bounding into sight with a shot gun on her shoulder aiming at Naruto's head. "Hey Nojiko, lower the gun, he's a friend."

"A Pirate friend?" Nojiko asked, not lowering the gun. Naruto quickly shook his head back and forth, he didn't know much about guns, except that they destroy anything they rip into. Nami laughed and stepped in between the two and Nojiko lowered the gun. "Nojiko-neechan this is Uzumaki Naruto, he traveled with me here, he's to be my new body guard.:"

**Hey, we've hadn't agreed yet! **the Kyuubi roared from his cage, banging against it with his shoulder. **let me out and I'll set that girl straight. **Naruto mentally shrugs eying the gun as he walked forward and offered his hand in greeting to Nojiko. She was a rather beautiful woman with blue hair cut just as short as Nami's held back by a red ribbon. She wore a tight beige shirt and blue Capri's. **Much more endowed. **Naruto blushed at the Kyuubi's comment as Nojiko shook his hand. Briefly she layed a hand on his forehead. "It's a pleasure to meet you." _Dumb fox you do such things on purpose! Now Nami's sister thinks I have a goddamn fever. Or worse. That I'm a pervert!_

**Prove it. **the Kyuubi snickered as he settled back down for another long nap. **Wake me when something interesting happens. **

"Damn Kyuubi," Naruto muttered under his breath causing the sisters to give him strange looks. Suddenly noticing the weird looks he was getting from Nami and her sister he giggled nervously and rubbed his hand through his hair, embarrassed. From somewhere deep inside of him the Kyuubi gave a dark chuckle.

"Um... Naruto why don't you follow me with the treasure, Tonton, the pig," she added aside to her sister, "can stay with oneechan." Nami gripped his upper arm and began pulling him through the rows of tangerine bushes.

"Your sister grows tangerines?"

"Yeah, they are really tasty, our mother Bellemere started the farm. That was a long time ago really." Naruto nodded in understanding. "You know, you're a strange guy, I feel like you understand me a better then anyone else, but I don't understand you. Weird seeing as I only knew you two weeks, right?" Naruto shrugged. "Ok, just drop the bags here and go back to the house my sister will take care of you. I think she thinks you have a fever."

"Don't trust me?" he asked pouting and putting on the most innocent face he could muster. She picked an orange off from the nearest bush and threw it at his head. He caught without truly glancing at it oone handed. Bringing it to his lips he took a rather large bit of the tangy fruit. "This might be the best orange I ever tasted." he laughed good and loud. "Then again, this might be the only orange I ever tasted. Ja!" he waved and set off back towards the house.

Set back in between tall oak trees and set back far enough fromt he grove of oranges to give them room to grow. It was simply made but it radiated of comfote and home, what Naruto never had. The house was a pale yellow color with a front porch covered by a white roof. On the porch were simple wicker furniture. Nojiko sat there sipping on a tall glass of some oranage liquid a tray with two more sat besides her. Tonton sat besides her chewing on a piece of spare wood.

"Nami ordered you off, huh?" she joked. "Come sit down and enjoy a drink, made it myself with some of the oranges your eating now."

"Well, if it's made of these oranges how could I say no?" Naruto said smiling, taking the offered glass. "Will Nami join us soon?" Nojiko shrugged watching as Naruto bent down and feed the remainder of his orange to the pig. "Ouch," Tonton had bit his hand in his eagerness to get the peach. "You dumb pig, you did that on purpose!" instead of acting on revenge like any other teenage boy would do he pulled his hand up and wrapped it in handkercheif he pulled from his pocket.

"Hold on a second," Nojiko said pushing open the swinginfg doors and going in the house. From where Naruto sat he could see practically everything int he house, it was one roomed with a medium sized bed in the corner opposite the kitchen and it was just as plain as the outside lead him to believe, but he still couldn't deny the obvious love that radiated from within from which the two girls had been raised. He saw Nojiko go into the small kitchen and dig around in the cupboard under the sink before coming back out carrying a rather heavey duty looking medical chest. "Give me your hand." He hesitated a second so she dragged it over to her and unwrapped it. "It's..." she watched in shock as the wound healed itself before her very eyes.

"I'm a fast healer?" Naruto tried it out on her.. Nojiko shook her head, still too much in shock to speak. "I've been like that all my life. Never had a single cold in my life!"

**Because of me! Aren't you glad I'm here Kit? You should reward me by setting me free. **The Kyuubi tried from deep in his cage.

_Dream on! It's also because of you I was run from my own village and I don't have parents. _The Kyuubi swished it's tail in a way that said, and your point is? _I'm sick of you. _

**That's like saying your sick of yourself, Kit! **"Ugh!" Naruto groaned out load in frustration. "Do you always have to be so hard to reason with?" Nojiko stared at him and nodded in the way people do when they think their compainon isn't all there. The Kyuubi chuckled and curled back up. "Damn!"

"Are you always this...eccentric?" Nojiko asked wiping the blood completely off his hand. Naruto shrugged. "I don't mean to offend."

"Offend me? That's actually kind compared with some of the insults I endured. Not to mentioning the rocks and knives that've been thrown at me over the years."

"Who would throw a rock at a child?" but Naruto shut his mouth, realizing he said to much. "A school yard enemy probably," Nojiko commented to herself, packing back up the first aid kit.

"What are you two talking about?" Nami asked as she made her way towards them, slightly sweaty and covered in dirt. Tonton squeaked and ran out to greet her. "Hi Tonton." Nami bent down and rubbed the pig affectionatly between the ears. "Well?"

"Just trying to find out more about your friend. Was everything ok?"

"It was where I left it." Naruto watched the exchange with little interest like he was someone watching a tv show in a different language.

"It's not wise, you now, leaving your treasure buried beneath the orchard. It's a simple deduction to figure out where it is. Something even the pirates on this island could find." he commented, taking a deeper sip of his drink.

"Nojiko waht did you tell him? I thought we agreed to keep it a secret?" Nami said, turning on her sister, anger evident in her voice. "Do you want to put the whole village in danger?"

"She didn't tell me, you just did." he got up and walked down the porch steps till he was standing in front of her. "I had figured it out the day we stole treasure from those pirates. I saw a strange tatoo on your left arm, one I recoginized from a poster I saw in Shell City. I couldn't figure what you were up to, till I saw the pirate's place. You aren't gathering the money for them, so you must have a purpose for it."

"Why don't we go inside and talk? Maybe we should tell him the story, Na-chan. He might know of something to do, besides he's already in it being on the island. Nami opened her mouth to protest but Nojiko cut her off. "We can't pretend from him like we do with Cocoyashi, besides he'll most likely stay to protect you if he knows the true story." Naruto nodded in agreement. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Nami nodded and took Naruto's arm and led him inside.

The two sisters sat him at a large square table two feet from the kitchen and took similar stances facing him, one arm crossed over their chests gripping the other that hung straight down with their hips cocked at a right angle. "If we tell you our story you must tell you yours." Nami said. Naruto thought a moment, the worst tehy could do to him was throw him out or scream, nothing he couldn't handlel. He nodded his agreement and held out his hand. Nami shook it in a quick formal way to seal their agreement.

"Well, it started five years before," Nami started goinginto the kitchen and starting to clean herslef up, "back when I was ten, and Nojiko a young thirteen." he nodded to show he was listening. "Back when Bellemere-san was still alive..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

A younger Nami wearing a green dress glanced quickly around the small bookshop in the center of Cocoyashi. She stood in front of a small step ladder that will allow her to reach up and get the green leather bound book with a picture of a compass and a sailing boat. After making sure the coast was clear she quickly climbed the step ladder to the top and pulled the book from the shelf, climbing back down she started back towards the front of the store.

"Na-chan is there anything I can help you with?" the kind gentle elderly owner asked as she turned the corner around the bookshelf. Nami jumped a little in shock, hiding the book down the back of her dress.

"Oh, I was just...just browsing," she chuckled nervously and began to back up towards the door. "I..I'll see you later." She hadn't been watching where she was going and back strat into a stren faced man wearing a marron suit and a pinwheel on his head. "Gen-san..." she said through her shock as the book fell from the back of her dress.

"NAMI!" Gen-san said as he w hopped her over the head. "Why did you steal that book?" he demanded as he carried her up the streets of Cocoyashi Village towards her mother's tangerine farm after he had paid for the book. Little Nami didin't answer him, just turned her head away and started to kick her feet trying to get fee. "Well?" no answer. He sighed. "Bellemere! I found your little cat!" he shouted stepping onto the porch.

"I'm not a cat!" Nami shouted back at him as he pluncked her back on the ground.

"Oh? What did she do this time?" Bellemere, a woman with dark pink hair shaved at the sides wearing a plain blue plaid shit and jeans, said as she stepped through the swinging doors and onto the porch. She was followed closely by twelve year old Nojiko, her blue hair still cut short and held back by a red ribbon. She wore a light blue t-shirt with a darker blue overall dress. She wrapped an arm each around both of her daughters' shoulders, leaning down to her head was level with theirs.

"She stole this," he scowled and tossed the book of Naviagation onto the small whicker table.

"You paid for it, correct?" he nodded. She grinned biggly at him, lightng a cigerette and putting it into the corner of his mouth. "So then what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?!" he shouted back, shock causing him to stutter a little. "i can't always buy everything she steals, I can't always be there to bail her out!"

"Alright I'll pay you back," she said, leaning forward till her face was just inches from his. "With my _**B-O-D-Y**_." she said it with her most seductive voice she could conjure.

"_Wha_...!" he shouted quickly backing away from her and down the porch's steps, much to the enjoyment of Bellemere and her daughters. Laughing loudily at him he started to scold her. "Bellemere-san!" It had no effect so he just shock his head and walked back down the path muttering to himself what a bad influence she was to those girls, remebereing just last week when Nami said said the same thing when he caught her stealing a candy bar from the Cocoyasi's general store.

After Gen was out of sight she whooped both of her daughters on the head. "_Ow_! What was _that_ for?" both cried in sync with each other.

"You," she said pointing at Nojiko, "for laughing and you," pointing now at Nami, "for stealing again." she bent down in front of her daughters and both flinched thinking she would hit them agin. "Na-chan I would have bought it for you if I kneew you wanted it, so why did you do it?"

"Because..." she started beginning to cry, "we can't afford it."

"Baka!" she shouted hitting Nami again on the head. "If I say we can afford it, we can."

"No we can't." Nojiko said, earning a hard rap on the head. "Well we can't." Bellemere gripped each of her daughters' arms and lead them inside. She settled the two of them before their lunch on one side of the table and sat down on the other side with a sewing basket and a pink dress.

They sat silently at the table for awhile the girls eating their meal and Bellemere working on the dress. "Why aren't you eating Bellemre-san?" Nojiko finally asked.

"I'm on a diet," she glanced quickly at the girl and then back down at her her work. "I'm getting fat."

"No you're not!" Nami shouted slamming down her fork. "You're giving us all the food and starving yourself!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"I did not say that!" Nami cried indigently, coming over and smacking her sister ans isnking into the chair besides Naruto. Tonton leaped up onto her lap and curled into a ball. "That was you!" Nojiko waved the dismaissal. Nami pointed across the table at her sister and mimicked how she belived her sister's voice was five years before. "'No you're not, you're starving yourself to feed us.'"

"Does it matter who said what?" Naruto asked butting in before this turned into a brawl.

"Well, I guess not," Nami agreed as Nojiko laughed, pleased to meet someone who could actually, sort of, control her.

"Anyway," Nojiko started back up when her laughter died down, "one of us siad that and then Bellemere-san excalimed she was down with Nami's new dress."

"It wasn't new," Nami tried to scowl, but she couldn't hide the small smile. "It was you're old one... a light pink one with a sunflower that she turned into a lion."** Must have been cute, wonder if she ever wore it.**

_When did you wake up, fox?_

**When the story started. **The Kyuubi said simpily. **I'm invested in this as well,s eeing as your gonna spill our secret. **naruto decided it was best not to ansswer.

"Well, anyway, Bellemere-san and Nami get into this huge argument, Nami proclaiming she wished someone rich had adopted us so that we could have nice things," Naruto smiled thinking this was just like Nami. "So, Nami ran away..."

"To the village. I went to Gen-san's in the rain."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It was pouring heavily when Nami ran out of the house crying, Bellemere's harsh words ringing in her ears. "If you don't like it here then leave!" So she had.

"Bellemere-san," Nojiko scolded their foster mother lightly as she sank back down in her chair, "we both know you didn't mean it."

"Yeah, why don't you go find her and I'll make us a big dinner for an apologoy. We can afford that," she muttered the last part lowly so Nojiko wouldn't hear. She hadn't she ran out in the now dwindling rain after her sister, who was already in the viallge."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Nami, why did you steal the book?" Naruto cut across his new friend."

"Oh, that," Nojiko said smiling. She went over to the shelf that contained their china and pulled a dirty pice of paper out. She tossed it to Naruto who caught it one-handed without looking at it. "She wants to travel the world and make maps."

"I want to be the best." Naruto unrolled the map and saw a very detailed map of the island he was now on. He whistled lowly.

"I have no idea what it means but I can it's could. Did you make this Na-chan?" Nami ignored the 'Na-chan' and nodded. "When you were _ten_?" she nodded. He gave her one of his trademark foxy grins, flashing his teeth. "Then I know you'll be the best."

She alternally smiled and scowled at him, petting Tonton. "Can we get on with the story now?" he nodded a little sheepishly. "Well, as I saiid before I was a Gen-san's, I told him what happened still crying a bit as he dried my hair off with a fluffy white towel. Scowling at me, he told me the tale of how my mother came to adopt us."

"I hadn't realized you two were adopted." he said smirking leaning back in his chair.

Both sisters stared at him for a really long moment before shouting, together, at him, "Have you been listening _at all_?!" he nodded.

"Naruto your a dumbass," Nami sighed, patting Tonton as if she felt bad for him.

"I've been called worse."

"Back to the story, he began the tale back when Bellemere-san was still in the Marines," Nojiko took back over telling the story. "She was on an island not very far from here, helping to fight off a pirate's raid. Bellemere-san was badly injured, on the verge of death." Naruto knew what this meant, he had been to that point a time or two, or more, himself. "When she saw me. I was only three-years-old and I was carrying the one-year-old Nami. She had stumbled to her feet and over to us, dried blood a line from her mouth. I remeber her asking me if she was my sisiter, I had said no.

"The next thing I know we were on a small boat on out way here in a horrible storm, she covered us beaneath her cloak,b ut even so, when we arrived her, both of us had terrible fevers. She was still badly injured but she demanded that the doctor treats us first. The next day, when we were better and she was treated, she declared she was going to be our mother. She said she wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for us."

"Kawaii," Naruto couldn't help but say. He was always a sucker for happy endings.

Nami gave him a strange look. He laughed and waved them on. "So, Nojiko finds me at Gen-san. And the two of us set back back up to Bellemere's, weaving through each other and chanting 'eggs over rice', or some such thing, but then..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

A giant bang was heard from the docks just outside the viallge and roars of triumph were heard. A man came running up shouting, "Piates, pirates in the harbor." the two sisters stopped and stared back as chaos broke oput in the villagers, leaving Gen to take charge. He quickly gathered the girls and hid them in a bush, praying the pirates wouldn't notice. It wasn't long before the ugliest pirates anyone ever saw came into the general view's sight. They looked like fish but walked and talked like humans.

"What do you want here?" Gen asked, stepping in front of him with his arms crossed as their messanger scurried back.

"What do I want?" the leader asked laughing cruelly. He had a long, sharp nose and wore a dark blue shirt and matching pants. He walked bear-foot and his they were webbed. His hands were also webbed and they had these weird jewel things embedded in them. "Listen, I am Arlong of the Arlong Pirates, the fircest of them all and I claim this viallge... no, this _whole island_, as my base. And, my first law as your leader is that you have to pay me a certain amount of money each much for living her each month and anyone who can't pay will be killed. Let's see," he said, smiling evilly at the crowd of people, "Fifty-thousand berries for each child and one-hundred thousand berries for each adult." Angry murmers rose in the crowd but one glare from Gen shut them up. He knew Bellemere could never afford to pay. His only hope was if they missed her and they could sneak them off the island later.

Everybody gathered around the mermen dropping in their money as they checked names off the lists. Children cried, but, with silent agreement, theyd ecided to protect Bellemere and her girls. Soon, they had collected all theri money and it seemed like the mermen would skip right over Bellemere's house when an octopus saw smoke raising from Bellemere's chimeny. Like the spineless fish he is he pointed it out to his boss adn Arlong led the way to the house.

Once there Arlong, smiling knocked politly at the door. He grinned back at the boys aiting for the unsuspecting.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Bellemere-san had been inside, preparing our dinner when they had arrived," Nojiko cut in across her younger sister. "Naruto would you like a drink?" Both NAmi and Naruto fell over backwards.

"H-hai!" Naruto said, picking himself up off the floor and straighting his chair before helping Nami. "That was a lottle random." He said low in her ear.

"Your telling me," Nami sighed before she went into the kitchen and helped her sister bring out a fresh round of tangerine juice for all of them.

"Bellemere wasn't as helpless as they thought," Nojiko said, jumping straight back into the story without warning. "She heard or sensed them out their and drew out the rifle she used to keep locked up in a cabniet so it was out of our reach and jammed the rifle up that stinking fish's mouth!"

"But Arlong broke it and kicked her away," Nami took over for her sister, "by that time we were running up to the house by the same path we used earlier today to get here and heard what was going on. We got there in time to see Arlong demanding money and asking why there were three plates."

"Gen-san interrupted him and said it was him and a friend joining her for dinner, that it was a long planned engagement. Gen turns to Bellemere and..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"How much money to you have saved up?" he whispered as Hachi looked through notes and reported to Arlong that she wasn't married and had children.

"A thousand berries." she forced herself into a sitting position and drew the money from her wallet. Arlong snatched it from her hand and greedily counted. He and his man turned to go but was stopped by a shout, "_Matte_! That isn't for me but for my two daughters," crying the two girls ran out into her arms.

"Oh?" Arlong raised his gun and pointed it at the woman's heart. Bellemere held up her hand asking for a moment before her death.

She bends down till her face was level with their's, "I love you two, you know that. Follow your dreams girls. Nami become the great Navagator I know you'll be and Nojiko... stay Nojiko, but no matter what stay a family. Promise me." The girls nodded clinging to her legs crying hysterically. Bellemere shook them off and placed them in Gen's care, placed another cigerette in the corner of her mouth, and stepped away from her daughters. Without hesitation Arlong raised his gun and shot her in the chest, she fell, already dead.

"Bellemere-san!" the girls cried running to the woman who was much like a mother to them. "Bellemere-san!" a piece of paper floated on the wind and was caught by Arlong.

"What's this? A map?" it was Nami's map of Cocoyashi.

"Give that _back_!" Nami screamed attacking him. "It's mine. Why did you kill her?"

"She was an example..." he muttered taking in the fine details of the map. Did a child... and a human child at that... really make this? "Who drew this?" Nami glared at him defiantly and pointed at herself. Arlong picked her up by the scruff of her neck and held her up. "Well, well, well... boys looks like I found us a new Nakama **(1)**!"

"Gen-san! Help me!" Nami screamed.

At this the villagers went mad and Gen attacked him but was quickly slashed down by one of Arlong's men. Arlong got his way and carried a screaming Nami away.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Nami reappered in the village a few days later holding a wad of cash, saying how she joined Arlong's crew." Nojiko finished.

"The villagers laughed it off at sure before I showed them Arlong's mark tatooed on my shoulder," she rolled up her sleeve part way and showed him the sharp nosed fish in blue ink donning her left arm. "I told them it was because of the money but they ran me out telling me I betrayed them and never to come back," from behind her Nojiko gave a slight shake of the head, "later that night Nojiko found me at Bellemere-san's grave adn I told her that Arlong said I could buy the island's freedom from him for 10,000,000 berries **(2) **for five years I've been theiving from pirates to do just that."

Naruto nodded. "So?" Nojiko asked. "Aren't you going to tell us your story?" so, he told them.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**(1) **Nakama- teamate or crewmate

**(2) **I'm not sure if that's the correct amount but if soemone knows please tell me so I could fix it.

I couldn't remeber Nami's story exactly, only the big details, so I tweaked it, no biggie my story and I'm claiming artistic license. So, review and vote and I'm sorry again about my computer. Oh, and a few people say they don't think Naruto shouldn't go back to Konoha, I'm not going to start a voting session for that because I already know exactly what I want for it. Hehehehe... I'm not gonna tell you what though!

**Allahee4life- **you said to put Zoro with one of the Konoha girls, which one do you want

**Votes So Far: **You only have a few more chapters

**Naruto/Vivi- **5

**Luffi/Nami- **4

**Usopp/Kaya- **6

**Luffy/Vivi- **5

**Naruto/Nami-** 10

**Nami/Naruto/Vivi (triangle)- **1

**Naruto/Temari- **1

**Naruto/Hinata- **4

**Nami/Naruto/Robin (triangle)- **1

Next Time: **Prove Yourself! Naruto vs. Hachi**


	4. Prove Yourself! Naruto vs Hachi

**From Ninja To Pirate Till I see you Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: **It's sad but true, I don't own Naruto or One Piece

**a/n**: thanks to all who reviewed and voted. I woke up the morning I posted this with 17 emails less than six hours after posting the last chapter. So, on with the show

**Last time:**

_Naruto nodded his understanding. "So? Nojiko asked. "Are you going to tell us your story?" so, he told them._

**Chapter four: Prove Yourself! Naruto vs. Hachi**

They stared in shock at him after he told them his tale. He couldn't help but laugh a little at their faces. After all, it was hard to believe that hes not only from another world but that he also had a powerful demon sealed within his body. Plus the fact that he had killed already at only the age of fifteen and when added to the fact he was trained to do that... well, he wasn't surprised they took it this way. What he was surprised about was Nami and Nojiko both pulled him into giant bear-hugs and started to say 'poor baby.' he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"How could you have survived all those years alone? Nami and I had each other even when we weren't together. Not to mention Bellemere'san for a long while."

Naruto took a long gulp of the tangerine juice before answering. "By telling myself that I would become Hokage and prove myself t them. The village was all I have... had... and no matter what happened I'll always fight for it."

"_Nani_?! After all they did to you? Why would you? They should mean nothing to you." Nami angrily told him.

Naruto smiled at her. "I have a lot of good friends there and they've stood by me through a lot. Besides isn't like you standing besides Cocoyashi even though they've turned their backs on you?"

"It isn't," she screamed, but it was and the three of them knew it. "Is it really?"

"You have love for you villagers and I for mine," he patted her head a little, "there's nothing wrong with either of our reactions."

"But I had love from all of them for years and I know I'll get it back again someday, but you... you never had that and yet you're willing to throw away your life for them?"

"If it comes to that." they sat in silence for several moments more.

"_Ah_!" Nami suddenly screams standing up. "I forgot that I have to go to Arlong's!" she started to run out the door but was called back by Naruto.

"Matte! I'm going with you," he bowed to Nojiko, "will you please watch Tonton till I get back?" she nodded, wandering what the hell he was up to and watched as he dragged the shocked Nami from the house.

"You don't have to come," Nami told him, stealing glances at him as they walked onward to Arlong's base. "It could be extremely dangerous. They're one of the most feared pirates in this world." _He's been through so much already and I don't want him to have to go through even more. Especially because of me._

He barked out a laugh and shot her a quick smile. "Are you scared _for_ me or _of_ me?" he walked at a slow leasurily pace besides her with Nami trying to hurry him along. "Either way I'm fine." he said shrugging off her worries like they were nothing. She had to remind herself they were to him to keep herself from pulling out her staff and hitting him back into his own world with it. He smiled at her, knwing what she wanted to do, "Anything they can do, I can do better," he suddenly stops and steps in front of her. Her places a hand softly on her shoulder and smiles even gentler. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not dangerous or that I've never been _really _close to death before. Because I can, and have, lost control of the Kyuubi. And I've been beaten down lots of times in my childhood. But I would _never_, and I reapet, _never _let anyone, including myself, hurt one of my precious people. Except maybe Sauske-teme," his smiled grew larger and he began to walked forward again, crossing his arms behind his head adn looking up into the darkening sky, "he _really_ need some sense knocked into and I'm the only one for it."

Nami stood somewhat behind him, staring at his back in mild shock, watching him as he walked ahead and continued talking about how he had to teach the teme a lesson for hurting Sakura, just absorbing what he said. _I'm not afraid about what he could do, but what he _will _do! And... matte, did he just count me as one of his precious people? _She couldn't undertsand it. How could he count someone he meet two weeks ago, especially someone who tried to trade him a carppy boat for his expensive necklace, has someone important to him? But tears of joy still filled her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him from behing. It had been so long...

"Are you alright?" she laughed a little at the small amount of panic that was present in his voice. "Na-chan?" Naruto could feel her tears soak the orange and black material of his jacket. He thought despersatly on how he could calm her down but came up with nothing. So, he improvised. "Is it something I said or did?" his only answer was her tightning her grip on him. "I'm sorry?" he tried but still got no verbal response, so he turned around in her amrs adn lifted her face to his, tears were running widly from her swollen brown eyes, but she was smiling.

"It's been a long time since anyone said anything like that to me in such a long time, not since Bellemere-san..." she let her sentence hang and Naruto absently hugged her closer to him and started to rub her back in small soothing circles. Nami quicly dried her tears off using the back of her hand. "I'm fine now, my emotions just got the best of me, we should hury or Arlong will be amd at me and won't give you a chance to plead your case." They started back down the path, walking for moments in comfortable silence till Nami couldn't withstand curiousty another moment longer. "What... exactly... is your case? I mean... what is it, well, you plan to... _do_?"

He gives a rather evil sounding chuckle, "Depends," she raises one of her eyebrows in question at him. "It depends on what you want. I _could _eradicate them for you," she shook her head in desperation, she wanted them dead, but she didn't want them taking any of the viallgers with them. "Didn't think so," he smiles proudily at her. "I guess then I'll convince them to let me join for practical reasons."

"_Like?" _Naruto answer was to grin even broader at her and continuing to walk onward. "Like _what_, Naruto? If "pratical" reasons don't work on me, there is no way in _hell_ they would work on Arlong!" she snorted exasperated as Naruto shot her one of his infamous foxy grins and pulled a crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket and tossing it to her lightly.

Nami, curious, quickly unwrapped it to see a picture of a tweleve-year-old Naruto woring a completely orange suit with three other people. Three, including Naruto, stood in front of a man with... oddly-shaped silver hair who was pressing his hands ontop of Naruto's and a boy's, with blue-black hair that stuck up in the back, heads. Both boys stood on either side of a bubble-pink haired girl that was sticking her tongue. The boys glared at each other angrily from the corner of their eyes, but not even Nami, who hadn't knwon the other boy, could mistake the sense of campoinship that radiated from them. She knew these were his old teamates Haruno Sakura and Ucihiha Sasuke and their teacher Hatake Kakashi.

"What does this have to do with convincing Arlong to let you stay alive and join him to protect me?" she asked, staring at teh picture and memorizing their faces as they continued ont heir way, Naruto leading the way despite the fact he had never been to this island before.

He was silent for so long taht she thought he hadn't heard or didn't want to answer. But then, "What do you see?" His voice was oddly chocked as he thought back on all the good adn bad moments of his life. Ones he may never see again.

"Anger, from both of you... a bit of jealousy too, but, without a doubt, there is kinship." she stared back down at teh picture before holding it out to him. He shook his head and waved it away. Nami understanding it must hurt to carry it around, carefully folded the picture back up and put it in one of her pockets.

"Yeah." He sounded sad adn a little regretful. "I couldn't convince him not to go, I tried and he almost killed me. I was _so_ weak and, yet, so strong when compared to him." he exhaled a deep breath very slowly trying to calm down his sudden jumpy nerves. He looked ahead as the red and yellow tower of Arlong Park came into his view. It was surronded by high gray walls on the sides it wasn't protected from harsh, jagged rocks and the sea. "I vowed I would bring him back no amtter what, even if it killed me. But that's not going to happen now that I'm here, but I _can_ protect _you_. If it means joing Arlong, I'll join. Till your safe and happy, I'll go full out to protect you," he smiled fully at her, a soft natural smile, and walked backwards in front of her so he could see her face."Because your already one of my precious people!" he shouted the last part causing her to giggle out right.

"Who's there?" came a slightly dumb voice from over by the rocks along the wall. An octopus stepped out the shadows waving his arms above his head. He wore ared-and-white stripped bathing suit and Naruto was instantly reminded of Lee and Gai because of the rather unusual clothing choices and personailties, but knew that this guy wouldn't spar jokingly with him like the two beasts and could be a greater danger if not treated seriously. "I am Hachi, great swordsman of Ar... Nami-chan? Is that you?" Naruto watched as Nami's smiling face put on a cold, hard, indifferent mask as she nodded to show it truly was her. "You look so pretty Nami-chan, finally growing up. Huh? Who's this with you?" He asked noticing Naruto for the first time.

Naruto took this as his cue and stepped forward bowing slightly to the octupus. "Uzumaki Naruto, Hachi-sama. I came to talk to the feared Arlong in hopes of joining your crew," if Nami hadn't gotten to know him quite well in the past few weeks even she would have believed it as the truth.

"Join _us_?" Hachi said, stepping forward and circling around the Kyuubi container. "A pitiful human?" he shook his head in amusement, his spiky white hair not moving, making Naruto wandered what held it up. "Arlong would never, _could _never, allow such a horrific act to occur. You should leave now while you can or he'll kill you." Naruto didn't move but continued to glare at the fish. Nami fought to keep her face smooth and calm, but watched Naruto nerviously out of the corner of her eye. The two continued to glare at each other for sveral moments before Hachi nodded in admission. "Very well, you've made up your mind," Hachi lead the way over to the open archway and lead them through. "Captain! Nami is back and she brought a visitor."

Arlong's cold cruel voice threaded out to them on the wind, causing Nami to shudder in a rather unnoticable way to one not trained to notice such things. Naruto looked unaffected on the outside, but, inside, he and the Kyuubi were making a back-up plan, just in case. **It's the only way, Kit. Take my word for it, if this plan of yours fails take him out.**

_I'm planning on it, _Naruto assured the demonic-fox following the octopus and Nami inside.

Arlong, for it couldn't be anyone else, sat in a throne-like chair in front of the tower, looking out at the sea gates adn the two concrete poools of ocean water, one leg crossed over another. He owre an open yellow tropical, holiday shirt and loose, long blue shorts. His eyes glinted in a sinister way as he stared down his long, sharp nose at the blond boy. "Nami-chan," he tsked, "you should know better then to bring strangers into our humble abode." Arlong stood to his fullest height, hovering over NAruto's height by a good couple of feet,a dn strode over to the two teens. "Especially a human," he sneered. "What's your name, slime?" He had been called that numerous times, amoung other things, by Anko, but she said it in a slight, if its' even possible, affectionate tone. But Arlong took cruel and mean to a whole new level.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he bowed even lower to Arlong then he did to Hachi, gagging on the inside. "It would be my greatest honor to become one of you subordinates."

**As if the Great Kyuubi Kitsune could ever truly be a subordiante to anyone.** The Kyuubi groweled from deep within his cage despite the fact that he knew NAruto had been planning on saying this.

Like they figured he would do, Arlong smiled smugly and bid the bow to stand up right. Naruto complied but kept his head bowed slightly in a sign of continued respect. "I just might keep you, my boy, but, then again, I might not. You'll have to prove yourself in a... lets say a spar against Hachi. You beat him you can join. If you can't..." Arlong slowly slid a finger across his throat to demonstrate. Nami sucked in a breath of shock, even with the Kyuubi Naruto couldn't beat Hachi. "What do you say, kid? You can always back out now." But a smile told him he couldn't.

"There is no need Arlong," Nami cut across Naruto before he could consent. "Naruto wishes to be my bodyguard. He heard of your... uh... _deeds_ and agrees with your philosophies. He wants to help me help you by protecting me while I make your maps."

"Oh? And why would that be Naruto?" Naruto fought from shouting Nami a glare. That was the worst thing she could say in this situation. She pratically gave away his intentions. The challenge would be harder because Arlong's man knew where to hit him hardest. His desire.

"For pratical reasons, sir." He paused as if to think and clasped his hands behind his back. "To make your maps, NAmi-sama often has to go into areas that are infested with enemy pirates that would mean her harm. She could get hurt or killed."

"I'll send Hachi or Chu, then," Arlong growled.

"I mean no disrespect, sir," meaning completely the opposite, "but that wouldn't be the wisest course of action. If either of them, both clearly mermen, were seen with her it would be known she was yours. And, while merman are incredably stronger than a human, even a single merman could be overpowered by massive groups of attacking humans. Not to mention it would be harder to get around,w ith your enemies looking out for them." Arlong nodded in agreement as he thought over Naruto's words.

"Your an intelligent boy," from somewhere in side of him the Kyuubi gave a snort. "I can see the meaning in your words clear as day. Hm..." he started to pace back and forth in front of the two humans. "I'll need your promise you will protect her."

"I will never let anything, or anybody, hurt her again. I swear on the grave of my hero, the Yodaime. _No one_ will will ever make her cry," the last sentence was said so lowly no one but the Kyuubi heard him.

"So, you don't have to test him?" Nami tried.

"No, I most seriously still do, now more then ever," he grinned at her and she barely stopped herself from cringing. "Still wish to go through with it, kid?"

"Yes," he smirked and finally stood to his full height, barely making a dent to the merman but impressive for his age none the less. There was no one Arlong threw at him that would be harder then his previous fights as a shinobi. Arlong nodded and slunk back up to his chair adn sunk into it.

"Prepare yourself." Nami muttered in his ear before stepping into the shadows beyond Arlong's throne.

Naruto stood near the edge of the water for several momets before Hachi appered in front of him holding a sword for each of his six arms. "_Rokutōryū_ **(1)."**

"I won't go easy on you," Naruto promised settling into a simple taijutsu stance a second before Hachi charged. Almost too fast to be seen by the naked eye Naruto performed the hand-seals for the replacement jutsu: tiger, boar, ox, snake. Not a second too late as Hachi chopped a bit of rock in half.

**This guy's strong Naruto, be careful, **it was rare when the Kyuubi called him anything but Kit or brat so Naruto knew he really had to take this guy seriously. **We can't die yet, I still have to much havoc to create and I haven't ectracted my revenge yet. **

_Like I could lose to some fish freak, _Naruto smirked in amusement from his hiding space about five centimeters out on the ocean. He saw, just barely, Hachi looking around anxiously for him. His nerves clearly showing his weakness._ Never show weakness to your enemies Hatchan, _Naruto tsked deep in his mind, feeling the Kyuubi smirk in reply. _This is gonna be fun!_

**Give it to him, **the Kyuubi edged him on sharing a mental laugh with Naruto **(2)**. **Anybody who hurts pretty young things are evil. Like me, for instance. Oh, I'm **so** going to enjoy this. **The Kyuubi added as Naruto began to form the rasengan, a blue cyclone in the centerof his palm made of complete, pure chakra. It was an attack the Kyuubi and Naruto had been theorizing about for weeks in the confines of his mind. It was sucj a simple attack that Naruto was shocked he never thought of it before.

Before he commenced his attack he made sure he was really hidden when he took aim and threw the ball straight at Hachi. Clouds of dust and rock shards surronded the octopus as the ball of condensed chakra exploded near the base of his feet. Whent he dust cleared Hachi was mostly unfazed, but seriously scratched up from the raining remains of the concrete. Naruto was shocked, but not the least bit upset, when he saw that his explosion only caused two of the six swords to crack and only severly damaging the others. While Nami and Arlong were busy trying to cover their shock.

_Only two! Could've sworn I had gotten at _least_ five of them. _naruto commented as he began to climb the outside walls using his chakra and dropping to the ground below. He started forming another rasengen, walikng towards Hachi as if he was just taking a stroll. _Without shinobi training he is a sitting duck. Shat do you think we should use this time, fox?_

**That one! **The Kyuubi answered, smiling sineristly as he told in descriptive details on how to do the jutsu he had in mind. It seemed extremely powerful and if he hadn't had almost unlimited chakra supplies he would have been afraid to use because of the enormus chakra it would drain. Though compared to how much chakra it would use the seals were rather simple. Just being the seals of snake, tiger, monkey, board, horse, and tiger. The fire jutsu known the Blazing Fireball jutsu.

Naruto continued walking forward towards Hachi, allowing his chakra to slip back into his skin. Hachi and Arlong relaxed, a big mistake and Naruto quickly did the signs for the jutsu and blew the giant ball of fire towards him. Hachi tried scrambling away but it was no use as Naruto suddenly appered in front of him and held him in place. The ball of fire hit Hachi full force and when it dissapated it was to find Hachi on the ground twitching and Naruto standing over him without even a scratch on him. He turned to Arlong and shot him a sly grin, "Have I won or shall I kill him?"

"You have won." Arlong said, sounding slightly shocked that a mere human could beat his top swordsman. Naruto grin turned to a smirk as he bent over the octopus and quickly did up the burns in treated bandages.

"He should be fine after a few days of rest, but he should take it easy none-the-less till they're completely healed. Not fatal, too bad. I'll need to work on that," he turned to Nami in winked to show he was joking.

"No human should be that strong," Arlong muttered before he told Naruto the way to Hachi's room.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Are all Shinobi that strong?" Nami asked as she walked with Naruto back to the gate. He had requested, and gotten, permission from Arlong to explore the island and familiarizing himself with his surroundings. But truthfully he was going to make his way back up to Nojiko's and check up on Tonton.

Naruto snorted for an answer. "That would be rather silly wouldn't it? Nami couldn't help but giggle. "If everyone was the same strength No one would live past their genin days or their would be constant war. But we do make ourselves strong in our own unique ways. Do you understand?" Nami nodded. "Then, I'll go. Night," he called over his shoulder as he started back the way he came.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," she said lowly to herself, not wanting to risk being overheard by the mermen as she watched the blond Jinchuuriki container disappear in what seemed thin air before turning back into the park and her nightmares.

Without Nami with him it only took him a matter of seconds to make it back to Nojiko's. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner for three people. Herself, Naruto, and the scarred man that sat at her table who Naruto figured was Gen. So, Nojiko wasn't surprized when Naruto walked right in and sat heavily in the chair across Gen. Instead she waved hello absently at him and continued preparing the meal.

"Your Naruto, then?" Naruto nodded to Gen's question. "The one who'll be protecting our Na-chan." By this time Naruto had already figured out that the villagers knew about Nami's deal with Arlong adn that they were behind her a hundred percent. He, also, knew they didn't tell her they knew just in case she ever wanted to quick and. He was glad he wouldn't have to knock some sense into them.

"Aye, that's me," he said as Nojiko came over and placed a plate in front of him and Gen before bringing her own over and sitting on Gen's side.

"There's something special in you," Nojiko snorted in agreement, but didn't say anything. "We, the people of Cocoyashi that is, would be forever grateful to you for helping her, but we will kill you if you betray her.

Naruto smiled widely at the man and said, "If I betray her you won't have to kill me. I'll kill myself."

Two days later Nami and Naruto set back out to sea.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Warning: Timeskip next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've been warned.**

**(1)- **six sword technique or style

**(2)- **in case your wandering I don't mean mental, as in insane, but as in Naruto's mind.

**A/n: **Well, this chapter was out sooner then expected, but hey, go with the flow. For those who asked, I have several ways to bring in the Naruto people, but it depends on how the voting goes. So, get your votes in because the dealine is Chapter six, meaning once I post chapter seven, voting is done, so, technically the way this story goes are you're, the readers', hands. Don't forget to review. For those who keep asking how far a prequel this is, it's about three years as I want Naruto to grow up a bit and be about the same age as the other crew members

**The Votes so far: oh, if there is a tie for two things I'll probably choose which one like the Zoro pairings**

**Naruto/Vivi- **5

**Luffi/Nami- **4

**Usopp/Kaya- **7

**Luffy/Vivi- **6

**Naruto/Nami-** 16

**Nami/Naruto/Vivi (triangle)- **3

**Naruto/Temari- **1

**Naruto/Hinata- **7

**Nami/Naruto/Robin (triangle)- **5

**Zoro/Sakura-** 1

**Zoro/Tenten- **1


	5. Enter! Luffy and Zoro

**From Ninja to Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

**a/n: **I want to clear something up, the reaosn why the rasengan broke two swords and only scratched up Hachi is because Naruto wasn't trying to kill him, this time, and aimed at his feet, breaking the two bottom ones. Hachi is also a merman and it wouldn't affect him in the same way it would a human or material objects. Oh, and I didn't know that the fire jutsu I had Naruto use was a C-rank, so I made it higher than it was. Gomen nasi, but, again, Hachi is a merman and fire jutsu would affect him differently than humans and I'll be going back to change it soon.

**bold**- Kyuubi talking

_italics_- thinking

(insert #)- author notes

_**bold and italics**__- _Kyuubi and Naruto together

**Chapter Five: Enter! Luffy and Zoro**

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at his teamamte and friend, Nami, as she wandered about the crowed of rich suckers that they expected pirates to attack and pick their pockets, pulling out fat wallets. Nami wore a tight yellow dress that showed how much she had grown into a woman in the past three years. The neckline was just low enough to tease men with a tad bit of cleavage. But all Naruto could help wander about was how she could move in three inch heels.

Naruto was dressed plainly so as not to be remembered too much. Plain black pants that hung loose enough around his body to allow him to have fight, but tight enough to show his butt off to the curious ladies, and a dark blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes with a white coat hanging over it. He no longer wore blue shinobi sandals but black boots that allowed for maxium movement. His blond hair had grown out a bit so the ends were just brushing his shoulders, but his blue eys remained as open and friendly as ever, if you ignored the slight mischevious glint. A sword was strapped at his waist and his shuriken bag, now patched and frayed, was hidden under the coat's tails. And around his neck was the same old necklace that he won from Tsunade, but with the new addition of a charm for protection that Rika had made for him, with his clan symbol of a swirl on one side.

Naruto leaned against the wall besides some brown-haired waiter. "Hear any interesting rumors recently?" Naruto asked, crossing his legs in front of him and his arms behind his head till he was in a relaxed position. He watched as the young waiter pulled a goldpocket watch out of his coat pocket to check the time. _It's too expensive for a waiter to afford._ _It_ could _be a heirloom but I doubt he would bring it to sea where priates might steal it. Unless, of course, he was a pirate himself. _Inwardly he smiled, it seemed as if Nami was right, as per usual.

They weren't on a luxery cruise ship to have fun like most of the people were. They were here to... carry out a business deal, just not a run-of-the-mill suit and dinner type. Nami had heard, through Arlong, about this luxery cruise ship. Nami and Naruto, somehow, convinced Arlong to give them money to buy two tickets. Naruto tacked it up to the power of persuciane, but Nami figured he was up to somthing and, when he was up to something, it usually made bad news for her, the people of Cocoyahsi, and, occasionally, Naruto, but only when Naruto extremely annoyed him. Which was all the time. Nami had figured pirates would attack here seeing as there were a lot of easy, rich prey that would, undoubtly, be carrying a good portion of their money and jewels. This way they had to do was wait for the unsuspecting pirates to show up before they boarded their ship admist the chaos and hoard their treasures.

"Nothing much," the waiter finally answered, "just the usual pirate stuff." The waiter flashed him a cocky grin. "Scared of losing your precious goods or something."

**Kid's gonna get himself killed. Too cocky, **the Kyuubi commented, looking up from his "cat-nap".

Naruto agreed silently and began to glare at the man. "Why would I be afraid of some puny pirate?"

"Alvi... I mean, not all pirates are as weak as you seem to believe." _**Bingo, **_Naruto and the Kyuubi said together. Naruto pushed himself off the wall and onto the dance floor towards where Nami danced with a man with flaming red hair.

"Excuse me," he said, tapping the man on the shoulder and smiling apologitically at the man, "but may I cut in?" the man nodded before bowing to Nami and kissing her hand. Once he was out of sight Naruto pulled Nami to him and placed his arm around her waist. She smiled at him as she placed her arms around his shoulders. He bent down till his mouth was close to her ear. "You were right, like usual. Alvidia's pirates will be attacking sooner or later. Heard it from an underling disquished as a waiter."

"Baka!" she chided softly, hitting him atop the head. "Was there any doubt that I would be right?" Naruto laughed lightly with her and bowed her body in a low bow. "What does Furry have to say about all this?"

Naruto snorted as he twirled her around. "That the kid is going to get himself killed, but other then that..." Naruto shrugged and pulled her back tightly against his body. "You know how...er.. _Furry_... has been lately. Kinda lazy and giving up on the whole 'revenge against Konoha for locking me up in a puny little boy' thing." Nami laughed and patted her back a little. "Anyway, I think we should make our way to the edge of the dance floor to make it easier to get away when Alvidia comes." She nodded in agreement and Naruto began to lead them across the dance floor, making it look like they were just overly enthusatic about dancing. "So, did you steal anything interesting?" His voice was low and against her ear, making her blush very slightly.

"Nothing much," she said, trying to shrug off the sudden feeling of embarresment. "Several fat wallets, a couple of pocket watches, nothing they'll miss. They'll just believe the pirates took 'em." She watched him from beneath her eyelashes, trying to guage what kind of mood he was in. If there was one thing he hated it was stealing from the innocent. Normally Nami agreed, but seeing as they would lose them...

Nami's train of thought was interrupted as a sudden loud banging was heard on the deck above followed quickly by loud cheers from pirates. Instantly the crowd dissolved into panic, smirking the two friends slipped out into the hallway beyond holding hands as the captain and the various crew members tried to restore calm. Nami quickly shed the dress and pulled out clothes from the pack conseled beneath her dress and pulled on the short sleeved blue t-shirt and balck shorts. She tied her hair back with a plain blue badanna letting a single orange strand hang loose. She dropped the dress where it fell, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to carry around. She did this in under a moment, not caring if Naruto saw her semi-naked form. While Naruto released the mild henge he was under and revealed his rather larger pack.

The two quickly hurried to the deck, and staying under the cover of shadows, swung over onto the heart shaped, pink deck of Alvidia's ship. It was mostly deserted, minus a pink-haired boy talking to a barrel. The two ignored him and snuck below deck to the botttom most floor where there was a locked door. Naruto pulled a thin needle out of his shinobi's pouch, also known as a senbon, and inserted it into the lock. A few twists to the left and right and the lock gave a sift pop and Naruto was able to push the door open and step inside.

The room was small, barely large enough to hold two people. The walls were a light pink and the floors were bare. The treasure was piled against the far wall, the single bulb making the gold and jewels glitter. Nami hurried into the room and started to throw the gold into burlap sacks unceremoniously, making as little bit of noise that she could.Naruto leaned against the wall, looking out the dooor. His sword was drawn and he was ready to attack any unwelcome people. But he saw nobody, but did hear two people walking down an adjacent hallway, talking lowly. Naruto found no reason to bug them so he stayed where he was.

"I'm done," Nami whispered, as she stuffed the last of the treasure into her bag. Naruto nodded once to show he understood as he took the large sack from her hands and swung the heavy sack easily over one shoulder. He led the way back to the deck and, keeping to the shadows, reached one of Alvidia's lifeboats. Nami slipped past Naruto and untied the boat. She slowly, and carefully, slid the boat down into the water. Once the bottom touched the ocean's surface Nami let go of the robe and jumped onto the boat below, with Naruto following after. "Why is that _always_ so much fun?"

"Probably because there are two of us." Naruto dropped the packs, the treause and his own, down besides Nami and picked up the oars. With quick, desicive strokes he began ro row them away from the ship.They were about a the way to the enarest island when there was a small explosion of water and another life boat landed not far from them, carrying the pink haired boy that was talking to the barrel and a boy with a stock of messy black hair wearing a starw hat and laughing crazy.

Naruto and Nami looked and said, "What the _hell_ was that about?!" They fell into silence for several moments with Naruto rowing and Nami silently counting the money. Naruto watched the other tiny boat head back in the direction of Shell City with its' passengers looking like they had no idea where they were going. **Did I miss something? **the Kyuubi asked, watching the tiny boat through Naruto's eyes.

Naruto snorted in annoyance. _Damn lazy fox. _"How much did we make in this round Nami?"

"Quite a bit," she said, pulling the badana off and running a hand through her hair, "but we're still quite a bit short. One or two more rounds and we should have enough. Kami, do you know what I'm going to do first when I'm free?" She asked adn Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I'm going to make a map of the world!" Naruto had heard it all before, but he let her re-tell him whenever she was in the mood. "And you, Naruto-kun? What will you do?"

"Travel, maybe. Learn new fighting skills. Anything. Maybe I'll go witrh you." She smiled and swatted his arm playfully. "Where to next?"

"Well, I heard Buggy the clown, had a map of the Grand Line. If we get that we can get the moeny faster, there is surely a lot of treausre there, and it'll help me in my ultimate goal. So, I guess to Port Town."

"Bara Bara no mi **(1)**," Naruto whispered, leaning back against the ship as he laid down the oars allowing them to drift. "If you hooked up the sail, it would take us a day to get there." Nami nodded and began to put the money back intot he bag. "I think I'll go pick up Tonton at Nojiko's, then and meet up with you at Port Town's dock." He stood and picked backup the treasure and leaped over the side and onto the lapping ocean water. "Ja!"

"J... Naruto! You better hurry back you baka. Bring me back some tangerines as well," she yelled after him as she watched his laughing form disappear over the next swell. "Ja... Naruto-kun." She whispered into the wind before standing up and setting up the sail that sat in a box at the end of the boat.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It didn't take him long to reach Cocoyashi village and, when he did, he didn't bother to take one of the back roads he would when with Nami, bt strode down the main street. People called out greetings to him and children throw balls and toys at him without fear of being killed. And, like usual, Gen joined him before he was half-way down the streets. This time, stepping off the single-story blue house that held the bookshop. "Hello, Naruto-san. Where is Na-chan today?"

"On her way to Port Town. Buggy the Clown has soemthing she wants." Naruto flashed him a smile before slowing his strides to a pace he knew the elder man could keep up with. "I'm meeting back up with her at the docks of the town, but I'm grabbing Tonton first." He didn't mention anything about the bag of treasure he carryed over his shoulder, it would be a waste of time for both of them, going through the story of how they got it when Gen would decide either way that he didn't really want to know. "And for a quick drink of Nojiko's famous tangerine juice." gen jsut gave him a wondering look.

Though the villagers had come to acceptim as one of their own, Naruto knew they wandered about him and had questioned Nojiko. He also knew that Nojiko had to them he was from a place very far from here. They had asked, 'How did he get here without a boat all time?' Nojiko's answer had been around the lines of, 'Why the _hell_ should it matter? He protects Nami. And that's that.' And that was the last time any of the villagers questioned Naruto. But that didn't include Arlong and his crew. They constantly were trying to discover how a mere human could be that strong as he was constantly beating, and severly damaging, Hachi in 'friendly' spars. And Chu can't get a scratch on him. Even when he tried surprising him from under the water, Naruto would either turn into a rock or some other type of inanimate object or, occasionllay, disapearing in a puff of smoke. And, for a variety of reasons, Naruto decided it would be best to keep who he is, and where he's from, a secret.

"Who's there?" Nojiko asked a few moments later when they reached her house, coming out holding her rifle, looking much, except a little older, then she did on the day when she first meet Naruto. Still wearing the same stlye of clothing, a biege tank top and blue Bermuda shorts. Tonton, now wearing a green vest and the same purple beads, followed on her heels. "Gen-san? Naruto-san? Come in, come in. Geez, how much treausre did the two of you get?"

Naruto smiled and laughed, but turned down her over to come in. "I'm going to stash this stiff, but you two go in. I'll join you when I'm down." He dropped his pack on the ground and disappered in the rows of tangerines, whistling for Tonton to follow after him. "Have a glass of your juice waiting for me. Ne, Nojiko-chan?" She nodded after his retreating back.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Should I wait? _It was hours later and Naruto still hadn't caught up with her when she reached the island that housed Port Town and Buggy's crew. She debated against herself about whether to wait for Naruto or not. If she waited she would have an ally in case she was caught. And if she didn't there was a chance she could slip in more easily and have a lesser chance of being caught. Unfortunatly, Naruto would be angry at her if she did that.

Nami smirked and jumped over the boat's edge and tied it to the dock. Who was she to give up the chance of angering her best friend? Even if he was one of the most dangerious humans alive and had a pyshco demon sealed within him. She would just argue back with him like she had done countless times before. She had done this for five years without him and could do it this time without him as well.

Sighing, she began to walk along the buildings shadows, learning how to proberly sneak somewhere from Naruto long ago, for three quarters an hour before reaching a rink circus tent at the edge of the city. She could see some blue-haired guy with a red-nose, Buggy, sitting in a large chair and talking to two guys, one on a unicycle with black hair with a green shine to it and that was shaved in stripes on his head and A guy covered from his chest to his head, in shapes like ears, in white fur sitting a top a yellow lion with purple eyes.

Nami gave them a disgusted look and shook off the thought of why any one would go out in public like those three were. She smirked and made her way to the edge of the red tent, keeeping to the shadows, before peeling an edge up and sneaking in. The place was designed much like a real circus tent was. Five rings were random crew members were practicing fighting techniques. The only real difference between a circus's tent and this was that behind the tents was a wooden hallway that lead to a short wooden stairwell where Nami knew she would find the crew's treasure trove.

There was a sweet smell of sweat in the air as Nami made her way along the tent sticking as close to the cloth as she could. She cringed when a green haired man threw a brown haired man almost directly on her. She had to surpress a scream when the thrown man threw a club at the thrower, and missed, that almost hit her a top the head. By time she reached the wooden hallway she was regretting her decesion to go on without Naruto. But she shrugged it off and went down the crickedy staircase.

Dust motes danced around the single bulb that hung on wiresrom the ceiling and a drunk guard sat besides several large rum botttles, snoring the day away. _Pathetic, _Nami thought as shje slunk by the guard on tip-toes. Like on Alvidia's ship, the treaure room was small and dingy. The walls her were bare and covered with midlew. The floor was cold, hard stone that hurt her feet even through her shoes. Unlike Alvidia, the gold wasn't piled neatly and there was a lot more of it.

Nami smirked as she pulled a couple of empty sacks from the small bag and beginning to stuff treasure in. The two bags were stuffed to the brim, as well as her pockets when she realized that the treasure map wasn't there. That Buggy was carrying it with him. Now, she knew she needed Naruto. She had the brains to go up against Buggy, but Naruto had the brawn and, unfortunetly when facing against a powerful enemy with numerous numbers, you need both brains and brawn.

"Kuso** (2)**...!" She whimpered to herself. "I'll have to go back to the boat and wait."

Nami stood to go when and turned towards the door. There, shadowed in the doorway, was the drunken guard, a drawn sword in hi shand. "Who the _hell_ are you?" She smiled nervously at him before drawing her staff and hitting him across the knees. She dashed past him as he called, "Intruder! All men, stop the intruder."

"_Naruto_...!" She screamed as she burst out of the tent and dashed around Buggy and his two freaky underlings. "_Help me_...!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

He was annoyed but not the least surprised when he reached the docks of Port Town and found their ship but not his favorite orange haired girl. He threw his pack and his the small bag of tangerines on to the ship. He then stooped down, picked up the pink pig named Tonton and placed him down by the bags. "I'm going to find Nami, you stay here and guard the boat." Tonton snorted his agreement as Naruto pulled a couple of tangerines out and placed them in front of the pig to enjoy.

"That's a nice pig you got there," a voice said from behind him, placing a rather ouny looking hand on his shoulder and squeeshing lightly. "Me and my mate will take him to our boss." His 'mate' chuckled frombehind him.

"Oh, will you?" Naruto said, brushing the hand off his shoulder and turning around to face him. There were three men, two were facing him like they were his worse nightmare come alive and the third was busy tying up a tiny boat. Two of the men were dressed like circus clowns and were the sterotype of a piate, unshaven and smelling of urine and other rotten unidentified smells. The third had green crew hair and green eyes. His white shirt was clean as were his dark green pants and thick green boots. The three swords that hung at his waist were quailty made. Naruto knew he wasn't nakamas with these idiots and, if it wasn't for the trio of golden rings hanging from his left ear lobe, Naruto would be sure this guy wasn't a pirate. "Come and try me, Buggy pirates." And, like the cowards they are, they rushed him at ones, drawing rusted blades.

Naruto didn't bother to draw his sword, it wasn't worth the effort, but dodged around the blades like he was dancing. Finally, the two pirates started to wear down and Naruto pulled his leg up and kicked them into the ocean water with a single kick. "Oi, you wanna give me a hand?" the green haired guy called. Naruto shrugged and went to help him tie up the boat. "Thanks. Rorano Zoro," he said holding out his hand.

Naruto took it and gave it a fierce shake. "Bounty hunter, right?" Zoro nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto. Body guard to a pirate thief."

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh? I heard of you as well." Naruto raised an eyebrow. This guy was untrained in chakra control was easy to tell, but that didn't mena he wasn't a shinobi. "When I was in Shell City a girl named Rika showed me a picture of her oniisan. I thought you looked familar, but couldn't place where till you told me your name. Cute little jacket she wears, too."

Naruto couldn't help but growl. Two years before he and Nami had stopped by Shell City to see Rika and her mother. Ririka had offered to lengthen his pants and jacket, but when it was off Nami ordered him to keep it off, saying his orange outfit clashed too much with her hair. When he wouldn't consent Ririka had hidden his pants and jacket and Nami took him shopping. While shopping Rika had found the jacket and it became her new favorite thing. Naruto didn't have the heart to take it back and, in exchange, amde him his protection amulet. "It took me months to find a new jacket." He told Zoro moving his shoudlers in his, now comfortable, white trench coat.

Zoro laughed. "I understand. She tried taking my badana." He tapped a finger against the green cloth tied around his left forearm. "And Luffy's... speaking of Luffy, you didn't happen to see a gaint bird carrying an idiot, would you?" NAruto shook his head, laughing a little, but deciding he didn't wish to know. "City looks deserted, doubt I'll get much information there."

"I'm looking for my partner, as well, whyd on't we go in the city together. There's a chance she might have seen something." Zoro nodded and the two set off in the city, talking lightly about their favorite sword techniques.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

She couldn't believe two were still on her tail. If she was Naruto she would be able to do some complicated jutsu and get away. But she wasn't and she couldn't. So,s he ran till she thought she couldn't run any more. Her breath was going in short and uneven and the stitch in her side was growing larger every minute, but she still hadn't lost them.

"What is that?" she heard shouts from behind her as she came close to collapsing. She, and the men behind her, stopped and gasped as a giant bird came flying over them carrying a thrashing boy.

Another man raised his shotgun and shot the bird. the bird dropped its' cargo in shock, but stills eemed unhuet. It groweled in anoyance and sweeped at the men, causing them to cower and duck, before flying on looking for a new meal for it's nest of babies.

"Whoo... thatw as fun. Zoro?" the black haired boy with a straw hat asked as he looked around, confused. He wore a button down red tank top and baggy jean shorts with straw sandals. "Zoro? Where are you? Ack! Where am I?" All Nami and the three pirates, who were still following her, could do was stare at the boy in shock. "Nani? who are you?"

Nani... it sounded like her name. She smiled evilly inside as she ran up the boy and threw her arms around his neck, dropping the treasure to the side. "Boss...! I knew you would come for me! I'll just go ahead to the ship with the loot. Take care of them for me, boss, ne?" She shouted as she picked up her bag and started to runa way. Out of guilt, more then anything else, caused her to go around the back of the yellow house, where she had stopped, and climbed to the roof.

The black haired boy was standing in front of the pirates and dusting himself off. He seemed unaware as the three pirates closed in on him holding their drawn swords, but then he drew back his arm and it began to strecth behind him. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" and let it fly into thema nd send them skidding back against the ground. It took thems everal minutes to get back their coordiantion to get on their feet. And when they did it wasn't to attack him but to run back screaming the way they came. The boy sat down on the ground and clutched at his stomach. "I'm hungrey. I want meat!"

Nami valuted over the roof edged and landed on her feet in fron of the boy. "Your a decent fighter," she told him, walking over and lending a hand. "Come on, I'll get you some food as a thanks for helping me out." The boy didn't bother to take her hadn to get up but just sprang right up. "I'm Nami. And you are?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Where's the meat?" NAmi sighed and shook her head at the antics. She knew him only a few minutes and was already reminded of Naruto's single minset about something.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"So, you work as a pirate now?" Naruto asked as he lead the way towards Buggy's base. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "A pirate hunter being forced into pirate hood."

"A deal's a deal," Zoro countered, shaking his head at the lauging blond boy. "And what about you? You were forced into protecting a thief."

"She steals from pirates. Besides, I wasn't forced." Naruto thought back onto the events of three years past. "Ok, maybe at first, but as time went on I could have left if I wanted." Naruto shook his head to rid it of thoughts of Arlong's words of "leave now, while you can". "I would gather be forced to be a thief of thieves then to be a pirate."

"Luffy's not bad though. He has Rika's heart." Zoro pointed out, as Buggy's tent came into view, allowing them to see the clown and his goons but not be seen themselves. And beyond it Nami leading a boy with Black hair towards Buggy and dragging a bag of treasure along behind her. "Luffy! What's that girl doing with him?"

Naruto couldn't help but to chuickle in amusement. "Seems Na-chan is giving him to Buggy."

"We have to help him." Zoro said, drawing his swords and rushing forward.

"Right behind you." Naruto called, drawing his own.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

She heard Naruto's footsteps behind her before she had reached Buggy and she barely went to steps more when he and another man caught up with her. "Naruto? You made it!" Naruto rolled her eyes at her before waving in question at the bound up noy. "Monkey D. Luffy is his name." She laughs nervously and rubs the back of her head. "I, kinda, am going to trade him in for the amp of the Grand Line." Zoro starts foward with his swords out strecth but it was at this time that Luffy decided to notice him.

"Oi! Zoro, meet our new navigatorl, Nami-chan. She agreed to it if I would do one little favor. Nani?" He asked looking around Zoro's form and at Naruto. "Is he a friend of your's Zoro? Is he joining us too?"

**I missed something again didn't I? **The Kyuubi asked as he looked up from his nap and at the black haired Luffy. **You knwo something, Kit, I think we just meet soemthing you may be more of a baka than you. **Naruto only silently agreed and continued to watch his black haired counterpart in amazement.

Naruto leaned over to Zoro. "I don't think he realizes he was going to be traded in." Zoro nodded, wondering how he could have gotten such an idiot to convince him to join his crew. He turned to Luffy and gave him a half smile. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Nami's... er... friend and nakama. If she's joining you, then, yes. I'm joing you as well."

"Welcome, aboard, then!" Luffy says pulling one hand out of the ropes and shaking Naruto's hand before slipping it back in.Everyone could only wonder how any one could be so... Luffy. "Let's go get the map." He strained against the ropes and started dragging Nami forward, the two swordsmen following closely behind.

"Na-chan?" Naruto said, tapping her on the shoulder and dragging the rope back so that Luffy wouldn't hurt her if he tried to drag her onward. She looked up at him and smiled. "Don't you think we should untie him?" He waved in Luffy's general direction with one hand and took the rope from her with the other.

"Why?" She asked, watching as he untied Luffy and coiled the rope back up. She leaned down till her mouth was even with his ear. "He's a pirate, like Arlong."

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation at the sky before jerking his thumb in the direction of the green haired swordsman. "He's a pirate too, but that doesn't mean he isn't trustworthy." Nami opened her mouth to say something, but Naruto cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I know where your dislike comes from and I understand that, but I also know that not all pirates could be bad just like not all Marines are good, or all shinobi, or..." he continued to rattle off random occupations to get her to answer before she cut him off by hitting him atop the head.

"Alright, alright, I get it." She took the coiled rope Naruto offered her and tied it onto her pack. "So, do any of you have a plan?" She asked the three guys; her hands were on her hips in expectation. "Well?"

"Can't we just attack them?" Luffy asked, scratching his head with his fore finger in confusion. Everyone ignored him and converesed quietly between themselves. "Nani? Didn't any one hear me?" No one even looked up at him. Luffy shrugged and walked off towards Buggy. "Oi, red nose!" He called out as he approached the Buggy, waving his arms high above his head, alerting Buggy to his and the others position. "You have something we want. Hand it over." Behind him the others stared at hoim with their mouths open in shock.

They were surronded by some of Buggy's weaker men in seconds. Naruto and Zoro looked at each other once and nodded before they drew their swords and attacked. Naruto used quick short japs to knock down his enemies; Zoro used longer slashes that either heavily damaged the underlings or killed them. But, either way, it wasn't long before all the underlings had fallen, leaving only Buggy and his two higher ups.

"You are strong indeed, Rorona Zoro," the man on the unicycle said, rolling forward with two drawn swords in his hand. "But not as strong as I, Cabji the acrobat!" he strated forward on his cycle slasshing the swords widly from side to side. Zoro glared at the man as he drew his other tewo swords, putting the one with the white handle in his mouth**(3)**. He did a style that Naruto did not reconginize before he rushed into the heat of the battle.

The last remaining member stepped forward. "My name is Mohji and this is my faithful lion Richie. I don't know who you are, but I don't care as long as its' a challenge." Naruto satrated forward but Luffy, quite literally, beat him to the punch as he pulled back his fist till it strecthed far from his body and sent it crashing into the other man's face.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" He snapped back to his full height before he ran and punched the lion in the face in quick hard japs. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Before long both the lion and its' tamer were out cold while Zoro and his enemy were still exchanging blows.

Zoro was being pushed back and being pushed back fast. The guy was fast and it didn't help that he resorted to trickery when he thought he couldn't defeat a enemy through regular means. Zoro soon found hismelf with several cuts across his chest because of ink that was sprayed into his eyes that effectatly allowed Cabji to catch him off guard.

Naruto, by this time, had made his way to Buggy with Nami trailing slightly behind. "Luffy! Help Zoro!" He called back to the raven haired boy before fully facing his demon.

"And you would be?" He asked Naruto, though he was looking the orange haired thief up and down in mild interest.

"Nami and Naruto; we want the map. " Naruto said, cracking his knuckles and stepping into his stance; left leg forward a little back from the right and his sword arm at angle at his side so it can defend from any side. Smirking, Buggy stood from his large golden chair and drew a sword that hung as he stepped in front of him. _He ate the Bara Bara no mi so he must relay on it quite a bit. If I can find a way to stop him from using it, it could make this fight a lot easier. _

**Bara Bara no mi is the Devil's fruit that allows the user to detach their body parts correct? **The Kyuubi asked from deep within his cage. **Hm... the smartist thing **you** could do his situation would be to wait till the body part detached and tie them up or something, so he has less to work with. **Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at the Kyuubi, deciding not to stroke his ego by agreeing with him.

"This you mean?" The clown asked, taking a dirtied, old piece of paper from inside of his coat and waving it in front of his face. "Well, you can't... Nani? Where did it go?" While Buggy was distracted Naruto had performed Bunshin no jutsu and had the single clone he formed sneak behind Buggy and stole the map right from him. Buggy turned around and faced another smiling Naruto. The Naruto from behind him sheathed his sword and raised his fist sending it crashing into the bottom of his chin effectaively sending him flying.

_Or I could do that. _Naruto smirked at the Kyuubi before turning to the awakening crew and cracking his knuckels menacly and advancing on them.

"Captain Buggy!" the crew shouted just as roars were heard outside the town followed by a mop of people. "Um... let's get out of here!" Naruto and the others were soon surronded by the people of the village as the remains of Buggy's crew ran away.

"Who are you and what do you wish of here?" the mayor of the viallage asked, stepping into their line of sight. His white hair was curled a little at the sides, he wore a yellow and brown plaid shirt with a badly made vest over it, and black pants that ended a little above his thick brown boots. Luffy ran over to Zoro and helped him over to the two blond boys.

"Naruto! I didn't know you had a twin." Zoro said as he looked back and forth between them, trying to tell which was which. "I am Rorona Zoro; the girl is Nami, the black haired is Luffy, and they are the Uzumaki twins." he jabbed a finger at the boys. Naruto didn't know what to do. He couldn't very well poof his "twin" away and hoped they wouldn't notice, but, unfortunetly for him, Nami had an idea.

"We were traveling at sea when Buggy's crew kidnapped me and the twins came for me." She got little stars in her eyes as she took a hand each in her own. "Oh, Naruto, Suko. How can I ever thank you?"

_**Suko! **_Both Naruto's and the Kyuubi thought together as the "twins" exchanged looks. "There is no need to thank us, Na-chan. We're your friends. Ne**(4)**, Naruto?" Naruto's clone brother, "Suko", asked the real Naruto. Naruto nodded, still unsure of what was going on.

"Then, you two boys, and your other companions of course, are this town's heros. You have saved this village from the horrible pain of spending another day under Buggy's rule." The man began to tear up and the group all looked at him in confusion.

"Yes... well, we must be oing now. Come Naruto, Risu... I mean Suko." She grabbed the boys arms and began to drag them off. Zoro and Luffy hobbled behind them a few paces. "Suko, why don't you go ahead. Don't you have to get to your new job?"

"My new...? Oh... yeah, blanked out there for a second." Suko said, Naruto and him finally catching on. "I just got a new job at a resturant. It was a pleasure to make you aquantice, black hair, green hair." He quickly dashed down the street and once he deemed himself far enough out of sight he perofrmed a seal adn disappered in a puff of smoke.

"That was close," NAruto whispered. Zoro and Luffy looked at him,w aiting for further clearavcation. "I wouldn't want Suso to be late." He didn't cath that he used the wrong name as he went over to Zoro's other side and supported him. Nami slapped her head but was relieved to see that neither boy noticed Naruto's missup.

"Oi! Nami-chan!" Luffy said, dropping Zoro's one side adn leaving Naruto to suddenly have to support Zoro himself. "This means you'll join our crew now, ne?" He jumped up and down eagerly as they approached their tied up boats. "Ne?Ne? Ne?Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? N... _e-ow_!" Luffy screamed trying to shake off Tonton who had jumped from the ship when he thought one of his masters was being threatened.

"Tonton, down," Naruto ordered the pig. Tonton dropped from Luffy's ankle and pranced over to sit by Nami's feet. "Sorry about that Luffy, he can be... Luffy! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" While Naruto had been talking, Luffy had crawled up to Nami and Tonton and started nibbling on Tonton's ear. "Knock it off, Baka!" He said, punching him ontop of the head feeling much like he pictured Sakura did when he was act. Zoro fell hard onto the groun

"Meat! Hungry!" He ignored Naruto, who continued to try to knock some sense in him with his fist, and tried to eat the pig raw. "Zoro! Naruto! You two want some?" he asked, suddenly looking up at the two of them and holding the pig up. Tonton squeked and tried to get away.

"No!" They shouted together as Naruto wrentched the pig from his teeth and Zoro propped himself up onto his elbow and glared at his captain. "Luffy, get off your lazy butt and help me onto the ship!" Luffy gazed longingly at the pig for a moemnt before hastily doing what Zoro begged. "Kuso... this wound hurts."

"I'll check you out once we're on the ship." Nami said, before pausing to look thoughtful. "Which ship should we use. Naruto's and mine is larger, but I'm not sure if we can keep Luffy from eating Tonton."

"Simple, then," Naruto said, as he placed Tonton back itno the boat before going to help the struggling Luffy place Zoro back into their ship. "We'll take both."

"So, you're coming too, Naruto?" Zoro asked as Naruto helped Nami into their ship to help Zoro with his wounds. Nami, with practised ease, quickly bound up the bleeding wounds.

Naruto shrugged as he and Luffy untied the ships and jumped aboard, NAruto dragging the treasure with him. "I have to. I made a promise to NAmi's sister that I have to keep." Naruto set up the sial on his ship before jumping over and helping Luffy with his. "Till then, your stuck with me."

"That's ok," Luffy said, as Naruto adn Nami climbed back onto their ship, "but we get to eat the pig!" He started to stretch his hand over to grab it but Zoro hit him over the head with the butt of his sword.

"So, then, Navagator. Where to?" Zoro asked as he settled down for a nap.

Nami rolled her eyes and pulled out a map. "Let's see, the nearest settled island is..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**(1)- **Chop Chop fruit, Buggy's devil fruit.

**(2)- **damn

**(3)- **I know the sword's name already, but Naruto, and Zoro, do not so i'm not going to name it yet.

**(4)- **right

**a/n: **this chapter didn't come out anything like my first copy, go figure, but I'm satisfied with this one more than the other. I noticed that at the end of the last chapter I didn't give the title for this chapter; GOMEN!!!!

I want to give you a little bit of warning that when I reach chapter ten, I'm going to go back and correct mistakes in the previous chapters and I MIGHT start another story. MIGHT!

**The votes so far: **I forgot to tell you guys, even when someone asked, but Sanji _is_ going to be in this story unless you don't want him to be

**Naruto/Vivi- **5

**Luffy/Nami- **4

**Usopp/Kaya- **8

**Luffy/Vivi- **11

**Naruto/Nami-** 22

**Nami/Naruto/Vivi (triangle)- **4

**Naruto/Temari- **1

**Naruto/Hinata- **8

**Nami/Naruto/Robin (triangle)- **9

**Zoro/Sakura-** 1

**Zoro/Tenten- **5

**Zoro/Tashigi- **1

**Naruto/ Robin- **1

**Next Time: Chapter six- Battle Over Riches, A New Nakama**


	6. Battle Over Riches, a New Nakama

**From Ninja To Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or One Piece

**a/n: **sorry I haven't updated but I had several papers due for school and I was busy during the weekends cleaning and being bugged by my mommy. Also, my dumb computer, for some reason, won't let me check my emails and I haven't been able to read all your reviews and, till it's back up (probably around christmas because i'm getting a new laptop), I'm keeping the poll open. I don't think it would be fair otherwise. If it's back up before the next chapter the poll will end when I said it would end

I know the ending of the last chapter was a little rushed, **QundraDraconum, **you're the only one who noticed that, but I wanted to get it out and I was sick so I procastantited and my computre kept freezing once I got really into it. The whole Alvida thing, I think I'll use it, I was debating on what to use on that part, so thanks. I love hearing your opinions and ideas, I might not always use them but I love hearing them. I, also, wish to thank all of those who put this story on their alert list or favorites. Thanks to those who put me on either of their lists.

**bold**- Kyuubi talking

_italics_- thinking

(insert #)- author notes

_**bold and italics**__- _Kyuubi and Naruto together

**Last Time:**

_Naruto shrugged as he and Luffy untied the ships and jumped aboard, Naruto dragging the treasure with him. "I have to. I made a promise to Nami's sister that I have to keep." Naruto set up the sail on his ship before jumping over and helping Luffy with his. "Till then, your stuck with me."_

_"That's ok," Luffy said, as Naruto and Nami climbed back onto their ship, "but we get to eat the pig!" He started to stretch his hand over to grab it but Zoro hit him over the head with the butt of his sword._

_"So, then, Navagator. Where to?" Zoro asked as he settled down for a nap._

_Nami rolled her eyes and pulled out a map. "Let's see, the nearest settled island is..."_

**Chapter Six: Battle Over Riches, A New Nakama**

"Yatta! We're finally here," Naruto sighed out as he and Zoro swung out of the boats and continued to drag the two little boats further onto the beach. "I was beginning to think we would never get here," he paused and helped Nami out of the boat as he tried to hold backa yawn. Zoro and Luffy shoot him questioning looks as the boy climbed back into the boat he and Nami had just vacated. "I think I'll just stay here and catch up on some z's I missed whuile entertaining the little monkey." He jerked his thumb in the general direction of Luffy.

Nami rolled her eyes, having already expected this. He always needed a bit of extra excess sleep after a battle, whether it was big or not. She figured it had more to do with laziness more than the chakra depletion he claimed the first time she had complained about it. Not that she knew much about chakra, except that he used it in his battles quite often to do amasing acts most people could only ever dream about doing. So, she decided not to argue with him about it in front of their new compainons. She bent down and picked up the littlepig that was Tonton. "Looks like Naruto-kun is abonandening me, Tonton, but you won't. Right?" the pig's answer was to squeck and aim a lick at her face. "Watch the the treasure, kay Naru-kun?"

"Hai, hai, hai, hai." he muttered lazily, already half asleep. He suddenly cracked an azure eye open and eyed the girl in front of him. "Be careful, Na-chan. Call me if you need me." The last part was spoken quietly only for her ears for, as he felt four chakra precenses aporach the gray coast where their ship on one side of the two cliffs that surronded the rocky path that lead towards the village. Whoever the four were stayed well hidden in the dense vegatation that sat a top the cliffs and, as far as Naruto could sense, the whole bunch was a little more then chidlren. In fact, as Naruto concentrated on the chakra, he felt that three of them were around the age of eight, but the other was in his late teens, probably around his and Nami's age. "They're nothing big." He settled quickly into a sleep deep enough sso that you could barely see him breathing.

Nami looked at him in confucion for several moments, wondering what he meant by that. Finally, she shook her head of its confusion, shrugged, and joined the other two men of her group who were waiting for it by the side of the ship. "I just don't get him," She whispered to Tonton, scratching the pig behind the ear in his 'secret' spot. "Naruto will join us when he he's ready, guys." The two looked at her with their eyebrows raised but said nothing as they began to climb up the rocky coast.

"Halt, pirates. You are treading on the base of the Great Pirate _Captain Usopp_! I have one hundred thousand... no, no... _million_ men under my command. Leave now or face my wrath." As Usopp spoke flags popped out of the bushes and started to wave around in a threatning manner. Nami began to get angry. NAruto could only mean this.

"Really. Hundred million men. So, cool." Luffy thought as both Nami and Zoro stared at the boy in shock. _He can't be this dense. Can he?_ They both thought looking at each other in shock.

"Yes, it truly is. Maybe one day, you too will have that many under your control." Naruto snorted in his sleep and turned over onto his side. "Who's that in the ship? Are you just going to abonden your comrades?" Naruto sat up and took a battered looking kunai from his leg pouch and tossed it into the bushes. From the shriek of fright his three companions could tell he barely missed killing him. "W-who do you think you are? Attacking the great Captain Usopp. I'm just about ready to send my men down their to flay your butts in close combat."

Naruto yawned. "If I didn't already know their were only four of you up there, I would say bring it on. Nice trick by the way, it must have taken you hours to put up, all the ropes and sticks." As Naruto talked three of them stood up and ran. _Green hair? Purple hair? Blond hair? Got it and I'll remeber it. _Naruto thought as he watched the three children run away in fright. He watched as interest as ythe'great Captain Usopp' stood and began to try and creep away. "Hang on a sec and bring down my kunai, would ya? They're a pain to have to replace, cost quite a bit of money." Usoop nodded and slowly climbed down, carrying the knife inbtween his teeth. His long nose stood far out from his body, his olive overalls hung loosely about his dark frame. He wore goggles only a tad bit smaller then Naruto used to on his head. "H-here you go." He said as he made his way past the stunned Nami, Zuffy, and Zoro and handed back the knife. "Thanks." And Naruto flopped back down into his nap, snoring peacefully a moment later.

"Baka!" Nami scolded the blond boy lightly as she came over. "If you knew there were people there why the hell didn't you tell us?" She pounded her fist into his head.

Naruto rubbed the spot on his head and glared at the girl in front of him and then shifted it to the whimpering Usopp behind. "Didn't feel like it. Besides I told you, somewhat." He smirked as Nami grabbed his arm and dragged him from the boat. "What are you doing? My nap?"

"For not telling us, you lost you napping privilages. Come on," she continued to drag the blond boy up to where Zoro and Luffy waited. "Usopp, right?" Nami called back to the whimpering boy with a cheerful wave. "Do you knwo where we can get something to eat?" The boy nodded and dragged himself up to his feet.

"Meat!" Luffy cried, running forward and pulling Usopp by the arm and towards the viallge,a lready forgetting the whole one hundred million men.

"Who were those kids?" Zoro asked as Usopp led them through the viallge and into the one tavern the viallge held. Naruto stood behind him arguing lightly with Nami, he wanted to nap and she wanted him besides her. Zuffy butted into the argument between the old friends with the chant of "Meat1 Meat! Meat! I love meat!" causing both to turn around and put him into temporary stupors. But when Zoro talked everyone stopped to hear what was saying.

"Oh them," Usopp said, and slid himself into a both. Naruto crashed onto he opposite side with Nami sliding in still holding Tonton in her arms. Zoro pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards as Luffy settled besides Usopp quietly chanting the meat song. "My nakama of Usopp's Pirate Crew. They've been apart of my crew going on five years now. We've had a lot of adventures together."

"It's really sweet of you to play with those children." Nami said, smiling at the long-cosed boy. He smiled back in a concieted manner. She smiled at the waitress ass he came over to take their order. "Let's see I'll have..."

**That kid probably taught them perverted and demented things they can't use and real life like you did to the Konohamaru Corps. **Naruto snorted in agreement earining stares from his party; Nami's knowing; Luffy's was blank; Zoro's was curious; and Usopp's was indigent, thinking it was about what Nami said. Naruto, noticing the irraited look, smiled widely at the boy before turning to the plump brunette woman in her late thirties thatw ould be their waitress. "I don't suppose you sell ramen?" He said, shooting her a wide foxy grin. She blushed adn shook her head no. "Too bad, it's truly the best food in the entire world." His smiled widened as her blush deepened. From besides him Nami rolled her eyes and looked ready to slap Naruto upsides the head.

"Just give the baka here onigiri, too." Zoro said, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes.

"Meat! Meat! I want meat!" Luffy screamed excidetly, banging his fists against the table. The woman nodded and bowed before disappearing into the kitchen.Usopp purpossally ignored Naruto to the best of his ability and talked to Luffy with Naruto, Nami, and Zoro sat in silence as they listened with half an ear to Usopp tell Luffy obvious lies about how great a captain he was and all the great adventures he had on the seas.

"Oi, Usopp!" Zoro called finally getting annoyed as he remeinced about his time fighting a giant gold fish. "Do you know where we can get a ship around here?"

"You won't find one here in Syrup." He siad, turning from Luffy's eager face towards Zoro's stern one. "Syrup is the only small village here on the island and, since we're so small, other islands tend to leave us alone so we never need to seel boats. Barely any of us ever leave the island. The one exception to that is my Otousan. He left to become a pirate while I was still young." Usopp began pointing to himself with his thumb and nodding proudly.

Luffy looked at him before smacking himself on the head. "Now I remember where I've seen you before. I met your father back when I was little. He's the shapr-shooter in Shank's crew."

"Hon ta **(1)**? You really met Tousan?" Usopp screeched, pounding his fists on the table and leaning forward till he was right in Luffy's face. "No jokes?"

Luffy nodded eagerly back in his face. "Your father is Yasopp, right?" Luffy continued on as Usopp nodded back a little more than stunnned. "Aye, he was the infamous sharp shooter for the great Shank's crew. They were using my hometown as their base for awhile back when I was a child. I used to join them in the tavern in the town and hear their stories of great adventure. Your father's favorite to talk about, of all things, was you. So, much he spoke of you that I could tell the stories along with him if I so desired." By this time Usopp was crying tears of joying and repeatedly chanting "Hon ta?" over and over again.

"Is that so?" Nami whispered lowly to the other two as she looked back and forth as Luffy waved his arms widely around as he reinacted some of the tales to the enjoyment of the long nosed boy. "No ships."

"Na-chan, you're worrying to much." Naruto said, patting her arm and smiling as the waitress came back ointo the room carrying two trays full of their food and drinks. "Here, let me." He stood and took the trays from her hands, still smiling gently. "We could always go to another island." He reminded her as he set the trays on the table before sitting and passing out the food managing to hit Usopp's head each time he moved the tray around.

"I know, I know, Naruto-kun. But it's a pain being stuck with these two in close quarters." She said half-jokingly, sticking her tongue at the glaring Zoro. Zoro made as if to stand up draw his sword but Luffy jumped up suddenly and and smacked him with one of his waving arms. Zoro stumbled back and crashed into the counter. Anger waved off of him in dangerous waves as he stumbled back to his feet. "G-gomen nasi, Zoro-san." Nami managed to stumble out after several tenses moments of trying to control her laughter as she looked upon his angered face. Besides her, Naruto had his head buried in his arms so the others wouldn't see the tears caused by barely supressed laughter as they rolled down his cheeks.

Usopp and Luffy stood on their side of the table, clinging to each other as they shivered in fear of the evil aura that surronded the green-haired man. Zoro groweled some inaudiable words as he slouched back down into his seat, beginning to dig into his meal. Tearing the meat of the bones in a Luffy-like way and chugging down his ale, with some running slightly down his chin. It took several moments before the rest of the party composed themselves before they could begin there own meals. There was light bantering between Usopp and Luffy with Naruto, Zoro, and Nami putting in scalding comments in between their own conversation of possible alternative options of getting a ship.

"Hey, Usopp," Nami said, suddenly. "Do you think that huge house on the hill top could help us?" There were stars of possibilties as she thought back on the huge white house surronded by high shrubs and gardens decorated beautifully with flowers from alla round the world. "They should have more than enough money to help some poor little kids."

Usopp stared in shock before he drained his glass and stood. "No, they can't help you. They aren't there currently." Naruto looked up ta the boy through the corner of his eye. It was better than the majority, more believeable, than the tales he had been telling to them earlier, but there was no denying it was a lie. An almost unnoticiable line of sweat had broken out on his hair line and his back was too stiff from holding in slight tremors.

"Ah," NAmi sighed out, deisappointed. "Is that so?" He nodded, his eyes fixing on a point above his head. "Oh, well, thats ettles that then. we'll leave in the morning after stocking on some supplies. NAru-kun will take of that, ne?" She asked, looking at the boy and her partner.

"Hai, hai, ha... jatta matte**(2)** Na-chan!" He shouted in an overly hurt and terrified way. "Why is it that I always have to get the supplies? See Nojiko-chan for things? Fight? _Everything_!" Tears ran down his face as he gripped Nami's shoulders adn lightly shook her.

"I think that I'll be going now." Usopp said, lowly, slowly backing away towards the door. Once reaching it, he dashed fully out into the street and towards the hill top manison. Naruto's eyes followed him till he was out of his sight, but he latched a single strand of invisible chakra to him as he colasped back in his seat.

"Nani, Naru-kun? Aren't you going to argue about supply shopping some more?" She asked, a bit worried as he grabbed a nearby tanker of ale and drained it in one gulp. Naruto rarely drank and only when he was brooding over something that usually would cause her and Nojiko to worry as he did something that severly injured him. "Naruto, what are you planning?"

"Don't worry, Na-chan," Naruto said, smiling lightly at his friend and standing. Going to the door he turned and locked eyes with the three at the tablefor a moment. "I promise I won't do anything too dangerous. For me at least." And without warning, he was gone.

"That baka," Nami said, shaking her head and settling back into her chair. "He better not do anything he will come to regret." Luffy and Zoro loooked at her with raised eyebrows, wondering who exactly these two were.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Naruto followed the running Usopp staying into the shadows as the boy made his way through the town. He watched with mild interest and respect as he pulled out a carefully camoflaged cardboard box in one of the hedges that surronded the mansion. "If no one was home, why would you go through the trouble of sneaking up here?" Naruto asked, smiling slyly at the boy as he stepped out of the shadow of a large oak on the grounds as the boy climbed his way out of the hole that box had uncovered in the hedge.

Usopp stared at the blond boy in unconcelled shock. "H-how... w-when... did you?" He stumbled over his words as he pointed back and forth between the blond boy and the hole.

"How? I jumped over the fence." Usopp's mouth fell wide open as he looked to the top of the hedge behind him. It towered high over both of their heads. "Why? I wanted to see what you were up to. When? While you were busy going the slow way in." Naruto yawned as if this was an day-to-day occurance for him and crossed his arms behind his head. "Is that all you want? If not, let's go see the mistress."

"Jatta matte!" Usopp shouted, grapping Naruto's coated arm and pulling him back towards him. "I won't let you bother Kaya-san with your requests!"

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the sun. "I don't care much for a ship. I can get along fine with, or without, one. I don't care about this Kaya person either, but my instincts tell me that there is soemthing wrong here and, since my instincts are never wrong, I can't turn my back here." Naruto shook his arm free and began to walk forward again. "It's my nindo to help others, to not give up. So, come on."

"Naruto-san?" Usopp asked, after several minutes of leading the way towards the hosue. "Doesn't nindo mean ninja way?" Naruto stiffled a chuckle and nodded. Usopp just shook his head and tucked it into the back of his mind for later as they reached the tree right by an open curtained window. "Kaya-chan. It's me, I'm coming up." He said in a loud stage whisper as he shimmed up the tree by wrapping his legs as far round it as they could go and using his hands to pull himself up.

"Usopp-san." A blond haired, brown eyed girl said in a soft-spoken said as she stuck her head out the window and looked down at the boys. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, ma'am." Naruto introduced himself, bowing a little akwardly from his perch on the branch. "I just got here to Syrup earlier today and Usopp-san is being kind enough to show me around." Usopp snorted thinking back on Naruto jumping out at him as he snuck his way here onto the mansion's grounds. "But he forgot about his meeting with you and was forced to drag me along." Naruto gave the girl a what-can-you-do smile. "I hope you won't be too angry at him."

Kaya giggled a little behind her hand. "Not at all. I'm stuck here in the mansion all the time but I do enjoy meeting new people when I can." She stuck her hand out the window and watched as Naruto's larger and calloused palm encompassed her own. "I'm Kaya. I do hope that yu'll enjoy you're stay here."

**We would enjoy it more if that broad you insist on traveling with would allow us to take a nap. **The Kyuubi muttered from deep within his cage. **And after every thing we have done for her, too. **

_Don't you mean, all _I've _done? _Naruto groweled back at him, only half listening as Usopp started telling a tale about how he once wrestled with a giant goldfish. _You can take a nap any time you god damn well want, you dumb fox. _The Kyuubi snickered smugly from his cage, curling down for yet another nap. _Dumb fox._ Naruto added for good measure, unconsioulsy growling out loud.

"Is something the matter, Naruto-san?" Kaya asked as Usopp banged his head off the tree trunk besides him in frustration. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe Usopp-san should take you back to the village for resting?"

"You need not worry about me Kaya-san. I was just lost in my own little world." _Unless someone in the village knows how to kill a demon that's trapped inside a human boy, I shall always be plagued by this. "_Would you mind if I asked you a question?" Kaya smiled as she shook her head, but Usopp growled warningly besides him. "I take this a daily encounter between the of you?" He look back and forth between the two.

"Oh, yes!" She said, clapping her hands looking at Usopp in adoration. "Usopp-san has been so kind to me. After since I became ill about a year ago, Usopp-san has come and kept me company and told me amusing stories to help pass the time. Ne, Usopp-san?" The boy crossed his arms over his chest and his legs crossed themselves before he nodded sagely back at the girl. "But Klahadore, my butler, doesn't like Usopp-san so much, because he thinks the stories will rile me up. And such, Usopp-san is not allowed int he house."

"It's hard for me to believe that you are ill." Naruto said, looking down at the ground below. "Your a little pale than normal, but other than that, you seem perfectly healthy to me." His words drew another giggle from her and another growl from Usopp. "I know people who are a whole lot paler than you who are perfectly healthy." _Some a little too much, like Orochimaru._ He added silently. The Kyuubi made a small sound in agreement, but,otherwise, didn't say anything else on the topic.

"Youa re sweet Naruto-san, but I know my health comes and goes."

He gave her a quick once over before smiling in her eyes. "Get some fresh air. Get out and enjoy life. Put whatever troubles you behind you. If we dwell on bad things too long, of course we're bound to become ill."

She nodded at the wisdom. "I would love to go outside but my doctor adn Khlahadore says I'm still too ill! Usopp's stories are the closet I've been in a long time."

Naruto nodded as the girl sat cross-legged on her bed and sat back against several pillows. "Just reinforces me first impression of him." Both of them gave him inquistive glances. "He's a really good guy." Kaya giggled again as she nodded in agreement. Usopp stared in shock at the boy, not believing what his ears heard. After several moments of careful consideration he came to the conclusion that Naruto was only saying this stuff for Kaya's sake. Instead of the anger that would normally come when he believed someone was fooling with him, he felt peace and respect for the boy. "Though a little bit misguided." And it was all Usopp could do not to fall out of the tree in shock. Had he really just said that?

They spent several long moments relaxing, talking like the three of them were old friends. They talked over various subjects; what it was like to grow up here in Syrup, where Naruto thought the weather was best in the East Blue, their families or lack of. They talked about how each of them delt with deaths, but only brushing the surface. Usopp entertained the two with tales and Naruto told "stories" about ninjas. Kaya told them all about how her father, mother, and her had made the garden. By time the end of the visit came around, Naruto had made two very strong bonds with two very different people.

After two hours the door to Kaya's room began to open and she was first to say goodbye to the two boys and close the window. Usopp quickly slid down the length of the way as Naruto jumped down lightly onto his feet, much like a cat. Silently the two boys made their way to the hedge and, at Usopp's inconsistent probing, the two boys climbed out the hole before making their way down the street.

"Oi, Naruto!" Usopp said just as they were reaching the edge of the village. Naruto paused and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants, looking at him. Naruto already had a feeling what he was going to say and knew it was probably for the best the other boy got it out the way. "Arigato, for making Kaya so happy." Usopp started to cry, throwing his arms around Naruto in a hug.

"There, there?" Naruto asked confused, he had expected the boy to shout at him and tell him never to go around Kaya again. Or something along those lines. This told Naruto that his instincts needed some fine-tuning. He opened his outh again to speak and try to pry him off of him but a movement in the bushes to their left caught his eye. _Kyuubi, do you see that?_

**Yeah, **The fox answered, uncurling from his sleep and peering through Naruto's eyes in that direction. **That's no normal chakra, kit. It's no shinpbi but be careful.**

_When him I not? _Naruto joked. The Kyuubi sighed and settle back to watch whatever happens next. Naruto shoved Usopp away and drew the sword that was strapped to his back today. "Whoever is there better some out not or face the consequences."

"Who do you think _you_ are to tell _me_ to face the consequences?" A man's voice rang out soon followed by it's owner. He was tall and unnaturally thin. He had thick black hair that was slicked back from his face. He wore a black suit much like Naruto's except extremely pressed and with a green shirt and tie. His glasses were round and, the way the sun reflected off of them, blocked his eyes from a regular person's view. But Naruto wasn't a normal person, he had the Kyuubi sealed within him and had inheritited his advanced senses. He could see the evil malice in the man's eyes as he looked them up and down, as he re-adjusted his glasses on his nose by the base of his hand. The eyes were black, they were squinted in pure hatred. This was the man who was the cause of the uneasiness Naruto had felt since he stepped foot in the village earlier today. "Well?"

"Klahadore!" Usopp shouted before Naruto could say anything. He stepped forward and waved at the man. "This is my new friend Naruto, I was showing him about the village."

_This can't be the same Klahadore that Kaya was talking about, he is... he is... _Naruto said to the Kyuubi as he watched Klahadore with lazy eyes looking eyes. _Like you. His eyes are like yours. He has a malice level almost as high as yours. _The Kyuubi's answer was low growl and to curl up to ignore him. Naruto smirked at the man, watching his body for the slightest movement that would give away his intentions.

Klahadore stepped up close to Naruto and looked down the view inches that seperated their heights. His lips twitched back into a sneer as they had a staring contest. Naruto allowed some of the Kyuubi's chakra to rush to his eyes, turning the blue into red for no more than a second. Klahadore flinched away from him in shock. _What is this boy? _After a few more moments of watching the boy, now with shock, instead of plain disgust, and something that boardered close to fear. "You and your... _friend_ had better not have been at the mansion bothering Kaya-sama." Kaya's name was said with barely conceled malice and disgust. Usopp, like a majority people who haven't been trainted to catch everything around them, missed the malice in his voice. But, both Naruto and the Kyuubi, heard it as clear as a bell. It helped that they were used to hearing as well. "Now if you excuse me, I have buisness to attend to."

They stood there for a few minutes, watching him walk away from them. "Well, I guess we should meet with you nakama. Eh, Nar... Naruto! Matte! Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Usopp shouted towards Naruto ahe began to follow Klahadore. "_Naruto_!"

Naruto stopped, but didn't turn around. "Usopp, would you mind going to my companions and tell them that I will be a little wait." He bends his legs and began to charge up his chakra.

"Matte Naruto!" Usopp shouted, grabbing his arm before he could disappear. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I think that orange-haired girl would really harm me if anything were to happen to you. Let's go together." He talked tough even though his legs were shaking horrible. The two locked eyes, each looking for weakness in the other. After what seemed hours Naruto relented and nodded and the two set off after the disappearing Klahadore.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Those two have been gone for a long time." Nami commented sipping from her mug of ale as she waited for Naruto's and Usopp's return with Zoro and Luffy. Zoro had long since moved into the seat that Usopp had abandoned. The two were singing with their arms around each other. "Ooh," she moaned, frustrated, smacking the boys upside their heads to get them to stop. "Come on, let's go see if we could find them."

"Ok," they moaned, allowing Nami to drag them out by their arms and out into the sunlight. "Where should we start looking for them?" Luffy said with his mouth of as meat as he could have gotten in as Nami dragged them out.

"The smart thing would be to check around the mansion." A voice said from behind them. Turning around they discovered Usopp's little followers behind them with their arms crossed over their chests. "He always goes there to talk to Kaya-san around this time every day." The green-haired one said. "What happened to your blond friend?"

"We're taking a stap in the dark adn guessing that he followed Usopp." Zoro informed them, crossing his arms behind his head. "We have no real clue, though."

The three boys nodded and the middle one, the chubby one in the middle said, "We can take you there if you want. We have nothing better to do anyway." The other two boys nodded in agreement and, after they each grabbed a hand of one of the remaining three, they set off to the house.

"Ano, Onion, what does Usopp do up there? Why did he tell us no one was there?" Nami mused out loud to the chubby blond. "Why bother to lie?"

"That's taicho's specialty." The green haired Carrot said. "Lying, that is."

"Taicho**(3) **has been lying for years. He goes up their to lie." Zoro and Nami looked at the two boys with questioning looks with Luffy picking his nose in the background. "kaya-san is very ill, has been for awile now. Usopp-taicho's stories cheer her up, though Klahadore... who is that coming our way?" Carrot asked as a shadowy figure started towards them. "Ah oh, it's Klahadore. Hide!" The three children pulled the pirates into some nearby bushes and covered their mouths with their hands. "Be quiet." There were silence for several minutes as Klahadore was passing by. They stayed hidden there for several long minutes, long after he had left. When they were allowed to finally climb out they were confronted by Usopp and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Where've you been?" Nami asked, brushing at his jacket where she had bumbed into him.

"Sorry, Na-chan, but Usopp and I have to hurry." He shouted over his shoulder as he ran in the direction that Klahadore took. "Come on Usopp, if you're coming."

"Ja Nami-san, Luffy-san, green-san!" Usopp called chasing after Naruto a moment later.

"I'm going as well, wait up!" Luffy called less than a second later as he ran off at an inhuman speed after them. He caught up with them within a minute.

"What do you think that was about?" Zoro asked Nami, staring after the three running in mild shock. All Nami could do was shrug as she watched them as well. "Do you think we should follow them?" He asked after another moment.

"I think... I think..." she began after they were out of sight. "That they are old enough to care for themselves. I'm going to finish my meal. You coming? Or are you going to follow them?" And Nami vanished abck into the wooden tavern.

Zoro stood watching the road for several moments moments more before he too disappered back inside, muttering all the while about how he had fallen in wa bunch of crazies. How that Luffy and Naruto had left him alone with such a high mantience womn. Roughly about the world in general. Sighing, he re-joined Nami at the table they had just recently left just in time to order an extra large ale.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

After roughly following Klahadore at a distance for minutes through pathways inbetween the trees of the forest they reached an indentical rocky slope to the one they had anchored on, the eastern one. "Follow me." Usopp whispered very lowly to the other boys. Usopp led the two into the bushes, leading them up a small incline. For several momets Klahadore was out of sight but they could still hear his boots run over the loose rubble that littered the ground. Branches tugged at loose hairs adn clothing as fallen twigs and rocks dug into their skin through their clothing. Finally, they reached a clearing at the top of the cliff. The only other object in sight was a large birch tree surronded by some low shrubs. The three boys army crawled over to the edge and looked down, careful to stay hidden.

Klahadore was back in their sights. Standing across from him was a man wearing heart shaped glasses and a dark purple hat. Underneath the hat, his gray hair stood out from his head in two tuffs. He wore matching gloves to the purple pinstrip suit he wore with one hand clutching the brim of his hat. Around his other hand he twirl a metal ring on a hoop. His boots, purple and black strip, dragged across the ground in a moon step as he made his way to the other man. Reaching him, he spun on his heel and did a pose like an eagle taking flight with his arms hung wide from his body.

"Jango, you are late." Klahadore growled at the man. "I have heard weird rumors about the town concerning a backwards man." Jango laughed nervously, hiding his face further under the brim of his hat, but nodding hid head all the same. "I believe, if my memory serves me correct, I told you to stay out of sight."

Jango laughed again and finally brought his hand down from his hat. "You are no longer the captain of the Black Cat Pirates, Kuro. I am and I wished to get a good looking at the village before we enact the plan tomorrow."

_Plan? _Naruto thought, looking at the man closely. _Kuro? Where have I heard that name before? Something tells me that it's not just a nickname. Kyuubi, you have any ideas? _Naruto adressed the last thought towards the demonic fox.

The Kyuubi uncurled and took a very close look at the man. **He does look like the picture.** Naruto allowed a wave of cursioty to flow into the Kyuubi's cage. **Do you remember that booklet of other worthwile captains that Arlong gave to you to read? **

_How could I not? It was so goddamn boring! _Naruto reminded him, watching as Klahadore made his way forward and knocked the other man back with a quick effiecent kick to the kness. _That looks painful. Remind me to watch out for that if it comes to a fight. _

**Right. **The Kyuubi, surprisingly agreed. **Wouldn't want you to fall on your behind in front of pretty little Nami. **The Kyuubi snickered as Naruto cursed him venimously in several different languages. **But, to get back on subject, one of the captains on the list was called Kuro. He was an stratigist like that friend of yours. The pineapple head?**

_Shikamaru? _Naruto supplied. Half listening as Kuro went over his plan with Jango, barely restraining Luffy and Usopp when they heard that Kuro planned to kill Kaya to get her fortune in a surprise attack by pirates on the viallge. _Nara Shikamaru, he's the only stratigist who could be called my friend._

**That's him. **The Kyuubi confirmed. **Anyway, the booklet said that his plans never failed. Strange thing was, he was killed by marines ten years ago. **Naruto mentaly snorted in answer as he physically wrestled the wiggling Usopp to the ground as he tried to wiggled from his hold. "Luffy, help me please." The boy did a quick salute before helping by laying across Usopp's kicking legs.

_And, I bet, he was the captain of one Black Cat Pirates. _The Kyuubi made a sound, somewhere between a snort and a groan, in agreement on his container. _That, obviously, means he's not dead. _Both sat in thought, watching the two man walk there plan through, step by step. _It means, all of these, was staged. Including his death from the beginning. _Near the end of the Black Cats' talk, Naruto forgetting about Luffy helping him hold down Usopp, was shocked to see Luffy stand up in outrage while shouting loudily at the two men. "How can you even think about doing taht to a fellow person?" Before Naruto knew it, Usopp had wiggled out from udner him and was standing alongside Luffy, throwing threats.

"I'll tell the whole village what you are up to. You'll never get away with it." He shouted, Naruto grabbed his legs, still staying hidden, and tried to pull him back to the ground. Failing, he crawled on his belly to Luffy and tried it with you. **Baka! Get out of there! We need to plan carefully to even think about standing a chance with this guy.**

_I know that! _Naruto shouted at the Kyuubi all his mental powers. _I'm not a dumb little kid anymore! I just... I just don't wish to see these two get hurt badly! _

**You really are a baka, you know? **The Kyuubi reminded him, his voice surprisingly gentle, but still fierce in a creepy sort of way. **That monkey Luffy can survive basically anything and Long-nose will run when things get sticky. **After several moments of thoughts Naruto agreed by turning around from the two and belly-crawling into the bushes that lines up beyond the tree. **Now, the villagers are bound not to believe Usopp and us, but... what are you doing?**

Naruto had turned around and poked his head a little ways out of the bushes to watch the scene out there. _It'll help if we knew what was going on. _The Kyuubi grunted, disgrunted that his container had outsmarted him. But he agreed silently with him either way, deciding to watch what happened silently. They could plan later when the informed the other what was going on.

Kuro's man, Jango, held up the ring that held on the string to the two boys' inspection. In fright, having enough of weird weapons from Naruto earlier that day, Usopp dodged behind the tree and buried his face deep within his crossed arms. But Luffy stayed there and stared at the ring in shock. "Nani? What is that supposed to be? A toy?" He asked, staring at it in surprise.

"Sure." Jango said. "Just watch it and it'll do a cool trick too." Excited, Luffy leaned forward watched as the man swung the ring back and forth. Luffy muttered a word under his breath, something that sounded to Naruto like cool. _**Idiot. **_Naruto and the Kyuubi thought together, as the blond boy ducked back into the bushes and covered his ears with his hands. But he could still hear Jango's word. "Jango, Jango, sleep." There was a large snore that Naruto recongized as Luffy's followed by a large banging sound as Luffy hit the ground. Naruto flinched, praying to Kami, God, Buddha and any other god above that the Kyuubi was right that Luffy could survive anything. "I only got one me to go up there and finish off the other one?" Jango turned to Kuro and asked. "It wouldn't help if he told the village our plan." He reminded him as Usopp edged into the bushes besides Naruto before running away at his fullest speed.

"Don't bother. The boy isn't trusted." Naruto heard as he inched his way back down the slope and towards the inn. He needed to speak to Nami and Zoro. Between the three of them, and Usopp when they calmed him down, they should be able to come up with a good enough plan.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Pirates are coming! Pirates are coming!" Usopp shouted as he ran into the village square, passing by the walking Zoro and Nami without a glance towards them. Within seconds Naruto was there, seeming to pop right out the ground.

"What happened? Where's Luffy?" Nami asked, looking around for the idoit as if she suspected he had learned Naruto's trick to disappear in one spot and reappear in another. Naruto shook his head before dragging them off after Usopp.

"Alot happened. We were following Klahadore but he isn't Klahadore but Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates." naruto informed them as the jogged behind Usopp only half listening to his words. "Luffy was hit with one of their attacks because of his stupidity but I checked his chakra level before leaving after Usopp and he'll live as long as they believe he's dead that is." He ignored their sharp intakes of breath and ran forward and pulled Usopp abck just as the doors were opening. "Usopp, don't bother. Kuro spent the past ten years gaining their trust. What we need is a plan. Besides, where would they run? They can't fight, they're villagers and this island as no boats. They have no where to go, they can't defend themselves."

"Usopp, what is going on?" A man asked, clutching a pitchfork to his chest. "Are you calling pirates again?"

"This is perfectly like the _Boy Who Called Wolf." _Naruto commented lowly to the others. "No excuse us, sir. My nakama and I just arrived here on this island and Usopp was being kind by showing us around. He was just entertaining us with stories. We're really sorry if we disturbed your peace." The man as well as several others grumbled a bit before they nodded and disappeared back into their houses. Usopp wen to run but Naruto grabbed him around the middle and pulled him back. "Let me guess," Naruto said before Usopp could say something as they reached the edge of the village, "you plan on warning Kaya. It won't work. If been Kaya's friend for what, three or so months? Klahadore, the Klahadore she knows, has been there for her for years. Has pratically raised her. Do you think she'll believe you?"

"So what!?" Usopp shouted, shoving away from Naruto. Naruto pushed him forward and the group started down the path. "I can't just let her die! What else should I do?"

"When I was tweleve one of best friends, soemon who was like my brother, ran away from home." Naruto told him. "Several friends and I went after him. Sasuke fell into the wrong group, people who were determined that we wouldn't see him, even if they had to kill us. We veered from our original plan, thatw e would take on enemies together, and split up. Because of that, almost all of us died. It wasn't anything less than a miracale that we all survived. But we didn't bring him back. To this day, I don't know if he's alive or dead. If he still hunts his brother down. All I know is that Sasuke left that group, but he didn't come home. Didn't try to live up to what he caused by leaving.

"Say you were to tell her without carefully planning what you would say. What do you think will happen?" Usopp's answer was to stare at the ground as the anger and desperation welled up within him. "She wouldn't believe you. If you told the villagers? They would laugh you off. So what _can_ you so without causing panic and havoc?" Usopp looked at him and shrugged. Naruto smiled lightly at him. "First, we get Luffy. Usopp, will you take care of that while Nami, Zoro, and I try to come up with a plan. We have more fighting experiance on our side then you do."

"Naruto?" Usopp said, before he walked away. "Why are you doing this? Why are you three willing to help? Your not from here. You have no connections to us. So, why?"

Naruto nodded. "Your right. We aren't from here. We have no connections to the people. We won't get praise for this. But I told you earlier, that I don't give up, that I help people. It's been my nindo for a long time. I can't just abandon it. Besides, I would never here it down when I go home if I abandon you now." Usopp nodded as he turned and walked towards where Luffy lay at the base of the cliff. "If I ever get home."

"Naruto-kun..." Nami said sadly to herself. She knew the chances of Naruto ever going home was slim to none. Knew he would probably never see his friends again. All he ahd left was memories and not all of that was very good. "So, what are we going to do? You got us into this so you're going to get us out of this alive." She, also, knew that anger was better to deal with him when he was in this mood instead of sweet and candy hugs like Najiko and her used to do.

"Right," he said, rubbing his hands together, "I noticed that this town has to slops where one could park ships. This one and the one where are boats are. If my memory serves me correctly, there are only several places a ship could hide safely." He went behind Nami and pulled a map out of her side pocket. "Sorry, Na-chan." He whispered to her before he sat on the ground and unrolled the map. "The island is here." He pointed an oddly shape blot on the map. "There are several crags that surrond the two shores. Both block sight from the village and are both good hiding spots. Kuro adn Jango, one of his men, met on this slope." His hand moved across the map and tapped the eastern side. "But there is a fifty-fifty chance of them using either slope."

"Why?" Zoro asked, knocking his hand away and taking a closer look at the map. "The chances are probably more like, seventy-to-thirty that they would use this slope. They meet here and it would amke more sense to attack here."

"They meet here because it was the easiest way. Farthest from the village and less chance someone would come across them. Their meeting would be private." Naruto said, shaking her head. "But that's what happened, they're expecting only Usopp to show up and attack them. They won't be expecting three, sorry, _four_," he corrected himself after looking at Nami, "trained fighters to show up."

"I have a question." a voice said from behind them. It was Luffy, being held up by a struggling Usopp. "What are we going to do?! We can't allow some innocent girl to die."

"Sit and rest." Naruto said, pulling both boys down. Usopp sat gratefull in the indian style while the tired Luffy fell down on his back. "But don't go to sleep." Luffy instantly shot back up into a sitting positon.

"The Black Cat Pirates are attacking at dawn." Usopp reminded them, but Naruto waved it off. "I say we slick this slope with oil so they can't get up."

"And if they don't attack here?" Naruto asked, lining a path with his finger on the map. "It's not bad, we can do it here, but here is the real plan..." all four of his companions leaned forward to listen to him better as he explained the plan in detail to them.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Tsunade sat at her desk with her head in her hands. To her left,a dn a little behind, stood her assistant Shizune. Before her sat her old teammate Jiraiya in a similar position. "Are you sure it's true? The Akatsuki has finished collecting eight of the nine jinchurriki? How is that possible, I thought we hid the sixth tail in a mountain reclose?"

"It's true, Tsunade. It's only a matter of time till they try tracking Naruto down. When they find him, it's the end of the world." He said, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"They won't find him, not even the ANBU can find him." She said, standing and pacing in front of the window. "He's alive, but you taught him well. He's good at hiding."

"I'm not sure he's hiding, Tsunade." The hermit said, leaning foward to look at her better. "Naruto _is_ good at that, but not that good. But Naruto doesn't have much patience, much like his mother. Where ever he is, you can be sure he is living in the open. Besides, if you believed he was safe, why would you call _them_ here?"

Tsunade snorted, as if to say that was obvious. "They're the best. Naruto can fend off enemies but not forever, he'll need backup. They can help him. Not one would feel weird if they left, pressure has been building for both of them. Pressure for marriage even though they are still young into their career."

"So, your giving the opportunty to them and not to your student, Sakura?" He smiled, knowlingly as he leaned back in his chair, eyeing her face carefully. "That seems strange. Seeing as she was his teammate and..."

"And is needed here. If she opps to leave, don't you think they would catch on. Besides, she can't go alone. I can't send all three and I _need_ them on it. I'll be sad to lose two of my best jounins, but I need trustworthy people to watch over Naruto." They waited in silence for several moments before a firm knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" Tsunade shouted,a lready knopwing who it was.

It was them.

"You said you wished to see us Tsunade-sama." The more soft spoken one of the duo asked.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

ta-da! another chapter done. the beginning was pretty hard to write and with those things in my way so... yeah. um, I'm going to try to get the next chapter up before christmas but there is a chance i might not, I might if we have a snow day on Monday because I'll have the whole day to work on it. So, pray for a snowday for me. Ignore the grammer and spelling mistakes please and review, even though I can't read them.

**(1)**- really? (not sure if it's spelled correctly)

**(2)- **wait a moment!

**(3)- **captain

**The votes so far: **

**Naruto/Vivi- **5

**Luffy/Nami- **5

**Usopp/Kaya- **8

**Luffy/Vivi- **12

**Naruto/Nami-** 31

**Nami/Naruto/Vivi (triangle)- **4

**Naruto/Temari- **1

**Naruto/Hinata- **9

**Nami/Naruto/Robin (triangle)- **15

**Zoro/Sakura-** 1

**Zoro/Tenten- **6

**Zoro/Tashigi- **3

**Naruto/ Robin- **1

**Chopper/Sakura- **1

**Sanji/Hinata- **1

**Chapter seven: Fight of Your Life, Tales of the Deep**


	7. Fight of youyr Life, Tales of the Deep

**From Ninja to Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: Caffinefreepepsi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

**A/n****: yes, I'm updating. ****And, as you know, my email is back up so the voting is now finished I'll give the results at the end.****Tamaki**** is mine, I made her**** up.**** The voting results will be announced at the end of the chapter.**** I hope you don't get too confused because I use both Kuro and Klahadore to speak of the Black Cat's captain.**

**Bold**- Kyuubi talking

_Italics- _someone's thoughts, mainly Naruto

(Insert#)- Author's note

_**Bold and italics- **_Naruto and the Kyuubi together

**Last time:**

_"So, you're giving the opportunity to them and not your student, Sakura?" He smiled knowingly as he leaned back into his chair, eyeing her carefully. "That seems strange, seeing she _was_ his teammate and…" _

_"And is needed here more. If she opps to leave, don't you think they'll catch on? Besides, she can't go alone. I can't send all three of them and I _need_ them on it. I'll be sad to l__ose two of my best jounins but I need trustworthy people watching over Naruto." They waited in silence for several moments before a firm knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" Tsunade shouted, already knowing who it was_

_It was them._

_"You said you wished to see us Tsunade-sama." The more soft spoken of the duo said as they stepped into the room._

**Chapter 7: Fight of Your Life, Tales of the Deep**

**I can't say I understand this plan f your kit,** the Kyuubi mentioned to his blond haired host as they waited in the dark. **This fight would be over quicker if you all joined together. ** Naruto ignored the demon inside of him and tested the outside with his chakra. They were hidden deep in their ship on the eastern bank with thick burlap covering over them. It was less than an hour till dawn. Till the attack. **Kit! Answer me!**

_What's to understand? There is an equal ch__ance the pirates will attack either__ shore. This is the safest route. _His answer was, sighing lowly to himself as he counted the minutes by. _ My job is to protect Nami remember?_

**Are you scared, kit? Of that man?** The Kyuubi wondered to the blond boy as he sat up and rubbed a hand up and down Tonton's side as he tried to ignore the fox's words. **We both know we can take him. What is it? If you can't trust me, who can you trust?**

_Roughly about everyone in the world besides you, _Naruto snorted out a sarcastically, rather bitter laughed before he petered out the sound in his coat sleeve. _Its__ weird Kyuubi, _he started a moment later after the heavy silence got too much for his impatience attitude he often showed to the world, _I know I'm stronger than him. I _know _it! But… I just don't know. _The Kyuubi said nothing, knowing that Naruto would get to talking about it on his own but if he urged him on, he might say, or do, something they both would regret. _It's been a long time __I__ guess. _ The Kyuubi allowed a wave of his curiosity to wash over his container as they sat in the dark waiting for the sunrise and the beginning of the attack. _Fighting someone __whose__ speed is on par with mine. Someone who has trained themselves to use their chakra._ Naruto sighed a little as he reached a hand up and rubbed it over the cloth above his head. _I'm stronger… I know that. I have more training. But, yet…_

**Baka kit! **The fox said, laughing rolling off his tongue in almost visible waves. **How can you be afraid? Of that puny man, no less! **The Kyuubi continued to laugh at the boy and Naruto continued to growl threatingly. **You fought, and survived, agai****nst the Akatsuki, boy. What is it about th****e meager man? Especially when all he has up his sleeve is speed.**

_You don't know that Kyuubi, _Naruto pointed out. _You said so yourself, he's a strategist. I'm not. Strategists, no matter how little their skills, always have the upper hand. _Silence settled upon the duo once more as Naruto pulled out a kunai and began to sharpen it on a rock he carried around in his pocket for this purpose. _But your right about one thing Kyuubi__, I can take him. Who __am I to give up? I was the Leaf__'s number one hyperactive ninja after all and he certainly wouldn't have back down. Since I'm older now, I still shouldn't. We're going to beat this guy into a pulp and make him wish he never came here! Thank you, Kyuubi. I needed the verbal pounding you gave to me. When this is over, it seems I'll have to train. It's only going to get harder from here on out. _He commented several moments later to the fox. The Kyuubi could only silently agree with the boy besides them. _The sun's beginning to r__ise. _And, as if on cue, a loud banging of wood hitting the shores was heard from outside, quickly followed by another loud banging as the plank was put into place and a loud cheer as they thundered down the plank.

"It's time." Naruto said under his breath before he drew blood from his thumb by biting it and started to do hand signs for summoning; boar, dog, monkey, bird, sheep. He slammed his right hand onto the boat and a puff of smoke appeared that cleared to show a small frog covered with purple dots. "Hey, Tamaki, long time no see. I need you to do a favor for me." Naruto informed the small frog as he pulled a small scroll from his trench coat pocket. "Give this to Nami. Be as quick and nimble as you can."

"Hai, Naruto-san!" The frog's little voice chirped out as she hopped over to Naruto and into his outstretched hand. Naruto lifted the edge of the tarp and dropped the frog onto the top of the sand, covering his eyes with the edge of the tarp against the sudden raising sunlight. The water glittered in golden colors of red and orange as the frog hopped on the sand cheerfully despite the amount of sand that was gathering on her skin. "I'll be back as soon as possible." She said over her shoulder as she hopped away. Naruto gave her thumbs up before sliding off the boat himself on the other side and onto the water's surface. He got unto his belly on the water to allow the boat to hide him from view of the pirates before he belly crawled to the boat's edge and peered around it.

The pirates were gathering on the stretch of beach before their ship, drawing their weapons. In common terms, to attack unsuspecting prey. Naruto, being a ninja, could see the logistics of this. He, too, had used gruiella attacks on various missions, but he couldn't wrap his mind around why they would attack innocents for a man who was no longer their leader. A man who would kill them all when he fulfilled his plans without a moment's hesitation.

_**It's now or never! **_Naruto and the Kyuubi shouted together as Naruto charged up a resengan in his right hand before using his chakra to appear right in front of the invaders. "Hey, chumps!" He said, instantly getting both their attention and anger right to him. "I hope you have a nice afterlife!" And he drove his resengan into the nearest pirate's gut, bursting his backside open in a minute as well as splattering blood all over his comrades nearest him. Naruto smirked as the pirates froze with fear and began to develop another orb of chakra in his hand. "One down, thirty-three to go." The pirates dropped their weapons and quickly scuttled back on board their ship. _Only scum would leave the body of a fallen comrade behind, _Naruto muttered to the Kyuubi, frowning as he started up the gangplank after them. _It's past time someone taught them that lesson. _The Kyuubi quietly agreed as he settled back to enjoy the entertainment that was delivered.

"Now, who I it that is disturbing my men? Hm? Who are you?" it was that Jango man from yesterday that had hypnotized Luffy and put him to sleep using the strange metal ring. "What did you do to Ken'ichi?" Jango hurried down the plank, but Naruto wouldn't let him pass him by. He tried several times, but, upon failing, stared in shock at the fallen body. "He was one of my best." He growled at Naruto when he returned from his stupor. "I bet you don't even realize what you've done? Do you!" Jango shouted as he drew the metal ring from a pocket within his coat and began to twirl it around his forefinger. Faster. Faster still. Till it was so fast that it looked like it was standing still. Then, Jango threw it as hard as he could at Naruto's head.

Naruto smirked at him and lifted his left hand, catching it at its tip before it even had a chance to cut him. He twirled it lazily about his finger as he continued on his way up the plank till he stood right in front of him. "Please inform me what I did." He said lowly, tossing the ring as far into the ocean's deep waters as he could. Jango looked at the boy in front of him in shock. "Is Kuro going to be angry at me?" he joked. Jango's only reaction was to gulp in fear as he looked at the boy.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Nami sat atop the bank looking down at the boys as they worked in the dark to dump the oil down the bank. She was fuming mad that she had been left in charge of the troublesome trio while Naruto was at the other bank, probably taking a nap. She sighed heavily as she watched the rising sun in the distance. It could only be described as beautiful even by the most narcissistic person in all of the worlds. It dyed the waters a golden color in some places, a creamy yellow and orange combination in others. The sky, itself, was painted brilliant shades of purple, gold, and red. Each mixing together to create all new colors. It was the type of sunrise her and Naruto used to stay up all night to watch just to be reminded that there was still some good left in the world. It was the type of sunrise Nojiko used to watch when she was in the 'dating' phase with whoever her current boyfriend was. It was the type of sunrise Nami loved best.

"We're finished, Nami!" Usopp and Luffy shouted together as they popped out in front of her, hands to their heads in a salute to the girl. Angry, Nami stood and pounded them both on the head with equal force each. "Ow!" Nami ignore them as she stepped over their bodies to look at their handiwork. Zoro stood before her with his hand on the hilt of one of his swords.

"The idiots say you're finished?" He nodded stiffly back to her question as he stomped around her and to the two 'idiots' and pulled them onto their feet. They joined her at the edge of the liquid and finished watching the sun rise together. "We need to be careful not to… uh!" Nami screeched as a small something crashed into her back and sent her flying towards the ground.

Zoro reached forward and grabbed the back of her blue and white striped shirt before she could crash into the oil and slip down it. "You were just saying?" He asked, smirking a bit as he set her right on her feet. She ignored him by quickly dusting off any dirt that may have gotten on her before turning from him and turned to face what had caused her to almost fall face first into a slide of oil. "What the hell is that thing?" Zoro muttered before Nami could get a look at it.

"Tamaki!" Nami said happily, she got down on one knee so that she was on the little frog's level so that she was eye-to-eye with her. "Do you have a message from Naru-kun?" Tamaki the frog nodded as she pulled a rolled up scroll off her back and handed it to Nami. "Well, we wasted all that oil for nothing…" Nami informed the others as she wrote Naruto a quick reply before helping Tamaki tie it to her back. "They've attacked at the opposite bank. Naruto says that we should join him as soon as possible, but not to worry. He's more than enough for them. Nani? Is something wrong?" She asked the three dumfounded males in front of her in mild confusion at their questioning looks. Finally, realization came and she giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment for not realizing it sooner. "Gomen… I forgot you three never met Tamaki before. She, basically, works as Naruto-kun's messenger when the need arises." Another nervous giggle escapes her lips as she notices that the boys still looked confused.

"It nodded." Luffy finally said, pointing to where Tamaki had stood a moment before. All Nami could do was let out another giggle ad nod. "Frogs don't nod." The other two nodded in amazed agreement. "It seemed to understand Nami as well." Zoro and Usopp nod again, still in awestruck silence. "Nami, does it talk too?" Nami collapses to her knees and gives a sarcastic sort of laugh. "Nami?"

_Why did he have to choose know to become smart? _She thought to herself as she began to think of what to say to Luffy's surprising insight on something not meat or fighting. "Luffy," she started several moments of quiet later, "are you forgetting about Kuro? We have to hurry and help Naru-kun!" Her words seemed to shock everyone out of their stupors as they ran off into the woods along the path they had decided to use the night before. _Naruto, when this is over you're going to have a lot of explaining to do to these three. _Nami commented to herself as she began to chase after them.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Might I inquire about what you wanted to see us about?" A woman with dark brown hair tied in twin buns atop her head asked as she sat down in the chair farthest from Jiraiya, her deep brown eyes scanning quickly around the room for signs of danger as only a hard trained fighter can do.

She wore a rather simple outfit, made specifically for her and her fighting style; tight black leggings under a long silver tunic that hung past her knees with slits up the sides with plain black sandals. She wore several kunai and shuriken holders on her legs and had a large scroll looped across her back. Her toenails were painted the same shade of silver as her shirt while her fingernails were covered by a clear coat. Irritation of being disturbed from her training was clearly written across her rather pretty features.

"Tenten." Tsunade greeted her as Jiraiya and Shizune both gave her nods. Tenten nodded back to Jiraiya, but sent Shizune a small smile as the other Jounin settled besides her. The other Jounin had her long raven hair hanging loosely about her shoulders, with two small braids pinned to the back of her head to keep the majority of it out of her face. She wore a rather simple white and purple tunic that ended mid-thigh and white Capri that accented her figure in a modest way with black sandals much like her teammates. Her lavender-white eyes set on her Hokage expectantly, waiting to hear what her new mission would be. "Hinata-san, it's been awhile."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. On otousan's insistence I've been taking on missions that come through the clan with niisan and Hanabi-chan." She kept her voice soft low and soft, much like music, as she explained why they hadn't seen much of her. "Sometimes with several other cousins not often though." Tsunade nodded her understanding, biting back questions till later.

"You look unusually cranky today Tenten." Jiraiya commented, tapping on hand on his chin as he looked around the Hyuuga heiress at Konoha's weapons mistress. "Not at all as perky as you usually are." He added, letting his eyes settle on her most female characteristic. Ticked off, Tenten reached around Hinata and pounded the sennin on the crown of his head as hard as she could. "Defiantly not in the mood for some flirtation." Hinata giggled a bit as Tenten, once more, slouched down into her chair with her arms crossed firmly over chest.

"Damn straight, I'm ticked off." She muttered lowly under her breath, loud enough, though, for the other shinobi to hear. "Hyuuga acting like a prick again. Who the _hell_ does he think he is? Just because he made ANBU before_ I_ did, doesn't mean he's _better_ than me." She dropped off there, glaring off into space as she grumbled incoherent words under her breath.

Hinata smiled shyly at the Hokage as a sign of apology for her friend. "It seems her and Neji-niisan had a bit of a… disagreement earlier, loudly, too, for all the clan to hear. " Tenten just snorted angrily again and looked away from Hinata a bit embarrassed with her actions from earlier that day. The two sennins looked shocked as they stared at the bun-haired girl. As long as they had known the two sane members of Team Gai had been close friends and rarely argued in public. Tsunade, knowing Tenten, knew that they probably argued quite often in their daily spars.

"Does it have anything to do with him being on missions with Hinata more and more frequently?" she tried, trying to feel out the girl's feelings. Tenten shook her head. Tsunade looked confused for a minute as she stared up at the ceiling, thinking. "Ah, I know now." A smile broke across her face as she leveled her head so her face was dead even with Tenten's. "He proposed again didn't he?" Tenten didn't bother to answer as Hinata giggled out an agreement. "Oh, well, that explains everything." She added, laughing a little under breath.

It was become something of a natural occurrence here in Konoha. Old teammates were pairing off together, getting married and having children. It wasn't always with teammates either, Shikamaru and Temari of the Sand had something going on. The problem is, with the Akatsuki running around, stirring around trouble everywhere they go, they rushed with their relationships. The younger generations of shinobi were already considering marriage. And, in clans like Hinata's, marrying means that a woman must give up any career they had taken before marriage. For Tenten, who had worked nonstop to get where she was today, it would be nothing less than torture.

"He actually believed I would say yes," she muttered lowly to herself, "but how could I? I'm too young to marry and, even if I wasn't, I couldn't give it all up for him. Not now, anyway. Part of me doubts I ever could." Her words, confirmed Tsunade's thoughts.

"If that's the case Tenten, I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing me an itsy bitsy favor. You as well, of course, Hinata." Tsunade started her prepared speech. "Shizune, get me the folders." Shizune nodded to show she understood her order and bent down onto her knees to the filing cabinet set into Tsunade's desk and pulled out three folders. She handed them to her mistress before stepping back into the shadows, crossing her fingers, praying they would agree. "These…" she said, throwing one each in front of each girl, "hold your ninja transcripts since the day you were made genin. Look and learn." Curiosity getting the best of the high class ninjas as they reached out and grabbed their folders. Inside there were their genin pictures, their chunnin pictures, and, finally, their Jounin pictures. There were their first ever mission reports all the way up to their current reports. Inside, was their whole shinobi career, lain out in front of them, exactly like Tsunade said.

"Jatta matte! There is something wrong with my transcripts, Tsunade-sama." Tenten said, quietly as she stared in shock as at the papers in front of her, besides her, Hinata made a small noise of agreement. "I or, and if my ears serve me correctly, Hinata have never asked you for resignation." Tenten suddenly glared at the people around her I suspicion. "Tsunade-sama, _what_ is going on?" She said lowly, her voice full of unsaid threatens. "Is this something Neji cooked up to get me to marry him?"

"No, Tenten, it isn't." Tsunade said, trying to calm her down. "Neji hasn't a thing to do with this currently. He knows not of this, actually." Tsunade stood, taking their folders with her and putting them back in the filing cabinets. Standing in front of the windows, looking out on the village, with her back towards her shinobi she continued, "I did it for several reasons." She turned back to face them, holding the spare folder. "I need you two to do me a mission that can't go on in the books, a mission that would require you to leave the village for awhile. I need you to after Naruto." She slammed the folder onto the table in front of them, her hand flat across it. "I cannot go any farther unless you agree to the mission. If you don't, I will wipe the request from your folder and this meeting from your minds. Will you do it?" Silence enclosed the room as the two jounins thought her proposal over.

"If we agree, there is a high chance we can never come back, Tsunade-sama." Hinata whispered lowly so only those in the room could hear her. "And I can't truly understand why you choose us."

"Hinata, your Byakugan can come in great need for seeing enemies from far off. Besides, you're always saying on you wish to get away from your clan's expectations. Tenten, your skill with weaponry can now take down numerous enemies and you can fight on par with mostly anyone these days. You've always said you wished to travel." Both girls sighed at their Hokage's logic, but, because of some urging inside of them to see their old friend, they agreed to the terms. "Good, as you know the Akatsuki are beginning to move. I need you to find and protect Naruto. We can't allow them to get their hands on him." Tsunade sighed, and looked over her shoulder and out the window. "With it, they could destroy the world."

"Tsunade, obviously, can't put this n the records because the elders would want his head." Jiraiya said, taking over for his former teammate. "They would say that would be the easiest way to stop them from gaining the Kyuubi. In all honesty, it would, but that wouldn't be in the best interest for Konoha in the long run. "

"Shinobi take vows to protect life, I can't see how they could just kill him off like that." Shizune muttered from her spot behind Tsunade. The others in the room nodded, avoiding each other's faces. They all had to kill before, even when they didn't want to.

"Well, any way, off such gloomy subjects for a minute," Tsunade said, waving a hand dismissively in front of her face. "Everything you both need to know is here in this folder. Look it over tonight together and meet me back here tomorrow." The two shinobi stood to go, bowing lowly to the woman in front of them. "And remember, no one is to know the truth about this. As far as the council, or anyone for that matter, this meeting between us was about you leaving active shinobi work behind to travel abroad. As far as anyone is concerned. "She said, right before they could leave the room. They nodded, the folder tucked under Hinata's arm and left.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"You have no clue what you're going up against!" Jango shouted at him, pulling out several more metal rings, ready to throw them at high speeds towards Naruto's head. "Kuro is a master strategist his plans never go wrong!" He added, throwing his first at Naruto's leg. Naruto jumped into the air, dodging the blow. Jango threw another one, aiming this time for his head. Naruto couldn't dodge it as it rammed its' way deep into his forehead. Jango smirked in satisfaction a second before the Kyuubi container disappeared in a rather loud puff of smoke. "What?! What happened?" Jango asked, looking wildly around in search of his opponent.

"One of the first things we're taught as children in my village is to never let your guard down." Naruto said, chuckling a bit, from above the man's head. "Too bad you never learned that." He added crashing his clasped hands onto the man's head, effectively knocking him out. He restrained himself from killing him, a bit of mercy for a man who didn't deserve it.

"Naru-kun!" a loud shout came from behind him. Naruto turned around to see Nami and the others running down the slope towards the ship. "What happened?" Naruto waved an arm towards them to tell him it was alright. "Isn't that the weird backwards guy you and Usopp told us about last night?" Nami asked as she and others stopped besides him at the foot of the plank.

"Yeah, I just knocked him out a second ago." He informed them. "Most of the crew is cowering in fear somewhere on their ship." He added smugly, as his companions, minus Nami, watched him in mild confusion. Smirking slightly, Naruto pointed to a spot close to their ship where the body of a deceased crewmate of the Black Cat Pirate's lay at an odd angle. "They didn't really enjoy that sight."

"No one in their right mind would, Naru-kun." Nami told him dryly without bothering to look behind her to see what the others gasped in shock about what they saw; a bloody corpse with a huge hole in his chest. A sight she had seen more than once in the three years she had known him and seen him fight. But, unlike her new crewmates, she actually knew the attack he used and its' destructive power and, was thus, less affected by what lay behind her. "But you've never been in the right state of mind." She teased playfully at the boy. He rolled her eyes, as if saying, 'and that's my fault how?' Nami agreed with the boy silently, but still slapped his head in an annoyed gesture.

"Naruto…" Luffy started, staring at the other boy in front of him. Naruto nodded to show he was listening to what he had to say. "You are… Awesome!" with his last word, Luffy jumped forward and threw his arms around the Kyuubi container. "Your destructive power… Wow! Where ever did you get so much power?" He spun both of them around by pushing off with the heel of his foot. Quickly, Naruto freed himself from Luffy's hold before he got too dizzy and jumped away from the group.

"It's not over yet! Don't let your guards down!" Naruto had time to shout as three figures appeared around them, two from the deck and one at the head of the trail leading to the village.

"Well spoken, brat." The cold voice of Kuro rang out from the cliff top. "Too bad it'll be your last, boy!" And he charged a fist rose right for the boy.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Merri? Klahadore?" Kaya quietly shouted in the hallway, her young and, rather, innocent face showing her confusion openly. Merri, her family's oldest butler, hadn't come into her room this morning with her medicine like he had done for the past year now. She was even more worried when Klahadore hadn't come into her room with breakfast. "Hello?" There was no answer.

She stepped further out into the hall, bypassing all the lovely expensive heirlooms and looking into the darkened rooms. She didn't like being alone for long periods of time ever since her parents died. Sometimes, it was just the thought of being left behind that did in her illness. Made her cough up blood or get raging fevers that worried even the doctor. It hurt her deep in her heart that Merri and Klahadore had forgotten about her so easily.

Kaya sighed deeply, pulling her light pink robe closer to her body for warmth. If Merri was here, she would ask him to brew them both up a giant mug of tea. Her feet shuffled in a dreadful manner as she wondered what life had in store for her today. _It can'__t be good, how could it be when the two people she…? _Her thoughts were interrupted when a low moaning sound came from a darkened doorway somewhere to her left further along the hallway. She recognized the sound as something Merri would do when they played cards and she won the jackpot, which was normally a pile of freshly made cookies, and, scared as to why he would be making that sound, she gathered the bottom of her nightgown in one hand and sprinted down the hallway towards the sound.

It came from a dark room that served as a sitting room back when her parents were alive, but hasn't been used much since. In the back of her mind, she remembered Merri mentioning something about a fuse breaking and having to fix it last night as she read quietly in her room. Did he fall off the ladder as he fixed them? Was he so hurt, he couldn't move? A dark figure lay in the center of the floor, not far from the large bay window that looked out onto the garden, with a pool of some dark substance beneath it. Kaya bent down and lightly touched Merri's shoulder, feeling what the dark substance was before she raised her hand up to her face. "Klahadore! Klaha…" Merri's hand crawled up and clamped itself over her mouth.

"Run, Kaya-sama. Get away from here and don't look back."

"I'm not going to leave you, Merri." She said when she finally pried his hand his hand from her mouth. "I'll go find Klahadore and we'll get the doctor and we'll find who did this to you and put him behind bars. You don't have to worry; I'll care for you as soon as we find Klahadore and…" The hand covered her mouth again, holding itself there tighter than before.

"No, Kaya-sama," Merri rasped out, free hand catching hers in his and clinging to it, as his grey eyes began to search her honey ones. "You must not try to find Klahadore… he is…" his breathing got heavier and his eyes began to close as his weariness snuck up on him. "It was him. He's coming for you. Run and never look back, Kaya-sama . Don't let him kill you." She stared at him in shock as his hand fell from her mouth as he lost consciousness. She couldn't believe it. How could her oldest friend do this? But it was true she saw the prove of it, Merri lying in a pool of his own blood, in front of her eyes. She stood determinedly, there was only one thing her mind could settle upon. She had to stop Klahadore before he could hurt any more people she cared about.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Well spoken brat," Naruto mimicked Klahadore in a high voice, "too bad it'll be your last one, boy!" Naruto blocked the incoming fist with the palm of his hand, grasping it in his own. "I doubt I'll even get a workout here." Kuro growled deep in his throat throwing his free hand and catching the boy by surprise in his gut. After a small grunt of pain, Naruto looked up into Kuro's eyes and smirked before his body disappeared in a puff of smoke that encompassed the whole clearing. "I could have sworn you were faster." His voice came from Kuro's left but the swift punch came from behind. It was quickly followed by a sweeping kick that collapsed his legs from beneath him. A sharp pain floated through his nervous system as a large blue orb was slammed into his legs.

"Klahadore!" The soft voice of Kaya called out as she lightly ran down the slope. "Please answer me." Kuro smirked in the direction he believed Naruto was in, but he couldn't see anything but fog. Truthfully, the real Naruto was making his way to Kaya, to warn her, as his Kage Bunshins surrounded the helpless Kuro to finish him off.

"Kaya-chan." Naruto whispered, appearing behind her. "What are you doing here?" The girl turned to him with her soul in her eyes. Tears of heartache clouded her honey eyes as she tried to see past the fog and to the man who had hurt her. "You found out, but… How?" He patted her shoulder, comforting her as much as he could.

"Merri… Dear, dear Merri. Klahadore hurt Merri badly. I… I must stop him before…" Naruto shushed her quickly by putting his finger on her lips. "Naruto-san…" She whispered in shock against his finger, not understanding what he was doing.

"Damn… he took out number two and three." He glared off into the direction he knew where Kuro was fighting against his bunshins. "Listen, Kaya-chan, you need not worry. Usopp and I will take care of him. I promise he'll never go after you again."

"I just… don't understand." She coughed a little, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth till the fit passed. As she coughed, Naruto rubbed her back comfortably. "Why would he do this?"

"Money, Kaya-chan. Money makes a lot of people go crazy." He patted her back on last time before he rushed off to help his failing bunshins as the fog cleared to reveal the scene. Zoro fought some distance away from where Kuro was being beaten with an overly weight guy wearing green striped pants and a cat ear shaped hat and a too-thin-to-be-healthy guy wearing an abundance of cloths. Zoro had numerous cuts on his body but seemed to be enjoying himself as he parried attack after attack with one of his three swords; the other two laying abandoned and cracked not that far away. He made some twists in on his hand, his sword in his free, one and knocked both of their clawed hands away as he made a dive for his swords. He reaches them and grabs one in his hand, transferring the sword in his other hand into his mouth before grabbing the third sword. Grinning manically now, he faced the opponents and stepped into a form with all three swords on one side of his body.

Naruto knew he wouldn't have to help him so he turned from him and his opponents towards his own fight. He slowly continued making his way towards Kuro and his clones. Clone number one saw Naruto coming and motioned towards the six others and they begin to poof till there was only the real Naruto and a single clone.

Kuro, not noticing Naruto making his way towards him from behind, sneered at the cone in front of him. "What tired already?" the fake Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the man smugly. "Still believe you can beat me boy? I hate to tell you this, but you tire all too easily. "Kuro reached deep into the pockets of his black pants and pulled out a pr of black gloves with claws covered by material at the end. He slipped them on, putting one foot behind the other, with a flash shoot forward and slashed downward at the faux Naruto. Kuro smirked, believing he had killed the boy, but there was no blood on his blades and no sooner then he jumped back did the fake Naruto burst into smoke, giving his vision a light screen, before it cleared.

"I see the weakness in you speed, now," Naruto's voice floated from behind him. There was a soft scraping as Naruto dragged his sword out of his sheath. "You can only hit randomly, you have no choice in what you hit," Kuro could imagine Naruto point at the various markings his blades had made into the ground. "Too bad, this fight is over. You didn't even give me half the workout I thought you might too. Because f your chakra difference to other humans I would've thought I would have to fight harder, but I guess not. "

"Wait, you don' wish to kill me." Kuro said, his voice shaking at the thought of what this boy could, and would, do. "I can give you anything you wish f…" his last words was cut off when he felt the cold steel of Naruto's blade against his throat.

"Naruto-san, wait!" Kaya shouted, running forward till she was facing a captured Kuro and his captor. "Please don't kill him." She bowed down to Naruto in plea; Kuro smirked at her bowed body, obviously believing his plan still had a chance. "I know he deserves to die, but… he did so much for me and my father. Even though, all along, he had been panning on killing us for our money, he was always there. Pease, Naruto-san, just let him go. Please?"

"Kaya… are you sure? There is always the chance that he would come back and try it again." Naruto had moved forward and whispered it into her ears so lowly that she could barely hear so as not to give Kuro any ideas.

"Hai, Naruto-san, I realize all that, but it's a chance I must take. I do not wish to see someone die in front of me, someone I had cared for greatly. So, please…" She folded her hands in front of her chest in a pleading manner, looking similar to a girl praying which, in a way, she was. "Spare him." Her head bowed, pleading with him.

Naruto placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed in what he hoped would reassure her. Then, he turned from her and shoved Kuro down the beach, pressing the balls of his hands into his wrists, so that they gave a nasty crunch. Kuro grimaced but said nothing as he was shepherded up to the deck of the black cat ship. "Call off your men and leave or a die a painful death at my hand." Kuro opened his mouth to snap an answer back but Naruto twisted one of his bent wrists in a painful manner. "This is your only chance I'll give you. Throw it away and you _will_ die, don't ever come back, because I will find out and that will be the end of Kuro-taichou **(1)** of the Black Cat Pirates."

"Buchi! Sham! Gather Jango and set us to sail, we're retreating." The two said pirates quickly dropped their fight with Zoro, much to his disgruntlement judging by the glare he shot Naruto's way, and gathered together Jango, dragging him onto the ship by his arms. "And you!" he growled, turning on the other members of his crew. "Cowards! Earn your keep and get us out to sea."

"Naruto, I was enjoying my fight. Did you have to scare them off?" Zoro shouted from behind the Kyuubi container, sword in his mouth and panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Two of his swords, cracked, clattered to the ground. The third, fell gently onto his open palm and slipped into its' sheath. Naruto turned to him and smirked in a proud manner. "Kaya-san…?" he asked questioningly to the girl who stood just beyond him, clutching his arm. Kaya nodded her brown eyes wide and her face pale.

"Kaya-san… Are you alright?" Naruto said gently, taking his arm from her hold and leading her to a rock to sit that was undamaged from the two's battles. Usopp and the others quickly rushed forward, after standing in the background for several long moments with nothing to do, still in mild shock at what had happened. "Na-chan, Usopp-san, take over for me will you? I'm going to…" his eyes shifted quickly to the man he had killed, wondering how he should put it so that Kaya didn't see it.

Nami watched as his landed on the dead body and saw the horror of it flicker through his eyes as he remembered Kaya. Without missing a beat, Nami stepped forward and laced her arm through Kaya's drawing her away from Naruto and the other guys and a little ways up the slope. "You said Merri was hurt, didn't you? Why don't you, Usopp, and I go check him out?"

Kaya's answering smile was wobbly and, even as she followed Usopp and Nami up the slope, her eyes shifted back to the ocean to watch the retreating ship. As soon as the three were out of sight, Naruto turned towards the two remaining pirates and smirked. "So, which one of you wants to help me dispose of the body?"

Luffy and Zoro shared a disgusted look before looking at each other with a strange look and, pointing at each other, shouted "HIM!", at the top of their lungs. Eventually, Naruto had to recruit a more reliable source than his new companions. Namely his bunshins. Four of them in fact, as the real Naruto continued to chase around his nakama.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Is there anything I could ever do for you, we have ale, meat, and… Naruto-kun!" Ririka hurried around the counter and pulled the Kyuubi container into a hug. "It's been such a long time. How have you been? How's Nami? The most6 interesting thing happened a few months ago, Rika will tell you every little detail when she gets back from the Marine headquarters."

"What's Rika-chan doing at the Marine headquarters, isn't she friends with horrible disgusting pirates like Monkey D. Luffy and Rorono Zoro?" he asked, teasingly as Ririka pulled him to the counter and settled him on a seat. "I met them in my travels," he answered her unspoken question. "Na-chan got into a bit more trouble from some pirates, Luffy and Zoro helped us out a bit, well, Zoro helped me out."

"What is your view on them Naru-kun? I think they're both good boys as do the Marines in this town, but… they're pirates. It would help if you told me some of your views on them?"

"Luffy's an idiot and Zoro is a little power hungry." Ririka placed a bowl of steaming noodles in front of him along with a single mug of tea. "Oh, Ririka-san, you know me too well. Thanks very much for the deliciousness in advance." She laughed as he quickly downed the bowl in less than half the time it would take a normal human being. "We're travelling with them for a little while. Well, Nami is, I'm here. I need to do some training and they swore they would take care of her till I was done. They're good guys, truly besides being pirates and all."

Ririka opened her mouth to reply, most likely to say something that would wipe out the frown line that appeared between his eyes, when the outside door opened and in came Rika wearing Naruto's jacket trailed by two boys. The girl squeaked happily as she caught sight of her surrogate brother and quickly ran at him. "Naru-kun! When did you get back? How long are you going to be here? Is Nami-chan with you? Guess what, guess what! I bet you'll never guess."

"Bet'cha I could." He bent and swung the girl up and into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a small peck on the cheek, which he wiped up like it had cooties in a teasing manner.

"Your one. If you win you can even have your jacket back."

"Let's see…" He tapped his chin in a overly exaggerated thinking pose. Suddenly, he grinned, tickling the child's stomach. "I believe some spoiled Marine kid came in with a giant cat and Zoro took your punishment and then he was saved by a pirate named Luffy and there was a big fighter between them and the corrupted marines."

"Yes… how did you know?" Her nose wrinkled as she visibly tried to think of ways Naruto could possibly know. After several minutes of that her nose unwrinkled as her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Naruto-niichan! Why didn't you ever tell me you were psychic _before_?" The two boys, still standing in the doorway, chortled at the gullible girl and soon the whole pub was joining in, regardless if they knew what was funny or not.

"I'm not psychic Rika-chan, just a good guesser…"

"Or you had a good informer," a boy with sleeked back blond hair and a weak looking chin muttered. "Did you meet those pirates after they left here or something?"

Naruto laughed at the boldness of the younger boy in front of him. "Sure did. Luffy and Zoro helped a friend and me out of a bit of a tight spot."

"What were you doing this time, niichan?" Rika asked with what she thought was a 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' type of look. Naruto pouted and tickled her neck with the tips of his fingers getting a giggle and a bright smile from her.

"Na-chan went and stole a map off of some pirates and I, of course, had to go save her. She almost got her and Luffy killed."

"But is Luffy-san alright?" the pink haired boy squeaked out. Naruto barely spared him a glance as he nodded. "That's good, I don't want Luffy-san to be killed before I can have a go at him." It was only than that Naruto looked at him and, upon seeing how small he was, how weak he looked, promptly burst out laughing. "What? You don't think I can do it?"

"Not as you are now." Naruto answered. "Maybe after a few tough training regiments you would stand a quarter of a chance, but you'll have to train long and hard and I can tell you, that is exactly what Luffy is doing." Naruto paused in his lecture and just stared at the boy. "I'll bet your Koby." The pink haired boy nodded. "Then, you'll be Helmeppo, I'm guessing." The other boy nodded, unsure of what to expect. "Do you wish to become strong enough to beat Luffy too?"

"He hurt my daddy, and daddy has been thrown in jail. Yes, I wish to beat him and bring him down!"

"If you keep those dreams in check, don't let revenge or other emotions, get into play. Well, I'm sure you'll do what you want to do, but not without help. I plan to stay right outside of town for a little while to train. If you wish, come and find me, I'll help you train for the little while I'm here. But come prepared," he shot an evil looking foxy grin at the boys, "I won't go easy on you." With that, he shouldered his pack on his back, ruffled Rika's hair, kissed Ririka on the cheek, and strode out the door, without glancing back.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"This is typical of Naruto." Tenten commented to Hinata as they jumped through the tree tops, Hinata's Byakugan activated so they could see the trail Naruto had taken three years before. "We've been on the road for three weeks and all we've done is run around in circles."

The other girl laughed, silently agreeing with her friend. Silence descended then, a comfortable familiar silence. "Tenten-chan?" Tenten nodded to show she was listening. "I was wondering, have been wondering since we set out actually, what did niisan say when you told him you were leaving."

"He said, 'Enjoy your self, come back safe," Tenten smirked proud and yet sad. "Then, he bent forward till his mouth was level with my ear and whispered, 'Tell Naruto hi for me and that Konoha isn't the same without him.' He touched his lips to mine briefly and then, just disappeared." She didn't realize what she was doing when she picked up a hand and lightly ran her fingers over her mouth. "I miss him. And Lee of course," she added quickly, afraid Hinata would see something that wasn't there. Or, rather, what she didn't want to be true. "What did your father say?"

"Nothing. He just smiled knowingly. I think he's proud of me."

"Everything will be different now, won't it." Hinata nodded. "Will anything stay the same?"

"Naruto-kun will… we will… I'm sure niisan's feeling for you will too. Nothing and everything will change." And, with that, everything was said between the two of them for now.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Did anyone manage to find a clue as to where the Kyuubi child hides?" A rough cold voice called out into the echoing chamber. It came from a wavering figure made up of all the colors of the rainbow with eyes rimmed by gray. No one dared answer the question for fear of rebuke. "Nothing? We searched straight for three years and nothing…"

"Pein-sama," another equally voice called from a figure several feet away, a figure with dark black eyes that looked red if you saw them at a certain angle. "One of my informants have informed me a little while ago that two of the Kyuubi container's old 'friends'," the sneer and disdain was obvious in his voice as he spat out the word, "left Konoha, under the pretense of it being for good. There is a chance that they'll lead us right to him."

"And is they really left for good?" Another figure, a female one, asked from besides Pein.

"Why would they be running about the Fire Country with the Hyuuga girl's Byakugan activated?" He shot back.

Pein nodded from besides the woman. "Good, Itachi. You and Kiasme will be given the task to watch their every move and, if they truly have left, ask them to join so we can use them to our advantage."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Captain

**A/n****: I hate the first few sections, so cut-and-paste, but I actually updated so that's a plus. I'm so going to come back and re-do this chapter at a later date. Anyway sorry about the super long wait. **

**The voting ends here and here are the results and I'm only putting up the winners:**

**Luffy/ Vivi- 16**

**Usopp/ Kaya- 9**

**Naruto/ Nami- 49**

**(But there is going to be a little):****Nami/ Naruto/ Robin- 36**

**Zoro/ Tashigi- 7**

**Chopper/ Sakura- 2**

**Sanji/ Hinata- 2**

**And****, for the fun of it, I'm putting in ****Neji****/ten, as you saw above)**

**Next Time: Chapter 8- As the Danger Rises**


	8. As the Danger Rises

From Ninja to Pirate Till I See You Again

By: CaffineFreePepsi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

A/n: I think I may have changed the chapter title, it's similar though. Translations to words I've never used before at the bottom. :)

Bold- Kyuubi talking

_Italics- _someone's thoughts, mainly Naruto

(Insert#)- Author's note

_Bold and italics- _Naruto and the Kyuubi together

Last Time:

"_Not as you are now." Naruto answered. "Maybe after a few tough training regiments you would stand a quarter of a chance, but you'll have to train long and hard and I can tell you, that is exactly what Luffy is doing." Naruto paused in his lecture and just stared at the boy. "I'll bet your Koby." The pink haired boy nodded. "Then, you'll be Helmeppo, I'm guessing." The other boy nodded, unsure of what to expect. "Do you wish to become strong enough to beat Luffy too?"_

"_He hurt my daddy, and daddy has been thrown in jail. Yes, I wish to beat him and bring him down!"_

"_If you keep those dreams in check, don't let revenge or other emotions, get into play. Well, I'm sure you'll do what you want to do, but not without help. I plan to stay right outside of town for a little while to train. If you wish, come and find me, I'll help you train for the little while I'm here. But come prepared," he shot an evil looking foxy grin at the boys, "I won't go easy on you." With that, he shouldered his pack on his back, ruffled Rika's hair, kissed Ririka on the cheek, and strode out the door, without glancing back._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"_Everything will be different now, won't it?" Hinata nodded. "Will anything stay the same?"_

"_Naruto-kun will… we will… I'm sure niisan's feeling for you will too. Nothing and everything will change." And, with that, everything was said between the two of them for now._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Pein nodded from besides the woman. "Good, Itachi. You and Kiasme will be given the task to watch their every move and, if they truly have left, ask them to join so we can use them to our advantage."_

Chapter Eight: As the Danger Rises



Soft pings were heard as dripping water hit a bigger surface of itself. The darkness of the room was overwhelming, half seeming to devour a person alive where they stood. The room was empty save for the mat made of straw where Uchiha Sasuke lay, sound asleep. Dirt and bits of the straw stuck against the remains of his white shirt. His baggy black pants were wrinkled from the curling and moving about in his long sleep.

He had spent another restless night searching in vain for his elder brother or clues to his brother. Or even to Naruto. But to no avail on both counts. Itachi might as well be dead, for as little information Sasuke had. And Naruto had vanished into thin air in the Valley of the End. Right near where they had had their fight six years before when they had been no stronger than gnat; Right where the founder of Konoha and the founder of the Uchiha clan had fought for the leadership of the village.

He groaned lowly in his sleep, shifting over onto his back and opening his onyx eyes. He was still bone dead tired but he could feel one of his 'teammates' approaching at a rapid pace. It was Karin, a raven haired girl that had served under Orochimaru, and he knew the easiest way to deal with her was straight forward, with no pretenses between them. She was much like Sakura in that aspect.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted bursting into the room only seconds later, her red hair, short and messy naturally on one side and long on the other, in a bigger mess than usual and her glasses near the bridge of her nose. Upon seeing him sitting upon the makeshift pallet bare-chested, she pushed her glasses and straightened to her fullest height, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she avoided looking at his chest. "Eto (1)… Sasuke… I… ano (2)…"

His eyes shifted from black to red faster than she could blink. Before she could draw enough breath to try to say what she wanted once again, he was right there in front of her. His face just inches from her own and his one hand wrapped threateningly around her throat, his other hand was one the hilt of his sword. "Karin, you should know by now that I hate it when you act like a fan girl and keep me waiting. Whatever this meeting is about it better be important." Sasuke moved away from her, letting his hands drop down to his sides and his eyes shift back into the usual black abyss.

"It's about Itachi, Sasuke." She managed to say without stammering, dropping down onto one knee in front of the leader of her team, Team Snake. "Suigetsu," she spat the name in mild disgust at the feet of her leader before she continued on, "and I were patrolling the upper northern regions surrounding our temporary base, here in southern Fire, when he saw them. Two Konoha shinobi… without their head protectors… one was the Hyuuga heiress, of that there could be no doubt, she had her Byakugan fully activated and they seemed to be following an invisible trail."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and settled back on the pallet, leaning back on his hands so he could search her face as she gave her report. "And the other Konoha shinobi?"

"W-we're not that sure Sasuke. All we know for sure is she moved like a shinobi and, as she was with the Hyuuga, figured she must be from Konoha." He shot her a glare filled with distaste at 

her lack of information. "She wore her hair, dark brown or black, in twin buns atop her head and slung across her…"

Sasuke hissed cutting off whatever she was going to say. "You call yourself a skilled shinobi Karin?" She nodded, her red eyes latched on his as she nodded, almost shyly, but overly flirtatious. "And, yet, you can't tell Konoha's famed weapon's mistress from a common place ninja?"

"That girl was Tenten?" Karin snorted in amusement, refusing even to consider that the girl was who Sasuke said she was. "She looked like nothing special." A glare from Sasuke had her giggling nervously, rubbing her hand across the back of her head. "Ha-ha… what I mean was that the baka and I were planning on ignoring, but, then, we noticed Itachi and the fish-dude… Kiasme following them. The baka continued to follow them while I reported back to you. What is that you wish…?"

"Karin, you tell me about Itachi first not the Hyuuga girl and Tenten!" Sasuke glared at the girl as he scrambled about the room and gathered up his stuff that he had scattered about the night before. "Go. Ready Jugo, we leave in an hour, we're catching up to those girls and using them to get to Itachi. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will see the end of Itachi."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Hinata-chan…? Why are you slowing down?" Tenten asked, yawning as she watched the girl slow to a stop in front of the gorge that marked the beginning of the Valley of the End. "Hinata?" Hinata came to a complete stop and shook her head, her Byakugan fading from around her eyes.

"The trail ends here, Tenten-chan. It goes down the cliff like in the ANBU reports but, after that, nothing; like he just disappeared. What are we going to do?"

"It goes down the cliff?" Hinata nods, leading right up to the edge and positioning Tenten in the exact spot Naruto had been ion before he had fallen down. "Then, we recreate his fall. Naruto couldn't have just disappeared; the trail is there, somewhere. We just have to find it. And, like most good shinobi, use techniques off the norm." She grabbed Hinata's hand and jumped off the cliff. Yells, joy from the fall from Tenten and pure fright from Hinata, was heard all about the woods and, then, in a flash of bright light, they were gone from this world and into another.

"Itachi-san? What do we do now? Follow them to wherever they went?" Kiasme asked his partner.

"Contact Pein-sama and let him know what happen, we await his orders." Kiasme nodded and, with a poof, they were gone.

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_



He felt their chakra pressure pulse the second they landed here. He knew who they were in an instant. He wondered why they were here. He knew he was going to have fun finding out. When was the last time he had played with childhood friends?

Smirking he stood from his leaning position against a rock and crossed over his temporary training grounds to where Koby and Helmeppo were sparring. "Ok, you two, we're finished for today, or I am. I've decided it's time I moved on. In fact, I believe I'll go say goodbye to Rika-chan and Ririka-san before it gets too late. I'll catch you later."

"Is it just me," Helmeppo started, staring after the retreating Naruto, "or is he acting stranger than usual?" Koby's only response was to nod in agreement as they continued to watch. "Ah, man he left us to clean up the mess we all made by ourselves. Again!" Laughing, Koby and Helmeppo began to clean up the mess their training exercise had made.

Naruto, though, quickly made his way to the clearing he had set his camp in. Like always when he visited Shell city, he lived outside the city. One of the reasons was that he didn't like to impose himself on Ririka. But the main reason was that if an enemy from his own world ever entered here, he would have enough warning to escape without causing trouble for any of the citizens. The only question remaining was whether or not _they_ came as friends or foes.

Once at his temporary camp, it didn't take him long to pack up his belongings and shoulder his bag only a matter of a few minutes despite the fact that they were strewn all over about the clearing; Clothes had strung from branches of the trees that enclosed the small patch of dirt that made up his home; Food had been tied into a bag and hung from the highest branch on the tallest tree; His books and scrolls were stacked haphazardly against a large boulder on the east side of the clearing; His training equipment, makeshift weights and mats made out of sticks for push ups, leaned on another boulder on the opposite side of the clearing and; His sleeping bag had been already rolled tightly in the center of the clearing.

Smirking as he was finished, he used his chakra to jump out of the clearing and into the tree tops and made his way back towards Shell city. His pursuers were still at a loss as to where to go from where they were at the beach so, he figured, it was safe enough to go say goodbye to Rika and Ririka. He didn't plan to stay longer than that. Let them approach him somewhere far away from Shell City.

"Naruto-kun?" Ririka asked as he stepped into the tavern, her brow furrowed in her concern. "Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of training with the boys?"

Naruto laughed nervously at that, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. "Is Rika-chan here?" Ririka shook her head, her eyes still searching Naruto's in concern. "Can you tell her goodbye for me? Something came up and I have to leave."

"Leave, Naruto-kun?" her eyes widened in unsuppressed surprise. "You barely had even gotten here. You've only been here about a week."

"Hey, don't be mad at me. I was planning on staying longer than this but, as I said before, something came up and I need to take care of it. Far from here."



"Naruto-kun… Rika-chan is going to be so sad to find you're gone again." Ririka picked up a glass from beneath the bar and began to clean it out. "But, will you wait just one more minute? We had a surprise already for you when you and the boys came home from training. Rika-chan would want you to have before you left. Wait right there." Without waiting for him to answer she rushed from the tavern and up the stairs behind the bar that lead to their apartment. She came down a moment later carrying a large, slim white box.

Curious, Naruto took it from her hands and set it down onto the bar and opened it. Inside lay a trench coat like he almost always wore these days, but it wasn't black, or white, or brown, as he had taken to wearing lately, but a subtle orange. Black flames licked up from the hem of the coat to the waist and, on the back and the sleeves, were small symbols. On the right sleeve was the kanji for love, on the left was the kanji for friendship, and, on the back, was Konoha's symbol. "Ririka… This… beautiful. It must have taken a long time to make."

"Whether it did or didn't isn't the matter, all that matters is that you like it."

"Like it? I love it." He shrugged out of the black trench coat and into the orange one. "Not sure Nami will though." He added, going behind the bar and hugging her. "Tell Rika-chan that I love it and give her a kiss and hug for me. I'll write and try to visit as soon as I can." He made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Will that boy ever grow up?" Ririka chuckled to herself sadly as she looked at the place Naruto had been on a second before.

"Stop right there, Uzumaki Naruto!" The voice called out to him seconds before he left the city.

Sighing, Naruto turned around to face the two shinobi behind him. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Hinata-chan, Tenten-san?"

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

"It's so_ boring_ without Naruto," Luffy said without any emotion from his spot on the goat head. "Oi, Nami!" He called back towards the ship without looking towards the orange haired girl. "Are you sure Naruto will be able to find us?"

"Completely Luffy," She sighed out in that she had had response in a way that was obvious his conversation with him many times before in recent times. "Now, how are we going to go about finding a cook?"

"And a musician!" Luffy called over his shoulder again, this time with more enthusiasm evident in his voice. "Don't forget about our musician Nami!" Using his hands he gripped his knees and turned himself so that he was facing the others. Nami was bent over a map in the middle of the deck, Usopp was painting the crew's flag on a black square of cloth (several bumps on his head from when he tried to make it his own sign), Zoro was practicing his sword skills on the upper deck, and Tonton was snoozing in a square of sunlight not far from Nami.



"What about Baratie? The floating restaurant?"Zoro muttered, fluidly moving from one sword stance to another as he carefully avoided eye contact with Nami. "I had eaten there a few times back when I was still a pirate hunter, they may have a cook there that is willing and able to travel with us."

"Nani, Zoro!?" Nami shouted standing and striding up to the upper deck and hitting the green haired swordsman on the top of his head. "Why didn't you say so earlier? By the Gods, you could have saved us a hell of a lot of trouble if you just mention it earlier."

"Well, you orange haired nymph **(3),** I had forgotten, so, excuse me for being only human." He rolled his eyes up at the sky in either annoyance or exasperation. Maybe even a mixture of both. He growled, then, deep in his throat as Nami wrapped her hands around his neck and began to wring it dry.

"Baka. Baka. Baka. How do you forget something so important?" By now even Usopp had stopped what he was doing so that he could watch Nami and Zoro, the paint brush dripping a sterile white onto the black cloth as it hung loosely from his fingers. "It's like you all have lost what little intelligence you had when we left Usopp's home earlier this week."

"It's not like your much better you silly orange-haired monkey! " Zoro countered, breaking her hold on him and twisting away so that he could glare at her from a safer distance. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"Well, I would have thought of something eventually, but the only baka I know who could come up with a great idea on the spot was… Naruto." She added his name hesitantly at the end of her sentence, so soft and low that the others on the ship barely heard it.

Naruto had left rather abruptly sometime during the night after their fight with Kuro and the Black Cat pirates without saying a word about his plans to Nami or any of the others. All he left behind was a note to Nami that she refused to show to any of the others. Her only reply when asked what it read was that Naruto would join up with them sooner or later. It made the others wonder if he did this to her often. And what he could possibly be up to that would make him do it.

And, then, they left. Much whining on Luffy's part and wondering on Zoro's on how Naruto would find them if they left. Nami didn't answer past Luffy on the head and dragging the two onto the ship the Going Merry that Kaya had kindly donated top the Straw Hat Crew. Only minutes later, Usopp had joined them.

"Captain? What is it you wish to do?" Nami asked, turning swiftly towards Luffy with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Go towards Baratie or towards another town? Either way, I'm sure we'll find a cook."

At first, Luffy didn't answer, but stayed in a thinking pose, a hand on his chin and his elbow propped on his knees. Nami truly believed he was thinking it through thoroughly. "Hey, Zoro?" Even up to this point she believed in him. "Is the meat any good on Baratie?" She should have known.



"Baka!" She raged at Luffy, once again striding across the deck towards a crew mate and smacking them across the back of their head. In this case, Luffy. Luffy pouted cutely up at Nami and rubbed the back of his injured head with his hand, but he was smart enough to know that it would be unwise to say anything more. "I can't believe that I thought that you were mature enough to use your head, but... _no_... You have to be a complete ignoramus and think only with your _stomach_ for crying out loud."

None of her crew mates paid much attention, only Zoro did and only so he could answer Luffy's question at the end of her rant. "Just its smells will make your mouth water with hunger and her belly ache for the need of food."

"Yosh. Set sail the Going Merry Nami!" Luffy shouted turning back towards the sea, an arm held high over his head in a pose. "Meat... Here I come. Prepare yourself!" Nami let her head sag low on her shoulders as she hurried, with a sorely creeped out Zoro on her tail, to the till to turn the ship around. Up above on the deck Luffy and Usopp were dancing with their arms wrapped around their shoulders, chanting "Meat! Meat! We love_ Meat_!!" Nami and Zoro rolled their eyes at the heavens.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Tsunade stood at the threshold of the Hokage's Tower surrounded by several of her most trusted ANBU. A storm raged outside their protective shelter, lightning crashes loud and strong throughout the surrounding town. It was the perfect place and time for a meeting.

"Hyuuga, Nara. Report." Neji and Shikamaru both stepped forward and took off their masks, revealing faces hardened by time and scenes that would have driven lesser men crazy. "Did the Akatsuki take the bait? Are they following Tenten and Hinata?"

It was Shikamaru that spoke the report first. "They were indeed following up till the point where Tenten-san and Hinata-san jumped over a cliff and just… well... disappeared."

"What do you mean disappear? Neji... weren't you watching them like I ordered you to? You just let them disappear."

Neji's forehead creased from barely restrained rage and worry. "Tsunade-sama, my eyes had been firmly locked on Tenten and Hinata-sama and, just like Shikamaru said, they were gone. A flash of blue light and, then, not a trace of their whereabouts. Their chakra trails ended there and the bugs Shino," he jerked his head to the third and last of the ANBU Tsunade had called for this mission, "just suddenly stopped sending back communications to their... er..."

"Mates, Tsunade-sama." Shino too stepped forward, taking his mask off so his emotionless face was visible for his Hokage. Unlike the other two, he had barely changed, sunglasses hiding his eyes from view and a high collar hiding the majority of his rather longish face. His thick dark hair still spiked the same way and, if he wasn't in the ANBU, he would probably dress very much like he did when he was a chunnin and a genin. "The type of bugs I had placed on Hinata-chan and Tenten-san are of the type that stay mated for life. The bugs, even when separated from 

their mates, are constantly in communication with their mates. Only in death do they stop communication. There are no other circumstances."

"Are you implying that my shinobi are dead, Shino?" Tsunade demanded, stepping forward so her face was aligned with the Aburame clansman. There was no anger in her voice or across her face, only desperation, fear, and guilt. "Is that what you're saying?"

"It is a possibility, Hokage-sama, that we can't rule out without further evidence."

"If that is true, Tsunade, that also means Naruto is most likely dead as well." Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows from an eve across the street from them. Everyone jumped in shock besides Neji and Tsunade. Neji remained as impassive as ever as Tsunade got angrier and angrier till her bursting point came and she stalked through the rain towards Jiraiya and walloped him on the head once. He collapsed to the ground, moaning, unconscious.

"The perfect," Tsunade mentioned to her ANBU as she rejoined them, jerking her head back towards the sennin, "has a point. For now, move forward as if they are just lost teammates under the assumption they are alive. You find a clue, report it back to me instantly. Dismissed." The next second Tsunade was alone on the street besides from Jiraiya. "Please be alive. I don't want three's deaths laying on my consciousness as well. Naruto... Hinata... Tenten... Come home soon. People love you and miss you..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It didn't take as long as Nami feared to reach Baratie, but she didn't react as loudly as happy as Luffy and Usopp who started their meat dance across the deck again. She, also, didn't react as impassively as Zoro, who continued to practice his swordsmanship as if there was nothing going on. She, though, just leaned up against the railing with rather sad looking smile on her face, she missed home. If she and Naruto were visiting Nojiko, they would be in the orange grooves filling baskets to the brim with oranges or taking naps by her mother's grave under the bright sun. But that wasn't to be. Not yet. Not now. Defiantly not now. Now she had to find a way to save her village. Unfortunately the only way to do that would be...

"Yahoo! We're here. It's time for the Meat!" Before they were fully docked, Luffy catapulted over the edge of the railing and onto the floating pink and green and white deck of the floating restaurant the Baratie. Usopp soon followed and, with a sigh, Zoro sheathed his swords and joined Nami leaning against the deck.

"I guess that leaves just you and me to anchor the ship to Baratie," Nami sighed lowly to Zoro in an anguished way but amusement was clear on her face and in her voice.

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird since Naruto left? Is something wrong? You know Luffy and I'll do anything we can to help." His voice was gruff; his eyes hard, but there was no mistaking the truth in his words. There was, also, no mistaking the stab of pain that went straight to her heart at those words. Naruto's disappearance, so like the others he had made countless of times before, had reminded her that nothing had changed, everything was still painful. She still was not free. Despite her efforts these past eight years nothing had changed, 

not even with Naruto's help. There was no way she could let herself bring any more people into her problems. Its bad enough Naruto helped carry her burdens on top of his own.

"I'm fine," she shrugged in nonchalance and flashed a smile at him before turning her face away before it caved in on itself. "Why don't you go ahead and join the others. I can take care of the chip on my own. I'll join you as soon as I'm finished." He stayed there for several moments more, staring at the side of her head, trying to find what was wrong and not finding. Finally he gave a stiff nod and left. She waited till all three had disappeared inside before she began to turn the boat back around to the sea. "I'm sorry guys, I really wanted to stay with you. But I have more important things to do. I... I hope we meet again and you'll forgive me. Ja ne." And, with that, Nami sailed out to sea back towards home.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"It's been three years," Tenten muttered, glowering at the boy in front of him. "By your reaction to my voice..."

"Well, it could only be you. Not many people here _know _my full name. Na-chan and Nojiko-neechan and Ririka-san are the only ones who ever call me by my full name. Besides," he added his smile turning teasingly on Tenten, "Hinata-chan could never speak so loudly or harshly."

Tenten ignored the comment, only giving a low growl to show the boy she heard; unfortunately that was just what he wanted. "I would say you already knew we were here."

Naruto's face turned instantly serious as he backed up a few paces from the girls. "I knew the second you landed in this world. Your chakra was a dead give away."

"So, are you running away Naruto?" Tenten teased him in return from his tease earlier. But, he just smiled in return. It was then both of them noticed a difference, this wasn't the boy they had laughed with or had missions with. He was as good as a stranger. We're they the same to him? Tenten wandered. Even with the orange coat, Tenten admitted to herself, her and Hinata had problems recognizing him. But he had no problems with them. Could it really be their chakra like he explained? Could he have grown so much in three years? Yes, he could have. She admitted. It was possible he knew how to detect chakra even before he had left, he might have learned it from Jiraiya during their training regiment.

"I'm a afraid I must I have plans that don't include you." _Nami has already started to move towards Arlong's base._

**That girl is just impatient to be free of him, kit. I'm sure the others of Cocoyashi feel the same.** The Kyuubi yawned from deep within his cage. **I would be too if I my every breath was being drawn by fear at the thought of a love one dying. It's a painful thing to feel, Kit.**

_I know that, I feel every time I leave Nojiko there or go back with Nami. But, I can't bring these two in it._

**Undoubtedly. So, what's the plan kit?**

_Well, that's easy... we'll just... _Naruto allowed his thoughts to float into the Kyuubi's mind and a sinister smile spread over both of their faces.

**Do you actually think she'll go along with it?**

_If I ask nice enough. Besides, she loves to baby people._

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" He nodded absent mindedly at Hinata and gazed off towards the sun, it was beginning to set. Nami should almost be at Arlong's by now. "We... meaning Tenten-chan and me... seriously need to talk to you. Is there any...?" _place we can go to talk? _Hinata was proud of herself for being able to say that without stuttering or blushing. That is, up to the point Naruto cut her off with a dead look in his lovely blue eyes.

"No, I know just the place. Best food and sake in Shell City." Without waiting for their response he set off. Behind him Tenten mouthed the word sake to Hinata in shock. She never imagined he would ever start to like alcohol, with his childish disposition. Not that she should be shocked, with Lee as a teammate.

It didn't take long for them to reach Ririka's shop. The shop was in the process of closing though, but when Rika, who was sadly helping her mother close up, saw Naruto she jumped from her spot by one of the tables and ran out the door and in to his arms. "Okaasan said you left. Are ya back already, niichan?" Naruto just laughed and carried her in. "Kaasan! Kaasan! Naru-niichan is back and brought some new people with him."

"Naruto-kun, I thought you said you had business you had to take care of later. And what's this about new people? Some friends of yours?"

"Old friends, Ririka-san. I ran into them on my way out of town. They wish to catch up. Everywhere else is closed, you don't mind if we grab some grub her and chew the fat, do you?"

Ririka laughed well naturally and ushered him into the kitchen. "You know I would feed you even if the sun had fully set and the moon was already halfway crossed the sky, idiot boy, but you know the rules. Come help me fix the meal. Oh, no you two girls sit down and get off your feet." She motioned the two Konoha Jounin down with an absent minded hand as they tried to follow the two into the kitchen. Hesitantly, they slid down into stools at the bar. "Rika continue closing up for me."

"Hai, Kaasan!" Rika pouted cutely as she continued to stack chairs on the table. "It's not _fair_. Naru-niichan will leave soon and you get him all to yourself." The two Jounin laughed quietly so as not to enact the girl's anger at them. Instead they talked to each other in low voices, watching the doorway Ririka and Naruto had disappeared through for any sign of his departure. They were mildly surprised when Naruto just walked into the room a few moments later helping Ririka carrying a large tray of food.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal." There was an odd gleam in Ririka's eyes as she disappeared back into the kitchen. But, for a moment there, Hinata could have sworn that Naruto had given Ririka an approving nod. But, then, she and Tenten were starting the meal, Naruto was just 

leaning out of his chair whispering lowly in the little girl's ear. She giggled, he smiled and she pranced away into the kitchen after her mother.

"Now, Naruto," Tenten started heavily. Her tongue felt like it was weighted down by lead and there was a gooey taste at the back of her mouth. "What did you do?" She demanded of him as her eye sight started to blur and everything began to lose its focus. She heard Hinata thump to the ground unconscious besides her. Naruto stood and scooped the Hyuuga heiress up in his arms. "What... what...?"

"Gomen, Tenten-san." His voice reached her ears as if he was speaking to her through a long tunnel, his voice low as if it was stifled by a pillow. "There are... need... can't go. Gomen." And, then, she was disconnected from the world.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It was final. She decided it was. She knew she had no choice. She couldn't run from the truth any more. She was going back. Back towards the pain and loneliness. This time, no one was standing by her side. Or, so she thought. Naruto was by her side as fast as it took her to blink.

"I should have known." Nami smiled through her tears.

"We can end this, you know."

"I know."

"But you don't want to."

"I don't want to lose any more lives." He patted her arm and smiled at her.

"I guess that's decided." He took her arms in his and pulled her into his arms. "You know I'm besides you right. Regardless of how far away I am." And he slowly faded from sight. Nami silently calling out to him from where she stood alone on the deck of the Going Merry. And, then, she awoke.

The morning was damp and cold. It pressed heavily down on her and caused her to breath as if choking. Unfortunately, when she did go up on the deck, Arlong's palace was indeed on the horizon. And there was no Naruto in sight. "I'm coming Arlong. Ready or not, here I'll come."

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Eto- uh**

**Ano- um**

Another chapter finished and closed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Drop a review, please. I, like always, enjoy your inputs and ideas.

Next Time- Chapter nine: Where the Heart is


	9. Where We Stand

**From Ninja to Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or One Piece

**a/n:** i really love the word clambered, which is basically a fancier climbed, in this chapter. I used it quite a lot. well, I've finally got my permit, against my will I might add. watch out for me. I'm a terror :) Oh, and I changed the chapter's title. it didn't fit.

Bold- Kyuubi talking

_Italics- _someone's thoughts, mainly Naruto

(Insert#)- Author's note

_Bold and italics- _Naruto and the Kyuubi together Yosaku, Zeff

**Last time:**

_"I'm fine," she shrugged in nonchalance and flashed a smile at him before turning her face away before it caved in on itself. "Why don't you go ahead and join the others. I can take care of the chip on my own. I'll join you as soon as I'm finished." He stayed there for several moments more, staring at the side of her head, trying to find what was wrong and not finding. Finally he gave a stiff nod and left. She waited till all three had disappeared inside before she began to turn the boat back around to the sea. "I'm sorry guys, I really wanted to stay with you. But I have more important things to do. I... I hope we meet again and you'll forgive me. Ja ne." And, with that, Nami sailed out to sea back towards home._

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"Now, Naruto," Tenten started heavily. Her tongue felt like it was weighted down by lead and there was a gooey taste at the back of her mouth. "What did you do?" She demanded of him as her eye sight started to blur and everything began to lose it's focus. She heard Hinata thump to the ground unconscious besides her. Naruto stood and scooped the Hyuuga heiress up in his arms. "What... what...?"_

_"Gomen, Tenten-san." His voice reached her ears as if he was speaking to her through a long tunnel, his voice low as if it was stifled by a pillow. "There are... need... can't go. Gomen." And, then, she was disconnected from the world._

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"I guess that's decided." He took her arms in his and pulled her into his arms. "You know I'm besides you right. Regardless of how far away I am." And he slowly faded from sight. Nami silently calling out to him from where she stood alone on the deck of the Going Merry. And, then, she awoke. _

_The morning was damp and cold. It pressed heavily down on her and caused her to breath as if choking. Unfortunately, when she did go up on the deck, Arlong's palace was indeed on the horizon. And there was no Naruto in sight. "I'm coming Arlong. Ready or not, here I'll come."_

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

Chapter Nine: Where We Stand

The island sailed slowly closer and closer to her as every minute passed, as the sun rose higher in the sky. Nami wasn't sure what to do. Breath a sigh of relief, she was almost home after all, or shake in fear at the thought of being so close to Arlong and his pirates once again. This time without any comfort that Naruto's presence gave her. Looking back on the past few weeks, she knew what a nice time she had had with the Straw Hat gang. She had actually felt like a regular eighteen-year-old, like she had no cares in the world. Had Naruto acted any different? Not that she could see. Naruto even acted jolly with Hatchi and the rest of Arlong's crew. The only one he never was comfortable around was Arlong. But, for some reason, his smiles with Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were real. Then again, it could have been nothing but her imagination. Despite the fact one of her greatest wishes was for him to be real.

On lonely nights, when Naruto was away doing heavens knows what, she sometimes can actually make herself believe that there really wasn't a Naruto. She had no friend that could make her laugh even when in sight of all her problems and feel semi-normal. That she would wake up still fifteen-years-old and this would be nothing but a really comforting dream, filled with a immeasurable loneliness. It was nights such as that when she cried herself into a troubled sleep.

Using her charts and years of experience, she knew she had almost a whole day before she reached Cocoyashi. But, first, she had better take down the Straw Hat's pirate flag before Hatchi sees it and sinks her ship, once again. His "pet" had really enjoyed that rickety old ship, probably more than she had. She slowly made her way down below deck, not the least bit hurried to take down the flag Usopp had worked so hard over, to lock the ship's wheel axle so it wouldn't go flying all over the place with the waves. Just as she reached for the bottom ring of the wheel it was jerked hard from her hand and the ship was jerked sharply to the side. She heard crashing, a scream as some wood was pulled from the side. It couldn't be Hatchi, she was still too far away for him to have seen the flag. There were no rocks or any other type of obstacles that could tear even a small hole in the haul of the ship. And there was a hole, it was slowly leaking in the warm water of the East Blue ocean.

She would bet anything another ship had aimed a gun at hers. A gun because a cannon would rip a bigger hole in the hull and she would be smithereens by now. That was without mentioning how well she knew the sounds of cannon fire from all her years with Arlong and Naruto's experimentation with bombing. Like she knew the sound of Nojiko's laughter, like she knew the sound in Cocoyashi's main square. Like the sound of her own breathing. She would bet anything that it was a two-or-three man ship on her left side about three meters away.

Quickly, she jumped back up to her feet and locked the wheel. An, dashing back up to the deck, started screaming recklessly at the small ship. Like she had believed it held two people and, fortunately for them, both had been knocked out from the after shock of the blast from their musket. Nami was very close to leaving the two there if it wasn't for the gray tone to one of the guy's face. She knew what it was in a second for she had suffered from soon after she was forced to join Arlong's crew. Scurvy. The bane of seamen. One in ten sailors are affected of it at least once in their lives. If they survive that is.

Scurvy was highly dangerous disease. The reason it affected a lot of seamen was because of the lack of citrus, or vitamin C, that can be found when aboard a ship. The disease can cause a lose of teeth, the inability to move, and, eventually, death. There were several cures to the disease, but the quickest, and cheapest, way was to feed them a citrus fruit. Or a tea made out of Eastern White Cedar needles. She wasn't overly sure if she should help the guy, they did blow a hole in her hull, but she climbed down to the small ship with one of the tangerines Naruto brought back from Cocoyashi in her hand. Slowly she peeled the fruit and, using more force than necessary, peeled his jaws back. Slowly, drip by drip she let the juice flow into his mouth. Subconsciously, the man swallowed the juice and he slowly began to stir, his color turning more to normal.

"Are you better now?" She practically growled at the the man. The man, looking disoriented, sat up very slowly and looked around.

"Where am I? Are Johnny and me prisoners to the pirate ship? Are you?" Johnny, the other man, began to wake up at the sound of his friend's rather hysterical voice. "Johnny we were captured by smelly pirates!"

"Who the _hell do you think you're _calling smelly?!" Frustrated Nami balled her hand into a fist and slammed it as hard as she could in the back of the scurvy guy's head. Now, feeling sorry she had just saved the life of a man who had tried to shoot her ship down with no regrets, she slowly clambered back onto her ship. "This _isn't_ a pirate ship."

She stomped off and when she felt she was far enough away said, "At least not anymore." Only minutes after that the flag was down and she was well on her way towards Cocoyashi.

"You think she stole the ship Yosaku?" Johnny asked his partner. Yosaku just nodded,s taring after the ship in a rather dazed way. "Did she hit you hard enough to knock a few braincells out or something?" There was still no answer. "Come on, I doubt that girl will be back. We should continue on to Baratie. I heard Mohawk will be there in a few days. I hope we'll get a glimpse of him."

Finally, Yosaku snapped out of his little trance and turned a huge grin onto his comrade. "And, who knows, maybe we'll find Zoro too."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

It didn't take as long as they feared to reach Baratie, a little under two days. But the little they saw on the sea almost sent Johnny and Yosaku running back to their old dojou. Yosaku swears to the heaven that he saw some blond guy walking on the water toward where the orange haired girl had gone only a few hours before. Johnny swears on his father's grave that a giant fireball came from the distance near where Yosaku swore he saw Blondie. Both swear they saw a green hair bob in the kitchen window of Baratie. They both wondered if it could have been Zoro. But they shook that thought quickly out of their heads. Zoro in a kitchen. Only if it was to eat food and, that, rarely.

Sighing at their own foolishness, Johnny and Yosaku moored their ship at Baratie's portable docks and clambered up onto the deck. It took them a little under a minute to moor their ship to Baratie, but in that time a loud ruckus, a fight would be their best and only guess, had broken out on the inside. There were loud screams of women as they were almost hit, whoppings from one of the men fighting, cheering on from several of the other male customers, and cursing from either the second man or one of the workers.

"Don't you know who I am, you silly little man! I'm a lieutenant of the Marines. How dare a lowlife like you treat me like this?!" Johnny and Yosaku barely had enough time to switch confused looks before the "lieutenant" was thrown through the doorway head first by a limping man with a peg leg.

"This my restaurant, boy, don't forget it! You don't go showing disrespect in my restaurant. You eat the food that is placed in front of you! Don't come back here. Get on that silly ship of yours pretty boy, and don't come back. For God help you if you ever come back... I'll make sure you can never walk again!" The marine lieutenant scrambled quickly to his feet and, after cursing the Baratie and it's crew and making threats, climbed aboard his ship. "Damn kids, thinking they rule the world. In my day..." The pegged man's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Johnny and Yosaku just standing off to one side dumbstruck. "Well, what are you two waiting for? If it's food you want, welcome! Come right in!" Without waiting for an answer he stalked over to the two swordsman, and taking them each up the upper arm, dragged them inside. "I hope you have enough money, the last swordsman who ate here is now working here with his companions to pay off his debt. He has a long way to go." He added with a low chuckle. "Come, come. My men and I will make sure you enjoy your meal."

They stepped inside, the pegged man leading them. "Little Eggplant, come show our newest guests their seats." The jab was directed a tall blond man wearing a black suit and a dark blue stripped shirt. He was leaning back in a chair by this tall grand wooden staircase with a smoke in his mouth watching two black haired boys clean up the mess of the table.

The man raised one of his oddly shaped eyebrows before leaning further back in his chair and closing his eyes. "Do it yourself you silly jiisan. I'm certainly not."

"_Sanji!_ Are you forgetting I'm the boss around here not you?" Without answering Sanji stood and strode up the staircase, his posture composed but a visible mischievous smirk planted on his face. "Sanji! Sanji! Listen to me you little String bean!" But he continued on.

"Zeff-san," this voice was full of contradicting emotions and it was a voice Johnny and Yosaku knew very well. The voice of an old childhood friend, "where would you like...? Johnny? Yosaku?"

"Zoro!" The two cried together, coming forward and shaking his hand, making his drop the table he was trying to put back. It crashed loudly and splintered in two. "How are you? Where have you been?" They asked, still in sync with the other.

"That is going on your... eh!" The pegged man and the rest of the customers staggered as a loud banging went off from the lefts side. The Baratie slide sharply to the side as a cannon barreled into the water besides it. "Now what? Luffy, Usopp... Go see what caused that. Try not to get yourselves killed."

"Aye, aye." Luffy and Usopp saluted him and marched out of the door, arms linked. It was less then a minute later that Usopp came in screaming about the cause of the ships panic. Pirates. At the sound of another boom, this one undoubtedly caused by Luffy, sent men wielding kitchen culinary rushing from the kitchen. Sanji followed soon after carrying Zoro's swords. With a smirk, he drew them and rushed out to join Luffy. Moments later Sanji trailed out. "Don't worry, old man Zeff. We'll take care of it."

Zeff scowled at the blond boy and made a playful swipe at his head. He turned to his men. "Get ready to defend. We won't let any body run over this way. Not the Government, not Marines, and defiantly not pirates." A cheer rose up and they took posts around the door.

The minutes ticked by extremely slowly. Each seemed to come an eternity after the other. Finally, one of the chiefs couldn't stand the wait any more and creaked towards the doorway to peek out., What he saw caused him to gasp and stagger back inside. "Zeff-san! It's Don Krieg's Pirate Crew! They're practically skeletons."

"They've broken into our food storage and they're loading them onto their ship!" Another called.

"Uh oh..." the first one called quickly scrambling back from the door seconds before Luffy crashed through head first.

"Man, he's tough," Luffy muttered to himself as he used the back of his hand to rub dirt and debris off of his jean shorts.

"Hey, Straw Hat," Zeff called a rather wicked grin making it's way across his face, "do you want to make a deal?" The only inclination that Zeff got that Luffy was listening was a small glance in his direction. "If you get rid of Don Krieg and rescue our food supplies, I'll waive your remaining debt to us. I'll even let you have the String Bean."

Luffy just nodded and strode back out the door.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"So warm..." Tenten muttered in her sleep burrowing her head further into the soft blankets she lay under. Her blankets at home weren't anywhere as soft as this. The only place she had ever been under soft sheets was when she was on a mission. The last time that was... And, then, it hit her. She was on a mission, one that Tsunade-sama had in trusted to her herself. And they blew it. She was drugged of that she had no doubt. What boggled her mind the most was that it was _Naruto_ who drugged her. Naruto who would stick up for his friends regardless of the dangers, Naruto who, at times, had a brain the size of a pea. Does that make her a prisoner?

"Tenten-chan wake up," the quiet voice of her partner said from her side.

"Hina-chan? Do you feel all woozy too?" She meant to ask if she felt drugged as well, but her head was spinning too fast to form the words and her tongue seemed too swollen to hold them.

Hinata giggled politely behind her hand and helped her friend into a sitting position. "Hm... I did a little earlier, but I'm ok now." Hinata removed a small glass full of water from the plain bed table and carefully gave it to Tenten. "Water helps."

The pair was in a small room freshly painted a calm white, it's flooring a varnished dark wood. Lace curtains hung from the windows that blew lightly in the wind. Several shelves in the room held an odd assortment of shells seeming to have been placed there rather haphazardly. A few pictures hung on the wall. It took Tenten several minutes to notice that Naruto was in most of the pictures with that mother and daughter... what were there names?... Rika and Ririka. It took another second for her to place the soft musky, earth and sweat scent that was blowing across her face by the light breeze as Naruto's, It was Naruto's room. Whenever he stayed here at least. Often enough to leave a scent. And maybe... maybe there were a few personal items left to through. Pick over, Get a clue on what Uzumaki Naruto had become.

But before she even had a chance to rise from the bed and start toward the small chest of drawers tucked beneath the window, the door to the hall opened and Ririka sailed in, carrying a tray of steaming soup. It's scent, herbs and chicken, was enough to have Tenten sink back down into the mattress with a contented sigh. Her dry mouth, an effect of the sleeping drugs, watered at the sight of steam coming up from the two bowls in steady waves. Absently, Tenten put the mostly empty glass back on the bedside table as Ririka slowly made her way towards them.

"Oh, so you are awake," Ririka smiled through the steam rising lazily towards the ceiling, "I had a feeling, but..." she shrugged and placed the tray on the side table." I knew Hinata-san was up and I heard voices. I thought you would be hungry, Naru-chan said it was a possible side effect. Where would you like this?"

Hinata's stomach growled loudly and a light blush graced her cheeks in embarrassment. "In my stomach." Ririka smiled and handed her a bowl. "Thank-you."

Hinata began to lift the spoon to her mouth and it was almost there, the delicious soup was almost on its way down her throat, when Tenten reached forward and knocked it from her hand. "Hod do we know there is no more sleeping herbs in it? Or poison?"

Ririka looked amused as she picked up the spoon that had fallen sadly onto the bedspread between Hinata and Tenten. She scooped up a small portion of the soup and sipped it from the spoon. "Naruto-kun got me sleeping herbs to put into troublesome customers bowls. Till the other day, I never had to use it for another purpose." Efficiently, she cleaned off the spoon and placed it back on the tray. "He doesn't want you dead, he just wanted you to be safe."

"Safe? Is Naruto-kun in some sort of trouble?" Hinata asked, worry stretched painfully across her face.

"I don't know. All I know is that he had to go. And he didn't wan you to follow."

"Despite his wishes, Tenten said, taking up her bowl and scooping the brew into her mouth at a fast pace, "there is no way we're not going to follow our orders. We need to find him. And fast."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"We are hungry, starving. And you would deny my men food!" Don Krieg shouted from atop his broken ship down onto Sanji, Zoro, Luffy as his men plundered the stores for ready-made food. He was a thick man with an even thicker head wearing gold armor and plain trousers. "We'll take any way. right boys? _We'll take it any way_?! This ship... this ship will be our salvation to get One Piece! With it... with it we'll rule the Grand Line!" And his men charged head first down the gang plank towards the three foes.

"I would like to see you try!" Sanji shouted, dropping his cigarette from his mouth and crushing it out with the heel of his boot. Seconds later he dropped gracefully into his fighting stance and swept the majority of the underlings away with a kick. "It's too bad y'all are so weak from hunger," he smirked up at Don Krieg, "or maybe you would have been more of a challenge."

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch! _Boy_!" Don Krieg jumped off the ship and landed with a great big shock wave onto Baratie's deck. He stomped over to the store's and started chugging down everything, whether it was prepared or not. It was obvious by the way he began to straighten up and the way his skin seemed to look healthier, that he was gaining his strength back. Zoro and Sanji were busy clearing the deck for any remaining underlings. Within seconds, it was Luffy and Don Krieg fighting

They shared blows, quick punches to their guts, sweeping kicks in tries to knock the other off balance. Luffy managed to hit him hard with a wide 'Gumo Gumo Rocket' punch straight to thew chest. But Don Krieg quickly recovered and begin to shot blasts out of his armor at the boy. The bullets bounced off the boy much to his enjoyment and grazed Don Krieg as he pranced closer to his foe. With one last kick he broke through Don Krieg's armor. But he wouldn't succumb to defeat.

The majority of his men were defeated, they never wanted to fight any way. They were hungry and starved. The only one still standing, the only one who refused to participate in the fight, was Krieg's first mate Gin. Gin refused to hurt the people who had generously feed him several days ago when he was half dead. He couldn't forget that debt. It was that debt that caused the Demon man to drop from the splintered remains of his ship and stalk towards his captain. It was that debt that caused him to punch his old friend in the stomach. Effectively knocking the wind and remaining life from him. He dropped into an unconscious heap at Gin's feet.

"I'm sorry for Krieg-taicho, Sanji-san. Truly sorry for the trouble our men caused. Can you ever forgive me?!" he dropped onto his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness to the blond man.

"Gin-san..." To say that Sanji was shocked was an understatement. If he knew anything about pirates, he had learned it from Zeff. Zeff had been a pirate many years ago and had traveled the Grand Line. And one thing he knew from him that turning against your mates, especially your captain, was nothing short of mutiny. And mutiny was instant death on the seas. He moved towards Gin and laid a comforting hand on his head. "It's ok... Gin... It's ok."

But it wasn't. Suddenly their was a loud bang and Don Krieg's last remaining ship was blown to smithereens. The dust covered everything, several of the remaining men began to choke on the smoke. And out of the smoke, as it began to slowly clear, came floating a coffin shaped ship. A single man sat in there. A man with a long rimmed cowboy hat, black hair and even blacker eyes. When Zoro saw him, he jumped away from his companions, using the debris from Don Krieg's ship to skip over to the man.

"Are you Hawk Eyes?" Zoro demanded. "Why did you destroy the ship?" There was no doubt in Zoro's heart that it was him.

"You ask a lot of questions boy." The man said, as Zoro drew his swords from its' sheaths. "'Hawk Eyes' is only one of the many names I go by. As for your other question," He smirked and stood, drawing his own sword, "I destroyed his ships for the fun of it."

"Ships?"

"Yes, ships. All fifty of them in fact. in the majority of his five thousand men." he used a wide swept hand to take in the wreckage. "Too bad this is all that's left. Are you their nakama? Do you wish for vengeance?"

"I could care less about Don Krieg's men. They're no nakama to me." He brought his swords down into his fighting position. "I've waited a long time to beat you!"

To Zoro's surprise, Mihawk let out a great laugh and didn't even bother pulling out his sword. "You? Beat me?" Another laugh came and Zoro charged recklessly, swinging his left handed sword up to his mouth and effortlessly catching it in his mouth. "You aren't strong enough now!" He easily blocked Zoro's attack with a puny looking sword, thin as a needle and almost as short as one, he drew from beneath his purple cloak. "And you never will be if you attack again."

_I promised... I promised Kuina. I can't lose! _Seconds later he was sent flying into the water by a powerful slash from Mihawk. Blood, spurting crazily from the wound.

"Maybe one day..." He left before any of the others could break from their stupors and attack him.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

He was amused, at first, to see Naruto standing before him just after Nami arrived and said Naruto was no where to be found. He was used to this by now. If he wasn't the blond boy would be dead by his feet. Not like that would have worked. Arlong had tried it before. It would be interesting to try it again.

"Where were you, idiot? I was immensely worried about you, you know." Nami asked later that night in the privacy of the rooms they shared in Arlong's tower. She sat at the desk, doodling on a piece of paper. "What were you doing any way?"

"A little of this, a little of that." He waved a hand as if it was nothing important. He face down on the small cot that was his bed. Arlong had taken Naruto's proposition to protect Nami a little too seriously. He had put Naruto in the same room as her. Not that it wasn't big enough. It was just... uncomfortable. "I ran into a couple of old friends."

"Really? Who?" She wasn't surprised that he ran into old friends. He was making friends where ever they went. It wasn't possible that he wouldn't have.

He skipped a beat before he told her and, when he did, he told it hesitantly. "Tenten-sempai and Hinata-chan."

"I don't think you ever mentioned them to me."

"Not by name." He agreed, turning over onto his stomach so that he could watch her. "They're friends from Konoha."

Like always when he named his hometown, Nami stiffened up. Naruto had long since, long before he knew her, came to terms on how and why the villagers had treated him as such. And, though, forgiving them was tough the majority of the time, he still had good friends there. Tenten and Hinata included. There were plenty of people there who genuinely loved him. Iruka-sensei and Tsuande. He couldn't forget all they had done to help him.

"And what did they want?" Her words were forced,s he didn't want to know. Didn't care. But she cared for him and that was more than enough of a reason to ask. She turned to face him, her sad eyes drilling holes into his own soft and kind cerulean ones.

"Na-chan..." He sat up fully this time and stretched a hand across the small distance between them and ran it softly down her face. Her eyes closed in momentary bliss. "They weren't here to hurt me... at least believe that of me."

"I just fear for the day when you leave my side." She reached a hand up and cupped it around her wrist so his hand rested softly against her cheek and leaned into the warmth his hand provided. "I fear that you'll die." Tears begin to leak from her eyes and run down Naruto's arm. "Who would I have to lean on?"

Nami collapsed in his arms seconds later her knees hitting the floor with a painful thunk, rough sobs crashing through her body. "I won't let that happen, Na-chan. I won't _ever_ leave you... Even if you ever want me to!" She smiled through her tears and buried her head further into his chest. "That's a promise!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

She was sitting at her desk throwing sake down her throat as if it was water as she studied the report in front of her. It had come as a surprise to her, to hear from Tenten and Hinata, but a large relieve as well. She hadn't sent them hastily to their deaths. It was plus that they had actually made contact with Naruto. A larger minus that he had escaped from them. It was to the amusement of Hiashi and Jiraiya how he had did it. It was to the amazement of the former Konoha eleven that he actually drugged them. Of course, that didn't stop them from cheering, "Konoha's number reckless ninja."

It just proved she shouldn't have let Hinata and Tenten go in expecting Naruto to still be the same Naruto of three years ago.

She almost hadn't known the latter was from them, wouldn't have if it wasn't for the code inside. Even, then, she had trouble decoding it and she couldn't give it to Konoha's decoders as it was a top secret mission and any one of them could go to the elders with this.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_We're writing to you to let you know we are safe 53 15 33 11 14 15 13 35 34 45 11 13 45. We have settled here in a small town in 23 15 14 43 51 22 22 15 14 51 44 southern Wind Country. We plan 23 15 22 35 45 11 53 11 55 to get jobs here and plan to 45 51 43 44 51 15 23 24 33 starting early tomorrow morning. Right now we're staying at 21 35 44 45 15 43 21 11 33 24 55 35 21 23 24 44 a small hotel. We hope that we'll 13 11 45 13 23 51 41 have our own place soon. Wish us luck 53 15 32 32 41 43 35 45 15 13 45 23 24 33. _

_Tenten and Hinata_

Yes, she was beginning to believe, again, that they could. If he let them that is.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Itai, my head feels like horses trambled around on it," Zoro moaned the next morning. Sanji had jumped into the freezing depths of the ocean and rescued him from its' icy claws. His wounds had been treated by an experienced chief. "I can't believe I let that guy beat me up."

"At least your alive aniki." Johnny scolded him, trying to usher him back down into a lying position. "Shouldn't that count for something."

"It would have been better if he just killed me. I wouldn't have to live with this humiliation."

"What humiliation?" Luffy asked, his face popping out of no where in front of Zoro's, curiosity, and a little confusion, written plainly on his face. "Are you feeling worse today Zoro?" He asked as the green haired man cringed back into his sheets, holding his wounded sides. "Zoro?" Luffy asked again, this time poking him none-too-gently on the forehead.

"Baka! Don't do that to aniki!" Johnny jumped forward and pulled the black haired captain off of Zoro. "You might make his wounds worse!"

"How could I do that?!" Neither of them noticed Sanji slide up to the bed and bend down low to whisper something in his ear. They were so caught up in their fight they didn't hear what was being said.

"Serious? Hey... hey Johnny! Is it true?" He called to his old friend, once again sitting back up. This time with the help of Sanji.

"Is what true Zoro-aniki?" he stopped trying to strangle Luffy and, out of bland curiosity, Luffy stopped trying to bite his arm off and echoed, muffled, his Johnny's words.

"Did you and Yusako really see an orange haired girl on the sea?"

"You saw Nami?!" Luffy managed to pull himself from Johnny's grasp as he hurried to face him, pushing his face in his. "Where?! _Where_?!"

"Eha..." Johnny screamed, backing hurriedly away from Luffy till he was at a more comfortable distance from him. "I don't know if it was some Nami but some orange haired girl saved Yosaku from scurvy and then went off in a ship by herself."

"Where? Where... where... where?!" Luffy chanted over and over again, bouncing up and down on his feet as if he was a rocket impatient to get up towards the stars and heavens.

"Let me see... let me see." Johnny was tapping a finger against his chin and his right foot against the floor in a rhythmic pattern. "Little orange-haired was heading towards, probably, Cocoyashi village. That, or, Arlong's base."

"Arlong?" The two Straw Hat's chorused, sharing glances.

"Aniki! Didn't yous pend the last three years hunting pirates?' Zoro nodded, still staring at Johnny as if he had two heads. "Arlong is one of the most feared pirates in East Blue. He's considered unbeatable. How do you not know that?"

"I normally just fought the pirates that I happened across, collecting their bounties afterwards. i don't plan it." Johnny fell backwards in shock as Luffy laughed. Sanji just stood, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, watching how they react.

"I guess that's our next destination. Right, taicho?" Sanji asked of the black haired captain after the room had calmed down. A large smile stretched across his face as he nodded happily at his newest crew member.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"There's some weird shark swimming around." Usopp called uninspired as he lay half hanging off the small ship the Baratie had lent them. "It almost looks... it almost looks like... a man. It almost looks like a man." His hand splashed through the water as he tried to catch a closer glimpse at the shark's profile. "Except... it's mouth is too long. So, it's a fish right?" The others nod, not paying attention to what Usopp was saying. Each caught up in their own activities. Luffy stuffing his face, Zoro was cleaning his swords mechanically, and Yosaku and Johnny were caught up in an argument. "But it looks like it's wearing trousers."

"That's...What!?" Yosaku shouted, quickly scrambling away from his friend and towards Usopp, peering down into the ocean's depths besides him. "M-merman!" Yosaku screamed backing quickly away and pulling Usopp away with him. They tumbled over each other in a scramble to get away, not watching where they were going till they stumbled over the edge of the boat and into the rather lucid water below. A loud guffaw told them that their unorthodox fall had filled the others with mirth. "Don't laugh, help! We have to... we have to get away fast. One of Arlong's mer..."

Before he could continue a loud bang was heard from the other side of their small ship and the majority of the population fell out. The majority being minus Luffy as he had quickly grabbed onto the small mast in the center of the ship, wrapping his arms several times around it. He wasn't so stupid as to let himself fall into the water and drown. They floated around till the water stopped churning so hard."Zoro!" Luffy screamed as the merman banged into the ship a second time. This time the bang was big enough to almost capsize the boat and send Luffy to an icy depths far beneath the sea's surface.

"Chu! What's going on here?!" A voice called from the other side of a ship by the merman.

"Naruto... Oi Naruto!" Luffy called, unwrapping one hand and waving it at his friend. In the water, Zoro and Usopp shared confused looks. How did Naruto know a merman? "We were worried about you. Is Nami here too? We came to get her back? She went off for something with the Going Merry."

_Idiot... _Johnny thought as he looked around for a way to escape their current predicament. _Obviously, this Naruto guy is with the merman. Meaning he is our enemy. _

"A friend of yours Naruto? Chu..." The merman asked as he resurfaced, smirking at the blond human. "Just because you are a part of Arlong's Pirate Crew, doesn't mean that can change in an instant."

Naruto snorted, looking at Chu with a well covered disgusted look on his face, as he carefully watched the area. "I may have human friends if I wish, Chu. I don't remember Arlong-taicho ever say I couldn't." As Naruto spoke to the merman, he started to make hand signs under the cover of his long white trench coat and a replica of himself appeared besides him. "But these _clowns _are no friends of mine. Just..." As he began to speak the last part of his speech he closed his hand into a fist. "A bunch of people Nami tricked from their boat and money. I don't talk to fools."

"Naruto...? What are you talking about? Can't you...?!"

"Shuddup you foolish human!" Chu shouted, his eyes bulging from his head in anger.

"Chu.. calm down. You don't want to ruin a chance for Arlong to gain more money. Do you? I'll take care of them." Chu made a small sound of disgruntlement as he dived back into the water and headed towards Arlong's base. Naruto just stood there for several minutes, watching as he disappeared. "You shouldn't have come here, you know."

"What the hell was that about?"

"Nami and I lied to you. You should just cut your loses and leave now, before its' too late." He started to walk away then, one foot in front of the other on the raging ocean water, his clone easily disappearing besides him.

"Naruto," Zoro said, watching his friend walk away with wide eyes, "what are you?"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"No, Karin." Sasuke scowled at the only female member of Team Hebi as he carefully packed a small bag to carry into the other world with him. "You can't come. Jugo can't come. And neither can Suigetsu." As a last minute packing idea he stuffed in an album of pictures of his younger days in Konoha before tightly zippering it. "What I need you to do is keep an eye on Akatsuki and it's movements. I want to know about every little thing they do. Who goes down the rabbit hole and why?"

"I... I get that Sasuke, but it could be dangerous there. You don't know what you'll find. A vast waste land... It could be filled with war."

He chuckled darkly, looking at the red Head from the corner of his eye. "I believe your forgetting that this place," he waved his hand, trying to encompass the whole world in on his dialogue, "is on the brink of war. Besides," he shouldered his pack and began for the door, "we're missing nin. What could be more dangerous than having thousands of ninja out for your head?"

"Oh, I don't know." She said sarcastically following out of the dark room that served as his and down the hallway. "Being in unknown territory, Akatsuki, fights with that blond boy, etc."

"Karin... I never knew you to be so pessimistic. I'll be fine on my own. Akatsuki don't worry me and Naruto's a lot weaker than me."

"He _was_ you mean. You can't know his strength any more. It's been how many years since you saw him... three? Four? He could have learned any number of things in that time. He could do practically anything by now. Or be anybody. And what if those Konoha nin find you before you find him. Two against one?"

"Your rambling, Karin." Sasuke growled at the girl. "To the point already."

"Even if it's just one of us, either Jugo or myself, you'll be safer and have a higher rate of success."

"Success? I'm going there to lure my murderous brother out. A fight none of you can help me in. Remember? Your all just apart of this team to help me end this. Or did you really forget?"

"I didn't forget... How could I?" They had reached the entrance to the abandoned mine they had been using as a base. Jugo and Suigetsu stood besides it, on guard so that no one could come upon them unsuspecting. "But yous till should take..."

He just walked by her till he stood by his other followers. She came up to them a moment later, looking extremely hurt. "You know how to contact me?" They nod, Karin begging him with her eyes to listen to reason. "Good. I'll contact you after a find a base there. Don't let a single detail pass you by."

"Hai, Sasuke-taicho." The three chorused as Sasuke disappeared in the distance.

"Will he really be ok by himself?" Karin asked herself but the two other heard.

"Of course he will," Suigetsu said, showing off his pointy teeth to the girl. "Even if he wouldn't be... he wouldn't tell us."

"Of course." She spat at his feet and stalked back inside. "I'm going to pack my stuff. Be ready, we start tracking Akatsuki in one hour. Or else." The two men shared a look and quickly followed her inside. They knew she meant her threat very well.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Are you sure you won't stay another day?" Ririka asked Tenten and Hinata the next morning as they readied their packs on their shoulders, a breakfast of toast in their hands. "Sometimes the effects of the drugs can come back up till a week later. You've abrely ahd any rest. You should stay."

"We can't do that," Hinata explained to the woman and her daughter. "If we stay longer we can lose the trail to Naruto. If we lose the trail we fail our mission." With those word Tenten scowled and looked away at the horizon, the sun was just rising. "Tenten-chan doesn't like to fail missions. It goes on our records like a big red X and we might be picked for even better later on in life."

"But, niichan always shows up here eventually." Rika said, tugging on the hem of the orange jacket. "He said, "One day he'll come back for this jacket for sure. Till then, take very good care of it." That's what he said."

The two girls rolled their eyes and stiffled giggles. "That sounds like Naruto. But we have no idea when that might be and, during that time, taht idiot will get in countless amounts of trouble." Tenten smiled at the little girl ."Take care ok? We might see you again some day."

"Bye-bye Rika," Hinata called to the girl as they made their way to the ebach. "I'm surprised, Tenten-san, normally speaking you would want to compensate them for their holding you against your will."

"Their not shinobi Hinata-chan. They were just doing what they believed would help Naruto the best. Besides, I like them."

"Tenten-chan! That's... that's..."

"That's what, Hinata?"

"Sort of sweet of you." Hinata giggled as tehy stepped on the ocean water, activating her Byakugan to follow the invisible trail Naruto left. Tenten palyfully swiped at her head. "This is going to be harder than it looks."

"How so?"

Tenten watched as her friend visibly paled, looking out at the sea as she tried to see what her friend saw. "There are millions of chakra passes and a lot of them cross right over them."

"So, we follow the newest one."

"Tenten... the ocean doesn't hold chakra signatures very long, unlike land."

"So?"

Hinata shook her ehad. "This is impossible but... they're all new."

Tenten laughed. "That's not impossible. It's Naruto. obviously he used Kage Bunshin."

"Maybe..." _Or something else. _

"Come on. We're not going to find him till we start."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ok, this chapter is finished, finally. The plot seems to be picking up to me.

I still keep getting votes so, just so you know, **The voting is over. **I have a new contest though. You know the numbers in Tenten and Hinata's letter to Tsunade? The first person to figure it out will get the next chapter dedicated to them. The FIRST person. Any way, I'll tell you what it means at the end of the next chapter and how to do it.

Next Chapter: **Chapter Ten- How It Works**


	10. How it Wroks

**From Ninja To Pirate Till I See You Agian**

**By:** CaffineFreePepsi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or One Piece

**a/n:** I changed the chapter's title. it didn't fit. The code is at the bottom of the page. I'm not going to aplogize for the long wait because if _**grumpywinter**_ didn't have this chapter, it wouldn't of been out for _**at least**_ another month. Thank-you!

**Last time:**

_"I just fear for the day when you leave my side." She reached a hand up andcupped it around her wrist so his hand rested softly against her cheek and leaned into the warmth his hand provided. "I fear that you'll die." Tears begin to leak from her eyes and run down Naruto's arm. "Who would I have to lean on?" Nami collapsed in his arms seconds later her knees hitting the floor with a painful thunk, rough sobs crashing through her body._

_"I won't let that happen,Na-chan. I won't ever leave you... Even if you ever want me to!" She smiled through her tears and buried her head further into his chest. "That's a promise!"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Yes, she was beginning to believe, again, that they could. If he let them that is. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"Aniki! Didn't you spend the last three years hunting pirates?' Zoro nodded,still staring at Johnny as if he had two heads. "Arlong is one of the most feared pirates in East Blue. He's considered unbeatable. How do you not know that?" _

_"I normally just fought the pirates that I happened across, collecting their bounties afterwards. i don't plan it." Johnny fell backwards in shock as Luffylaughed. Sanji just stood, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette,watching how they react. _

_"I guess that's our next destination. Right, taicho?" Sanji asked of theblack haired captain after the room had calmed down. A large smile stretched across his face as he nodded happily at his newest crew member.  
_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_"Chu.. calm down. You don't want to ruin a chance for Arlong to gain more money. Do you? I'll take care of them." Chu made a small sound of disgruntlement as he dived back into the water and headed towards Arlong'sbase. Naruto just stood there for several minutes, watching as he disappeared."You shouldn't have come here, you know." _

_"What the hell was that about?"_

_"Nami and I lied to you. You should just cut your loses and leave now, before its' too late." He started to walk away then, one foot in front of the other on the raging ocean water, his clone easily disappearing besides him.  
_

_"Naruto," Zoro said, watching his friend walk away with wide eyes, "what are you?" _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_"Will he really be ok by himself?" Karin asked herself but the two otherheard._

_"Of course he will," Suigetsu said, showing off his pointy teeth to the girl. "Even if he wouldn't be... he wouldn't tell us." _

_"Of course." She spat at his feet and stalked back inside. "I'm going to pack my stuff. Be ready, we start tracking Akatsuki in one hour. Or else." The two men shared a look and quickly followed her inside. They knew she meant her threat very well. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"Tenten... the ocean doesn't hold chakra signatures very long, unlike land." _

_"So?" _

_Hinata shook her head. "This is impossible but... they're all new." _

_Tenten laughed. "That's not impossible. It's Naruto. Obviously he used KageBunshin." _

_"Maybe..." Or something else. _

_"Come on. We're not going to find him till we start." _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Chapter Ten: How It Works**

"This complicates things." Naruto muttered to Nojiko as they walked about the almost completely destroyed town adjacent to Cocoyashi on the island. He had just finished telling her about his little run in with the Straw Hat Crew. "Did all the villagers get out?"

"No... some are still buried underneath the rubble." Nojiko looked down in pain. "The survivors are all back in our village, healing their wounds."

"And all because one person couldn't afford to pay Arlong's taxes." Nojiko nodddedo, what are we here for?"

"A little boy ran ff. He was relatively unscathed but his father was killed n the raid." Nojiko peered ahead into the dawn light, hasting her footsteps as she hurried to find the boy. "I think he came here in search of a merman hecould have revenge against. If he does that..." She let her voice trail off, not wanting to finish the possibility but knowing that Naruto would know instinctively. And he did.

**The boy will die an even worse death than his father's, Naruto.** The Kyuubi was finally wide awake from his long nap. And he was more interested in the turn of events against the Straw Hats than even Nojiko was. But, more than that, he  
worried about Naruto. What might happen to him... them... if those two Konoha jounin weren't here as friends but as enemies. But there was no way he could tell Naruto that. Naruto wouldn't believe him regardless of the proof. In his eyes, friendship, even an old one like theirs, beats all.

_Finally. You speak. _The Kyuubi container whispered sarcastically back at the fox. _It's about time, too. I was beginning to hope you died._

**Funny, kit. Funny.** The Kyuubi growled deeply in his throat as the boy chuckled.

Nojiko looked at him with an eyebrow raised as they continued down the street. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know why he was laughing. "The boy... what does he look like?" Naruto waved a hand in her direction, trying to keep her talking but continuing to laugh himself.

"His about seven or eight so he's around four feet tall. I can't say for sure, but my guess is that he has dark hair and eyes. He'll be the only child we'll find here either way."

**Unless other kids harbor vengeful feelings deep in their hearts.** The joke was spoken mildly like it wasn't supposed to be a joke but the deeps set of the voice tipped Naruto off that it was indeed a joke. **But what are the chances of that happening?**

"Where would he most likely go?"

"Probably around the water fronts, where the mermen patrol for intruders." Nojiko's jaw tensed at the thought of the young boy actually finding a merman."Tell me more about these Straw Hats."

"You need a distraction that bad?" He flashed his teeth at the girl in a fox grin before his face smoothed out to a rather peaceful expression.

Nojiko smiled in reply and nodded. "It would help keep my mind off of it."

"Alright. If that's what you want." Naruto shrugged, shading his eyes with his hand to see into the horizon. "There's not much to say. Luffy, the captain, is rather an idiot. Kinda like me I guess. Zoro, his first mate, is an aspiring swordsman. Usopp, he's their sniper, he's also a big liar. But,still, they stick together through all odds. Nami was really happy with them, too." It was added on as an after thought but Nojiko heard all the pains and happiness in that one sentence. She was very grateful.

"I hope... " Naruto looked at her with an eyebrow raised, semi-patiently, with a foot tapping, waiting for her to continue. "I hope that one day Nami will find them again." With that Naruto let out a great laugh and continued down the street ahead of Nojiko. "And that both of you'll find your happiness...Naruto... Nami. Whatever happens to Cocoyashi is now in your hands."

"Nojiko... did you say something?" He looked over his shoulder at her, stopping in the middle of the street to get a better, clearer, look at her face. "You look... a little strained."

She smiled tight lipped at him and continued on down the street. "Let's find that boy, Naruto. And bring him back home." He nodded his head like a willing puppet and moved back beside her as they continued down the street. Together... they faced the future.

"Help me! Zoro...!" Usopp ran down the streets of the ruined city with a crazed and blood-thirsty merman hot on his tail. The same one from yesterday that had attacked them on the sea. "Luffy...!" He called out name after name of his usual protectors to come to his aid but no one did.

Naruto and Nojiko had just turned a corner when they heard shouting in the distance. "Is that...? It almost sounds like...! Usopp!" Naruto grabbed Nojiko's hand and they ran towards the sounds.

"Ah... oof." The breath left his lungs in a sudden harsh gulp as something hard and packed, like a shovel, was slammed hard into his stomach. "Wha...?" Whatever it was that hit before hit him again even harder on the head multiple times. "H...hel...p... One...gi!"

"God...for...saken... stupid... merman! I'll... teach... you! For...taking... Pa... away!" It was a kid by the sound of the voice. With each word he shouted he banged his weapon,a bented shovel, over and over again into Usopp's head. By the time he was finished he was breathing heavily and was bent over in exertion. The boy and his "merman" victim were both near unconsciousness. "That'll teach you... for killing my Pa."

"Chabokun!" Nojiko shouted, breaking free of Naruto's grip on her wrist and dashing to the boy.Her shout was the last thing either of the boy's heard.

"Ano... Naruto-kun!" Chu appeared besides Nojiko, with his fist pulled backfrom his head, ready to kill the girl with one of his inhuman punches at a second's notice.

"Naruto-san... what are you doing here?" Chu's eyes flashed to his nakama and than back to the blue haired girl kneeling besides Usopp and Chabo. "And with humans no less."

Naruto shrugged, his eyes fixing on Chu's face. "I could ask the same of you, Chu. If I remember Arlong-sama's orders correctly... you should be with Hachi gathering this month's collection from the villages. Isn't it my day for patrol?" He crossed his arms near the end of his little speech and looked upat Arlong's number two merman. Inside, Naruto was laughing. Arlong had given no such orders, at least for today. But Chu was gullible enough to believe him.

"Hachi better not tell Arlong-taicho. He'll be so angry with me." Chu looked about the street quickly, as if fearing Arlong would appear along the broken stones and cobble ways with a furious temper riding in his every step."Naruto-san... you won't tell him either will you?"

Naruto smiled reassuringly at the merman. "Not at all Chu." Both looked down at the snoring long nosed sharp shooter and the little boy. "Leave these two to me, Chu, I'll make sure they are adequately punished."

"If you are sure, Naruto-san." Naruto just nodded in answer, still staring down at the two. After another moment's hesitation, Chu turned on his heel and started a quick dash back to Arlong's base. "Nojiko, let's get these two back to your place. They'll be safe from th mermen there." He muttered lowly to the girl as he bent down and shrugged Usopp over one shoulder. "Think you can carry the little boy, or should I carry him too?" He snickered as she made a swipe at his head. "Let's just get out of here before they come back."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"There now, they're settled." Naruto wiped his hands after unceremoniously dumping Usopp in a corner of Nojiko's house. "Nani? What's with that look?" He pouted as he pointed to the amused and disbelieved look that adorned Nojiko's face.

"Naruto-kun... Couldn't you have been just a tad bit more gentle?" She asked of him with a raised eyebrow as she looked down at the slumped and beaten form of Usopp. "Don't you think he's been through enough  
already?"

Naruto laughed, also looking down at his former comrade. "And, he'll undoubtedly go through a lot more, Nojiko-chan. So, what's one or twomore bruises?" He started to back towards the door, his eyes still level with her,and a huge grin stretched across his face. "I better head back to Arlong'sbase. It's probably best if I'm there instead of here when Chu figures out my lie. If he figures out my lie." Naruto added as an after thought and chuckled darkly at the brainless mermen of Arlong's crew. "Ja ne, Nojiko."

"Ja ne, Naru-kun." Nojiko happily shoved him out the door before turning back to her patients. "Honestly. Can that boy be any sillier?" She giggled to herself as she set up the pallet Naruto always slept in when he stayed her at her house. It took several tries, but she eventually got Usopp rolled onto it. "But, then again, you two might be even sillier." She giggled to herself as she finished wrapping Usopp's wounds in sterilized bandages. "What am I thinking? If it  
wasn't for Naruto..." She broke her sentence off as the boy in front of her began to wake up and rearranged her expression into a more serious one. "Well, good morning Chabo-kun. How are you this delightful day?"

"Ah... Nojiko-oneesan. I-I'm fine and you?"

"Perfectly delightful. I took a walk earlier this morning with Naruto-kun around Gosa to watch the sun rise. You'll never believe what we found." She made her eyes round as if in surprise but her voice was filled with mockery."We found a little boy, who ran away from home, beating the crap out of a traveller. Do you know who that boy was?" Chabo shook his head furiously from side to side, his lips pressed into a tight line to keep himself from screaming. "That boy..." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned forward till her mouth was right up against his ear. "That boy... there is no doubt that... that boy was you, Choba-kun."

"W-why would I do something like that, Nojiko-oneesan?" The boy stammered as he gulped on the fear that was pooling up through his stomach and up to his mouth. He smiled widely, nervously up at her and twitched in his seat on her bed. "How could I beat someone up? I'm so sm..." He quieted instantly when Nojiko's hand flew out of nowhere and slapped the boy across the back of his head.

"What, exactly, were you thinking?" She seethed, slapping him again. "Can't you understand how your mother would have felt if she lost you too? or doesn't that mean anything."

"I'm sorry." The boy began to cry, holding the back of his head like it caused him immense pain even though she had barely hit him. "It's just that... just that... Papa is never coming home now because of those silly mermen. He's never gonna take me fishing ever again, or play hide-and-seek with me, or tag,or any of our usual stuff. And Mama... Mama is so sad now!" And he collapsed in Nojiko's arms, crying his heart out. All she could do in response to his tears is rub his back in comforting circles and whisper nonsense wordsin his ears.

"It's all right. Truly, it is." But it wasn't and they both knew it. All the same, it was nice to hear and even nicer to say.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Nani!?" Arlong laughed out loud as several of his merman brought in a beaten and bruised green haired man. "Found him, swimming outside our gates! Is he that stupid?!" Arlong laughed, soon followed by his underlings. Zoro silently cursed the merman in his head, longing for his swords that lay at Arlong's great webbed feet like an offering before a god. "Well, puny human? Are you that stupid?"

He couldn't believe he and Luffy had been separated again. Luffy had been messing around like usual on the ship, trying to keep the hastily swimming away members of the Straw Hat crew (and Johnny and Yosaku) in his sights for as long as possible. Zoro had been, of course, sharpening his swords underneath the awning of the ship when Luffy began to shake the ship back and forth in his excitement of seeing the island appear closer and closer to them. Neither of them noticed when Zoro had began to slide off the deck. Not till he was half way to the bottom of the sea. When he managed to swim his way back up to the surface, Luffy had already disappeared from his view. He wasn't long after that that he was picked up by a few of the mermen underlings and brought before their boss. His weapons had been wrenched unmercifully from his grips and thrown at Arlong's feet. He was now a laughing stock to a bunch of blue-skinned, gilled freaks. How it made his blood boil.

He was busy thinking of ways of breaking the iron grip the two mermen had on him when someone he never expected to see here waltzed through the door. Nami, her short orange hair fluttering about her head as she walked through the archway.Her eyes looked dead and emotionless, even to him. No longer full of the laughter they had been on the Going Merry.

"N-Nami!" He shouted out to her in shock before he could restrain himself.

She turned to him, her dead eyes meeting his for a moment before looking away.She walked past him and the mermen without a word. Only stopping by Arlong for a moment she went inside, her lips tight and white with restrained emotions. As soon as she was sure she was out of sight, locked into her tower room, of both the mermen and Zoro she slide down against the wall and let her emotions out for just a moment. A solitary teat slid down her cheek and hit the ground with a soft, resounding thud.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Dammit to hell and back_.Naruto cursed several times in his head. He had just returned to Arlong's base, happy he had beat Chu and Hachi here after all, and was in for the shock of his life. As soon as he had walked in, he had saw Nami walking out, a mulish angle set to her chin. That should have been enough to tip him off that something had gone wrong. A second clue was the almost dry tear track down her left cheek. But neither prepared him to see the sight of Zoro in chains being led into Arlong's Tower to the dungeons all the prisoners are taken to. Till their families pay the owed money for living here. Or till their execution date. 

"What happened?" Naruto, his blue eyes wide, turned to his neighbor, a burly looking merman by the name of Aria. A newer addition to Arlong's crew. 

The merman scowled at him, not wanting to answer but knowing that this human was higher up in Arlong's court and an unusually strong human kept him pleasant. He gave a tight smile that Naruto knew was fake but gave a bright one in return, and answered politely. Silently telling himself that one day he would be higher than him and see him at the bottom of the sea. "Riyu found the poor human," he spat out the "human" like it was a dirty curse and quickly wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before continuing on,"swimming outside the gate. He said, and this was to Arlong-sama's face, that he got lost. He thought he was swimming towards the village. When Arlong-sama asked what village. He just stood there. Not saying anything. How stupid can a human be?" Naruto quickly punched him in the stomach for the rude remark to both his race and friend.

Zoro, and the rest of the Straw Hat crew too, may be the exact example of the mermen's views of humans. Stupid, no sense of direction, have a harder time becoming stronger than merman. But still... his own kind. And his friend.

"Uzumaki!" Arlong boomed. "Your back from the pits of hell already?!" It was a well used joke. Since Naruto never informed Arlong where he was planning to be. To never be caught leaving the Tower like any of Arlong's other mermen, whether it was by sea or land. The only explanation the mermen could come up with to describe his unearthly disappearances was to say that he was a messenger from hell and that he was periodically pulled back down. Or he was an escapee and he was caught but always escaped soon after. And they just kept after him. But all knew this was a lie so they wouldn't start to doubt that they, the mermen, are the superior species over them, the humans.

"Of course, my liege." Naruto mentally rolled his eyes as he gave an obvious mocking bow at Arlong. Of course, Arlong didn't show him any more notice than he would a fly. He just wanted that one remark to see if he could get on Naruto's nerves. When it didn't, he always turned back to whatever he was doing before. In today's case, discussing appropriate ways to punish Zoro. It was hard for Naruto to listen to it, even with the short time (even shorter than Nami's time) with the Straw Hats he had become especially close to Zoro. Probably because both were so focused on reaching their goals. Naruto to protect Nami and Zoro to become the best swordsman alive. It allowed them to connect. It allowed them to build a friendship. Can it all be lost so easily?

_**0o0o0o0o0o **_

Sasuke took extra precautions, probably more than was needed, before he believed he was ready to go into that strange other world. He had had Karin pack an abundance of food and water, he had packed a great assortment of weapons than he could ever possibly need in one lifetime, and he had brought along anything he could possibly need in case the other world was barren. But that was unlikely. Or he would find Naruto dead and Naruto needed to be alive. For his ambitions...

But he even took it above and beyond that when he was going there. He went in such a round about way to get to the Valley of the End, much like the one Tenten and Hinata had taken, to make sure he wasn't followed. But, unlike,Tenten and Hinata, he actually checked every few minutes to see he wasn't being followed (he did this by sending out his chakra in a wave around him to detect anything out of the ordinary). He wanted to make sure no one besides team Snake would know of his trip into this new world. He wanted his chance at Itachi just like Akatsuki did at Naruto. It wouldn't have been wise to let them see he was here. He would have to live in the shadows. A second reason for the supplies.

Every time he had used his chakra to feel for possible enemies, there was no one near by. Only a Hyuuga could spy on him from a great distance and the only one he could think of from this distance would be Neji. And Sasuke knew for a fact he was in Konoha because Sugeitsu was keeping an eye on whatever was happening inKonoha. He knew it was only a matter of time till other shinobi were sent after Naruto. It was best t know if they were on Naruto's side, the Akatsuki's, or working on their own. The better to decide which side to fight with.

He suppressed all his chakra inside himself and concealed it. He defiantly didn't want Naruto to know he was there or Itachi. It would defeat the purpose of him going there if he got caught so easily by his  
elder brother. He wanted... craved for... his chance to kill Itachi. And this might be the only time to do it. He was mildly surprised by the peaceful beach in front of him when the light cleared and his mind settled on the fact he wasn't in the Fire Country anymore. Or any where else in his home world.

It shocked him mildly to see his old classmate, Hyuuga Hinata, and her cousin's teammate, whatever her name was, leaving the island at a quick rate pace, following an invisible trail only seen by the Byakugan eyes. Of course, even shock wasn't enough for him not to follow their chakra moments later, hiding himself in the thin mist that always covered the ocean at early morning hours so they couldn't see him. Yes. This was the perfect way to find Naruto.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Naruto..." Arlong said, turning back to him several minutes later knocking the blond jinchurriki from his thinking. The blond man looked up and grinned at his "captain", giving him a look hat plainly gave him permission to go on with what  
he wanted to stay. "You saw that we have a guest visiting us,right?" Arlong's tone implied that he had better have noticed or Naruto would be in trouble. Naruto smiled in reply and gave a quick nodded before returning his gaze to the  
sea. "Well, I've received word that a few of Cocoyashi can't pay this month's tax. Several of the other villagers," he spat the title out like it was a disgusting swear word, "have plans today to help them raise some money quickly."

"So...?" Naruto asked, still searching the sea for answers. "As long as you get your money, Arlong-sama, does it matter that they couldn't pay the day before the taxes are collected, but still pay it the next day?"

"Of course it does!" Arlong boomed, slamming his fist down hard onto the arm of his throne-like chair. Pieces splintered off and fell onto the ground and no one cared enough to remark upon it. They have all felt the burnt of Arlong's anger at one time or another when they had messed up at one of the many jobs that he piled on his underlings. Some aren't even alive to tell their tales any more. The ones who messed up that badly weren't mourned and weren't prayed for, though every one of Arlong's pirates pray that they never end up like that. "If they get away with this they'll get ideas. If they get ideas, theymight revolt. If they revolt I lose my silly humans to tax." The mermen nodded in agreement to his words and Naruto had to hid his true feelings behind a cheerful, oblivious face. "Do you understand Uzumaki? Isn't it better to put a stop to such things before they begin?"

"Of course, Arlong-sama." He muttered, looking down to seem like he was being sheepish for his stupid question when he was really fighting to compose the angry and disgusted expression on his face. Inside, he was glad Nami had already left to check up on her sister. It was getting harder and harder for Nami to hide her anger as Arlong put more and more restrictions and distractions on her people. Naruto felt her anger and wanted to do something more to help but knowing there was nothing he could do. Even though nothing would get better here if no action wasn't taken. Soon. 

Arlong nodded. watching Naruto from the corner of his eye. "I need you to stay here and watch over our little friend. Make sure no other guests arrive uninvited. I'm, also, expecting the Marines to stop by while I'm gone, I have a deal to make with them. Make sure the Lieutenant is settled and happy. Give him tea and other such things humans associate with friendly visits. Keep him comfortable and happy. Understand?"

"Yes, Arlong-sama." Naruto said, in a bowed down position to his leader. A smirk on his face as he considered ways to use Arlong's absence to his advantage. Offend the Lieutenant, maybe to the point he drops the alliance between them. His smirk became a mischievous grin as his thoughts continued to open up more doors and possibilities. Yes, he would do it in such a way that Arlong won't suspect him of treachery.

**This is going to be a bit of fun, Kit. I must admit that.** The Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **And it just might work, too**.

_Of course it'll work, you mangy fox._ Naruto taunted him as he straightened from his bow to Arlong and began to walk from  
the thronel ike chair. _It is my idea after all._

**And that's why I'm shocked kit. Your brain works on a different wavelengthfrom ordinary humans.**

_I wonder why._Naruto muttered sarcastically, cutting off the fox demon's thought. _Don't they  
all have pissed off demons locked inside them?_

**I doubt that.** He replied, just as sarcastic as his container. **It would make my life that much more boring.  
**

_Don't you have a village to terrorize or something?_ Naruto asked as he watched Arlong and the mermen troops mustered together and rode out of the gates and towards Cocoyashi. _I know I have work to do._

**Funny, Kit, funny.** The Kyuubi muttered to him, pulling itself deeper into its' cage. **Just for that, I'll leave you to your own devices. And watch asyour plans fall about your ears.  
**

_Speak for yourself._ Naruto muttered, pushing himself away from Arlong's base when he was sure they were gone, their chakra signals showing they were already a good mile off. "Alright to get to work."

**Don't forget I'll be watching.** He chuckled darkly as Naruto disappeared into the darkness of the base.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Kuso..." Zoro muttered, tugging as hard as he could on the thick chains that bound him to the cold, wet stones of the dungeon. Everything was dark around him, he had no idea where the door to his cell was or which way to leave the dungeons or even where he was on the island. He was as good as blind down here. "Damn..." He cursed his stupidity at being caught. Then he cursed a third time at Luffy for being such an idiot. A fourth curse was for Nami for getting them into this mess. "F..."

"Naughty, naughty. Zoro-kun. Who would have known you would have such a dirty mouth?" Naruto teased from the darkness. "Well, that looks very comfortable. Try not to bend your wrists at that angle, you might break something and I'm no healer.":There was a loud sound of wood scraping against stone and light filled the room. "And we don't have much time to find one." Naruto leaned his weight comfortably against the jamb and smiled at his friend who blinked in shock against the sudden glare of the light.

"Naruto?" Zoro asked, using his hand to shield his eyes from the light. "Yep. Who else would it be?" He twirled the key ring around his fingers a few times before he came into the room and unlocked Zoro. "We need to talk." He said as Zoro hit the floor with a small 'oof'.

"Sure, sure." Zoro muttered in response picking himself off of the stone floor and rubbing his wrists where the shackles had chaffed him. "Why are you here? How did you get here? Are those fish-faced freaks gone?" Naruto rolled his eyes in answer and led the way out of the dungeons and into Arlong's pavilion above. "To see the sunlight again... how glorious."

"You act like you haven't seen the sun in weeks instead of less than an hour." Naruto said, sitting down cross legged in front of the long arched open doorway. Zoro snorted in mild amusement and sat down besides him. "It would really be best if you and the others just left." He started, pulling a dentedf lask from his jacket and taking a long sip. "But you aren't, are you?"

"We go where ever the captain orders us to. He wants to be here right now, so we're here." Zoro took the flask when Naruto offered it and took a large gulp. "What is this?" He gaged, bending over and fake gaging into  
a nearby plant, "Poison?"

"Nope. A special energy restorer made of Tangerine juice. Nojiko-chan makes it for me." Naruto smirked at him. "A little too sweet for your tastes?" Zoro's answer was a quick swipe at his head which Naruto easily dodged with a smile. "I was just joking." He waved off Zoro as the older boy came towards him with an evil intent. "Besides, if you kill me, you'll never know where your swords are." He smirked at his friend as the man dropped his fist as he thought about his words. 

Finally he nodded, and motioned for Naruto go on. "Nami and I are in quite a mess."

"We figured that when you tried to kill us yesterday." Zoro said dryly,taking a second, smaller sip out of the container. "It's not so sweet if you drink a little at a time." Naruto nodded in answer to the last part and started to watch the ocean with guarded eyes. "What kind of trouble are we talking about? Big?"

"When isn't Nami in big trouble?" Naruto countered, leaning back onto his hands so he could give the sky the same attention he had the ocean. "She's been in and out of trouble since I met her. Even before that. How she survived so long without help is a mystery."

"But it's bigger than normal? Bigger than Buggy?"

"Bigger than her love for treasure." Zoro gave a low whistle to show how he was amazed. Naruto gave an amused chuckle, not looking at him. "What I tell you, you can't tell any one but the crew."

"Alright."

"You see, Nami and I are stuck as Arlong's underlings. Me as her bodyguardand and her as his navigator. Both of us could easily get out of our deals but the people here would die. Slowly, but they will die."

"How... how did this come about?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Zoro nodded slowly to show he did and Naruto began to tell him.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

It hadn't taken long for Tenten and Hinata to reach the end of Naruto's first trail. It ended in the center of the ocean with no one for miles around. The second trail ended on a deer trail on a deserted island. By  
the end of thefifth trail (ending in the middle of a market place at night) Tenten was seething and conjuring up the many ways she would make Naruto pay when she saw him next. Hinata, though, had calmly turned around and began the journey back down the trail. She knew it wasn't long now when the trails would disappear completely. They were already fading a little by every hour that went by.

"He's doing this on purpose you know." Tenten whispered to her companion as they walked back the way they had came only moments before. "Why can't he just make this easy on us? We're we ever horrible to him?!"

"No, but many of the people of Konoha were." Hinata quietly cut her off, before she continued to verbally harasse their friend. "For all he knows,we're here to kill him." Tenten snorted in laughter to show she didn't agree."We may not be the strongest of Konoha Eleven, but that's what would give us a better chance to kill him than, say, Niisan or Shikamaru. Or Shino-kun. Or K..."

"If you say Kiba, I swear I will laugh." Tenten said,walking backwards in front of the younger girl. Hinata opened her mouth to protest the cruelty to her friend. "Fine, fine. I know, he's ANBU like Neji, but Naruto doesn't know that."

Hinata smiled slyly at her friend from beneath her eyelashes. "He doesn't know Neji is ANBU either."

"Big difference, Hinachan, and you should know it. Neji-k... Neji is a hell of a lot stronger than Kiba. Always has been, always will be. Besides, Naruto beat Kiba in the preliminaries of the Chunnin exams." 

"Naruto-kun beat Neji-niisan, too. And you almost called Niisan, -kun. Didn't you Ten-chan?" Tenten sputtered loud protests quickly as her face heated up just as quick. "And you were oh, so fast to defend him."

"Shut it, Hinata." Tenten muttered, glowering at Hinata from frenzy eyes."Just shut it." And Hinata did, but with a pleased smile on her face. But the blush didn't disappear till they reached the docks where a tired looking Ririka waited for them.

"Ririkasan." Tenten said, bowing politely to the woman. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"No matter how many times I've seen Naruto-kun walk on the ocean, I still haven't wrapped my mind around it. It amazes me so much. I never thought any one else could do it either." She said in reply as the two women moved closer  
to her. "I've always thought him to be special." She gave them a tight smile as she sat gracefully down at the edge of the dock.

"Narutokun is very special, Ririkasan." Hinata said for the two of them as they slid down into sitting positions on either side of her. "Just not in the walking-on-water-way. All shinobi are trained to do that. It's a useful trick and has saved many a life." Ririka gave a dry chuckle and the trio settled into silence.

"I have something to confess." Ririka started after sitting in tense silence for several moments. "I have an idea where Naruto has gone."

"What?!" Both girls said together, Tenten in a loud shriek and Hinata in a shocked whisper.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Tenten demanded, taking over for both ofthem.

"Naruto is like family to Rika-chan and me. Like an older brother to her. Like the son I never had and never will. How can I be sure you weren't here to hurt him or kill him or...  
or... take him away from us?" the last part was said in a whisper so low the two girls barely caught it. If they weren't trained like they were... they wouldn't have.

"And you trust us now?" Tenten said, her suspicious side taking over her normally cheerful personality in an instant. Not trusting the sudden turnout."Why?"

"Well..."She said, trying to buy time and wringing out her hands. "While you were asleep," Tenten snorted to show her... appreciation at the choice of words to describe their unwanted sleep, "I'll admit I... I took some of what was in your bag to find out moreabout you. Naruto-kun seemed to trust you but he's a very trusting boy and I just don't want him to get hurt. "Her words came out in a rushing wave as she tried to explain her actions with her words. "I'm sorry, but I had to."

"It's alright." Hinata said, placing a gentle hand on the woman's arm. "What did you take?"

"Bundles of paper, a leatherbound notebook, and a small red book." She said sheepishly,taking the things from the folds of her dress and handing them toTenten on her right. "The majority belongs to you, I think." Tenten quickly began to go through all the papers to seperate hers from Hinata's and, sure enough, the majority of the papers belonged to her as did the leatherbound notebook but the small red book went to Hinata who looked surprisingly angry.

"That was my diary. How much did you read?" The Hyuuga's voice was quiet but the unmistakable anger rang in her every word.

"Enough." She admitted with a small smile. "It really made me open my eyes to how bad Naruto-kun's early life was. He has always made so light of it. I am sorry for taking your stuff but..."

"It was Naruto's way, whatever his troubles were, he kept it from himself. Even when he was being really open with us, we rarely ever saw the real Naruto." Tenten said, going through her own papers and  
making sure it was all there. "Did you also take a picture of me with two boys my age and an olderman?" Ririka shook her with her small smile still in place on her face."Good."

"She doesn't want any one to see her picture of her boy friend." Tenten flipped her shoe of her foot and, leaning around Ririka, threw it at her teammate. Hinata barely caught it, fumbling to get a hold on the slipper. She handed it back to Tenten with a light blush and a barely noticeable scowl framing her face. "Sorry, her old teammates."

"Why don't you just tell us where Naruto is?" Tenten said, rolling her eyes at her friend's antics. "Before I do something I'll regret." Tenten shot Hinata a quick glare which was returned with a happy smile.

"It's just a guess, but I heard Naruto-kun and Nami-chan one talking about the pirate captain Arlong."

"Nami?" Hinata inquired in a soft whisper. Jealousy, thick and strong, rolled heavily about her stomach and coated her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes and she used her bangs to shield them from the view of the two women besides her like she used to when she was younger. Anger followed next. How could he fall for another woman when she had loved him for as long as she has known him? Before he even knew her? Then came the calm acceptence. If Naruto truly loved her, she had to be a good person.

"She and Naruto are really good friends. Almost inseparable. I've only met her a few times since Naruto is rarely ever here. Recently Naruto told me, when I asked why Nami wasn't with him, that he and Nami were travelling with the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Pirates? Great going, Naruto." Tenten muttered to herself. "Just had to find outcasts to live with, don't you?" Tenten and Hinata shared exasperatedl ooks before turning back to her. "So, all we have to do is ask around for theStraw Hat pirates? That will lead us to Naruto?" 

"Well... no. The Straw Hats have no reputation yet. They just started out a few weeks ago. Actually, right here in Shell City. Luffy-san recruited Zoro-kun and only a little later did Nami and Naruto join them. I don't even know if they have a ship yet. Naruto wasn't around much. He was using a small clearing to train."

"And this clearing...?" Hinata asked, tapping a finger against her chin in thought. "Where is it? There could be clues there about where to find the Straw Hats and Naruto-kun."

"Doubtful. What little Naruto would have, he would keep." Tenten said,shaking her head at her friend's idea. "Naruto knows  
not to leave incriminating evidence behind for any one to find it. It's the basics of the Academy."

"But Naruto-kun failed that class." Hinata reminded the older girl. "And if Naruto-kun was in a hurry, because he felt our chakra signatures, it's possible he left something important behind in his haste to get out of there."

"No, he didn't. Naruto was only here for a few days before you came and he never unpacked anything. He wasn't going to stay long." Ririka said, instantly discouraging the girls to go look for themselves. "And Rikachan  
went over the place afterwards at his request. Anything that is left was there originally.But there is something else."

"What?" They asked in sequence, staring at her in shock.

"It's just a theory, but..." Both girls prompted her with their hands, eyes wide with anxiety. "As I was sayiung, I once overheard Naruto-kun and Nami-chan talking...about Arlong."

"Who's Arlong?" Tenten said, reaching forward and grasping one of Ririka's hands in hers. "Tell us."

"He's another pirate. But unlike the Straw Hats, he's bad. Just about as bad as they come. He's not even human." The two shinobi shared a heavy look, not sure if she meant not human in a literal or figitural way. They hoped it was the second option. "He does whatever he wants and not even the Marines will stop him."

"Just who is he?" Hinata asked in an awed whisper. "What does he have to do with Naruto-kun?"

"The captain of the Arlong Pirates." Ririka muttered, her lips white. "He and his crew came from the Grand Line. I've heard rumors and tales that he has claimed an island as his base." The two girls whispered, impressed in spite of themselves. "Whatever Naruto and Nami have to do with Arlong... it can't be good."

"What were they talking about?" Tenten demanded, holding her hand tighter in her own. "Ririka-san! What were they talking about?!"

"Money. It had to do with money." And she started to cry. "I never told Naruto I heard. I couldn't. I thought for sure he would have come to me if he was but he didn't. So he couldn't have been. But then you came. How much trouble is he really in?"

"Naruto has been in trouble since day one of his life. Money is the least of it. Where can we find Arlong?"

"I don't know for sure. Even living in a Marine-based town, you don't heart his stuff. In East Blue somewhere. Probably closer to the Grand Line. An island South of here, I would think."

"Thank-you." Hinata said to the older woman seconds before she and Tenten disappeared into the darkness.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"_Naruto_!" Arlong yelled, as he stormed into the plaza a few hours later."Where is our prisoner?!" Naruto had been lounging on his elbow as he looked peacefully out at the calm sea as the sun set on another day. "Where is the Lieutenant and his men?! What have you done?" In his anger, Arlong strode across the grounds and picked up his blond subordinate by the collar of his orange trench coat. "_Well_?"

"When I checked on the swordsman an hour ago, he was fine. Locked up in his cell, nice and comfy-like. Maybe he escaped. But I didn't see him."

"_And the Lieutenant_?!" Arlong screeched his face just inches from Naruto as he shook the boy. "_Tell_ me!"

"He never came." Which was true much to Naruto's displeasure. "He sent a messenger though, saying some trouble cropped up that he had to take care of. He'll be by later tonight, Arlong-sama." Naruto bowed his head in a strange version of a bow. "I'm sorry, Arlong-sama, I didn't think you would return so soon."

"Every damn one of them had their money!" Easily distracted, Arlong dropped Naruto roughly to the ground. "It's as if they knew it was coming." Naruto hid his smile as he pretended to sweep dust from his clothes. At least that had gone according to plan. "But how could they?"

"A traitor in our midst, Arlongsama?" A mermen suggested, sneering pointedly at Naruto. "Maybe our human nakama had something to do with it. After all, the green-haired one did escape on his watch."

"Which could have happened to any one of us." Hachi pointed, coming to the defense of his sparring partner. "Truthfully, it probably could have been me."

"But your forgetting, didn't Chu say Naruto told him that today was the day he and Hachi had to collect the money from the humans when he was on guard duty." Another called out. At this others shouted their charges and Naruto straightened up with a concerned expression lighting his face. Inside he was gleeful. _Yes, this  
will work in my favor._

**It might, kit, it just might.** The Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **It would've worked better if you planned this.**

_I'll remember that for next time_.

**You need some fast talking for there to be a next time, kit.**

Naruto's only response to that was a wide smirk. "Come now, Arlong-sama, haven't I been faithful to you these past three years? Haven't I kept Nami alive despite herself?"

"But you let the longnosed man free, Naruto-kun." Arlong said, a strange glint in his eyes. "Why is that Naruto?"

"I'll admit to that, Arlong-sama, that I succumbed to weakness in that one instant. But that one only. I would never let any one free who wished you harm and was an actual danger... little as it may be." He quickly assured Arlong as the merman drew himself up in anger. "But the long-nosed was no danger to you. He was as harmless as a fly and the villagers begged that I have mercy on theman." He dropped himself down onto his knees and bowed down to Arlong. "I would never have done it if I thought otherwise, Arlong-sama, or if I knew you would be angry. Forgive me please? I will do anything."

"Anything, Naruto-kun?" By the way he sounded, smug as a bug in a rug, Naruto was sure this was exactly what he wanted. That was fine by him.

"I would never lie to you Arlongsama." _If it wasn't to help Na-chan or myself that is._

**Your lucky he can't read minds, Kit.**

_Very_. He agreed with a smile. "Please, Arlongsama. Anything to gain your forgiveness."

"Alright, Narutokun." Arlong said, coming forward and patting the boy on the head with one of his webbed hands. He may have meant for it to be comforting,but it made Naruto feel mildly sick to his stomach.

"All you have to do..." Arlong stopped there, snapping his fingers and several other mermen camef orward carrying a struggling, crying Usopp between them. "Is kill this puny human for me."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Ok, so I'm cruel. The code is below. And that's it**

_Tsunade-sama,_

_We're writing to you to let you know we are safe 53 15 33 11 14 15 13 35 34 45 11 13 45. We have settled here in a small town in 23 15 14 43 51 22 22 15 14 51 44 southern Wind Country. We plan 23 15 22 35 45 11 53 11 55 to get jobs here and plan to 45 51 43 44 51 15 23 24 33 starting early tomorrow morning. Right now we're staying at 21 35 44 45 15 43 21 11 33 24 55 35 21 23 24 44 a small hotel. We hope that we'll 13 11 45 13 23 51 41 have our own place soon. Wish us luck 53 15 32 32 41 43 35 45 15 13 45 23 24 33. _

_Tenten and Hinata_

_**I had a lot of guesses, but they were all wrong. hete's it broken down for you**_

**first set of numbers**: 53 15 33 11 14 15 13 35 34 45 11 13 45- we made contact

**Second set:** 23 15 14 43 51 22 22 15 14 51 44 - he drugged us

**third set:** 23 15 22 35 45 11 53 11 55 - he got away

**fourth set:** 45 51 43 44 51 15 23 24 33- pursue him

**fifth set:** 21 35 44 45 15 43 21 11 33 24 55 35 21 23 24 44- foster family of his

**sixth set:** 13 11 45 13 23 51 41- catch up

**seventh set:** 53 15 32 32 41 43 35 45 15 13 45 23 24 33- we'll protect him

if you place the decoded words where the numbers are, you get the whole message.Now, how to do it. You make five columns of five letters, excluding z.

**abcde**

**fghij**

**klmno**

**pqrst**

**uvxxy**

the first number is the comlumn it's in and the second number is how far it's in. Simple, right?

**Next Chapter: Chapter Eleven- Darkness Ends**


	11. Darkness Ends

**From Ninja To Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

**Last time:**

_"But it's bigger than normal? Bigger than Buggy?"_

_"Bigger than her love for treasure." Zoro gave a low whistle to show how he was amazed. Naruto gave an amused chuckle, not looking at him. "What I tell you, you can't tell any one but the crew."_

_"Alright."_

_"You see, Nami and I are stuck as Arlong's underlings. Me as her bodyguard and and her as his navigator. Both of us could easily get out of our deals but the people here would die. Slowly, but they will die."_

_"How... how did this come about?"_

_"Are you sure you want to know?" Zoro nodded slowly to show he did and Naruto began to tell him._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"What were they talking about?" Tenten demanded, holding her hand tighter in her own. "Ririka-san! What were they talking about?!"_

_"Money. It had to do with money." And she started to cry. "I never told Naruto I heard. I couldn't. I thought for sure he would have come to me if he was but he didn't. So he couldn't have been. But then you came. How much trouble is he really in?"_

_"Naruto has been in trouble since day one of his life. Money is the least of it. Where can we find Arlong?"_

_"I don't know for sure. Even living in a Marine-based town, you don't heart his stuff. In East Blue somewhere. Probably closer to the Grand Line. An island South of here, I would think."_

_"Thank-you." Hinata said to the older woman seconds before she and Tenten disappeared into the darkness._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"Alright, Naruto-kun." Arlong said, coming forward and patting the boy on the head with one of his webbed hands. He may have meant for it to be comforting,but it made Naruto feel mildly sick to his stomach._

_"All you have to do..." Arlong stopped there, snapping his fingers and several other mermen came forward carrying a struggling, crying Usopp between them. "Is kill this puny human for me."_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Chapter Eleven: Darkness Ends**

"N-naruto!" Usopp screeched in fear as his eyes landed on his friend and nakama. "Kami-sama... help me!" The mermen sneered at the human and the two mermen holding him tossed him till he was on his hands and feet close to the edge leading into the streams of ocean. "Naruto." Usopp looked up at him and Naruto looked down at him impassive.

"Why is it that he knows your name, Uzumaki-kun?" Arlong sneered at his human underling. Eyeing him with suspicion clouding the depths of his eyes once again.

"He was part of the crew Nami and I last tricked out of their gold and ship. It was helpful to us, so we stayed with them for awhile." Naruto said, smirking over his shoulder at the tall merman. Arlong nodded, his eyes still slitted, in understanding. "Arlong-sama? How do you wish for me to go about it?" Usopp shrieked, his eyes wide with terror as he started at his "friend". He started to hurriedly back away form him, but when his hand slipped and almost fell into the icy ocean water, he froze every inch of his body.

"I'll allow you to make the decision, Naruto-kun." He sneered at the pathetic human in front of the group.

"Understood." Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Time for the second act. "I'm sorry for this Usopp," Naruto said lowly to the sharp-shooter, "I truly am. It wouldn't have come to this if you hadn't come after us. Oh well," He shrugged, his fingers moving easily in complicated hand signs, his chakra moving invisibly about him, "this is the end."

"So, our friendship... was that only a lie?" Usopp sputtered looking for a way to buy more time as the air got fuzzy around him. The mermen laughed and Naruto smirked as he, quick as silver bullet, drew his blade from his sheath and down... down... down. Usopp never even felt it. Slowly, Usopp opened his eyes and saw a sight that no man should ever see. His dead body being thrown carelessly into the ocean by a grim looking Naruto.

"N-nani? What is going on? A-a-am I dead?" Usopp asked looking in shock as Naruto wiped his blade free of his blood on the edge of his dark trench coat.

"No, your not." Usopp jumped around at the sound of Naruto's voice close to his. A second Naruto leaned casually against the side of Arlong's chair. "Far from it."

"B-but... you... I... the water... sword... blood." Usopp spluttered in shock as he pointed to the other Naruto who talked with Arlong. "Mermen..." Naruto threw back his head and laughed loudly and proudly. Usopp jumped, looking about to see if they had gained the mermen's attention

"They can't see us, Usopp." Naruto said, wiping away the tears that came with his laughter out of his eyes. "They can't hear us."

"Why?" Usopp asked, his eyes round as he pointed dumbly at the mermen and the other Naruto. "Why... can't they?"

"Genjutsu." Naruto pushed himself away from the chair and walked slowly towards Usopp. "A technique I'm not very good at and won't last very long. You should get out of here before it wears off. Find the rest of the crew. Just... go." And with a wave of his hand Naruto followed his other self into Arlong's base. Falling into step half an inch behind him, so they wouldn't notice when the genjutsu disappeared.

With barely a backwards glance did Usopp run from the still pen gates of Arlong Park, almost without noticing the shell-shocked Johnny leaning around the gate for a better look. "U-usopp?!"

"Yea?" He answered without thinking to the man. But the man didn't turn to look at him. "What is it?" It was only then that he realized Johnny must have been under the genjutsu and thought he was dead as well. "Uh-oh." Was all he could say as Johnny struggled to his feet and set off at a quick pace down the street. After a quick mental debate, Usopp followed.

This can't end up good.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Where have ya been Zoro?" Luffy scolded as the swordsman struggled through the brush that surrounded the deserted stretch a beach where the majority of the Straw Hats sat. "Have you see Usopp? We lost him. Where were you any way?"

"You idiot!" Zoro screamed, knocking him on top the head with the butt of his sword after, finally, making his way through the underbrush. "Are you forgetting it's your fault we were split up. Don't go acting like it was my fault." Sanji chuckled lightly as he watched the two interact and Yosaku ignored the group and continued to watch for the last two missing members of their crew, Johnny and Usopp. "And, no. I haven't seen Usopp, but I saw Naruto."

"Naruto's here too?!" The rubber man shouted, forgetting about seeing him earlier when they had first sighted the island. "Where? Where? Where?"

"Can I have a chance to tell you?" Zoro seethed between clenched teeth. Luffy nodded obliviously to the green-haired swordsman, crossing his legs underneath him and placing his hands on his knees so he could lean forward and see him better. "Naruto and Nami are in serious trouble."

"Isn't that obvious?" Sanji asked, digging a hand into his suit and pulling out a smoke. "Would they have left if that was otherwise?" He lite the cigarette and placed it between his lips. Taking a deep drag he continued, "So, what's the problem?"

"I was getting to that Love Cook!" Zoro glared at the blond cook, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it out at a moment's notice. "If you would shut it for a few moments I would tell you!" Sanji relaxed against a nearby tree and motioned him on. Zoro seethed as he plopped himself down on the ground besides Luffy. "Well, after Luffy here," he jerked his thumb at Luffy who smiled at him and started to pick his nose, "left me drowning in the sea I was..."

Johnny!" Yosaku screamed as Johnny came rushing through the underbrush. "What...?"

"U-usopp!" He panted, bending over at the waist to try to breath easier. "U-usopp... i...is..."

"What? What about Usopp?" Zoro stood back up. "Where is that idiot? What trouble did he get in now?"

"Usopp is... dead." No sooner had the sentence left his mouth than was he surrounded by the Straw Hat crew. "I... I saw it with my own eyes. Some blond guy... killed him. "

"T-that can't be true." Luffy said, reaching forward and dragging Johnny up onto his toes by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell are you going on about?!"

"I-It's true, aniki," he was talking to Zoro, his eyes pleading as he sweated heavily, "I saw it with my own eyes, aniki. Arlong challenged one of his men, a h-human... he called him Uzumaki-kun..." Zoro and Luffy exchanged heavy looks over Johnny's head at the mention of their friend.

"That's... that's impossible. Isn't it?" Zoro asked, his eyes wide. "Naruto wouldn't... not to Usopp."

"But... T-they were friends." Luffy said, dropping Johnny and looking shocked out at the sea. "H-he wouldn't, he couldn't. I DON'T BELIEVE!" He threw back his head and roared at the heavens.

"But it's true, Luffy-san." Johnny said, his glasses hanging on by one ear. "The one called Uzumaki, he... he sliced off Usopp's head in one slice." The group stared in shock as Johnny began to cry at the loss of Usopp. "He... he apologized that things ended up this way and... killed him without remorse!"

"It's not true." This time it wasn't Luffy but Zoro. It just wouldn't make any sense in his head. Why would he save him but kill Usopp?

"Ch... this guy is nothing but trouble." Sanji said, drawing another puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Naruto.. isn't a bad guy." Luffy said, his eyes downcast as he looked towards the sea. "He would never do this. He couldn't. He's our nakama. We'll believe in him to the end."

"I'm not dead!" The genjutsu finally wore off of Usopp and they could see him jumping up and down waving his arms in attempt to catch the Straw Hats attention when he was under the genjutsu.

"Usopp!Your not dead!" Luffy threw his arms around Usopp's shoulders and cried it to the heavens.

"You can see me!" He shouted, throwing his arms about Luffy's neck and giving him a tight hug. "I'm so glad." He cried as the others gave him weird looks.

"So..." Sanji raised his only showing eyebrow at him and drew another long puff from the butt of his cigarette. Afterwards he threw it on the ground and grounded it beneath the sole of his foot. "Are you going to tell what the hell happened? Or are you going to dilly-dally all day?"

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted in a rather scolding manner. "Let him get to it... get to it!" He shouted in anger at Usopp a moment later. The others all fell down in shock at the sudden change in their captain, not that the were all that surprised. He had been doing this off and on since they had met him, even more so in the past few days. He didn't like the thought of losing even one of his precious nakama. And there was a high chance he could lose two...

"Would you just give me a moment to tell you!?" Usopp threw his hands down in exasperation at his crew mates. "Jeez... you all need to learn patience."

"Just... tell us." Zoro seethed out between his teeth.

"He... Naruto that is... faked my death."

"NARUTO!!" The others hadn't even gotten a chance to put out their thousands of questions when a loud bang was heard from the direction of the village followed by the loud scream.

They looked at each other and then towards the village. "Wasn't that...?" Zoro's brow was furrowed and his head was cocked to the side as he tried to catch another breeze that carried the scream. "...Nami?"

They shared shocked, wondering looks as they considered this. "Something happened... to Naruto?" Within another minute the earlier members of the crew were running towards where they heard the scream come from with Sanji, Yosaku, and Johnny bringing up the rear.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Yo Nami, Nojiko," Naruto greeted the sister as he sauntered into the orange groves where they were diligently picking this season's harvest. He had been, much to his amusement, ordered by Arlong to stay within the base till further notice but Naruto wasn't someone to take kindly to orders from any body. Especially someone he didn't truly respect. He had barely stood orders from Tsunade and the Third, Sarutobi. How could he be expected to listen to someone he couldn't even stand looking in the face? Arlong probably even anticipated that Naruto would steal off and prepared for it. Not that Naruto noticed, he had stolen off as easily as always. He had too little time to spend playing Arlong's games.

Nojiko smiled in greeting but Nami turned her back on him with a scowl on her face, pretending she didn't notice the loud blond. Naruto pouted and moved to stand in between the two girls, closer to Nami as he tried to get her attention. "_Nami? Nami?!_" He slowly started to poke her in the sides in a gentle, but annoying pace. She tried to continue to ignore him but her lips couldn't help but twitch in amusement. "Why are you ignoring me? It's rude to ignore people. _Nami!_"

"Naruto-kun," Nojiko called as she moved further down the grove with a smile hidden behind her hand, "will you come help me down here?" Naruto nodded towards her and started backing away with his still on Nami's face. Right before he turned the corner where Nojiko was she meet his gaze, her eyes were soft but her features hared. He smiled in response and pivoted on his heel and ran towards the older girl. When he reached Nojiko she playfully pushed him towards the ladder. "Will you get the oranges near the too for me?" Without a word he climbed the ladder in two steps and began to pick the oranges, handing them down carefully to the girl to place in the basket on the last rung of the ladder. "She's pretty mad at you, Naruto-kun." She kept her voice low so that her sister, carefully picking the bottom rowed ones of in the intervals between the oranges Naruto sent her. "She can't understand why you didn't tell her the Straw Hats were here."

"It must have been a nasty shock for her. I didn't mean for that to happen. Didn't think that would happen." He looked sadly down the rows to Nami's solitary working. "Do you think she'll forgive me if I say I'm sorry?"

Nojiko giggled behind her hand and patted Naruto's leg. "It's not really like that. She's angry at herself as well. She didn't see the possibility of the Straw Hat's coming after her. or for getting into danger once again."

"_Danger_?" Naruto dropped from the ladder to his feet with a low sound like a huff. "What danger?"

"Arlong, Naru-chan." She helped Naruto put the ladder under his arm and picked up the basket and continued down the grove till she found another ripe bush. She smiled at him as he jumped up the ladder once again. "Most people tend to be afraid of him."

"Bah!" He waved a hand down at her and threw an orange lightly to her. "I can never understand that. He's not as scary as you all crack him up to be Or dangerous. He's like a little lamb." he leaned backwards on the ladder so that Nojiko could clearly see the mischievous smile adorning his face. "I'm still alive after three years, aren't I? Or am I just fooling myself into believing I am?"

"Yes," she agreed with a laugh, "you are indeed very much alive, Naru-chan. But you are one of a kind. No one else could have ever done what you do daily. No one else could stand up to Arlong and live like you."

"Oh..." Naruto smiled easily at her as he thought of the friends he made in the Straw Hats. "I don't know about that. It's a really big world, after all."

"Where is it?!" Nojiko had just opened her mouth to reply to Naruto's comments, not completely sure what she was planning to say, when the loud call and the sound of feet marching on the dirt road reached their ears. Naruto swiftly dropped to his feet besides her and turned to face the sounds coming from the front of the orchard, closer to the house than them..

"What...?" She called out weakly as Naruto grabbed her wrist and began to tug her towards the house at a quick pace. Within a moment they were standing a little ways from the house and a foot away from Nami. At the ending of the dirt road, crudely constructed when Bellemere had first brought her girls to live there, stood a line of Marines with their hands on the butt of their guns, eyes hidden beneath the rims of their caps. Several of the villagers, including Gen and the doctor, waited a little off the side of them and looked at the Marines with barely concealed suspicion. "Gen-san... what's going on?"

"Tell me..." Nezumi, Naruto and Nami recognized him from his numerous visits to Arlong on the occasions that they spent at the base, said as he stepped forward. "Which one of you is Nami?" Everyone there knew that he knew very well who was Nami. Who could get the two sisters confused with their very different bright hair?

"I am Nami." Her knuckles were white around her knuckles as she gripped her staff tighter between her fingers as she stepped forward a few inches, not even sparing a glance at Naruto or Nojiko as she did so. "What is that you want with me? What do you want here?" Her voice was as hard as steel, like the voice she showed around Arlong and his crew. Her facade. Her protection against herself. For Herself. For her village. Keeping it up when her eyes showed her true vulnerability.

He couldn't help but hate when this Nami came out and any circumstance that brought it forth.

"What do I want?" The three whiskey-like mustached twitched up in an amused and sadistic smirk as he looked at the orange-haired thief in front of him. "You are the infamous Nami, are you not? Famed pirate thief?" Nami nodded stiffly at the man, her eyes watching hims suspiciously for his next move. The townspeople began to reach for their weapons. Hoes, sickles, staffs: all made their way into their personal fighting positions. Naruto, himself, laid his hand so casually down on the butt of his sword that none of the Marines even spared him a curiosity glance.

"I said that I was, so I am." It was only through many years of practice did she manage to keep the rising anger from her voice and features. "But you still haven't told me what you wanted from me."

"Nami the thief,known far and wide amongst pirates for her trickery and cunning,as well as her skills as a navigator, that allowed her to steal a great treasure from some of the four seas greatest wanted men such as Buggy the Clown. Over the years, our estimate is, close to one million beri." Nezumi clasped his hands behind his back and paced back and forth in the space created by the two groups. Nami had begun shaking in an attempt to control her anger and the Kyuubi's chakra had long since enveloped his container in an invisible, protective cloak. "Do you deny these charges?"

"Charges?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. "For what exactly, am I being charged for?"

"Did you not hear me?" Nezumi's smirk widened as he watched the young thief cross her arms defiantly over her chest, mentally preparing herself if it were to come to a fight. "Men," the Marines stood at attention, hands in a salute at their heads, when he turned towards them, "search the house and yards for signs of recent digging. Find the beri. Kill any one who resists the seize." The last part was more stated towards the citizens who were steadily growing angrier by the second around them. Without another word the Marines rushed from the safety of their group and out in the surrounding area in groups of one's and two's.

"What!" Nami's staff lashed out towards the Marines running into the orange grove closet to her in a vicious attack. They skidded off their feet with loud groans of pain. "You can't... You can't do that!" Her mental wall was collapsing, finally letting her vulnerable side out. Her tears coursed down her cheeks uncontrolled, the wall now finally gone. "Why?" All Nezumi could do was laugh and smirk in her direction. Both Nami and Naruto knew who was behind it in the same instant. _Arlong_...

"Do you think it's funny?" It was Nami who shouted but Naruto was shaking so hard from his anger that Gen had stepped forward and clasped his wrists in his hands behind his back. Gen restrained him so that he wouldn't provoke the Marines into a fight. "Do you think it's funny that my people are suffering because of him? And your making a profit off of this? She took several hesitant steps towards them, her hands gripping her staff even harder in her hands.

"Captain!" A call came forth from deep within the orange groves as Nami began to lose what little control she had left on her temper. The calling Marine came forth a moment later following his call panting with excitement and dirt upon the knees of his white pants. "Captain! There's freshly dug dirt down these rows."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Dig it up!" Nami was attacking the men before the words were fully out of his mouth, knocking down Marines left and right. She didn't even notice Nezumi till several loud bangs came from the end of his pistol.

"Nami!" Seconds later she was pounded into the ground off her feet. The bang knocked the breath out of her and all she could see was black for several long seconds before all she could see was red... blood and it wasn't hers. She saw blue hair and Nojiko falling to her knees, blood leaking from a shoulder wound. She saw Naruto half on her and half off, blood leaking from two wounds on the leg, already healing fast. She saw the rush of bodies as everyone, including Naruto who ignored his own wounds, rushed over to her sister. She saw Naruto grab Nojiko before she fell flat down on her face.

She felt herself, like she was disjointed from her body, stand up and stumble over to where Naruto was supporting the half-conscious Nojiko. She clutched at the arm holding Arlong's mark, wanting to tear it off with her bare hands and never see it ever again. She wasn't sure if she was pulled to her knees or dropped to them but the next thing she knew she was kneeling besides Naruto and Nojiko, afraid of how bad it was.

"Why?" Nezumi seethed to the air surrounding them. "Why did you take the shots girl?" He took several angered steps toward them, everyone else watching in mild shock. "Why?" No one answered, afraid of giving him more reason to be angry not foreseeing that this would cause his anger to erupt, having the opposite affect than they had hoped. Nezumi raised his foot when he reached the spot where naruto supported Nojiko to kick the duo. Naruto quickly raised his free hand and caught the foot before it could jar the injured Nojiko. He twisted the foot painfully in his grasp, putting increasing pressure on it till Nezumi was practically crying from the pain of it. It wasn't long till a small crack was heard as the bones began to give out. Naruto used his inhuman strength to send the Marine flying towards his men who barely managed to catch him.

"THAT MONEY ISN'T FOR YOU!" Naruto's scream set off the riot that had been building within the villagers for the last several minutes. It built up to the exploding point as the Marines began to file out of the orchard and back towards the village, the gold on their backs. Their hope was fading fast away. The doctor gently took Nojiko from Naruto's arms, freeing him from his temporary restraint. the doctor tried to get Naruto to relax so he could care for his wounds already. But naruto wouldn't let him. His wounds already well on their way to being healed. Regardless, it wasn't smart for him to move around like he was planning to.

"Wha-what are you?" The villagers, long used to Naruto's strange if not inhuman acts (having seen him use those techniques of his on numerous occasions), watched as he charged the suddenly frightened Marines with chakra pouring from his very pours, now visible to the naked eye. His fist flew out and landed straight on the jaw of a scared rooky sending him flying back several feet. "Return the money or pay for it with your lives." The ones carrying the bags filled with gold did double-takes between Nezumi and Naruto for several minutes, weighing their options and their best chance of survival. Within seconds they had decided, the ones holding the gold dropped the bags and began to back away from the blond demon container at a remarkable fast pace.

"_What do you think you are doing?_" Nezumi shouted through his pain at his retreating men. "_Are you men or dogs!? Get back here!_" He hobbled about on his one uninjured foot as he tried to twist his footing so that he was facing the direction of his few remaining men and the direction of the ones who had ran off. "_Well_?"

"Even Marine dogs won't listen to a cowardly rat." A civilian called out to the shell-shocked Captain. "After all, it's not hard to tell a rat from a dog." The crowd jeered and laughed at the man as he stared pathetically after his men.

Nezumi looked back and forth as the rest of his Marines turned to follow the other. "C-come back this instant. I-if you don't come back this very instant I will have you court marshaled." Though the Marines feared the consequences of returning, fearing the blond man with the very fiber of their beings, being court marshaled was the worst thing that could ever happen to a proud Marine. It was enough to make them return and take up their posts once again around Nezumi. "Get the treasure and return to the ship. And someone help me. I can barely walk."

"What right do you have?" Naruto jumped forward till he was right in Nezumi's face, his hands clenching the man's white and blue suit. Several of the returned men made their way forward with the idea of helping Nezumi but a glare from the normally easy-going Naruto sent them scurrying back. "What right do you have Nezumi?To steal another's freedom from beneath their very eyes? To destroy what hope they have held onto these hard years? What right?"

"I am Captain of the Marines, Nezumi! And I had ordered the collection of the stolen goods to benefit the Marines and the public for the better good." His hand reached up and clasped Naruto's and began to drag his hand free from his clothing. "That is _my right_!"

"Bastard!" His eyes turned a deep red as he flung himself forward, tackling the man to the ground and pinning him by his neck. "Give it back! Give it back!

"_Naruto!_" Nami shouted in horror as she watched in seemingly slow motion as Nezumi reached beneath his white coat and pulled forth his revolver. She wasn't sure if there was any sound when the revolver as the revolver went off again. And again. And again. Till his upper body was filled with holes leaking a river of blood. But she could swear there wasn't. "_Naruto!!_" She stumbled her way forward on suddenly shaking legs and fell down besides him. "Naruto..." Her own world turned to black as she took in the ashed pallor of his face, the way his mouth grimaced in pain. She was so far into it she didn't see the Marines slip off. Neither did any of the townspeople.

The only thing she could see clearly was the blue Arlong Crew mark on his arm. The one he had been branded with when he had joined the crew... for her. To help her through the hole she had dug for herself and her people. But how did she pay him back? By getting him grievously hurt. Maybe even killed.

"Wha...what happened?" She knew that voice but she didn't want to. It wasn't as familiar to her as Nojiko's or Bellemere's or Gen's or... Naruto's. But she knew it all the same. "What happened to Naruto, Nami?" Only one person besides Naruto had ever spoken to her in such a way. Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat pirates. And that was when she lost it. How could they be here on top of Naruto being hurt?

The anger she had held so guarded all these years spilt over it's carefully built wall and filled every space of her being. No longer was her minded guarded against itself. She struggled to her feet, the majority of her wanting to be with her sister and greatest friend but she overcame that part of her and dashed off towards Arlong's base. It was past time to end this. Once and for all.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Arlong!?" Nami, in anger, had stormed across the island's terrain towards the base. Her crew mark on her arm showing for the first time in years, since she had first gotten it many years ago. He looked up, disinterested at the girl coming towards him, hands clenched in her anger and ill intent in her every mood. He had already guessed what would happen when he discovered Naruto missing from the base and was very much interested in what Nami was here to say.

"Naruto-kun... isn't with you, Nami?" The smirk on his face told Nami he already knew Naruto wasn't within the base. And probably the reason why too. "Is something the matter?"

"You know... Arlong."She shook with anger as she took calculated steps towards him. "You already know what happened. It's because of you isn't it? I just... I just _don't understand why_!" Her clenched fist seemed to fly out of it's own accord without any conscious thoughts from her brain. Bu, of course, Arlong easily caught the fist with his hand. He lightly patted it with a sadistic smile planted firmly on his face and continued to hold it within his own. "You broke our deal... you broke it. Even when yous aid you never would when money was involved. Why? Just tell me... why?" The tears, hardly held back till then flowed down her cheeks. "Naruto...Naruto is..._is dying and it's all your fault!" _

"Naruto? Die?" The mermen laughed at the joke not believing the man they thought to be a demon could ever possibly die. "Nami... what are you going on about? I broke no promise of mine to you. Besides, who could ever hurt Uzumaki-kun. He's a monster after all."

"Naruto... Naruto isn't the monster Arlong. Naruto... Naruto is very sweet and kind to everyone he meets. He cares for even pathetic little me and is willing to sacrifice everything but you greediness... your greediness may have killed the only man who has ever cared for me!" She dropped to her knees in front of Arlong, her hand sliding free of his grip. "He promised me he wouldn't leave me. How can he look... look so pathetic. Naruto-kun... gomen. I'm so sorry."

All the merman looked on in shock at the normally impassive girl they had known for eight years of her life. Never before had they seen, or heard, a crying peep from her since she had first joined the crew, since her mother had been killed and she had been torn from the only family she had left. "Nami, your not making any sense. What happened to Naruto?"

"You... Nezumi... this whole thing... Why did you have him still the money Arlong? Why did he shot my Naruto? Why? Why! Why! _Answer me already_!" None of them expected Nami to jump at Arlong with a knife out. Arlong laughed as the steel blade grazed off of his skin and curled up into itself. "Why? Why did you come here of all places? Why Bellemere-san? Why Gen-san? Why _me_?" It was true she had only met Naruto because she was doing work for Arlong and collection money along the way. It was true she had convinced him to be her body guard. It was true she had been secretly happy when he had joined Arlong's crew to protect. It was true that she was immensely grateful for every moment he spent around her, as her friend and protector. It was true she never wanted to see him go. So how? How did it end up like this? Naruto wounded and Arlong smirking down at her with his all knowing eyes. Why did he ever have to come into their lives? And mess with them beyond repair?

"You know something, Nami, you are a great treasure to me. The greatest I could ever ask for. You," Arlong stood to his full height in front of her and pulled her up to her feet forcefully, "are worth more than this worthless village to me. Unfortunatly, even Naruto is expandable when it comes to you. Compared to you he is nobody."

_What had I expected? That he would life up to his mess and give me and the village our freedom? That he would genuinely care that Naruto was immensely hurt?_ She didn't want to make sense of it in her mind. She didn't want to hear the words that poured through his mouth and cemented her soul to him. "So... Naruto is nothing to you as long as you get what you want!?"

"A little crude, but yes." He stroked his chin in thought and looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "He has never been...anything but a toy."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"It's gone on long enough!" The Straw Hats had barely been there a few minutes when the townspeople had gathered in groups a little ways from them. Naruto, followed by the injured Nojiko and the Doctor, was taken to the Doctor's help for more care. They, wanting to be with their friend, had tried to follow but were held back by several of the villagers. "Look what has come of waiting these years. _Nothing_!"

"Gen-san... it's long past time to fight back." One of the men pushed himself forward so that he could face the man called Gen. "Hasn't Nami-chan and Naruto-kun been through enough? It's our time to protect the village." There were murmurs of agreement from the people behind him and Gen nodded his head as he thought about what they should do next. To fight or not to fight. To win or to lose. To live in slavery or die in freedom.He needed to choose wisely. Either way, there wouldn't be another chance like this again.

"Hm..." He rubbed his chin in thought, looking in the direction where Arlong's home lay. He thought about the past. What the resent would be like if Arlong had never come here. What would Nami be like? Nojiko? Himself? Would they know Naruto? All the questions were, or course, unanswerable. "Yes... it's time."

An hour... two hours went by as they planned their next course of action. The doctor returned from his house with the news that Naruto was stable and not in any life-threatening danger any longer. As long as he took it easy for the next few weeks he'll be as good as new in no time. After hearing that, the Straw Hat Crew relaxed against the side of the small blue house and Zoro and Usopp finished telling what had occurred to them while exploring the island. For the most part, the villagers ignored them. For what reason they neither knew nor care.

Almost three hours later Nami appeared in front of the villagers with a large, obviously fake, smile adorning her face.She waved to everyone, ignoring the Straw Hats like the villagers, and strode up to the group. "Everyone! It's alright...alright."

"Did Arlong agree to leave the village in peace?" One of them called out to the girl. Nami shook her head and, though tears brimmed in her eyes, continued to smile in peace at them. "Then, nothing is settled."

"Na-chan..." Gen stepped close to the girl and rested a hand softly on her shoulder. "We know... we have aways known... the sacrifices you have made in the attempt to get us freedom once more." She jerked a little in his grip but otherwise showed no reaction to his words. "We didn't want to put to much pressure on you... didn't want you to have our hopes hanging over you in case you wanted to run. We were hoping you might run."

"What are you saying?" She averted her eyes. hiding the growing panic that was clearly stated in her eyes. "I don't understand."

"It' over Na-chan... gomen. We've already talked it over between ourselves and we're going to win our freedom back from Arlong." Nojiko appeared from the back of the group as she finally returned from the doctor's house where she had been watching Naruto as Gen finished telling Nami.

"It'll all work out Nami," she placed an arm about her shoulders, trying to give her some comfort from the horror that was steadily growing in her chest. "You'll see."

"No...!" She whispered, reaching forward and grabbing her sister by the collar of her shirt. "Do you want to get hurt worse? Do you all want to die? I can easily make the money. I get better and better at stealing from pirates with each run and Naruto... Naruto..."

"He's going to be ok, Nami. Would I be here otherwise?" Nami unclasped her sister's hands from her shirt and held them between her own. "We _all_ will."

"Please... _please_... don't do this." This time no one of the group answered her, knowing that what they said would have no effect on her. She dropped her knees, the tears once again flowing from her eyes, and watched in horror as the villagers collected their makeshift weapons. She clutched at the dirt as they all filed past her without any words. Was this the last day she would see any of them alive? "Please...?" It wasn't long till the only ones remaining were Nami and the Straw Hats.

They watched her silently as she worked through the feeling raging inside of her by pounding the ground with her fists. They hid their emotions behind masks even when she pulled a dagger from within her pockets, but watching carefully if they had to stop her from killing herself even though they couldn't see her doing that. She casually, as if only going to itch herself, used the knife to stab herself where she had been branded at a young age several times. Her arm was bleeding heavily when she finished, she collapsed against the ground with her arms over her head. In her attempt to block out the world.

Luffy stood from the shadows of the orange grove where he had been silently watching the exchange between the villagers and Nami's little out burst. He stepped close to her and silently waited for her to acknowledge him. "Why...? Why are you all still here? Didn't I tell you to leave?" He just continued to look down at her. "Luffy... I ... I don't want them to die. Naruto-kun... Nojiko-neechan... Gen-san... I can't lose them all." Her body started to tremble as she tried to fit her fear back in the small cavity of her body. "I... I just can't. Please, Luffy..." She added when he didn't offer his help. "Help them.. me... Naruto-kun. Help me get rid of Arlong and the mermen. Please?"

His answer was to lift his hand to his head and bring down the hat he got from Shanks and place it lightly on her head. "Don't worry, Nami. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and I will take care of this mess."

"Sanji?" She questioned, reaching up and tugging on the brim of the hat till it shadowed her face. "Who?"

"It's alright. He's our nakama." And he walked away on the road that the villagers had used a little while before. "Take care of Naruto and my hat." She nodded, watching them. The tears finally drying up as she struggled to her feet and towards the doctor's house a few minutes later. She planned to do just that.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Where... am I?" The room where he lay, a long white room filled with several plainly adorned beds surrounded by pulled back white curtains. The room was dark so it's interior was hard to see though Naruto didn't need light to know that the walls were painted an off-white and that pictures of the seaside hung on the walls. He could see the outline of light from the cracks in the doorway and the shudders on the window so he knew it was still daytime. But day?

"Naruto... are you alright?" Nami spoke softly from the shadows, reaching over him and turning on the lamp. Her arm was lightly bandaged where she had stabbed herself and Luffy's hat was clutched tightly in her hands. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Nami, what happened to your arm?" He reached forward and hooked a hand around the top of her arm and pulled her down besides him. "What time is it?"

"You've only been out for two hours." He stared at her, waiting for her to answer his first question. "I... was being stupid." She carefully laid a hand on the injured arm and moved from the bed and stopped a foot away from him. "I think I may have sent them to their deaths."

"Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp?" He swung his feet from the bed and placed them on the ground, levering himself from the bed. She was at his side in an instant trying to get him back into the bed. "I'm fine, Na-chan. The bleeding has even stopped. Believe it or not."

"Please." He rolled his eyes, but sat back down on the bed. "I sent them after Arlong." She perched on the edge of the bed. "They collected another crew mate while we were gone. Some Sanji guy."

"Hm... Zoro did mention something about a cook. Maybe that's him?"

"Maybe."

"So..." He eyed his sword which was laying down on the bed opposite him.

"So..."

"Is that all I missed?"

"No..." A few tears escaped from her eyes and made trails down her face. "I... I tried to stop them but... they told me that they've always known... they've always known that I had joined Arlong's crew to save them. They wanted to protect me, you know." She was trying to sort out today's events in her head, get her head wrapped around some details. "They decided to fight Arlong."

Naruto threw back his head and laughed. It's about time, too! I was beginning to think they had no backbones. Letting a little girl take it all on her own. How pathetic." He stood and grabbed Nami's hand, pulling her to her feet. He was bare chested and his torso was heavily swathed in bandages. He causally glanced around for a shirt but couldn't find one, but he did spot his black trench coat all battered up but folded neatly on the doctor's desk. Knowing that he didn't have time to run to Nojiko's house for his bag to change, he gathered his coat and buckled his sword to his belt, already halfway to the door. Nami trailed after them. "How about we go lend them a hand? We wouldn't want to be the only ones not having anything to do with Cocoyashi's freedom after all."

"Naruto," She halved laughed and halved cried as they continued down the street, "you were waiting for an opportunity all along, weren't you?"

"Yeah. How did you guess?" And this time she did laugh. Everything would be alright with him by her side and the Straw Hats having their backs.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"W-where's Luffy?" Nami gripped at the sleeve of Gen's jacket as she and Naruto returned to Arlong's base. Nami searched wildly around but Naruto stood at the edge of the pool looking down into the water. "What happened to the others? Is everyone ok?"

"I don't know if they're all alright but the Straw Hat kid is sinking to the bottom of the pool. The blond guy, no offense Naruto, is in there fighting off Hachi. The long-nose fellow was chased out of the base by Chu. And the green haired swordsman is holding down Arlong."

"Luffy is a devil fruit user, Gen-san. He'll die if they don't get him out soon."

"Don't worry, Na-chan." Naruto threw his trench coat at her and it landed over her arm in disarray. He handed his sword of to Nojiko and began to do warm up stretches. "I'm already half-dressed. I'll go down and rescue him."

"Na...Naruto!" But it was already too late. At the end of his sentence he jumped forward and used the force from his jump to send himself down to the bottom of lake. He was there only half a minute till he saw Hachi chasing down a struggling Sanji. They noticed him at the same time.

Sanji stopped where he was, easily pumping his legs as he locked eyes with Naruto. Unsure if he was here as an enemy or a friend. Hachi stopped and was debating whether he should swim away fast or slow. In his eyes Naruto would make mincemeat of Sanji fast. Naruto smirked and threw a nod their way before continuing swimming down towards the bottom.

"Eh...? Naruto?" Sanji smirked as he saw the opening that Naruto had helped him find of the eight-armed swordsman. The merman was now staring openly at his old sparring partner as he swam towards the half-conscious Luffy. Naruto reached his arm forward and began to concentrate on forming the chakra in his arm. Of course, Hachi had a clue as to what he was doing. "No! Naruto don't do that here!" It was already too late of course. The water began to form a tunnel around his hand that pulled all free-floating creatures toward him. Including Hachi and Sanji.

"Mizu! Resengan!" And he pounded the resengan down with all the force of his natural strength into the boulder surrounding Luffy's feet. Before the man created whirlpool could catch Luffy in it's deathly grasp, he grabbed at his neck and began to swim to the jump to the surface before the water gave way when it's source did. Grabbing Sanji on the way and letting Hachi go. Hachi stared in shock, not able to believe that Naruto would leave him behind even after he saw that Usopp had still been alive.

"Naruto! That was dangerous!" The villagers weren't sure whether to laugh or not as they saw Nami whack the blond boy over the top of his head. They weren't sure if they should scream in horror as Arlong stopped fighting Zoro, tossing him aside as if he was rag doll and step dangerously close to the boy.

"Naruto! You've betrayed me!" Luffy and Sanji were dropped to the ground unceremoniously and Naruto's sword found it's way into his hand. "You let that maggot of a pirate live. You saved to others' lives. You attacked Nezumi. I'm beginning to believe that you actually set free the green haired one." He took a dangerous step closer to the blond boy and stuck his face closer to his. "Did I not give you a place within my men when you asked for it? Have I not feed and clothed you these past three years? Didn't I always make sure you had medical care? Didn't I give you more freedom than you deserved?! No more!" And he reared his hand back and brought his webbed hand crashing down onto Naruto.

A loud puff of smoke covered the area for several minutes and then the body of one of Arlong's mermen appeared where Naruto had been, body cleaved in half. "And I told you three years ago." Naruto landed lightly on his feet behind Arlong, his sword drawn and pointing at the man. "Anyone who made her cry would face my wrath." He slashed down and managed to bring a small cut down his arm before the merman managed to move away. "Your no exception."

"It's too bad, Uzumaki, that your fated to die here. You've made me a good underling these past years. You managed to protect Nami. It's too bad you're just a human. Otherwise you may have beaten me."

"And who said I was nothing more than a human, Arlong? I think...** You have the wrong idea about me!**"He had shown his Kyuubi side to the mermen for a brief second to show them what they were really dealing with. "It's too bad. You won't live to see your mistake." The Kyuubi's chakra was going through his system, giving him it's strength and power without completely taking him over. His eyes turned a deep red and became silted like a fox's. His body was encircled by the protective gear of the Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto was more than ready for the kill.

He stepped forward and disappeared int he air. It wasn't like his chakra empowering his jumps in the way that this time there was no way for others to get a clue to where he was going to land till he landed. It was like it in the way that few other humans in this world could do it. Scrapes appeared along Arlong's body before he had even an idea that Naruto had been there. His sword flashed out and ran a deep slash down the mermen's side. Arlong became confused and started circling around in confusion trying to pinpoint the enemy he couldn't see. And failing to. Blood ran freely down his sides from the cuts and he began to get dizzy from the blood loss. He just needed one chance...one little chance to finish the boy in one blow. And, then, it came.

Naruto stopped moving, making it seem like he was out of breath but really thinking over his next move. Arlong spun around and took several great lumbering steps towards him with ill intent in every molecule of his body. "It's over!" But it wasn't Arlong who shouted this, though his hand did whip forward. It was the combination of Naruto and Luffy.

Luffy had finally managed to get his bearings back about him but was standing wavering a little ways from the pool. Naruto too looked a little done for. His fists flew aways from him and then back forward, hitting the shocked mermen squarely in the chest, sending him flying back several feet. He could still do it. He was sure he could. But then Naruto appeared above him with his sword in his hand and sent it plunging towards his chest.

Arlong rolled away at the last minute and sprung to his feet. He chuckled as he faced the two. He smiled cockily at them and reached up and pulled free a set of his teeth. Seconds later a second pair grew to replace them and he pulled them out too. As the third pair grew back, he rearranged his teeth in his hands so that it looked like his hands had grown he teeth. "Awesome." Luffy laughed as he watched the merman. "How did you do that?"

"He's a shark type merman. Like sharks they have the ability to regrow their teeth if they were to fall out." Naruto said, lining his body so that he was in a comfortable position to both attack and defend. "Be careful. His teeth can cut through metal." Luffy nodded in understanding though his eyes still shown brightly. Naruto smiled a tight grim smile as he collected himself for the upcoming battle.

Arlong jumped forward, teeth ready to claw at the two boys, as he attacked. Naruto and Luffy easily dodged the first wave but Luffy was caught in the side as Arlong came about again. Though Naruto took forward of the opening and sent a roundhouse kick at Arlong's head that was quickly followed up by quick punches in his gut by Luffy. Arlong swiped his hand up and gripped Naruto's forearm with the teeth in his right hand.

He barely held back a grimace from the pain as he used a replacement jutsu to free himself from Arlong as he pulled back and aimed for the throat. Another of his men took Naruto's place and Arlong growled angrily down at the underling, kicking his body out of the way. Naruto fell from the air and slashed at Arlong's exposed back, digging in yet another mark. Arlong howled, twirling around in anger as he clawed desperately at the boy, trying to find purchase for his teeth in his skin. Naruto blocked everyone of his desperate blows with the back of his sword, slowly backing towards the base. He jumped to the side seconds before his back hit the wall and Arlong crashed into the wall, easily collapsing it. Before he could recover Naruto and Luffy were on him. Hitting him with attack after attack with no remorse and no breaks for him to recover within. He was a little shocked to say the least when the attacks just suddenly stopped. He looked though blackened us to see Naruto's blade covered to the hilt with red chakra as it grew longer and longer. Sharper and sharper.

"W-what are you going to do?" He wanted to back away but somewhere in the midst of their fight he had been backed against the remaining wall. He could break it and escape but he knew that he would catch up with him in no time. Unfortunately... he knew it was the end. The blade flashed forward, enhanced by the chakra it had no trouble piercing though his thick skin and into his heart. It gave a last feeble pump and then the heart beat no more.

Without missing a beat the two turned around and used their strongest attacks, the Resengan and Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun to tear down Arlong's base one wall at a time. It was just a pile of smoking stones within minutes. And the villagers were so happy that they were crying. Nami was in shock, holding Luffy's hat and Naruto's trench coat close to her heart. "Naruto-kun... everyone... th..."

"Naruto!" Everyone turned around in shock as Tenten and Hinata, with the young violet eyed young woman holding her hands tightly together for control as they stalked toward the suddenly grinning blond. "What! The! Hell!?"

"Tenten-senpai, Hinata-chan. I didn't think you would catch up so fast. Or at all for that matter." He laughed nervously as he realized what he said may have insulted the girls' abilities.

Tenten growled as she stalked towards the boy, ignoring the growing unease their presence caused among the villagers and the Straw Hat crew. "Baka!" And she pounded her fist on the top of his head. Nami couldn't help it, she would swear for years after that she didn't. But she burst out into a fit of giggles, falling to her knees as she laughed. Relief that it was finally over and Naruto was still alive. "Is that girl alright?" And then Naruto was laughing. And Nojiko. And the villagers. And, finally, the Straw Hats. Till all that was left was a shocked Tenten and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... why are you all covered in bandages?" Hinata asked when his laughter

"Oh... these little things?" He made a distracted hand wave down over his body and walked a little ways from them. He helped Nami to his feet before he took his trench coat back and shrugged it on. "I was shot."

"Shot!? By who? Hokage-sama will kill us when she hears you got shot when you were supposed to be under our protection. Baka!" And for good measure she stomped over and hit him on the head. "What were you thinking?"

"Hey...! Stop that!" He was laughing as he was trying to get out of the rain of her heavy blows. His arms covered his head as he backed away towards the gate, trying to get free of his old friend. "Come on... leave me alone! H...!" He slammed into the body of a man and instantly became serious, recognizing the chakra of Nezumi behind him. "Oh crap..."

"You're still alive? Where's Arlong?" He sneered looking past Naruto and the angry villagers. "Wha...?" He stepped around Naruto and looked down in shock at the dead merman. He took a step back in shock, looking around at the villagers and trying to pinpoint the killer. His eyes finally landed on the still bloody still inside the merman's body. "Whose sword is this?"

"It's mine."

"No, it's mine."

"Your all a bunch of liars. It's mine." One by one all the villagers present stood up and claimed the sword within Arlong was his or her own. Staffs and pitches clattered to the ground as they flocked around Nezumi, cutting him off from his underlings. They pushed and shoved at him, using their words as their weapons to release their anger. It was more than that they were just angry. It was retribution for the money and everything else that he, and other Marines like him, had helped Along get away with on their small island. Where was the World government's protection when they needed it most?

"S-stop it!" He backed away at a quicker pace than they could match and bumped into a growling Zoro, his sword tapping against his shoulder as he looked down at the man. "I'll have all of you arrested!" He ran from Zoro and bumped into Luffy, who was messaging his arms as he prepared for another round."You'll all life to regret this! Men, come forth and arrest these fiends."

"As if I'll let you." Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed his hands, full of his own chakra, into the man's chest sending him flying back several feet into the rubble of Arlong's base. Naruto was besides him within moments, Landing blow after blow on various parts of his body. Cracking bones here and there as he came across them. Nezumi screamed in a mixture of pain and rage as his right arm was broken in half. "Return the money or you die here!" The words weren't only for Nezumi but for all the Marines present. Before the order came from their commander's mouth a few were already running to the ship and collecting the money. Bringing it back in, ignoring their commander's flaming eyes, they left it near the feet of the orange haired girl. It's original owner. "Good. Collect your weakling of a commander and never return to this place. If I ever hear you did, I'll hunt down each and every one of you and kill you in the most horrible way I can imagine." He sent them a chilling smirk as they cautiously made their way forward and collected their captain that made them wander how horrible it would be.

"You'll regret this Uzumaki." He knew his name from various meetings with Arlong over the years. It was helping him now. "You'll live to regret you messed with me. All of you will." As they passed by Nami he spat at her feet. Naruto growled and was besides them in a second. The Marines dropped their captain in the fright and quickly backed away. When Naruto made no move against them or their captain, they moved cautiously forward and collected him again. Clamping a hand over his mouth they scurried like rats back to their ship.

"Hehe... that was fun." Luffy shared a smirk with Naruto and Zoro. "Wonder where Usopp is?" The four men didn't bother to ponder on that, knowing he would return soon enough.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"I figured I would find you here, Na-chan," Naruto smiled softly down at her, his hands in his pocket as he slid down besides her in front of her mother's grave. "She must have been a great person. Wish I had a chance to meet her."

Nami crying a little slid her head down between her knees, but still managed to send a smile his way. "Do you... think she'll be mad at me?" Confused, Naruto rested a hand lightly on her shoulder. "She was a marine but I... I want to be with the Straw Hats. I want to travel with them... make my map of the world!" She was crying harder by then, her words slurred by the harsh tears that flowed down her cheeks. "I... I want to make Bellemere-san proud!"

"She is proud of you, Na-chan." Naruto scooted closer to her and pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest and his head on hers. "How could she not be? You sacrificed so much over the past few years. Suffered so much... Just to save your loved ones. How is that any different than what she wanted? To protect you and Nojiko-chan even at the risk of her life? Does it really matter if your a marine or a pirate if your goal is to protect what you love? To see them, physically or spiritually, grow and follow into their dreams... supporting them no matter what their choices are... that's a mother's job."

She laughed without amusement as she used the trailing ends of his trench coat to dry her tears. "Naruto... what would I ever do without you? You didn't even know me when you agreed to protect me. How am I going to go on without you?"

"What do you mean? Without me? I'm with ya till the end, Nami." he held her tighter to himself. "Unless... you don't want me here." He squeezed her once more before he let her go. The sudden cold after the warmth from Naruto left her shivering heavily but not as much as she the deep pain she saw in his eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"

Her tattoo, proclaiming her allegiance to Arlong's crew, had been removed hours before. She had packed her bags and left the money behind in the center of her room. She ha already said her goodbyes to Nojiko and Gen. When she came here tonight she came to say goodbye to two important people. Her mother and Naruto. She had no doubt he would be leaving with Tenten and Hinata come first light. Though he never said so to her, she knew it was a dream of his to return to his formal home and his friends. How can she compete with the love he had for his home?

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

I have to stop doing fluffy scenes though there was some seriousness in there. In my profile a poll is up for the name of Naruto's sword. I had the name somewhere but I lost the notebook it was within and so, i came up with a list of possible names to use. There are 11 choices that you can pick from and you can vote for 2.


	12. The Past

**From Ninja To Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece **

**A/n: To all my fans. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thanks for putting up with my slow updates for so long and maybe with the new year I can up[date more. I try to update once a month and I'm sorry when it doesn't but my schedule has been totally packed lately. The days I had off from work, I had school and vice-versa. On the rare days off I tend to catch up on sleep. Because I'm on vacation though, meh... I'll update again before it's over most likely. Not making any promises though. Merry Christmas again.**

**Last time:**

_**She laughed without amusement as she used the trailing ends of his trench coat to dry her tears. "Naruto... what would I ever do without you? You didn't even know me when you agreed to protect me. How am I going to go on without you?"**_

_**"What do you mean? Without me? I'm with ya till the end, Nami." he held her tighter to himself. "Unless... you don't want me here." He squeezed her once more before he let her go. The sudden cold after the warmth from Naruto left her shivering heavily but not as much as she the deep pain she saw in his eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"**_

_**Her tattoo, proclaiming her allegiance to Arlong's crew, had been removed hours before. She had packed her bags and left the money behind in the center of her room. She ha already said her goodbyes to Nojiko and Gen. When she came here tonight she came to say goodbye to two important people. Her mother and Naruto. She had no doubt he would be leaving with Tenten and Hinata come first light. Though he never said so to her, she knew it was a dream of his to return to his formal home and his friends. How can she compete with the love he had for his home?**_

**Chapter Twelve: The Past**

After Tsuande had sent the Hyuuga girl and Tenten after Naruto, Jiraya had left the village for a mission of his own. It was an almost impossible mission but one he knew he had to finish as soon as possible. Travelling non-stop for weeks, he eventually made it to a small town in the outskirts of the Tea Country. The town, if it could be called that, was made mostly up of shacks held together loosely. Mud, thick and slimy, dug into the base helping to hold the unstable structures up. Children, well-fed but covered head to foot in the same slime and mud that surrounded their homes, peeked out at him as he walked on by. He paid them no mind.

The house, or shack, he had searched for so long was set back away from the rest and was decorated a lot differently from the others. While most of the shacks carried little to no decorations save for the odd plucked bird or beast skin hanging out to dry this sake had herbs hanging down from every free space available. Wooden carvings, some older and rough and other new and polished, stood about the meager yard making it hard for anybody to walk about. An older man stood in the doorway brushing the stray mud from the small stoop that served as the door step.

"Excuse me," Jiraya called pleasantly as he walked towards the doorway. A hand raised in greeting. The man scowled at him and continued to sweep waiting for the sennin to meet him. When he did, the old man didn't say anything. For once Jiraya was at a loss at how to proceed with this. "Well... Will you please tell me... Is this were Hashimoto-shishō lives?"

"If it is...Who calls upon Hashimoto-sama?" This man, Jiraya decided looking him up and down, was loyal to his mistress to the point where it was beyond annoying. But, knowing Hashimoto, she enjoyed his company and crankiness. Didn't she take care of him after many of his own stupid accidents? She could easily handle a cranky old man like this.

"The toad Sennin, Jiraya." He bowed low to the man, watching his reaction from beneath his eyelids. The man, who he soon learned always looked like he was chewing a sour lemon, didn't react visibly to his name. Only giving a curt nod and disappearing around the doorway, closing the door with a soft thud behind him. Villagers walked by at a comfortable pace on their way to the fields or mines that lay nearby to the village, sending him curious looks as they strode past their head woman's house.

It was hard to believe how much time had gone by since he had last seen the old woman. More years than he cared to remember but he couldn't have been much older than Naruto would be now. She had been a top healer in their village during the Great Shinobi Wars. She had been taught the basics of healing alongside Tsunade but had branched out on her own in different decrees. She went on to study different, more impractical, types of medicine. She started to base the types of medicine or healing she dulled out on the patients birthdays and astrology, one time. Another time, she based the medication she gave out by chance. One day it would be this. The other day another. Surprisingly, it always seemed to work. She once told him, on a mission when she helped him over a fever caused by a rusted blade buried within his shoulder, that most injuries and illnesses are within the head, such as his fever at the time, and if a person believe they were being treated and were getting better they would. Mind over matter.

She had just disappeared one night without a word to him or Tsunade. Or any of their old friends. For years he believed the Third had sent her on a mission above her level and she had died. That is, till he heard the story days before he left the village himself. She had grown tired of the constant fights with the other shinobi villages. Tired of the constant healing and suffering as they died within her arms. in this way she had resembled Tsunade. So, she travelled far and dedicated to helping any one in need. Even though he wished greatly for it, never in his travels had he searched her out.

Until now that is.

"Jiraya." He hadn't heard the door open but there she was in front of him dressed in a simple white kimono with her long white hair piled lightly on top of her head. She had the figure of a woman who never had children of her own and had kept herself well fit. She was short and if she still had the dark blue hair that had been her crowning glory she could be mistaken for someone much younger. Her eyes were a piercing blue that shot through the very soul of any one looking within them. "It is nice to see you again. How many years has it been?" She did not bother asking how he had found her. they both knew he had his ways.

"Too many." He smiled as she ushered her within her home. Her home was even more cluttered than the outside. Bamboo plants, some almost going to the ceiling from where they rested on the floor and others barely an inch from the floor. Herbs hung on the rafters and on the small bed's posts that lay in a darkened corner. A fire burned brightly in the hearth over which she hung a kettle and prepared a tea for the two to drink. The man was gone, having disappeared through an invisible door. Unless he was her all along. "Last time I saw you didn't even have a grey hair let alone white."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Jiraya-kun." She laughed, reaching forward and twirling a lock of his hair around her fingers. "And how is Tsunade-chan? I had heard she had been made Hokage."

"Yes, about six years ago." He shrugged sinking down into the chair she pulled out for him with a grateful sigh. "Though she's still the same old Tsunade."

"Just like you are the same Jiraya?" He chuckled deep in his throat watching her from the corner of his eyes as she bustled about the one roomed house making the tea and pulling out a batch of fresh biscuits. "May I ask something, Jiraya?" He nodded, meeting her eyes as she placed the worn china cup in front of him. "Why is it that you want it so badly to come here?"

"I don't know how to put... where to start..." He sighed, bringing his hand up and rubbing his tired eyes. "it's... It's Naruto."

"The Kyuubi boy?"

"It's amazing how well you've kept so up to date on events in Konoha when you are so far away." He smirked at her, giving her a slightly knowing look.

"At the time, well, I was in the area. Other times..." She meet his smirk with a secretive smile. "Passerby's told me of." Her tone applied it was something more than passerby's but, by the look in her eyes, he knew better than to push her for answers she would rather keep to herself. They stared at each other, each trying to push the answers out of the others eyes. Even if it was impossible. "Same old Jiraya. Just as stubborn as the day we met."

"I can say the same about you Maya-chan."

With a soft smile she stood from her chair and padded over to an almost unnoticeable chest of drawers. "I should hear the reason you need it but... I trust you Jiraya-chan." She pulled open the first drawer and dumped it's contents on the ground, a small pile of scarves, and reached into the drawer. There was a small tearing sound and, when she pulled forth her had, she held a small box. "This was given to me by my Godmother as she lay on her death bed. She told me to care for it and give it to one of her own descendants, the one who would come to me with open arms. A bit of a prophetic she was. I shouldn't give it to you for it doesn't really belong to me but... when your done, take my job over for me." From the box she pulled forth a necklace with a frayed rawhide cord acting as it's chain. In the dim light the blocked windows let in, JIraya saw the light purple stone shine brightly. This one moment made the past few years live able. He could see his silly student again. Baka Naruto.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata called up lightly to the sulking brunette. She craned her head, trying to see past the shadows of the night and through the tall oak's branches to her partner. The girl grunted down to Hinata to show she was listening but did not pull her face into the slim strip of moonlight that shone softly down onto the ground. "What do we do from here?" As the senor jounin she had the right to decide their actions while out on a mission.

Hinata heard a soft sigh from above and several of the tree's branches creaked in the wind in answer. Tenten sifted her eyes from the moon and down to the girl at the base of the tree. "You can come up, you know, Hinata-chan."

"I thought you would like to be alone." Hinata placed her hand on the lowest branch and used it to help her onto the tree., She climber hand over hand till she reached the branch where Tenten sat. Tenten's eyes were closed but she shifted closer to the tree to make room for the other girl when she became closer. Sitting besides her, waiting for her to talk, Hinata reflected on what happened these past few hours. He had become a lot stronger than any of them had imagined in Konoha. The man he had become was as different as the child he was than was humanly possible. "Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan," Tenten's voice cut through her musings and brought her back to their present problems, "What do you think Naruto will do now?"

"Hm..." She lifted her head to the sky, hoping to find the answers hidden somewhere in the stars above. "Naruto-kun is... essentially still Naruto-kun." Tenten nodded in agreement open her eyes and staring back into the moon. Imagining the faces of the past, how everyone had once been before being changed irreversibly by Naruto, she turned to Hinata, now a confident young woman, and saw the shy girl she once was. Had she, too, changed much in the three years since they had seen Naruto? Or would this mission be the one to change her? "He'll always do what he thinks best. Whether it's what we think he'll do or not."

"Hopefully," Tenten answered with a wry smile at the younger woman, "his decision doesn't include killing us."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, that's very true." Both stared pensively at the sky for several moments. They thought of their past, their present, and their clouded future. "M=Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun wouldn't abandoned any of his friends. He'll go out to sea with those pirates in the morning."

"Yes." Tenten's eyes closed again and see leaned her head back against the tree's bark, allowing the wind to play lightly across her face. "And to answer your earlier question, that's what we're going to do too." Their past... their present... their future. They're all connected, they're all one and the same, and it all depends on them. Their own fate. The fate of their home. And, most importantly, the fate of their friends.

"Hai. Tenten-chan..." Hinata pushed back her billowing hair and looked up at the sky with a renewed smile on her face. After a moment of deliberation, Tenten joined her. Together... they could handle whatever was thrown their way. Their laughter rang through the trees as they made their plans for the next day.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Report." Tsunade stood with her back to the doorway as her old friend and teammate stepped into the room. Her anger at not being informed of his decision to leave Konoha, no matter how short the trip out was, coursed their her veins and laced her words. "No, dammit!" She shouted before he had a chance to open his mouth and tell her what he had planned. "How could you do that Jiraya?! You could have easily been captured by Akatsuki or worse! You could have died! Did you not consider what your actions could have done to Konoha? You could have jeopardized everything we have been striving for!" She pushed angrily from the window and faced him with her anger full on in her face. "These past three years we've spent working hard on establishing trust with the villagers and Naruto, to bring our boy back. But your own silly,selfish move, almost wiped out all of that. The Elders saw your disappearance as the perfect opportunity to place their doubts within our allies minds. Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes." He cut in before she could continue her tirade. "I very well do realize what I may have caused. And I'm not sorry for it."

"Jiraya!" She stomped forward and slammed her fist down on the top of his head. As he fell down to the blow, his legs giving out beneath him, she grabbed him by the labels of his robe and jerked him to his feet and then into the air so that his feet barely grazed the floor with the tips of his toes. "If you can't repent your stupid mistakes on your own," she slowly pulled her fist back with her anger contorting her every feature, "I'll make you!" And she brought her fist forward and slammed it into his face, letting go of his lapels so he could fly back towards the wall.

With a loud bang he hit it and, with a small popping sound, disappeared. Lightly, he chuckled from behind her. Sitting on top of her desk, just out of immediate range of her, he wiped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his jacket. "Bloody damn good punch, Tsunade." She growled at him and took a menacing step towards him. "Now hold on, Tsunade. Can't you at least give me a chance to explain?"

Tsunade threw a hard glare his way but did not advance in her steps. "You have a minute, Jiraya, and counting." To prove her point, she slammed her fist down onto the desk. Its top, starting from where her fist had hit the center of the table, sent fissures of cracks scattering down the table. He gulped before laughing nervously at the damage the hokage had caused with one punch to the heavy oak desk. "59 seconds... 58... 57...5-"

"Not, Tsunade, you need to calm down and listen." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the remark he made.

"I am calm." She growled at him from between clenched teeth. He nodded hastily and backed away from her again. "Are you going to explain or not Jiraya. Time is wasting away, you know."

"Well, I think I found away to prepare Naruto for the upcoming confrontation but it required me to move fast so the person with it would not move about again."

"Person? Jiraya... tell me you didn't visit someone who'll bring you into bad light again."

"No. It was Maya-chan."

"Maya-chan...?" Confused, Tsunade plopped down into her chair and placed a hand on her chin. "Maya is still alive? I thought she died many years ago."

"Nope, she's just hiding out in an obscure town. She send her greetings."

"Either way..." She swiped a hand in between them top signify they were getting back on to the topic on hand. "What could Maya have that could help us with Naruto?"

"Simple." She laughed as she saw the dangling jewel. "You and me are going to see if some old legends are true."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Heave-ho!" Zoro shouted as he threw the crate carrying several of their supplies up onto the ship. They were almost done and were going to leave minutes after the last box was loaded. The villagers of Cocoyashi were standing in idle circles around the deck, wishing to say final goodbye's and thank-you's to the Straw Hat Crew. And a big thank you to Naruto and Nami who, despite their wishes to be nakama with the Straw Hats, had yet to appear.

"Hey, Zoro! Watch what your doing!" Usopp leaned over the ship's railing to complain. "You could have killed me with that. Barely messed me by an inch!"

Zoro grunted and bent down and picked up the last box. "Watch out!" He tossed the heavier box up into the air and Sanji reached out and grabbed it as it reached it's peak a few feet over the deck. "Happy now, Usopp?" Usopp glowered down at him but moved away from the deck to continue taking the smaller boxes down below deck. Throwing the last box up, Zoro quickly climbed up the thrown down rope ladder. "That was the last box Luffy," he called to their captain as he sat on the head of Merry watching for their missing friends. "Should we prepare to leave?"

He was silent for a view minutes, watching the crest of the distant hill that led to the village. "I guess they aren't... Hey...!"

"It's Nami! Nami!" A villager from the crowd called, recognizing the figure before any of the others. His called caused the others to call out to Nami as she stood panting.

"Luffy!" Her voice rang clearly across the group to the ship's crew and captain despite the distance and the din that should have covered her words. "Everyone! Set sail!"

"What!"

"You can't be serious Nami?!"

"You can't just leave without letting us thank you."

Despite the villagers' protests, the Straw Hats finished getting the ship ready and set it off. Nami started down the hill at a steady jog, dodging around the villagers as they tried to stop or hinder her progress. She made her way slowly through the crowd with her head down and despite what they called out to her, despite when Gen or Nojiko called out to her, she didn't stop for them. "Are you sure it's all right to let her say goodbye this way?"

"If this is how she wants it to be, then it's fine I'm sure. Besides, this way is way more fun." Zoro grunted and turned to watch as Nami launched herself from the deck and came flying onto the ship.

"Now, we have to wonder where Naruto is." Even Zoro couldn't help but chuckle as the orange haired girl lifted up her shirt and the town's wallets came falling out. He found it strange that they hadn't notice the weight disappear. Then again, it wasn't like he ever carried much money to worry about and that might be the reason why he couldn't comprehend how they didn't notice it.

"Didn't you know Zoro?" Luffy yawned, crossing his arms behind his head and walking away. "He was up in the crow's nest all along."

"H-hey!" Sanji yelled running from the kitchen before Zoro could react to the news that Naruto had left him to do the hard labor all by himself. "You'll never guess what I just found." They others blinked at him before they continued to do what they were doing before. "Those two girls from yesterday are asleep in the kitchen."

"What!?" Nami screamed, stamping up the steps to see for herself. Zoro and Luffy looked at each other and laughed. It seems this would be a rather interesting journey to the Grand Line.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_The darkness was depressing weighing down on his lean and muscled body heavily as he opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was... nothing. There was not a speck of light around anywhere in which to see his surroundings with. To find where he was. The last thing he had known he had been fast asleep in the crow's nest atop the Going Merry as he waited to set sail with his companions. The very thought that he was suddenly in an unknown place, put a deep fear in the depths of his heart._

_"So," the voice, so familiar yet so different to him, called out in the darkness. It's direction unknown. "You've finally came." A light flared, seeming like miles and miles beyond his reach but what could be no more than a few meters, to his left. It was less than an inch in diameter and didn't light up even the ground below it. Or would it be above it? Before Naruto could think more on that thought the person, or at least he thought it was the person, took several steps towards him. His, or her he corrected himself, steps were heavy and slow and clicked each time the feet were placed back on the floor and snapped every time he, or she, picked them back up. It made an interesting sound, a mixture between a horse and... sandals. He knew he heard this somewhere before too. Where it was... well, it just wasn't coming to his mind where._

_As the man, he was sure it was a man the closer he got for the chakra was more dominating than a woman's normally was, came closer he could feel his muscles tense as if for an upcoming battle. This man was taller than him by several hand lengths which was a feat in and of itself as Naruto was now a tad bit over six feet. He was, also, pure muscle while Naruto, though muscled as well, was leaner in his body than him. Even with the darkness pressing around him, even though he could not tell up from down, left from right, he could feel the chakra, almost see it, rolling off of him in waves and pressing in on him. Why was it so familiar? Why was it so different?_

_He had no doubts in his mind that it was a shinobi. Born and trained to kill. Like him._

_"For some reason, I don't think I had much choice in the matter." If he could just see him, even if it was for only for a moment, he was sure he would know him. Almost like it was acting on his thoughts, several more flares of light sprang to life around them. Alighting just enough for him to see the rough outline of his companion._

_"I guess you haven't changed much. Taller now, but... Trouble still follows you around like a forsaken lover." Laughter was evident in his voice as he looked down the few inches at the blond._

_"And you changed? I think not. It's good to see you again, Ero-sennin." The dim lights had given enough light in which to see several of his features and combined with that cheesy line... no one but him would ever say a sentence like that. "How have you been? Wait a moment... why am I asking you this? It's just a crazy dream." Naruto chuckled lightly, hitting himself lightly on top of the head._

_The lights finally went on all the way, showing Jiraya almost like he remembered. He was older looking than before, his eyes more heavily lined than Naruto remembered. But he still wore those same old clothes and his hair was styled the same way. If it weren't for the serious look within those old eyes, and that strange new chakra, he would have believed Jiraya was still the same old Jiraya he had once known. But... he wasn't. And they both seemed to know it._

_"This is no dream Naruto." The smile he sent Naruto was sad and a little chilling but it was still oddly reassuring to the lonely blond man. "Come now, we have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it." Jiraya swept his arm out and a scene different from before printed itself into existence and a place he had never hoped to see filled his eye._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Oi! Naruto!" Zoro kicked his friends, and occasional sparring partner, in the side repeatedly as he tried to awaken the blond let out a deep groan, half from suppressed pain and the other half from annoyance at Zoro, and rolled over so that Zoro's would hit the small of his back. "We're needed below deck. Really now." Unsure if he should do it, but doing it any way, Zoro reached down and hooked his hand into the collar of Naruto's shirt and hefted him easily into the air, carrying him like he was made of feathers. "I'll give you to the count of five to answer me... One... Two... Three..." Zoro grunted a little as he placed Naruto on the ledge of the crow's nest, smiling wickedly down at the others on the deck. Quickly, the ones below scrambled away from the center of the deck. Tenten and Hinata pulled themselves onto the railing and Luffy laughed as he stretched his arms to sit atop Merry's head, the others sitting alongside Tenten and Hinata minus Nami and Sanji. "...Two...One... Bombs... Away!" And with a hard push from Zoro, Naruto did a free fall towards the deck.

The wood cracked with a horrible sound as Naruto hit the deck head on. He rolled, grunting all the way, and hit the railing at the base of Tenten's and Hinata's feet with a painful sounding thud. "Goddammit Zoro! That killed!" he jumped to his feet with a variety of scratches and bumps littering his body and pointed an accusing finger up at the laughing swordsman. Placing his own feet on the ledge of the crow's nest, Zoro jumped nimbly down besides the damaged part of the deck.

Smiling in amusement, Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and looked over the damage Naruto had caused from his impact with the wood. "Not too bad I guess. Better than I would have thought. And you're already healing Naruto." Not sounding at all surprised because of his and Luffy's own fast healing rates.

"Hey, Zoro! Why did you freaking do that!? Merry is our trusted nakama, too!" Usopp fretted around the gaping hole, as he worried on what to fix him up with and how to go about it.

"Naruto wouldn't wake up." He answered with an uncaring shrug as he casually leaned on the railing nearest to the laughing Luffy. "Captain here wanted to see us all." He explained his actions to the grumpy Usopp and the agitated Naruto.

"Captain," Nami muttered, coming out of the kitchen with a rolled up scroll tucked under an arm and was closely followed by Sanji carrying a tray full of drinks, "didn't call this meeting. I did." She sat down close to the dented boards, barely pausing in what she was doing to send it a scowl, and laid out the scroll. It was a completed map of East Blue, one of the few maps she was able to recover after Naruto and Luffy had destroyed Arlong's base, and showed a blank spot where the entrance to the Grand Line was supposed to be. "First off, I think we should get to know our two little tag alongs."

Luffy, who had started to get excited at the sight of the map, cocked his head and gave the ship's navigator a strange look. "But why? Naruto knows them and that's enough for me."

"Do you know their names then?" She asked, a vein popping out of her forehead as she pointed to Tenten and 's answer was an uncaring shrug. "Exactly. Well?" She pointedly looked at the duo. "Tell all of us your names and purpose here."

"Tenten, no family name. Why am I here?" She looked straight forward into Nami's eyes. "That's my business isn't it? Is that all?" She finished with a Shikamaru like yawn and stretched her arms up to the sky,

All Nami could do was glare at the older girl and turn to the other girl. "Hyuuga Hinata. I'm just with Tenten-chan." She gave the orange-haired girl an apologetic smile before turning her back on her and facing out towards the sea.

"Does it really matter why they're here, Nami?" Naruto intercepted before Nami could do or say something she would later regret. Or vice-versa with Tenten and Hinata. He was finally calmed down from his unplanned free fall with vows to make his "friend" Zoro pay for it later on. "They're here now and that's all that counts, right?"

"No!" She shouted, using his words to make hers have more impact. "They could be here to kill you... I mean all of us... in our sleep."

"They had plenty of chances already." Sanji pointed out, blowing a smoke ring up into the air after a long drag from his smoke. "If they were out to kill any of us." Despite his words, every one's eyes cut to Naruto who pretended to not know what they were talking about. "Numerous actually. All of us were out of it after the party finally ended last night, making us very easy targets."

"Personally, I don't care if you trust me or not." Tenten state, eyeing each of the Straw Hats in turn. "But know this as a simple fact; If I, or Hinata-chan, had aimed to kill any of you, you would be dead already. With or without any obvious opportunities. You would not have even known it was us." Tingling feelings ran up and down Nami's spine as she looked into Tenten's eyes and Naruto laughed. Both knew it was true in that one instant of their lives but each with their own reaction to that information.

"That's going a little too far Tenten-oneechan." Naruto pouted as he hastily wiped away the tears that had gathered at the corners' of his eyes because of his hard laughing. "I may not be the best at detection when we were younger, but I have improved. Didn't I notice when you two first landed in Shell City?"

Tenten sent him a soft, complying smile. Fake, of course. "And so have I, Naruto. So have I."

"Of that," he smiled back at her,genuine, "I have no doubt."

"But that doesn't solve anything!" Nami cried, throwing her hands up to the sky in defeat. "Nothing at all!"

"Do we ever?" The rest of the crew answered back with Tenten and Hinata watching on with amusement. Silence reigned over the ship for several moments, each of them judging the others' reactions. And, then, laughter exploded outwards. In this sense they had confirmed to themselves that they never truly finished anything.

"Moving on, then, I guess." Nami called across the laughter a few minutes later as they died down to light half-hearted chuckles. "Next is, sleeping arrangements."

"Nami-san and me!" Sanji perked up as he thought of him and Nami alone in a room all by themselves. He stood straight up from the hunched position he had had moments before with little hearts dancing in his eyes.

"As if!" Naruto strode across the deck and pounded the blond cook on the head. Sanji tumbled down but sprang back up within moments of his fall, fire now brimming in his eyes where the hearts had once stood and cursing up a storm at the other blond boy. "You'll never be allowed near her in such a way, you perverted cook!"

"Perverted cook?!" Sanji hooked a hand in the lapels of Naruto's coat and dragged him a couple inches closer to him. "Who are you calling a pervert, you blond monkey."

"Blond monkey? Is that the best you can do, pervert?" Naruto's smirk dared Sanji to hit him but just as he raised his fist to do just that when Nami appeared behind them and slammed a fist into both of their heads. There was a small giggle to the side and, then, a full blown laugh as the crew's silliness finally took their toll on Hinata.

"Ok, this is so enough now." Nami said, throwing a glare over her shoulder at the two boys as she walked away and sat back down in her seat. "I already finished the sleeping arrangements. I and, since there is no other place for them, those two," she jerked her head with a glower at Tenten and Hinata, "will share the lower room where I slept before and you all will continue to share the gallery. Moving on we have to decide on where to go next. There are three islands on the way to the Grand Line where we can stock up for the trip. Who knows when we can stock up afterwards. I suggest Logue Town, it's the closet but the down side is that it hosts a Marine Base and, if what Nezumi said was true, they'll be on the look out for us. It's up to you Captain."

"Logue Town sound s good to me. Any objections?"

"They're on the run and yet they're running straight into the net." Hinata whispered in shock to Tenten. "And Naruto-kun is going too."

"Hate to tell you this, Hinata-chan, but so are we. And it seems like we have our work cut out for us." She added as she listened to the continued plans between the group.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Ok, that was the chapter. It's finally finished. **_

Neji:Go night, spring, flower and oriental !!  
Lee: go day, spring, flower and......???  
Sai: Go: day, autumn, ??? , cosplay!  
Shino:Night, summer,???, cute  
Shika: day,??? funny, cosplay  
Kiba: go day, winter, lightmode, something cute  
Chouji: Go day, Autumn, Funny, Funny  
Kankuro: Night, Autumn, Funny, Funny  
Gaara: ???,???,lightmode,???  
Naruto: day, summer, lightmode, funny


	13. Come What May

**Ninja To Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**A/n: In one review that I got for the last chapter a reviewer asked whether Tenten's comment about being able to kill any one of the Straw Hats without their knowledge of who it was made her stronger than Naruto. The answer is no, not in all ways, but like all fighters she, Naruto, and Hinata had their own strengths and weaknesses. Tenten's strength is long-ranged weaponry attacks which combined with Hinata's Byakugan would allow the two of them to take down several enemies from severely long distance. Naruto's weakness was that he had no chakra control when he had left the village the second time, a skill he had improved on as he now needed it for his survival which would include using his chakra to feel long-distance for enemies. Which would have played with Tenten's and Hinata's strengths. So, in some ways they are stronger and in others weaker like neither are better at close-range fighting which, in my plot line, has kept the two of them from the ANBU.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Come What May**

He was going to kill Naruto and that was final. Zoro did not care what the two girls following closely behind him had to say about that _when _he managed to find the blond-haired boy. The two of them, meaning he and Naruto, had planned to check out the weapons shops together. He was in need of two new swords to replace the ones he had broken and Naruto's sword had cracked in several places up and down the blade during his fights with Hachi and Arlong. But, soon after the two of them had split ways with the group, Tenten and Hinata had started to follow them. Naruto, at first, was just mildly amused but soon grew agitated. Zoro knew now that he should have been able to guess what Naruto had planned, but, as soon as the foursome hit the main square, Naruto vanished.

"Where the _hell_ did that idiot go to?!" He barely managed to hear the murmured grumble from the bun-haired woman, his own anger at his friend was pounding heavily in his ears so much that it almost blocked out her words.

"Maybe we should split up and look for him." Her partner's words split more easily through his angered haze than Tenten's. Maybe it was because it was calm and accepting of what Naruto had done. There was no anger in her words, no frustration, and no killing intent in her words. "Zoro-san... maybe you should go ahead to the shops like planned. it's possible that Naruto-kun, after seeing that we were no longer following you around, may rejoin you." _Very doubtful, _He thought to himself but nodded in agreement to the younger girl. "Tenten-chan, you can check out the ground-levels of the town for him. maybe starting from where we first noticed Naruto was missing and work your way back in case he headed back for the ship. I will...Tenten-chan?" She looked mortified at the older girl as she started to laugh good natured at the plan. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." Tenten placed her hands on her hips and continued to laugh, though she tried to calm it down. "It's just... just that you're taking charge of the situation."

"I-I'm sorry!" Her face was bright red making her white eyes stand out more than usual in her round face. Tears filled the corners of her eyes at she looked pleadingly at her friend and mission leader for this long-term mission. "I-I seriously didn't _mean _to! I swear! It's just... just that I'm kinda, sort of, used to it after being teamed with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun for so long. And I..."

"Hey, I'm not mad Hinata." Her laughter sobered up immediately at seeing how upset the younger girl was at her laughter and comment. "I'm just surprised. You taking charge is like once in a blue moon. Like when Neji actually smiles or laughs." She smiled lightly at Hinata and got a timid answering smile back a moment later. "Go on with the rest of your plan. It sounds very good so far."

"O-ok then." She nodded, trying in her head to rebuild the confidence she has when she first started her plan. It took her several deep breaths and some imagined peaceful days in Konoha to ease her mind. When she got her feelings under control she lo up at her friend with a brightened smile. "I thought I would search by the sky with my Byakugan."

"Sky? Byakugan?" Zoro interrupted a questioning, confused look dominate on his facial features. It cleared up pretty quickly and Zoro started to analyze the girls with an overly shrewd expression. "What exactly is a Byakugan? How is she supposed to search for Naruto by the sky?"

"The two girls shared a slightly amused, and shrewd, look of their own before they shrugged. This could get interesting. "Simple." Tenten's voice slipped into the tone of voice she used when she had been forced to teach at the academy one year after she was injured in a fight. He teacher voice as Lee often called it. It was enough to call Zoro's attention fully on her, so much he didn't see the little shooing motion she sent Hinata. And he didn't see Hinata smile in mild amusement and disappear a moment later. "It's one of a shinobi's special gifts." She turned her back on him and gave him a little sarcastic look. "Don't worry about it. We'll meet you back by the ship and one of us, maybe even you, will have Naruto in tow."

"Can Naruto do it too?!" He called hurriedly after her,m breaking out of the daze her teacher voice caused him to slide into.

"Disappear?" She asked with a small smile.

"I know he can do that. I watched him. Usopp watched him. Nami probably has. None of us really know what goes on in Luffy's mind to be sure if he noticed Naruto's different abilities but we all do know. Don't pretend like you know him better than us."

"Who says we're pretending? Naruto is in the vicinity and we can find him. It's only a matter of time and a small one at that. Now, I'm off. I suggest you search for him as well since you'll be walking around the city any way. Have fun." With a taunting wave and smile, Tenten disappeared easily in the sparse crowds as easily as her friend before her.

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbling Zoro turned his back on the space she had been and set off at a slower pace through the crowd, stopping now and again to ask if any one knew where a sword shop was or if they saw his blond friend. A few girls mentioned seeing him but every time he checked it out, he was gone. It didn't take him as long as he would have first thought to find a weapons shop because soon someone pointed him in that direction. A little over an hour after separating from Tenten and Hinata. "Hello!" He called out as he stepped into the brightly lit shop, giving it a quick glance over.

"Welcome," A tiny man with a puff of black curly hair stepped around the main counter and bowed lowly to Zoro, "to my shop! The best sword shop in Loguetown! Definitely better than that silly, stupid shop Shinko shop." He added to himself as a side. Zoro, hearing this, smiled in amusement and closed the shop's door behind him. "How can I help you today, young man? Are you looking for a particular type of sword? Or are you just browsing?"

A slow smirk spread across Zoro's face as he thought of the different reactions the man could have when he mentioned how much he had to spend on two swords. "I need two swords," the man's face seemed to brighten at this, he was almost visibly counting the amount of money he could be getting, "for under a thousand beli." The shopkeeper's face fell and hardened at the price range the man had set before him.

"Y-You won't even find one good sword for that price, let alone-"

"Don't need, or want, a great sword." He stated slowly for the small man, moving up and down the rows of stacked swords as he looked for some he might like. "Just two decent ones that will do the job I need of them."

"Well," disappointed the shopkeeper scratched a spot on his chin and jerked his head over to a dejected dark corner of the spot where three full bins sat, "the bargain bins are over there. If you look hard enough I'm sure you'll find one or two decent ones." He turned to head back to the counter, his mind, and his hands, on the magazine he left when Zoro had first come in. A light fell softly on the hilt of Zoro's sword. He instantly recognized the sword. "If you wish, I'll give you a good deal for that sword at your waist. If you sell it to me I'll give you a thousand beli. That way you can-"

"Old man! Only a thousand!?" A shocked voice rang through the otherwise quiet of the store. The two men shared a jump and whirled around the front of the store. A young woman roughly Zoro's age stood stiffly, angrily glaring at the shop owner, in the doorway. Her roughly chopped black hair shined lightly in the store's lighting, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. The counted stomped over to the counter and slammed her hands down in her anger. "That's a ripoff and you very well know it! If you're going to sell it," she turned her accusing finger from the store keeper to Zoro, "demand a price worth the sword! It's worth at least twenty-million beli!"

"Now, Tashigi, this is business," the shopkeeper reminded her quietly. "_My_ business."

"And this is friendly advice. _My_ advice." With a scoff he turned from him and back to Zoro. "That sword, if I'm correct, is Wadō Ichimonji. It is isn't? One of the legendary named swords. Where did you get it? I've always wanted to see it. Can I hold it for a moment?"

"No. I don't know if this sword is the Wadō Ichimonji or not. Nor do I care." He turned from them both and started down the slim walkway to the bargain bins. "This sword... is much to precious for me to sell to anyone."

"Well," the woman called Tashigi started down the walkway after him, "I guess that's for the best. A named sword shouldn't fall just into any one's hands." Zoro rolled his eyes, shifting through the bin with one hand while keeping the other firmly on his sword. "It's a shame. I would've liked to buy it for my collection."

"Oh."

"Such swords. Only the best and the good should hold them. Use them." He muttered a word that could be taken as either an agreement or disagreement. "How long have you been a swordsman? Are you any good?"

"Uh, well... I guess." His mind was unavoidably taken back to the past. His past.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"Finally," Smirking the small, green-haired boy rubbed a hand under his nose. "Surely I will find a worthy opponent here." He had arrived in Shimotsuki to find just that. Leaving behind his family and "friends" after he had defeated everyone there. He had travelled far since leaving that place over two years ago. Since then he had travelled to many towns and dojos and defeated their best. Once he had he would take their signs, their honor. But he heard rumors. That within a dojo not far from the town he was then in that there was a strong fighter within Shimotsuki's dojo. He had set out straight away from there._

_The town, itself, he found to be curiously amusing. Much like every other town he had been in but it had a surprisingly comforting effect on him. Like he had been there before. But he knew he hadn't. It took him several times to navigate his way through the town and asking a lot of the steadily growing angry villagers the way to the dojo. A woman even had the nerve to ask him what he wanted there. He replied, rather simply, "To defeat them." She had stared at him in shock. Slowly, he edged away from her and asked the nearest person the way there. With a smile, they showed him right up to the door. That was on there way any way. _

_"I'm here!" He had slammed open the doors of the dojo with a loud shout without any care of who might be in the way. People scrambled back from the door, trainees in the way of the sword, dropping all they carried onto the floor. The masters, and the dojo owner, themselves just stopped whatever act they were in the middle of and faced the doorway calmly. "Where's the dojo owner?!"_

_"That would be me." He was a tall man with long black hair, an easy smile, and glasses. "My name is Koshiro. And you would be?"_

_Zoro had stepped back a little from shock. No one had ever been so kind to him before without a reason. Even the woman from earlier, in his mind, had only helped him out of fear. "I'm Roronoa Zoro. The strongest dojo sign owner in the world."_

_"Oh," Koshiro looked bemusedly down at the boy. "To think the infamed dojo stealer was nothing but a small boy."_

_"I can beat anyone here in this dojo to. Then, I will take your sign."_

_"You will? Hm.. I wonder if you're able." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking slyly down at the young boy. "I wonder indeed." With his subtle jab at his ego, Zoro took a growled step forward. Just because he was a kid, didn't mean he was strong enough to beat this man._

_"I am so!" Anger flew from his eyes towards the elder man._

_Koshiro smirked slightly, seeing the boy fall so easily into his trap. "Is that so?" Zoro nodded heavily still glaring at the older man. "Then how about we make a deal?"_

_"A deal?" Koshiro nodded slightly." Fine. Gladly." Now, even Zoro could see the smirk on his face._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

This was not right. Nor this.

He did not bother to take out the swords to look at them. It had always been his gift. To be able to pick out a sword that would be right for him. Well, mostly. When he had first gone to Koshiro's dojo... well, he was very different from who he was today. One sword... two sword... three swords... He had once believed himself to be the greatest warrior even without training.

"So, what are you doing here if your not planning on selling that sword?"

"I need," _She's haunting me. Even now, she's here. Reminding me of our promise. Pushing me along. Alone. Is she disappointed in me? Does she approve of all that I done? _"I need two swords."

"Oh. So your a dual fighter?"

"..." _Stay quiet. Don't speak. The ghosts won't come out then. You won't... I won't... be haunted any more by that... My promise... Our promise... Kuina. _"No... I fight with three." _You shouldn't have said that._

"Oh, your a Santōryū user then? Like Roronoa Zoro?"

_She doesn't know. Count your lucky stars and make your escape now. _"I guess." _Idiot._

_She's too much like her... For this conversation to be comfortable. Too much like her for_ _you to breath easy. A ghost... from your past... to haunt you... me... Us..._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"If you can beat my best student then you can have my sign." A student. If that was who he would have to fight, it would be easy picking for him. But the old man must have confidence in his student or he wouldn't make such an offer. "If you lose, of course, there must be reparations." They all said that. Most wanted to beat him upside down till his feet bleed or make him return all the "pride" he stole on bended knees. This master will be no different than any of the others. Why would he be? "If you lose," He prepared himself to agree to whatever it was. It couldn't be too bad. It never was. "You have to become my student." Koshiro flashed him a quick smile, looking slowly down at him. "Do you agree?"_

_Could he agree to such a thing? It was his dream but... Didn't he swear never to be stuck in one place ever again? "Yes! Of course!" But he also swore never to back down from a challenge, he would have to make sure he wouldn't lose. Never. "There's no way I can lose!"_

_"Good. This way please. Take whatever one you like." He carelessly waved his hand to the barrel of practise swords. Zoro's eyes lite up immediately. He had always been interested in swords, one of the main reasons he had begun challenging dojos. None of the other dojo masters had ever offered to let them sue their weapons before. He never really expected anyone to. But now... "Kuina." He didn't bother to listen to the conversation behind him. Excited, Zoro rushed to the barrel and began to pull out a large number of swords from the bucket, even going far enough to stick some in his mouth. With this many, he knew he couldn't be beaten. "Zoro-kun, this is my daughter Kuina. She'll be your opponent." She was only a few years older than him with a lean body and black hair cut almost boyishly short. This information came as a pleasant surprise to him. Because she was a girl... he would win very easily._

_The girl, Kuina, faced him with a hard expression on his face. "Do you... really intend to fight with all those swords?"_

_"Yea. What 'bout it?!" As he spoke, a few swords fell from his mouth down to the floor. As he thrashed about, the swords fell from his grasp. "I will beat you!"_

_"I..." The referee, a scared looking student from the dojo, raised his hand and Kuina fell easily into her fighting position. "Seriously doubt you can win. Even if you fought properly." the hand came down, signaling the start of the match before he had a chance to stick up for himself. She stepped forward, easily, following the procedure she had learned young. The swords came crashing down till only a few were left in his grasp... two to be exact. He charged, then, swinging the last two swords recklessly. Trying, furtively, to land a blow on the evasive girl._

_He probably should have seen it coming. Would have if he wasn't focusing so hard on trying to beat her, needing to more like. To prove... he was the best, that he was all along. But she side stepped his last swipe and knocked the last two swords from his grasp. Barely breathing hard, she held her sword to his throat before he could make a grab for his own. There was no way even he could deny this. She, a mere girl, had defeated him and he was now stuck here._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Roronoa Zoro sounds like an amazing guy." She turned from him, finally, and started back towards the front of the shop. He had finally gotten rid of her unwanted attention. "Ne, Ippon-Matsu-san, is my sword ready."

"Yeah, yeah." He sounded relieved as well. Maybe if he hurried Tashigi out of here he would have a chance to change Zoro's mind about his sword. "Mister, if you find anything just call me." Till then, he would suck up. "I'll be back in a minute Tashigi-san." He disappeared into the back with a worried glance over at the corner where Zoro was looking through he swords. It was obvious he didn't wan to leave the two alone. But, in the few moments he was gone, they were both still doing what they were when he left. Tashigi looking pensively down at the counter and... Him comparing swords. "Here it is. As good as new. Your Shigure."

"Did you break it?" She wasn't sure if he was amused or just curious but the voice came across as being sarcastic. She turned to him with her sword firmly back in her grasp. "Is it another of those named swords you were speaking of earlier?"

Curious, she decided. "I did not break it. Besides, Ippon-Matsu-san doesn't do blacksmith much. To get that done I would have gone to the Shinko Blacksmith." The shop keeper visibly twitched at the name. "Everyone knows, they're the best blacksmith around. I was just getting it polished professionally."

"Oh." Knowing Naruto, he would have gone there for his precious sword. He would want the best for his sword after all. A sentiment Zoro could agree with. "I'll check there later."

"Y-y-you needn't bother." He didn't wan to lose any customers to that man, even one who seemed so stingy and refused to sell his beautiful sword to him, so he would try to turn this man's mind all on his own! "The man will have nothing you will want there. He does custom jobs mostly."

"Really?" There was now no doubt in his mind that Naruto would be there. Naruto said he liked odd looking weapons. Incorporating them into his fighting style as easily as anyone else breathed. " As soon as I get my swords, will you give me directions?" He smirked evilly at the thought of finding Naruto and paying him back. He still couldn't believe he had really left him alone with the two devil girls of his old home.

"S-seriously. Where will you get the money to buy anything there if you've already spent it here?"

"I'm..." He casually rejected a sword and began to rummage in the third bin. "Not going there to buy anything. I'm looking for someone. "

"Oh? Who's that?" He was calmer now that he heard Zoro's reasons for wanting to go there.

"My friend. I'm going to kill him." If it wasn't for the seriousness of his facial expression, Tashigi and Ippon-Matsu would have believed he was joking.

"Oh." Was all they could say.

A second later his hand grasped a sword that felt like it was shaking. From excitement. He had not had such a feeling for a long time. Not since...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"And...!" The referee held up a hand signaling the end of a match. "Kuina wins. Again." He sounded disappointed. He, and the rest of the boys from the dojo, were hoping that this time would be the time Zoro would beat Kuina. "For the two-thousandth time."_

_"Do you have to remind us of the number each time?!" Another boy called out. Supporting Zoro. "You'll just make Zoro feel worse for losing to that girl again. He's strong enough to beat all of us after all and most of the Masters. Don't worry Zoro! You'll beat that girl soon."_

_"That Girl" stared calmly into Zoro's eyes. "Do you... actually think you'll ever be able to defeat me Zoro?" Without his answer, she strode from the room. _

_He was after her in a flash, easily dodging around the students and masters who littered the hallways after the days practices were finished. A few sent mild curses his way, some playful or not so playful swipes at his head. He dodged them all and kept Kuina in his sights. "Wait!" She didn't. If anything she quickened her pace to get out of the dojo faster. He caught up with her outside the training areas. She stood just outside of the rink of dummies, waiting patiently for him._

_"You wanted to talk to me." It was a question. She had a fair idea what he wanted by this point. Another fight without a doubt. That had been the only reason the two of them had ever talked in the year he had been here. He was the only one left here that could give her a fight. Could ever. Even after... "I'm guessing you want to fight me."_

_"Yes."_

_She smirked at his straight forward answer. He was the only one who was ever like that with her. Ever. "Don't you ever get tired of losing to me day-after-day? Fight after fight?"_

_"No." Again with the bluntness. "Your my only rival." _

Rival.

_She had no smart comeback to that. "I want to fight you. I want to beat you. I want to be stronger than you. Fight me."_

_"But we just fought. Give it a rest. At least for awhile." That usually fought five to ten times a day. That was the tenth fight for the night. "Ask me again tomorrow and I'll gladly beat you then."_

_Zoro didn't answer but when she turned her back and started to walk away towards her personal, a small clearing surrounded by trees with a few sturdy practise dummies around it, training area he continued to follow her. He was one of the few people, her father and the sword masters being the others, who knew where it was. Mostly because he had once followed her their to see if he could learn any of her tricks. She had caught him. "Fight me." She rolled her eyes at his persistence, ready to tell him off. "Tonight after Koshiro-sensei and the masters are asleep let's match our strength will real swords. This time I'll beat you for sure."_

_She snorted, doubting it. "After midnight fine with you?" He nodded his consent. "Don't forget your swords." This time when she walked away from him, he let her. Smirking at having got his way and already planning ahead with what techniques he would use in that night's fight._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

He had lost, of course. Kuina though seemed less herself that night than whenever he had seen her before. She had feared her strength as a swordsman would go down as she got older. Some how he managed to convince her that could never be true, they were rivals and he didn't see a reason of fighting against someone who would give up so easily. That was how they came to make the promise, one of them would become the world's best swordsman. Then... She had died and he had inherited her sword.

That sword, within his smaller hands, had felt like this one did now; vaguely funny, from right when his hand landed on the blade. With a slight smirk he pulled the sheathed sword out from the others. "What is this beauty?"

"That is..." Tashigi breathed forward onto the blade, pushing her glasses forward up her nose. "Ippon-Matsu-san... Why ever is the famed Sandai Kitetsu in the bargain bins?"

A strangled sound floated to their ears behind them and before Zoro could do anything the sword, now known as Sandai Kitetsu, was snatched from his grasp. "D-don't touch this sword. It's cursed." Tashigi and Zoro blinked in confusion at the man. "It has killed everyone of its owners in one way or another."

Slowly, though, a smirk caressed Zoro's smirk. "Oh, really." The sword was easily taken back from his grasp. "I wonder if I can... test it out. See if it would... have the guts to try so with me." He held the sword up to the light. It flashed, lighting up Zoro's eyes for a moment. "I don't think it'll dare do so." Smirking, he tossed the sword up in the air. Automatically, Tashigi and Ippon-Matsu took a careful step backward. Zoro didn't. He closed his eyes and held his hand out in the direct path of the sword. Prepared for the worst and waiting for the best.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Excuse me," his blond hair lay restlessly on his head as he strode into the shop, barely stopping even once to spare the dimly lighted room a glance.

"Yes?" A tired voice from behind him. He turned around to see a boy about eight with short black hair wielding a broom like one would wield a sword. "Can I help you?"

"Uh... I was looking for a blacksmith. Someone referred me to here." _I think..._

"And they did right to. Pa is the best blacksmith this side of the Grand Line." His chest rose with pride for his father as he talked and his face stretched into a wide smile. But both soon fell away. "But he's out right now."

"Well, if he really is the best, then, he's worth the wait." Naruto glanced around the shop as he stood there with the boy. "Any idea when he'll be back, though?"

"Pa said about an hour and that was over a half hour ago so maybe twenty minutes or so." They stood in the quiet of the shop for several moments, staring at each other. "Would you like a drink While you wait? Ma makes the best sweet tea this side of the island." Naruto shook his head a "thanks anyway" smile plastered on his face before he began to move along the shop, looking closely at the raised weapons. There were intricate looking swords hanging from custom made shelves to hold their odd shapes along the walls. There were weapons of sorts he had never thought could exist with, for some, ore sharp ends than shurikans and hooks.

"Your Pa does custom weapons?" He turned to the boy, waving a curious hand behind him at a jagged thin sword shaped weapon.

"A little. When he does it's mostly from designs by customers that they bring him." He smirked deviously as he looked up at one of the weapons. It had several spikes at odd intervals on the handle with space in between to position one's hands and a wicked curved blade. "Pa's designs come out better than a majority of our customers."

"I know someone who would go insane in this store. Good insane, mind you. She would love this place. Loves weapons of all kinds."

"Does she know anything about blacksmith? Is she an apprentice like me?"

"Not that I know of. She's just a weapons fanatic. Though, quite a dangerous one to be true."

"Oh." He was quiet for several minutes, half-heartily sweeping the area of the floor around them. "Not many kids are apprentices these days in town. Least of all to their own parents."

"Guess they have no idea what they're missing. I know I had the time of my life during my apprenticeship. My Master was quite..." He waved a hand vaguely in front of his face, not knowing which word to best use to describe his time with Jiraya.

"How long have you been out of it?"

"'Bout three years now, I suppose."

"Oh. So you're a journeyman now?" naruto shrugged, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the innocent term used towards his perdictament. "What's your trade?"

"Oh... Various things. Obviously not including a forge or I wouldn't be here."

"Oh... What do you need Pa for anyway?" He asked, moving a few steps forward to continue his pretended sweeping.

"My sword. It got mildly cracked during a fight last week." With an embarrassed smile caressing his face, Naruto held the sword up for the boy's inspection.

"Can I... Hold it?"

"As long as you don't run off with it." He handed the sword to the boy with an amused smile, handle out to make it easier on him to hold it. "Take your time."

"_Amaterasu._" The boy breathed the name out lowly as he turned the sheathed sword over and over in his hand. "There is no doubt that this is Amaterasu."

"Amater-asu?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow as he looked down at the boy. "What is that?"

"This is the sign of the Yaikage Clan alright." He didn't answer Naruto's question, but pulled the sword gently and slowly from it's decorated sheath, his attention fully on the blade. It was a light coppery color with hints of blue and green at its edges. His fingers, after searching furtively for several moments, landed lightly to rest on the symbol on the base of the hilt. "This is the symbol of the Clan Head." His fingers danced up the curved bird design. "Where did you find this sword? It's been missing for almost a century!"

"I bought it from a travelling merchant. Kind of a shady guy but I fell in love with the sword at first glance. That was about two year ago and I wasn't even a good swordsman back then. Is it that important?"

"Really that important?! This sword...!"

"Yuki! I thought I told you to sweep this place up! If a customer comes, he'll think this place is a pigsty and we'll lose business! It'll be all your fault!"

"Pa, we already have a customer." Yuki said, waving a hand towards Naruto. Naruto smiled and gave Yuki's father a jaunty wave.

" Oh. Hello there." The man was bigger than his son, to say the least. Bigger than Naruto in both height and stature. He wore what was left of his black hair long, unruly, and pulled back from his face. Like most blacksmiths Naruto had met, his clothes held spots of soot from old jobs. His face, at least, was kept spotless. "How can I help you?"

"His sword, Pa..." Yuki answered, holding the sword up to his father like an offered sacrifice to an ancient, angry God. "It's Amaterasu."

"Ama...?" In a flash the sword was gone from Yuki's hand and his father was running his experienced fingers up and down the blade. "Who are you boy?"

"I'm called Uzumaki Naruto. And you?"

"Yakine. Yaikage Yakine. This is my son Yuki. How did you come by this sword?"

_Father like son. Always straight to the heart of the matter, these two. _He said to the darkness of his mind, thankfully blank from the Kyuubi's snide remarks, in amusement. "Like I explained to your son just a little while ago, I bought it off a travelling merchant two years ago."

"And he was?" Yakine asked Naruto, though his eyes were burrowing into his son.

"I didn't ask for his name." _And he didn't ask for mine either._

"So you've idea who he got this sword from?"

"Nope, no clue."

"Boy... No, Naruto," he corrected himself with a grim smile and quick shake of his head, "I'll trade you any sword in this room for this one. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, no. My sword has helped me through more than one tough spot."

"Look, boy, this sword is uncontrollable. It will never accept any one not of the Yaikage descent. _My _family. We are, my son and I, the last of that line. It was believed to be stolen from my great-grandad soon after he arrived in a foreign land."

"Either way, whether it was your great-grandfather's sword or not, this sword is mine now." He held his hand hand out for the sword. "I came here as a customer to have my sword fixed. Now, if you don't want my patronage, I'll just find another blacksmith to do the job."

"Yuki," Yakine, muscle by muscle forced his body to relax, "go get our customer a chair and a large glass of your Ma's sweet tea."

"I'll pass on both. Thanks anyway."

"If you insist." He nodded, his deep black eyes meeting Naruto's cerulean ones. "Cracks like these, though, will take awhile to fix. It doesn't happen in an instant."

"Ok." Naruto shrugged casually. He wasn't in a hurry in any case.

"Come then," he beckoned him forward letting his argument slide, "and while I work I'll tell you a story."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Our clan was once a mighty clan. Full to the brim with many people but, because of problems within the clan and out, they had all died out. There was a war, you see, that kept killing the Yaikage's off one by one. Our ancestor, Akihiko, was the next head of the clan. The proof is the sword you now hold. It was a great sword, legend among the legends and many of the Yaikage enemies would give their right arms at a chance to take this sword. Still is, actually.

"During the war, Akihiko had been severally injured within his last days in that strange land. By his own brother, no less, wanting to take power for himself. He laid in the center of the blood-streaked field with his life pouring slowly out. His only chance at life was to get out of this field as fast as humanly possible.

"He exited the field as soon as he saw a chance, an enemy had lite a smoke bomb, and rolled into the relative safety of brambles. He was sixteen at the time, an odd time to be alive at that age.

"He had laid, panting, in those bushes for what seemed many hours but could only have been a few minutes for the bloody battle still raged around him. He had no where to go. Betrayed by his own brother, and having slain him, he could no longer return to where the Clan's hideout was. He had no one left to trust and, even if he had, no way to get there with this wound.

"Our Clan Head's mind in turmoil he began to crawl among the brambles,staying quiet so he would not be discovered. In his time among the brambles he saw many of his former allies fall to painful deaths, bleeding slowly through the ground. I, often, wonder what may have been going through his head ta the time. Did he wonder what his own body may look like if he were to die here? Did he wonder how the others, to ones he could not see around him, were faring? Did he wonder about the past? His brother?

"All of these thoughts may have crossed his mind, but they would have been dashed the second he exited the brambles. Another man Stood in the closed field around him. Finishing off one of the Yaikage Clan members. His brother who Akihiko had thought to be dead already.

"'Akihiko-sama!' The man had called upon seeing him. 'Run for Yuji wishes for you h-.' And the younger brother, Yuji, had finished the man off.

"'So, brother, you are still alive?' Despite the pain in his side where Yuji had wounded him on the battlefield earlier, Akihiko had pulled himself to his feet. The Great Sword, Amaterasu, held proudly in his hand. 'I could have sworn I gave you a finishing blow.'

"'That you did, dear Oniisama. I would have died there if I hadn't thought ahead of your skills and used a Clone.' Yuji had smirked at our ancestor, wiping the blood of their ally on the grass besides them. 'My poor, poor Clone took your place instead.'

"But, Akihiko no longer listened to the words that came from his brother's mouth. He watch the blood of their family member spread forth on the grass, dying it a deep red.

"How can so much blood come from one person?" He unknowingly asked out loud.

"'Do you wish to know, Oniisama?' Akihiko was in shock, he couldn't believe his brother had become this much of a traitor. To try to kill him was one thing, he had always hated him. From the time when they were small and Akihiko was annoyed to replace their father as Clan Head and not Yuji. He had crushed Yuji's dream after all.

"He nodded. Yuji danced forward with his blade held out, aiming straight for Akihiko's heart. Akihiko finally broke free of his trance, bring his blade up to knock Yuji's out of its' chosen path. But he was too late. The blade would hit it's mark.

"He closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the worst fate. His death. Minutes stretched into hours and still he felt no blade pierce his skin. Slowly, our ancestor opened his eyes and looked up into his brother's.

"'Are you two not allies?' The one who spoke to Yuji had long black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and cold looking black eyes. His blade held Yuji's blade in tight capture. 'Why do you fight him?' It was the Senju head that had come to his rescue. The Yaikage's enemy.

"'No longer shall I be bound to this mortal earth by him. Nor by any man!' A harsh scraping sound filled the closed field as Yuji worked his blade free of the Senju's. 'For fourteen years I have lived in his shadow, watching while the peace loving fool had won all the trophies that should be mine. The Kage Stone! Amaterasu!'

"Speak not like this, brother. It is not too late,' Akihiko took a step forward holding a pleading hand out to Yuji, "for us to be brothers once more. For our enemies to bow down in our wake once more."

"'=Speak no more, Oniisama!" The name, once spoken so dearly in their young childhood days, felt like a curse now coming from the wild-eyed boy. "For today will be your last day, one way or another! As soon as I am finished with this fool!"

"'Only a fool calls a stranger a fool!" The Senju spat back into Yuji's face, equally as angry. He held no remorse for a traitor within his heart. "Listen to what your brother says. In another moment it will be too late for you!' But Yuji refused to listen to reason. In his mind not even the Senju head could beat as of now. None other existed for him but Akihiko. There was no other enemy around.

"Yuji slipped his blade free, grinning he brought his word up into a offensive position in front of him. "Speak your last words, brother! The Grim Reaper has come to you at last!"

"What had he done to make his brother hate him so much? Where had the laughing boy gone? Where were the old smiles and jokes? What had made him change so much? How had he become this? This creature worse than the old enemy defending him?

"Please, Yuji-kun. Don't do this! There'll be no turning back.'

"I don't wish to turn back, Oniisama." But his eyes spoke different, they were horribly sad with his past mistakes. 'If Otousama had chosen me...' _It would never have come to this. _The unspoken words hung heavily between the three men. "This is my fate! My path in life!"

"Yuji did not see the Senju raise his own blade, though he was in clear view of him. Nor did he raise his own blade for defense. He only had eyes for his brother. 'Even if it means your death, Yu-chan?'

"Hai, Oniisama.' He met his eyes squarely as Senju's blade sliced through his stomach, leaving it open for the world to see. 'Hai...'

"Akihiko closed his eyes at the pain of his brother's death. Falling slowly to the ground and resting his back against the boulder behind him. 'Are you alright? You are still bleeding?'

"'Does it matter? You're going to kill me too, aren't you?"

Senju's answer was the sound of his sword re-entering it's sheath. "I am no who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive. I can not stand those who betray there people and I have no wish to take your life." The older boy slid down besides him, resting his arms on his knees. "You are Yaikage Akihiko, correct?"

"Yes. And you are Senju Hashirama, Clan Head of the Senju Clan."

"I have been called that." They sat in silence for a few moments, each basking in it. "You are still bleeding. Should you not bind it?"

"I would if I had anything to bind it with.' Akihiko answered back with a grim smile, his hand pressed lightly to his side.

"Hashirama rummaged around in his bag, finally pulling out a roll of battered cloth bandages. 'Show me the wound. I shall bind it for you.' Akihiko was weary but because that man had saved his life, he pulled his shirt up and showed the gash to him. The man gave a soft whistle. 'That's some gash you've collected. Did he,' Hashirama asked, jerking his head over to the still body of his brother, 'give you that wound?'

"When I thought I had killed him."

"A Bunshin?"

"So he said."

"This," Hashirama muttered to himself or Akihiko, Akihiko was never sure which, "war is a foolish game." Akihiko silently agreed with him but, unsure if this may be a trap or what, he kept his opinion to himself. "It is tiring all the time with this battle. I wish... I wish we could all live in peace.'

"Strange," Akihiko finally answered back, "I had always thought I was the only one who believed that."

"Same here." Both men gave a tight laugh. 'Do you know what I want?' Akihiko shook his head. "A truce between the nations, one place we could all call home."

"My Father would call that a Fool's Dream."

"Mine as well. A foolish dream or not, it's what I want. Akihiko-san... One day, if I ever manage to make my dream come true... when you are head of your clan.'

"I shall never be head of my clan. The majority, if not all, of my clan had been killed off in this foolish power-hungry war. My brother, father, and I were some of the last fighters of our clan. My father had been killed earlier and now my brother."

"I am sorry for your lose."

"Do not be. If you hadn't stepped in, I would be dead and Amaterasu lost."

"Amaterasu lost?"

"Amaterasu would never have accepted Yuji as it's owner. Never could have. He doesn't have... Senju-san... Hold out your hand!' Startled, Akihiko jumped from Hashirama's grasp and turned to him eagerly. Strangely enough, he held forth his hand very trusting. "What I am about to give you... I'll be breaking many Yaikage Laws. Never speak of where you got it. Never."

"Alright." Curious, he watched as Akihiko reached up around his neck and unclasped a rough-hewn chain and held it out. "It's a pretty stone." It was a dark color that seemed to shift between different shades of blue and purple and anything in between.

"You saved my life more than once today by Yaikage morals... No, by _my _morals... I am forever in your debt. Take the Kage Necklace and may, by its blessings, deliver you to your dreams. Create a village where peace will be everlasting. Where the Clans can live in peace. Never forget this day and the words spoken here! But never speak of it! Remember your promise. Senju-san!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"After that, not even my ancestor told me. All that is known, after that point, is that Akihiko set off to find a new land, never wanting to return to where he held so much pain in his heart. he ended up here, starting the business I still run today, marrying a young woman, and his new life had begun."

"That was a nice story, old man. But I still don't get what that has to do with my sword." Naruto grunted, watching as Yakine slowly brought his sword out of the water. Cooling it down after the long process of fixing its' cracks.

"I was hoping, if you heard the story of my ancestor, you might change your mind about giving me this sword."

"Nope. Not a chance."

"As I feared. Still, it was nice to see this sword in my lifetime. In the flesh and not some drawn picture." Naruto had nothing to say. "Well, I guess... By the Heavens Boy, what is that around your neck!"

"Huh?!" Naruto looked down at himself in shock. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ok, I'm sorry for the, to say the least, long wait. I'll I can say is that I have a very fully schedule with work five days a week which is normally right after school. And days when I actually don't have work, or on the very odd day of neither, I was always busy on something else. Projects, Community Service, long, long pieces of homework that take hours. You get the drill. I hate to say it, but my schedule will probably only get busier from now on. Sorry but I'll be squeezing this in at random times.

**Chapter 14: Flight from Loguetown**


	14. Flight From Loguetown

**Ninja to Pirate Till I See You Again**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long. Kinda working full-time right now and have little to know time to myself between chores around the house, not to mention all the reading I've been doing. Sorry again, I'm gonna try to update again before the end of the month, if not September definitely.

Originally there was a funny Luffy scene in here. But, because of space and that it didn't have any specifics in the plot line, I cut it out. One day, I hope to put it in a one-shot :)

**Last Time:**

_"I am sorry for your lose."_

_"Do not be. If you hadn't stepped in, I would be dead and Amaterasu lost."_

_"Amaterasu lost?"_

_"Amaterasu would never have accepted Yuji as it's owner. Never could have. He doesn't have... Senju-san... Hold out your hand!' Startled, Akihiko jumped from Hashirama's grasp and turned to him eagerly. Strangely enough, he held forth his hand very trusting. "What I am about to give you... I'll be breaking many Yaikage Laws. Never speak of where you got it. Never."_

_"Alright." Curious, he watched as Akihiko reached up around his neck and unclasped a rough-hewn chain and held it out. "It's a pretty stone." It was a dark color that seemed to shift between different shades of blue and purple and anything in between._

_"You saved my life more than once today by Yaikage morals... No, by my morals... I am forever in your debt. Take the Kage Necklace and may, by its blessings, deliver you to your dreams. Create a village where peace will be everlasting. Where the Clans can live in peace. Never forget this day and the words spoken here! But never speak of it! Remember your promise. Senju-san!"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"I was hoping, if you heard the story of my ancestor, you might change your mind about giving me this sword."_

_"Nope. Not a chance."_

_"As I feared. Still, it was nice to see this sword in my lifetime. In the flesh and not some drawn picture." Naruto had nothing to say. "Well, I guess... By the Heavens Boy, what is that around your neck!"_

_"Huh?!" Naruto looked down at himself in shock. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Chapter 14: Flight From Loguetown**

"Interesting." Sasuke now stood at the highest point within Loguetown, making sure to stay well out of the way of the roof-leaping searching for Hinata, and keeping an eye on Naruto's chakra signal so that he would not lose him. It was quite easy here, in face, as quite few people here had active chakra systems and the few that did, as far as he could see, had quite distinct ones. Even compared to Naruto's Kyuubi charged one which was quite something.

Right now, though, he wasn't consciously aware of Naruto's chakra signal, just keeping taps on it in the depths of his mind, but on a man with a light gray type of chakra running through his system, occasionally shifting into darker grays or to a color close to white. Almost smoke like, Sasuke would say.

He was walking. rather in a pissed-off-get-out-of-my-way-or-I'll-kill-you sort of way, down the streets of Loguetown. Occasionally shooting random glares at random people in the streets including at a little girl who bumped into him and dropped her ice cream. Her tears, though, seemed to melt him and he gave her a thin coin to buy another.

This man had only caught Sasuke's attention cause of what he, and a small insignificant man, had been talking about in his office, which Sasuke had been hiding above because of Tenten and Hinata's search had stayed away from this place, Sasuke had been shocked. They were speaking about Naruto and his new companions. And a little on Naruto's abilities now.

Sasuke had learned a lot from them and that made him grateful. It sure wasn't a conversation he would forget fast. Nor want to. At least while he's in this world. He was sure with this information tucked under his belt he would have a great advantage over Itachi when he showed up.

Even with this Smoker man after Naruto as well things may have gotten even easier for him. Who ever said good things never happened to him?

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Captain Smoker." A man, wearing the plain blue and white sleeveless uniform of Marine petty officer, saluted the sitting man as he walked into his office.

He was, when he was standing, a strikingly tall figure who wore hardly any of Marine uniform clothes. He wore the dark blue pants of the uniform and that was all. With it he wore a fur-lined open white coat that he had been embellished with the Marine logo. There was a rather permanent cloud of smoke that obscured the rough contours of his face which mainly came from the two or three cigars he kept in his mouth. There was a sword, a rather thick one, leaning lightly against his desk besides his feet, in easy reach if he were ever attacked at the base.

"What is it?" He growled out, a cloud of smoke wafting from his mouth and joining the others around his face. "Can't you see I'm busy here." Smoker didn't even bother to open his eyes to talk to the younger officer.

The young Marine nervously looked about the too clean office unsure of where his eyes should be but finally resting somewhere above where Smoker's head was, his arm holding the salute the entire time through. Only bringing it down when Smoker grunted once again in annoyance. "Sir. there's been a sighting of a pirate ship at the docks earlier today."

"Oh." He lazily puffed out a smoke ring, watching it disappear within the billowing clouds. or so the young Marine thought. "And?"

"A...and..." The Marine looked over the cloud of smoke and out the window at the open sea, trying desperately to clam his racing nerves and collect his thoughts from the recesses of his mind. "And they have docked..."

There was a loud bang as Smoker slammed his hands hard down on the oak desk, the impact clearing away the lingering smoke and thrusting his angry, iron clad face into clear view, his short gray-green hair blowing uneasily about his face. "And why wasn't I told sooner about this?"

"Eh...!? That is because, Captain Smoker..." The young Marine hastily cast about his mind for a reason that would satisfy the hotheaded man. he found none and decided on saying the truth. Though, he believed he already knew how Smoker would react to it. "They had only recently docked, sir, and the Watchers took a bit of time to send a messenger up here and-."

"Are they fools?" Smoker's feet, clad in worn shoes with metal soles, clanged as he leaped to his feet and started to pace the length of the desk. "Mad?" The smoke began to puff from his mouth in faster and larger puffs, his cigars practically evaporated in front of the Marine's eyes. "Do they not know the polices in this town?"

"I-I think..."

"Think? Who the hell gave you permission to think?"

"N-no one, Captain Smoker, sir." The young Marine hastily brought back up his salute, eyes shifting nervously about the room. "I-I just wanted to answer your question, sir."

"If I'm not lookin' at you, than I'm not talking to you, Petty Officer."

"Yes, sir!"

"Send for Tashigi immediately. Tell those incompetent fools down at the docks to secure the ship. And to expect a flogging later. Did those idiots ever say what crew it was? Obviously someone foolish enough to try the Grand Line."

"Yes, sir!" He agreed to the commands. "They said it was the Straw Hat Crew, sir."

"Who? Never heard of them." Smoker dismissed the name with a wave of his hand.

"Th-they're that new crew, Captain Smoker sir, that started that trouble in Cocoyashi, sir. We... we got the notice to be on the lookout for them last week from HQ."

A trace of smoke curled from his mouth and lazied it's way up to the ceiling before finally laying itself to a rest right above their heads. "Oh. Them. What were their names again?"

"Monkey D. Luffy and Uzumaki Naruto, sir." For the first time in the office, the young Marine actually looked excited about what they were talking about. "It says they destroyed half the down and took down Arlong's pirates for their own base. Monkey D. Luffy was placed a 30,000,000 Beli bounty and Uzumaki Naruto with 25,000,000 Beli bounty. Do you think they're really that strong, sir?"

"Don't know. but I'm bound to find out. It's interesting, isn't it boy? That such strong advisories come at such a time. Yes, I'll let myself play with them for a time," he raised his hand and smirked over it at his underling, "and, then, I'll crush them." There was a small popping sound as he brought his fist together to show what he meant.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Boy! What is that?" Naruto hastily looked down at himself, He had taken off his overcoat and tossed that over the chair's back behind him. Under that he wore a plain black muscle tee-shirt and, for once, the necklace he had won from Tsunade was out and lay down his chest. He saw noting strange or different than normal on him.

"What's what?" He looked up at Yakine rather confused. "Yakine-san?"

"Naruto-kun... Where ever did you get this?" He lightly laid down Amaterasu unsheathed on the cooling working bench and made his way carefully around his tools to where Naruto still sat. He, with a questioning look Naruto's way, picked up the stone. He twirled the stone side to side so that it caught the light and reflected blue and purple streaks onto Naruto's chest. "It's beautiful." He looked suspiciously down at the younger man. "Is this what I think it is?"

Naruto didn't answer at first, looking down at the colors that played across his skin because of the stone. Eyes caressing it gently as the memory of how he got it ran through his mind. "I've had it for six years now. I won it in a bet against Baachan." How long had it been since he thought of Tsunade? Of his home? He didn't even have the chance to really think about Tenten and Hinata being here. Hadn't even thought of the consequences of them missing from the village. He rarely thought about the the village now. He thought of the friends he missed. He thought of his teachers. But not of the village.

And there was once a time where he thought of his home all the time.

Now he thinks of Nami. And Nojiko. And Cocoyashi as his home. He had changed in more ways than his strength and abilities. He just couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before now. What a fool he was.

Yakine's mouth twitched up at the corners as he looked down at the mesmerized boy, but he stifled it down before Naruto or Yuki could see. He needed to keep on his cold front. "Your necklace, Naruto-kun, seems very familiar to me. It looks almost identical to the sketches my ancestor did of his necklace."

"That-That's impossible." Naruto stated flatly, knocking Yakine's hand off the necklace and laying his hand protectively over it. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. If my sword is done, can I have it back?"

He looked at the blond boy hard, analyzing him, for a few more seconds before he gave a swift nod. With a quick turn on his heel, and another one around his staring son, he strode back towards the work bench and picked up Amaterasu. Yakine ran a careful, and loving, hand up and down the blade, making sure he had missed no cracks. Finally, he handed it slowly back to Naruto. "Here. Make sure you care for it. Take it straight to a blacksmith if it starts to crack again."

"Alright." Naruto smiled, a little coldly, at Yakine and slid the sword back into it's scabbard. "I'll do just that." He nodded goodbye at Yuki and his father. "Take care, ojisan. Ja, Yuki." He turned, swiping his jacket off the chair and swinging over his shoulder as he went, and made his way to the door.

"And Naruto?" Yakine called out as Naruto reached the doorway.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back around with a quizzical expression on.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself either." Naruto nodded, the warmest smile he had yet to show them gracing his features.

"You too, ojisan." And then he walked out.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Zoro!" Zoro jumped, dropping the mop he was using to clean the floors, and glared at the grinning blond sitting on the window sill kicking his heels. "I was wondering where you were, but I never through you would be at the Marine base. Cleaning their floors too no less! If you had wanted to clean so bad, I'm sure you could have scrubbed Going Merry's deck. Well, around the hole you created at least."

"It was your big head idiot!" Zoro kicked his water bucket across the distance at Naruto. Naruto laughed and ducked out of the way from the water and bucket. "I'm only here because you abandoned me with those two demons." After he had found his two swords, he had accidentally broken Tashigi's glasses. As he didn't have any money left she was having him clean here to pay for them. Especially because he refused to hand over one of his swords as payment. "If you hadn't left..."

"Oh... That reminds me." Naruto laughed, scratching his head carelessly in embarrassment.

"What happened to Tenten and Hinata?"

"How come you only call them Hina-chan and Tenten-neechan when their nearby?"

Naruto blinked. "Don't know. Anyway, isn't it time to head back to the ship?"

Zoro paused for a moment, looking down at the spilled mop and bucket and the work he should be doing, and, then, shrugging pushed the cleaning materials out of the way. "Yeah, the others are probably done by now."

"Good." Naruto nodded, please, and back flipped out of the window. "Marine bases give me the creeps." Zoro laughed in agreement, following him out the window without one guilty look at his unfinished work. "Do you think they're back yet?"

"Hopefully." Zoro rolled his shoulder blades, glad to finally be free of those tight constraints of the Marine Base. "Don't really feel like looking for any of them." Naruto nodded, smiling in agreement.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Nami-chan!" Sanji called out. Laden down with several large bags of groceries and a giant horned fish, but he was ecstatic to see the orange haired girl even if she was already accompanied by Usopp. "Are you done with your shopping too? look, what I won. I thought I would make it for dinner tonight just for you." He held the fish closer to her as they made the down the street. "Did you get anything cute? Anything for me?"

"No." She answered rather shortly, turning on her heel and striding quickly down the street making Usopp, who was carrying all of her bags save two and his own, and Sanji pick up their pace to keep up with her. "I got what I needed and a little more. Have you seen Naruto by the way? I picked up several new pairs of pants and shirts for him. his were looking a little too frayed around the edges. He's so hard on his clothes with all the rough housing he does with you guys." Sanji smiled at the girl and shook his head despite the raising anger in his chest.

"Do you think the others are back yet?" Usopp groaned before they could continue the conversation as they reached the docked ship. With Sanji's and Nami's help, he managed to make it to the deck before he dropped the entire load alongside Sanji's on the top. "Ooh, my back hurts. _Nami!_ What did you buy? A ton of bricks?" He wheezed out his own laughter but neither joined in.

"I doubt it." She slapped Usopp on the back, effectively drawing out his laughter into a long howl of pain. "They're a bunch of put-offs. Speaking of put-offs, I'm surprised I ran into the two of you so soon." The two face-fell but Nami didn't seem to notice. Or care. "It looks like it might rain, maybe the others will be back soon. Place gives me the creeps with all the Marines around town. Hopefully, none of them got into any trouble."

"Well," Lazily, Sanji reached into his jacket and pulled out a smoke, "Marines shouldn't be all that interested in a small crew like ours that hasn't made a name for ourselves." He lit it and took a long drag. "No honor taking us in."

Nami bit her lip, there was a small part of her gut telling her that he was wrong. "Maybe." She hoped. The sky above had darkened quickly with their talk as thick black storm clouds moved in from the sea. There was a rumble of deep thunder and rain drops began to fall. "We better hurry and get this put away before all of it gets soaked." She sighed at the thought of all her new clothes getting ruined or washed away. And what would happen if it was the food? "Come on, guys." They nodded and began to help her pull the bags into the kitchen and out of the rain. No more words were spoken between them as a dark close to night descended on them.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Wow!" The wind had risen drastically and Luffy found himself fighting it for the ownership of his straw hat. He had both hands clamped down tightly on his hat as he looked up at the towering scaffold where his hero, the King of Pirates, Gold Roger died. "Amazing! I wanna go to the top!" Luffy banged his feet a couple times down on the ground in a wasted effort to release some of his pent up excitement.

As the townspeople hurried out of the main square to leave the harsh rain and into warm homes, Luffy looked up at the scaffold. He wondered how he would get to the top. Maybe because of all the warnings Nami had given them all before they made port to not draw attention to themselves, but Luffy decided to get to the top the old fashioned way, climbing it, instead of shooting his rubber arms to the top and catapulting himself along with it. It would be a steep climb, and very long, with very little foot holds set far apart.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy's foot had already been placed on the lowest rung when the voice called out to him, rough and rather high. "We meet again at long last!" Slowly, a little miffed that someone was interrupting him, he brought his foot back down and turned back around with a pout on his face. He faced Naruto and Zoro with several other men that looked vaguely familiar to him. Almost all of them looked like clowns or circus performers. "What are you going to do now that we have your friends?"

All Luffy did was blink at the man with the red nose and green hair who seemed to be their leader. Ringleader? "Who are you?" The man screamed in frustration but Luffy's attention was already taken away from him and back to his two friends. "Naruto! Zoro! Are these weirdos friends of yours?"

"Who are you calling a weirdo?!"

"Luffy..." Zoro and Naruto sighed together as the man called Buggy went on his little rampage around and around the small group. "How can you not remember Buggy?"

"How can you not remember me?" Buggy screamed, tugging hard at his hair.

"Ah! You're Buggy!" Luffy screamed, a hand on his head in distress. "Wait! Naruto... isn't Buggy a little man with a red nose not a big one?"

"Who the hell has a red nose?" Buggy's voice was even higher than normal and his eyes bugged out as he looked at the black haired man. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." He smiled mischievously at Luffy. "In a little while you will remember me for all eternity and my face will be etched into your mind. You and your friends here too!" Buggy shot them, directed more at Naruto a spiteful look, "As you three rest in your graves!" He threw back his head and gave out a large bark of manic laughter.

Naruto shared a look of exasperation with Zoro. Both men quickly put their fists in their mouths to stifle their laughter at Buggy's expense.

"So... What do you plan to do with us?" Zoro interrupted before Naruto, or Luffy, could say something stupid that would add to the danger they were in.

"Isn't that obvious?" He turned from Luffy for the first time and face Zoro head on, smirking in a way to make Zoro feel stupid but all he felt was a raising anger. "To pay you three back in the best way, to get my busted pride back, I must... Kill you!"

"Oh... that's all?"Naruto yawned, dramatically letting everyone know he was bored. "I thought you might actually say something original."

"Naruto, you..." Zoro started to say with a surprised expression on his face. The Naruto he had believed he knew would react with panic, where was that boy? Zoro never got the chance to finish his sentence as a scream rent through the air.

"Buggy... You... Will... Never... Do... Such... A... Thing... To... My... Burondo... No... Ouji!"(1) The speaker was a tall woman with very pale skin and black hair that reached past her shoulders (1). She wore a white bra and jeans with a blue blouse tied about her waist and heels that made her look even taller. Most would call her a stunning beauty, which could be attested by the small crowd of men who followed a little closely behind her.

"Oh, no." Naruto's tan, made from his countless never ending hours in the sun, paled as he looked up at her. "That's back."

"Ah... My Burondo no Ouji!" The woman screamed, seeing Naruto standing listlessly between two of Buggy's crew. "Get away from him fool!" And pulling a mace from beneath the long coat she wore, she attacked the two men who, though both were physically stronger than her, did nothing to stop her attacks. They quickly backed away from her and, along with Zoro's guards, stood beside Zoro. "Are you alright my love? Did these fool hurt my precious Burondo no Ouji? If they did... I'll kill them for you." Naruto shuddered at the sweet look on her face.

"No... No thanks."He cursed himself for dragging Zoro into that store. Just because it had some tasty looking food and it smelled really good and he was _so _hungry after spending the whole day in that shop. He was bored too.

Of course, when Buggy saw him and Naruto he had immediately ordered their arrest. While they tried to protect themselves using the blunts of their swords and their fists, she had walked in. Seeing the fight, she was disappointed in Buggy and his men. When she was told that these were two of the Straw Hat Crew. Naruto had to chose, at that time, to use a weaker form of the resengan to blow off Buggy's crew from him. Illuminated by the Kyuubi's chakra, lent to him from the fox's own anger, and panting and sweating heavily the woman had leaped at him and tackled him to the ground. Without even asking for his name she began to call him those hated word. Burondo no Ouji.

Then, he and Zoro were Buggy's prisoners. Correctly, Zoro was Buggy's prisoner and Naruto was the strange woman's.

It wasn't like he knew the catastrophe his actions would cause. It's not like he planned to meet Buggy and this equally strange woman there. It wasn't like he planned to have her claim him as her own. As her Ouji. For once he had the attention he wanted from a beautiful girl, all the things he used to dream about at the academy, and he wanted to go right back to the way he was. Dejected, lonely, and ignored. Heavens, he hoped Nami never found out.

"Now, Buggy." After hugging Naruto tight to her for another moment she let him go and, forcefully slipping her hand in his dragged him over to the clown-like man. "I have already told you. I will help you kill Straw Hat and any others you chose but... I... Will... Not... Let... You... Hurt... My... Love! Do you understand?"

"Sure, sure." Buggy looked just as annoyed by this development as Naruto was. And just as disgusted.

"Monkey D. Luffy." She turned from Buggy to Luffy, with Naruto's hand still firmly clasped in hers, and smiled at him sharply. "It's been quite a long time. How have you been? How do I look?"

Luffy blinked at her. "Who are you?"

The woman flipped her black hair, making the rain glisten as it ran down its length, and revealed her long neck. "It's not surprising that you don't recognize me. I have changed after all. Very much so in fact." For the first time since she showed up in the square, she freed her hand from Naruto's and walked forward towards Luffy. "Once I had called myself the world's most beautiful woman. Through the pain I have adored, all the lonely nights with no man to comfort me, and days on days of eating no food, I have gained power beyond my imagination. Skin so smooth, it should be a sin. Perfect in all ways. So many curves." She giggled girlishly. "My beauty can only be sent by Kami-sama as a reward. For now, am I not the world's most beautiful woman?" The men who followed her each shouted their agreement up to the world. "Maybe I'm know even more than the world's most beautiful woman. Maybe I'm the universe?" They shouted their agreement up the sky. She giggled.

**Hey, ****boy****. **The Kyuubi chuckled, watching the black haired woman. **Who's the woman?**

_If you're not going to pay attention, don't ask. _Naruto groaned when she turned her attention back on him. She flounced back towards him and looped an arm around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. Naruto barely managed to hold in his shudder of revolt. _Why me? _"Is there any reason you have your arm around me?" His voice was low and cold, as if he had no emotions, as if he didn't care one way or another.

The Kyuubi chuckled. **Interesting. You finally got a beautiful woman to look at you and look what you're doing! Acting so put off.**

_Shut up, idiot fox. _He warned, mentally glaring at him and physically glaring at the woman.

She giggled. "My Burondo no Ouji! Always acting so tough and manly." She threw both arms tight around him this time and even tighter against her body. "Just the way I like my men."

_Oh help me, fox. _Naruto rolled his eyes.

**What exactly do you want me to do? **He chuckled darkly. **I could let out all of my chakra and give her a scare to see you in **that** form. **

_And, in the process, kill both me and you. _He reminded the nine-tailed demon. "I'm not yours." _She's not the one I want._

**That's so like you, ****boy****. **Naruto sent a silent question towards the fox. He answered with a dark chuckle. **To not see all that you have around you, the beautiful girl who worships you, and go towards someone that acts like they hate you. Like that pink-haired girl.**

_Are you saying I'm masochistic?_

**Ooh, you know a big word.**

_Never mind. I don't know why I'm asking you._

"Just wait and see. The two of us will stand at the top of this world as _the_ most beautiful woman and man there has ever been. Oh, how I pity those who don't have such shiny skin as I do. Or a boyfriend as handsome as mine." O_r maybe I still need that help. _But all he got was a laugh as the Kyuubi twirled on his feet and flipped it's tail, going back to sleep with his back to him. _Thanks oh so much. _

"Right, but you've yet to tell me who you are?" Naruto jumped, lost in the world of his conversation with the Kyuubi and he had forgotten all the others who stood there.

She laughed high, letting Naruto go and turning away from him. "Of course, you wished to know who this beautiful woman in front of you. And I shall tell you. I am the one, the only, Alvida." Even Naruto face planted at this. Sure, he had heard of her, had even come close to meeting her a few times, but from what he heard about her... No, these two images don't match.

"Ah! You mean that old, ugly hag!" And with Luffy's careless words the woman's beautiful facade fell away and Naruto saw her true nature. Just as ugly as she once was! She ran after the evasive Luffy with her mace, calling him foul names.

"Buggy! Kill him! Kill him now!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"It's like he disappeared off the face of the planet." Tenten and Hinata, both drenched so that their clothes stuck to them like a second skin, as they stepped out of the rain into a crowded bar. "Sir, two ciders this way please." She and Hinata were true ninjas and didn't believe with drinking alcohol on the job and this was a job. No matter how long it took they would protect Naruto like Tsunade requested. "Where could that blond have gone?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Hinata took the lead and began to squeeze her way through the crowd to the only empty table in the house, set back into a lonely corner. Her Tenten sat down with a quick glance left and right to make sure they could talk normally with no fear of being overheard. "You know how Naruto is."

"Rash and doesn't think." They finished together with a exasperated sigh.

"But still," Tenten continued her train of thought propping her chin on her laced hands, "he learned some new tricks out here all on his own. Chakra camouflage, some tricky escape clone thing, and swordsmanship." A young barman came over with a smile on his face as he handed the two girls their drinks. Tenten smiled back at him in thanks and he backed away from them, bumping into the other patrons. As soon as he was out of their line of vision both Tenten and Hinata let out giggles.

"That's exactly the type of thing Neji-nii gets mad about." Hinata mock scolded Tenten.

Tenten lowered her eyes to the drink and thought on Neji. "Yeah, well... Neji can't really take a joke." She twirled the contents of the mug around a couple times before she brought it up to her lips and drank deeply. "Anyway, back to Naruto. I can't help but wonder how he learned it, here and all without a teacher."

"True..." Hinata daintly sipped on her cider, leaning her head back and staring up at the ceiling. "Swordsmanship.... that would be easy to find a teacher for. The other things though.... those are, and always will be, only shinobi skills. For all we know though, some nin could be hiding themselves away here."

Tenten nodded her agreement, finishing the last of her cider up. "Well, hurry it up, Hina. There's nothing we can do but go search for him." Hinata made a sound of agreement in her throat and, after chugging down the remainder of her drink, stood up. "Not that I really want to go back out in this rain."

Laughing, Hinata tossed down a couple of belis for their drinks and they fought their way back to the door. The lightning flashed as they reached it and Hinata, out of habit, covered her hand over her eyes. "What is that?" She heard Tenten whisper.

"Hm?" Hinata quickly uncovered her eyes and looked where Tenten was staring but the sky had turned back to black and that was all that she could see. "What did you see, Tenten-chan?"

"I don't know. Nothing probably but..."

"You probably just saw the old scaffold." The young bartender was back, hastily dumping his load of dirty mugs and plates on a side of the bar before coming and standing by the two girls. "It resides in the main square. It's a great tourist attraction," white teeth flashed as he looked down half the foot at Tenten, "the place where Gold Roger had died."

"Gold Roger... Could that be...?"

"You know, Gold Roger. The famous pirate king who brought about this pirate age with One Piece." He cut in, casually leaning against the door frame to better look at Tenten.

"Tenten-chan..."

"Your name is Tenten, then. Quite a cute name, but I don't think it suits a beautiful girl like you."

"Really?" Tenten smiled most sweetly up at the tall youth. "My boyfriend tells me different." After hearing about her boyfriend, the young man backed off hastily. One pretty girl was not enough to risk getting beating up over.

"Boyfriend, hm?" Hinata hummed, looking at Tenten from the corner of her eye. "Could that be my niisan?"

"Focus!" Tenten smacked Hinata on the head and set off on a jog to the square. "That scaffold was where Luffy was visiting today and if my instincts are right, he's in trouble." That figure she saw on the scaffold it was undoubtedly what she thought. One man getting ready to execute another. That had to be Luffy!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Do you have last words, Monkey D. Luffy?" Buggy laughed cruelly as he stood above Luffy with a sword poised over his head.

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped up and down on his knees. "This is so cool. I'm standing where Gold Roger did right before he died."

"If you want to think of it that way... Go right ahead. Enjoy your last moments of happiness in the cold hard rain. May they last you for all eternity!" Buggy laughed cruelly then, lifting up his sword up and preparing to bring it down on Luffy's neck. "Even if you're made of rubber, a sword will go clean through you."

"Yep!" Luffy nodded. "Sure will."

"Luffy... You're not supposed to tell that to someone trying to kill you." Zoro shook his head, feeling around for the swords that weren't there but strapped to one of his four guards. Naruto, trapped within Alvida's arms, began to charge up his chakra. If Luffy did not break out, he would!

"What was that Zoro?!" Luffy stretched his head out over the ledge, trying to catch what Zoro said. "Wanna repeat that?!"

"Will you stop messing around!! I'm trying to kill you here!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Good, boy. Now.... _Prepare to die_!" Luffy nodded and smiled, humming a little tune about eating to himself. Smiling, Buggy lifted his sword high above his head and brought it down. There was a loud clang as a metal kunai hit it straight on, knocking the sword clean from his hands and sending it flying to the ground. Buggy gasped and jumped for it, barely grabbing it and stopping himself from falling after it. "_Who did that_?! Speak up now or I'll kill you all!"

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?! Attacking that boy!"Tenten panted out, three more kunai's ready in her hand to throw at Buggy if he made another move towards Luffy. "And Naruto... What the hell do you think you're doing?! Can't you see your friend is in trouble?"

"Do not talk to my Burondo no Ouji like that! And, sweetie," she said, cuddling Naruto's face next to hers, "the name Naruto doesn't really suit you. You'll have to change that."

"Let go of Naruto-kun, now." Hinata stepped up besides Tenten with her Byakugan blazing. "Tenten-chan, you rescue Luffy. I'll rescue Naruto-kun and Zoro-san." Tenten nodded and began to run at her fastest pace towards the scaffold.

"Stop them this instant!" Buggy ordered his men, bringing up his sword towards Luffy. "I'll kill this fool, one way or another!"

Tenten was surrounded by Buggy's men, all of lesser skill than her and with her full arsenal she could defeat them easily but she didn't have that but a few odds and ends, before she could even throw another projectile Buggy's way. She would have to fight her way to him.

Hinata was busy with her own problems to help out Tenten much. Alvida had attacked the smaller girl with her full mace and Hinata was busy dodging the attacks and aiming smaller, more damaging, blows at odd places in Alvida's body. But her hands slid right off. "How do you like the like powers Sube Sube no Mi gave me? Jealous?" Hinata's answer was to growl deep in her throat and renew her attacks with a new vigor.

Naruto, as Alvida was busy with Hinata and no longer clinging to him, made his way stealthily over to Zoro's guards and knocked them out one by one. He managed to grab Zoro's three swords before that guard toppled over and he handed them over to his green haired friend with a smirk.

"Thanks." Zoro said grudgingly

"No problem." They smiled. "We should probably save Luffy now." Zoro nodded in agreement. "I'll go help Tenten, they'll be in our way anyway. Can you help Hinata, then?"

"What... Don't you want to hurt your new girlfriend?" Naruto scowled and ran to where Tenten was still fighting off twenty men, pulling his sword free and readying his chakra up for a mass attack. Zoro did the same, heading straight for the black haired woman's back.

Far above them, Luffy was struggling to free himself from Buggy. He bit Buggy's leg and earned a heavy kick to his stomach. He rolled away from him, dodging the sword that was now swinging recklessly above his head, trying to detach it from his body. Finally, after more than five minutes of struggling, Buggy managed to corner the boy at the edge of the scaffold where he had two options; to fall and risk death (Buggy forgot that he was made of rubber) or death by Buggy's hand.

At that moment, what would be referred to the five forever as nothing short of a miracle, lightning crashed down onto the scaffold and sent it up in a blaze of fire. Both Buggy and Luffy were sent flying off the scaffold. The people below scurried out of the way, afraid to be crushed by either a body or the rapidly falling down scaffold.

Zoro, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata were by Luffy in a second, helping him to his feet as he brushed himself free of the debris. Buggy's men, and a sour looking Alvida, rushed off towards where Buggy fell, twitching, five feet away. Each stood protectively over their captains so they had time to get themselves back up to their feet and ready for the second round of their fight. Luffy did, Buggy didn't.

"We're right by the entrance. If we run... we may be able to make it!" Tenten whispered to them. keeping a close eye on the enemy, watching out for the telltale movements to signify the beginning of their attacks. They made no move as of yet, too busy fussing over their unconscious captain. "They may not come after us with Mr. Red Nose down."

"Don't be so sure." Zoro muttered to Tenten. "That had Alvida had the biggest crush on Naruto. Heavens knows what she'll do to keep him."

Tenten glanced at Naruto with a disgrunteled expression on her face. "Fine, then.... Well, leave him."

"Tenten-neechan!" Naruto whined, clinging his arms around her own. "You can't leave me here with that."

"Jeez... I was only joking." Tenten hastily patted the blond boy on the head, feeling a heavy glare aimed her way from the black haired woman. "Tsunade-sama did send us here to protect_ you_ after all, idiot."

"Well, we can't leave Naruto and they don't look much up to a fight so... we'll run." And with that the five began to run heavily towards the opening of the alley. They must make it to the ship!

"Wait! Right there!" They had barely even gone three steps when a man steeped in clouds of smoke stepped out of the shadows of the night and barred their way. "You are Monkey D. Luffy and Uzumaki Naruto, correct? Captain and member of he Straw Hat Crew." He didn't look at the three others people by them, but kept his eyes firmly on Luffy and Naruto. "The ones with a thirty thousand and twenty-five thousand bounties?"

"I have a bounty? Really? So cool!"

"Luffy, I don't think now is the time to celebrate. We need to get out of here and fast." Naruto nodded in agreement to Zoro's words, though inside he was a little glad to hear of his bounty, and the two of them drew forth their swords. "Luffy, Naruto and I will take care of them. You..."

"Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi appeared behind behind Smoker, her sword brandished in her hand. When she saw Zoro, she ran at him with her sword lashing wildly at him. Zoro blocked each blow using two of his swords. He parried her blows, with a few of his own, making sure to not use his full strength on the weaker girl. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me who you are? _Turn your swords over to me_!"

"I didn't lie!" Zoro argued back, his swords flashing with light as he once again blocked a blow aimed for his chest. "You never even asked for my name! And I won't hand over my swords." He pushed her sword back towards her with his own swords. "Not now, not ever, and not to anyone." She stumbled back and tripped over her own feet, sprawling out on her back.

Naruto and the others shared a look. During Zoro's fight with Tashigi, they had left a wide spot in which they could dash to freedom, to the Going Merry. They nodded and made that wild dash, grabbing hold of Luffy and Zoro, who were just staring there looking at their enemies. "To the Going Merry!" Naruto shouted, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"To the Going Merry!" The others shouted back.

"Wait!" Of course their pursuers weren't ready to give up on them. After pulling Tashigi to her feet, she and Smoker set off on a run after them. Buggy and his crew close behind. "No pirates have ever escaped from here after catching my eye. Don't think you'll be the first!"

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol." Luffy turned on the heel of his foot and aimed an attack right at Smoker's head. Smoker smirked and made no move to dodge it. It hit him square on the chin, knocking his face back but, then, it went straight through his head. Shocked and more than a little horrified, Luffy tried to pull his hand free from Smoker's face.

It didn't come free. In fact, it seemed to reform around his fist. "Do you like it?" Luffy wasn't sure if he was more revolted or fascinated when Smoker started talking as if Luffy's hand wasn't inside his head. "This is my power that the devil fruit gave me. I ate the Moku Moku no Mi. My power is over all things made of smoke."

"Shit, Luffy!" Zoro and Naruto shouted together, turning on their heels and rushing back towards where Smoker had him trapped.

"No!" Luffy pulled his hand free with a rough tug from Smoker's skin and tried punching him again, this time through his stomach. "Go on ahead I'll catch up! Tell the others to start the ship!" The two nodded slowly, and turned their backs on their captain. At least for a little while, he can take care of himself.

"Fool! You'll never defeat me!" Smoker grabbed hold of Luffy's arm and, with a great tug, sent him flying over his own head and crashing into the ground. Luffy sprang back to his feet and brought his hands up into a classic boxer's position. "I, who is made up entirely of smoke. I, who can reform my body around any attack. Gun shots, sword swings, punches, anything. None shall effect me."

"And your point?" Luffy asked, as he ran forward and pounded hole after hole in his flesh with his punches. "I shall find your weakness eventually."

"Do you not understand?" Smoker's body began to emit more smoke and at an even faster pace that quickly surrounded Luffy. He coughed and tried to punch away the suffocating fog. It didn't work, the fog would be blown away for a few moments and Luffy will be able to catch a few fresh breaths but it would come back and even stronger than before. "Your attacks have no effect on me! You..."

A man wearing a long green cloak that covered him head to toe appeared in front of the fighting duo, facing outwards toward Smoker with his back to Luffy. "Run, boy. Leave this man to me." A strange wind blew about the street way and pushed Smoker back a few inches. "Smoker, how I've longed to fight you."

With out listening to another word that came from the strange man, Luffy set off after the friends he had sent off only moments before. His feet splashed in an endless rhythm trough the many puddles that littered the ground. He ran so fast that he managed to get close enough to make out the larger forms of Naruto and Zoro and the smaller forms of the two girls. "Naruto! Zoro! Matte!"

"Luffy!" Naruto sighed out with relief on seeing his friend in one piece. "You defeated him already!"

"Nope! Some guy jumped in and tagged me out." He smiled largely at them. "Are we almost at the port?"

"Not so fast!" What seemed to be close to a hundred Marines rushed to close off their exit to the port. Now, they had no where to go. Marines to the front and the Marine Captain Smoker at their behind.

"Naruto, I think they're challenging our skills." Zoro looked over his shoulder at Naruto, grinning devilishly as he pulled out his gleaming Wado Ichimonji. His first Meitou. "Shall we play a bit with them?"

Naruto matched Zoro's grin with a wide one of his own. He pulled forth Amaterasu and held it straight out towards the Marines. "Sure. Why not? I can use the exercise, after all."

Zoro agreed with a laugh. "How 'bout a game?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in question. "Let's see who can take down the most men."

"And the loser?"

"Say they do what the other wishes."

"Sure. I won't lose anyway."

"Keep dreaming, Uzumaki."

"Ha! I'm gonna make you wear a tutu, Roronoa." Both grinned manically at one another before turning sharply on their heels and running straight at the astonished Marines. "Isshun no suchiru (2)." Naruto stepped sharply to the left as he hit the wall of Marines, using his speed and chakra to send a flashier version of his own sword out made of purple chakra, a combination on his and the Kyuubi's. It ripped through them with a great tear and more than ten of them fell down from the feel of it on their skins.

Zoro himself started out slowly, attacking one enemy at a time but, slowly, he began to pick it up. Cutting down two at a time when he pulled out his second third. Then, three as he picked up his pace. Finally it was six or more with all three swords flashing with the last outside, using his trademark attacks as they fell like leaves in fall. Soon, he and Naruto finished the majority of their enemies. They rest all fled along the shoreline. It was a rather amusing sight.

"So... Zoro, do you admit defeat?" Naruto laughed out loud as they ran quickly down the docks towards their waiting ship.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's so obvious I won!" Zoro argued back. "I did!" He shouted as Naruto laughed heavily at him. "I took down more than half of those fools."

"Sure." Naruto agreed with a swift nod. "But only in your dreams." Naruto dodged as Zoro swiped a hand at his head and quickly ran up the side of the ship with his chakra charged feet and right into Nami's waiting hands.

"What the hell took you all so long to get here?" She shouted into his ear as she shook him about his neck. The others stealthily climbed on board.

"No time for that, Nami-san." Tenten stepped in before she could send the already blue Naruto into the world of death. "These fools got into some trouble with clowns and then Marines and they're all in pursuit."

"Clowns?" Sanji and Usopp asked with raised eyebrows.

"Buggy." Zoro stretched.

"Shit! Sanji, Usopp hoist our sails. Zoro heft our anchor. Luffy stay out of the way for now. And one of you two revive Naruto for me please." She waved a little towards him before going to help Sanji and Usopp who were struggling with the sail's ropes. "Tell him to go take watch in the crow's nest."

And the Straw Hats were off for the Grand Line, all packed and all set.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**(1)- **Burondo no Ouji basically means my Blond Prince.

**(2**)- Isshun no suchiru means 'Flash of steel'- couldn't really think of a better name

So, they all made it safetly out of Loguetown, big surprise right. But their troubles have only just begun. 


End file.
